A Legendary Queen
by Fierce Queen
Summary: Queen Swanwhite, the most beautiful, yet least known about, woman in Narnian history. This is her story.
1. Prologue

__

**A/N - Hey everyone! Yes, I have started another story *ducks to aviod being hit by flying objects* I'm hoping that working on this story with help me to great rid of my writer's block for OUaT. Hopefully ya'll like it.**

**_Disclaimer - This plot was my idea, but Narnia is not mine._**

* * *

_Prologue_

Fairdawn 23, 838

_As she grew older, Queen Atarah became more and more uncomfortable with the concept of possibly not having an heir to the throne. She and her husband, the king, tried most diligently to produce a child, but it always ended up in a miscarriage or still borne. _

_The queen was most worried now for she had come to the point in her life where she was past her child bearing years._

"_Aslan," the queen said as she knelt by her bed, praying. "What will become of Narnia? My husband and I have no children, and therefore no heir. I cannot have children now for sure, Aslan. How will your kingdom have a leader?" Atarah began to weep. "Aslan, please send us a child! I promise I will care for him as if he was truly my own. Please Aslan, please."_

_A wave of sudden exhaustion and relief came over the elder queen as she slipped into bed. Atarah felt her worries slip away, and had faith that Aslan would come through as she fell asleep._

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

_King Gabriel waited until he was sure his wife was asleep before he entered their room. Changing into his night clothes as quietly as he could, the king thought about not having a son or daughter to teach how to rule and fight. He knew it troubled his wife very much, but he also knew he couldn't do anything about it._

_Slipping into bed, the king watched his queen sleep peacefully. Just an hour ago she had been a mess of worries, but now she bore a relaxed expression on her face._

"_She must've prayed before she fell asleep," he thought. Gabriel had not been a very religious man, but believed Aslan deserved his devotion all the same. Gabriel was never brought up to pray to Aslan for anything, except for going into battle and guidance in serious affairs. After meeting Atarah, Gabriel started to pray more frequently to Aslan on things _he_ thought were important._

_Thinking he had nothing to lose, the king got out from underneath his covers, knelt down up against his bed, folded his hands, and prayed to Aslan. "Great Lion, please bring us a child to make him or her heir of the throne. Narnia is going to need a leader after my wife and I enter your country. Please help us Aslan."_

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

_After he lied down beside his queen, Gabriel felt his worries flee his mind, and fell into a peaceful sleep._

_During that night, Aslan came to both the king and queen in identical dreams. The monarchs were on a beach near the water line, and they saw the Great Lion farther down the beach and ran to him. After hugging the Lion, they couple pulled back with wondering looks._

_Aslan chuckled. "I have come to tell you both what I have decided to give you what you ask."_

_Atarah and Gabriel smiled. "Thank you, Aslan," Gabriel said._

"_You are most welcome, my son. The child shall appear near the cave a mile from Cair Paravel. Take her in, and treat her as your own. She will not understand this world, be patient, she will come to understand and believe. When you find this child, you shall name her Swanwhite. She shall come within a year. Make sure you prepare a room for her."_

_Atarah began to cry happily, and threw her arms around the Lion's neck and buried her face in His mane. "Thank you, Aslan. We shall do our very best to care for and educate this child you send us."_

"_You are most welcome, my daughter."_

_After the queen pulled back, the monarchs bowed and curtsied to the Great Lion, all swirled around them, and went black. Waking up, Gabriel and Atarah looked at each other and smiled. They were going to have a daughter._

* * *

**Well? Please read and review!**

**If you want to read more Narnia Fan Fiction (and stuff that's really good) go to narniafanfiction dot com (link is also on my profile).**

**Also, LitCast's third episode it up! Link on my profile. Please listen and leave us feedback.**

**Thanks for listening to me rant. ~Fierce Queen**


	2. Before Narnia

**3/19/10 - My birthday present to all of my readers! Thanks to my reviewers! It means alot to me that you think this fic could be interesting. Thanks to Ewcom for betaing. Now . . . it's chapter one. Please leave a review at the end.**

* * *

Chapter One: Before Narnia

There were rumors of war going around - rumors that the Germans were rearming themselves and invading countries. All the adults talked about it, and all the kids would pass on to each other what they heard through their parents' doors. I couldn't believe how fast word traveled in East Finchley.

Father and Mother had been talking about it for months, along with the possibility that Father might be called back to serve again in the army, inside the somewhat privacy of their room (it would've been private if Eamon and I didn't listen through the door and the walls). I was scared when I heard the last part, I didn't want him going to war and possibly dying. What really shook me up was Eamon talked to me about him enlisting if there was a war. Granted he _was_ eighteen and could enlist if he wanted, but I didn't want my brother, my protector, to leave me alone.

Father left New Years Eve 1939 to prepare for war – by then Mother and Father confided to us that war was likely. We all drove down to the train station to see Father off. Mother and I cried, but Eamon stayed strong for us. After hugs and kisses were exchanged, Father boarded the train, and quickly found a window.

"Goodbye my family! I love you! Keep me in your prayers!" he shouted to us.

"We will!" I shouted back.

"Farewell Malcolm! I will await your return!" Mother said melodramatically.

"Bye Father! I hope to join you soon!" my brother shouted.

We waved to him, and he waved back at us, until we couldn't see him anymore. Then we made our quiet way back home. Mother was depressed the rest of the day, but put on a brave face that lasted her until Eamon left.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Eamon left in May of 1940, after the Germans invaded and captured Denmark and Norway*. I was shaken very badly when he left. I returned to my dorm room after seeing him off and felt very alone. I climbed onto my bed, curled up into a ball, and cried my eyes out. Eamon was my only brother, and he would listen to me if I was troubled when no one else would. Now he wouldn't be here for me, he couldn't comfort or protect me (though when I thought about it, he was going off to war to protect England and keep me safe). That was the only day I cried out right. When anyone would ask if I was alright, for they all knew that Eamon enlisted, and I had taken it badly, I couldn't help growing cold because I didn't want to be reminded that he was gone. I would get nightmares at least two times a week of Eamon dying in battle. Even after I got my first letter from him, the night mares continued. My friends and teachers tried to comfort me, but they only in succeeded in making me want Eamon even more. I would've gone to Mother for comfort, but she was so busy with work and keeping the house clean – though I offered to help – that she wouldn't sit down to have a mother to daughter talk, even if it was over the phone while I was at boarding school.

One night in June, I got sick and tired of listening to the radio about what terrible things were happening in France. So I wrote a letter to Mother, grabbed some things I would need, and waited for Mother to fall asleep before I headed out. I only wanted to spend a night away, and I told her that in the letter. I also told her where I'd be, to ease her mind somewhat. Turning on the electric torch I retrieved before leaving, I made my way to the tree house in our back yard. Eamon built it for me a year ago. It was a place where I would go to be alone.

When I arrived, I felt the most comfort I had the past couple months because I could almost feel Eamon's presence in the tree house. I spread out the blanket I brought and laid down to sleep to the sounds of nature, and hopefully without nightmares. Before I actually fell asleep, I heard a faint voice say, "And now starts your mission, Annabelle." Not understanding what the voice meant, I fell asleep carefree.

When I woke I was _not_ in the tree house I fell asleep in. I was in a cave that opened out to a beach. I heard the sound of seagulls, and waves crashing on the shore. I got up, and walked out of the cave to take a look around. The only thing I knew was that I wasn't in England anymore.

* * *

* - I got this info from my AP EUROPEAN HISTORY text book (actually the chapter on WWII was copied, but I still got it so it don't matter)

**Well? Have I got you hooked? Please leave a review and make my birthday even more better! ~Fierce Queen**

**And don't forget to check out AsCast, NFFR, and LitCast! Links are on my profile!!!!!**


	3. A New World

**Hey there! Thanks to my reviewers for reading last chapter. I hope you all like this next one. Thanks to Ewcom for betaing.**

_**Disclaimer: Narnia isn't mine, though most of the characters I'm using are.**_

* * *

Chapter Two: A New World

_Fairdawn 23, 839_

I looked around the beach cautiously. There was a forest behind me, and what looked to be a castle very far away, to my left. The seagulls were walking near the surf, squawking at each other, but I swear I heard some singing. Not knowing what else to do, I headed in the direction of the castle, wondering what could possibly be there. When I started walking, a few of the seagulls flew towards me. From the corner of my eye, I could tell they were larger than the others. _"Strange. How'd they get that big? And why are they following me?"_ I got my answer once they caught up to me.

One flew up so it was a few inches from my ear and said in a male voice, "Excuse me, but who are you? You look like you could be from Narnia, but Narnia hardly has any humans."

When the gull spoke I jumped and stopped walking. The group of seagulls stopped as well, landing right in front of me and waited for an answer. _"How the heck can they speak??? _That_ is not normal at all." _I struggled to speak, still trying to get over the shock that the bird just spoke to me. Finally I recovered my voice and courage. "I am Annabelle Beverley. Why did you want to know?"

Birds fluttered their wings in what looked like to be excitement. "We've been awaiting your arrival, My Lady."

I couldn't help but gape. "You've been waiting for me? How… how can that be?"

"Please, My Lady, just follow us, and we will let the King and Queen explain." The gull said, and they all took off for the castle.

I followed the gulls, but then realized I was hungry. I tried to ignore it, but after we were about half way there, I had to stop. One of the birds noticed I was not with them, and doubled back to check on me.

"Are you alright, My Lady?" asked a girl gull.

"I am hungry. I haven't had anything since dinner last night," I explained.

"Oh! We should of thought of that! I'll go tell Francis, the one you talked to before, and have some food sent for you."

"Thank you."

"You're most welcome, My Lady," she said, and flew off.

Within ten minutes, I was brought food and water, and the gulls were eager to see if I'd give them any scraps. When I finished, I felt better, and gave the gulls the scraps. We started again, and arrived at the castle about an quarter hour later. When we got to the gates, the guards were skeptical about letting me in – which was understandable because I was still in my English clothes and this was clearly a place of medieval times. My hesitance towards the guards probably didn't help either. They were large animals and mythical creatures that I read about in school; to see them up close is a frightening experience. Francis convinced the guards at the gates, which happened to be a centaur and a large tiger, that I was the child that the King and Queen were waiting for.

Francis passed me on to a different guard to show me to the King and Queen. The guard was a golden husky. I guess that I was given her because we could keep pace easier.

The husky bowed her head to me and said, "If you will follow me My Lady, I will show you to the King and Queen. They have been anxiously awaiting your arrival for the past year."

"Really?" I asked as we started walking.

"Yes, but I will let them explain why."

"Alright." When we entered the castle, I shivered because it was so cold. _"So this is why everyone wore long clothes during medieval times. This castle is freezing!"_

The she-husky must have sensed my shivers, for she turned to look at me. She gave me a concerned look and said, "Don't worry, My Lady, you will be given the proper clothes so you do not continue to shiver."

"Thank you," I replied and then asked, "Umm, might I know your name please? It seems like I'm going to be spending a lot of time here, and I'd like to try to learn everyone's name."

The husky smiled. "My name is Deanna. It is a pleasure to know you, My Lady."

I shifted uncomfortably at the use of "My Lady". I wasn't anyone special, just a normal girl, why was I being treated like royalty? Deanna must've sensed my thoughts, "Your questions will be answered soon. Just relax, you're loved." And she turned to continue down the hall, and I followed.

-x-x-x-x-x-

I waited outside the Royal Library as Deanna announced to the King and Queen that I was there. There was a Faun guard outside the door when we arrived, but he was now inside the library so he could let Deanna out when she was done.

When she came out, the she-husky gave me a nod, and I entered the room. There were many aisles with shelves that held huge tomes. Across the way from the entrance, the King and Queen sat near a fireplace facing my direction. I crossed the way, and curtsied to them the best I could. When I came back up, I met the Queen's eyes and saw love in them. I shifted my gaze to the King, and his eyes too were full of adoration.

"Do sit down, Annabelle," the King said. Turning I found a chair that sat next to the Queen, and I gratefully sank into it.

"I suppose you have a lot of questions for us, dear," the Queen said. "But let us first introduce ourselves. I am Atarah, Queen of Narnia."

"And I am Gabriel, King of Narnia," the King followed. "I suppose you wonder why you are here, am I right?"

I nodded. "Yes, Your Majesty."

"Well, this may seem unusual to you, but my wife and I are in need of an heir to the throne. We have tried very hard and have failed to have a child that lived." The King paused. I felt sorry for them, not able to have any kids and all, but the idea that they might want me to rule someday got my heart racing with adrenaline.

The Atarah picked up where Gabriel had stopped. "We prayed to Aslan for many days, and finally He told us that He would send us a child. He told us that within a year, you would appear near the cave a mile away from Cair Paravel. We love you, Annabelle, please give us a chance to show you."

I sat in shock. _"Someone had predicted that I would appear at that cave? I was to be heir to the Narnian throne? They _love_ me? They actually said that? I haven't heard Mother and Father say it to me in a long while."_ Realizing they were waiting for me to say something, I quickly gathered my composure and said, "Wow, it's a lot to take in, that's for sure. Who is this Aslan?"

"Aslan is the Creator of Narnia. He is the Great Lion. You shall learn of Him in your studies of Narnia," Gabriel explained.

I nodded in understanding. Wanting to be alone to think things over, I said, "Might I be shown to my room? I would like to think about things."

"Oh yes, Annabelle," Atarah said. "Follow me please."

I followed the Queen down the halls to my room. It was huge – larger than my house in England. It had a canopy bed, a set of French doors leading out onto a balcony, a wardrobe, dresser, and a door to a washroom.

"Our room is right next to yours, Swa…Annabelle. If you wanted to, you could just go through the washroom to get to it, for we share one," the Queen said.

"Thank you." I noticed the trip up in her saying my name, but decided to ignore it unless she did it again.

"Now your wardrobe and dresser are full of dresses, nightgowns, and underclothes. And if you need anything Swa…Annabelle, you can ask any of the servants, or you can ask me or Gabriel."

"Thank you, Queen Atarah. Might I ask you a question though?"

"Of course."

"You keep going to call me something else… but stop. What is the name?" I asked timidly.

Atarah smiled lovingly. "The name is Swanwhite. Aslan told us to name you that, but I figured to let you get used to Narnia and her ways before having you take on the name."

"Swanwhite," I said to myself, trying the name out. "It's very pretty…. Would you mind, Queen Atarah, if I got changed and thought things over?"

"Of course not. I shall send a servant to get you when lunch is ready," she replied, and exited the room – _my_ room.

Thinking about what King Gabriel and Queen Atarah told me, I made my way to my wardrobe and dresser. I picked out some underclothes, and decided on a golden dress with sleeves that flared at the elbows, and red embroidery. _"Could I handle being a queen? Could I run this country? Will I be able to believe that things that don't exist in England, exist here? Can I accept the King and Queen as adoptive parents?"_

"I don't know," I said aloud. There were so many things about this world I didn't understand. How did this world come to be? How can the animals talk? How did _humans_ get here? Who is this Aslan? Why do the mythical creatures of earth live here?

-x-x-x-x-x-

I was escorted to the dining room by a young cherry blossom dryad. I was still trying to understand everything so I didn't talk to the dryad, instead we walked in awkward silence. When we arrived, we curtsied to each other and the dryad departed. I entered the dining room and saw the King and Queen waiting for me. I saw a place for me set to the left of King Gabriel and moved to sit there.

They looked at me expectantly, so I gave them the answer I had at the time. "I'm not very sure yet. I do not understand this world very well, and I'd like to try to figure it out before I promise anything."

Queen Atarah looked disappointed, but nodded. King Gabriel spoke to me, "Take all the time you need, Annabelle. We've waited a long time for a child, we can wait some more."

His statement made a bit uncomfortable. _"He really thinks I'm going to say 'yes' to this? Oh well. Time to eat, later I can try to figure this place out."_ While the King and Queen talked quietly about politics, I ate in silence, and wondered why I was there.

* * *

**I seriously hope you liked this! Next chapter involves Annabelle learning about Narnia and getting loved. Please review! Reviews encourage me to write more, and seeing how I'm ahead on my writing, they'd REALLY encourage me to continue the story!**


	4. Love

**Hey lovely readers! I appreciate that you're reading this fic. I hope that you continue to read it. And because I know that it's being read, please review. Reviews make me so happy. I hope you all enjoy chapter three! If you have any questions, feel free to PM me.**

**_Disclaimer: Narnia is not mine, else I'd be making money off of it._**

* * *

Chapter Three: Love

I spent the rest of the day wondering about the castle library. I picked out books that dealt with history, economics, statistics, and even poetry. I wanted to get information about the beginning of Narnia, but the earliest history books only summarized the first decade.

Seeing how I wasn't going to find what I needed, I decided to observe the creatures of Narnia. After trying to find my way out of the castle – _"Did the Queen call it Cair Paravel?"_ – but had to ask a large Cheetah for directions. The Cheetah obliged me, and guided me to a door near gardens. While I walked around the gardens, I watched Birds of all sizes and species fly around, helping Dryads plant, trim, and weed. I made my way down to the where the soldiers trained. I couldn't believe that almost any Animal could be in the army. It was fun to watch Centaurs, Fauns, Dwarves and Satyrs duel, and big Cats and Dogs fight.

I made my way back up to the castle when the sun got close to setting. I was going to head for my room, but remembered that I didn't know where it was. Luckily, Deanna was waiting for me when I got back. She led me to my room, and I attempted to remember the way.

"Dinner is in a half hour," Deanna told me.

"Thank you, Deanna." The husky bowed to me, and then left.

I sighed to myself – I still didn't feel like I should be here. _"Maybe tomorrow will bring some light."_

I found a brush on the dresser, and smoothed my hair. When I was done, I headed for the door, and then paused to look at the bed. _"I _hope_ I can sleep tonight. Otherwise, I don't know what I'm going to do."_

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

_Bodies were everywhere. Laying in foxhole graves, and scattered on the ground. Some were dead, but most were wounded. Some had belly wounds, others had limbs missing, but they all were bleeding to death or were already dead and reeking because there was no one to save them. I was looking for the one soldier that was my brother, vainly hoping he survived and was fine._

_I finally caught sight of him a ways across the field of death. When I got close to him, I saw that he had a leg missing, his left arm was bleeding, and he was clutching his Miraculous Medal I had given him for his birthday._

"_Eamon!" I shouted. He turned towards my voice and looked to be in very intense pain._

"_Annabelle," came a hoarse whisper. He reached out to me, and I gently took his hand. I knelt down on the bloody grass, and lifted Eamon onto my lap so we could be together._

"_Eamon, don't leave me. Please don't leave me," I said through tears that were running down my face. "I need you."_

"_I'm sorry, Annabelle. Tell Mother and Father . . . that I love them," he babbled. I was losing him; I knew I was – so I cried harder. "I love you, Annabelle. I'm . . ." Eamon stopped mid sentence and went slack._

"_No . . . No! NO!" I shouted. "EAMON!"_

I woke with a scream. Without opening my eyes, I sat up and came in contact with another body. The other body put their arms around me as I started to cry. Whoever was holding me started rocking slowly back and forth while someone else rubbed soothing circles on my back. As I started to calm down, I wondered who was with me. _"Mother? Father?"_ No, Father was preparing for war, and Mother wouldn't be doing this. Then it hit me that I was in a Castle, and it must've been the King and Queen who were with me. I sighed with relief that nothing happened, and I felt a little voice in my head tell me that Eamon was fine. I let the rocking and rubbing sooth me back to sleep that was, thankfully, free of demons.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

The rest of the week I asked questions about Narnia and her history. I asked guards around the castle, servants, soldiers, and even the cooks. I asked everybody from Talking Birds to Talking Elephants, Centaurs, Fauns, Satyrs, and the Merfolk that lived near Cair Paravel. I learned much about Narnia. I learned that the first King and Queen were from a place not of this world. The names "Frank" and "Helen" gave me an idea that they might have been from earth.

I learned that the Great Lion, Aslan, picked two of every animal – one male and one female – to be parents to all of the Talking Animals. When I learned that, it reminded me about the Bible story of Noah's Ark. Strangely enough, every time I heard the name "Aslan" I had a feeling I knew Him, though not by that name. For the life of me, I could not remember.

During the week, King Gabriel, Queen Atarah, and I got to know each other better. I learned that they went out on campaigns together, that they met in Galma; Queen Atarah was a farmer's daughter, and King Gabriel fell in love with her as he watched her work near the palace of the Duke he was visiting with his father the King, while he was still a Prince. Gabriel asked Atarah if he could court her, she accepted, and they fell in love. Atarah went back to Narnia with Gabriel after they got married, and they continued to live with each other happily.

I told the King and Queen about England as best I could without confusing them. I told them that there was a war going on where I was from, and that my Father and elder brother were getting ready in case that it got close to home. When Queen Atarah asked me about my nightmare, I wasn't quite sure how to explain it. Finally I just told it as I remembered it, and let them ask questions about things they didn't understand.

Somehow I managed to keep the tears in, but the Queen noticed how hard I was fighting them, for she came and wrapped me in a warm hug. Again tears pricked my eyes and threatened to spill as she held me. It must've been motherly intuition or something of the like because Atarah whispered into my ear, "It's okay to cry. Let it go, your brother is fine, I know he is." So I wept.

This happened at the end of the week, and I had been debating for a while if I wanted to accept and become Narnia's Princess. After Atarah's mothering of me, I felt the need to be their daughter and Princess. I got more mothering, subtle and not so subtle, from the Queen than I ever got from Mother once Father left. Gabriel acted like he wanted to father me, but wouldn't do so just yet. I felt like I was loved by them, and I wanted to give that love back to them.

I made my decision. I was going to be there daughter . . . and Princess who would rule over Narnia one day.

* * *

**Hope hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Please leave a review on your way out.**

**If your looking for more quality fan fiction, Check out Narnia Fan Fiction Revolution! Join in the conversations on the forums, and listen to AsCast - NFFR's podcast. Listen to the hosts discuss the Narnia books, movie versions, fan fictions, and interviews with Narnia Fan Fiction authors! Don't have time to read some fan fics that are in the NFFR directory? Check out Revolution Radio and see if if they've been recorded so you can listen to them! Links are on my profile page!**

**Also, LitCast's third episode is up. My friends and I would love it if you'd listen and give us feedback. Link is on my profile.**

**Thanks to Ewcom for betaing. Thanks for listening to me rant! ~Fierce Queen**


	5. Interlude

__

**Hello readers! I hope you're enjoying the story so far. Thank you to those who reviewed, I appreciate it. Here's the next installment. Happy Easter!**

**_Disclaimer: Narnia isn't mine, but feel free to enjoy the story_**

* * *

Interlude: From Annabelle to Swanwhite

_It was a week after her acceptance when Annabelle's crowning as Princess of Narnia took place. She was waiting outside the closed doors of the throne room with King Gabriel and Queen Atarah, whom she accepted as her Narnian parents. As the wait grew longer, Annabelle's stomach twisted itself into tighter and tighter knots. She kept going back and forth between being nervous and excited about being crowned princess – at the moment, nervousness was winning._

_The Princess-to-be stood behind her parents and fiddled with the Miraculous Medal she wore ever since she entered Narnia, and she prayed to Mary to help her to go through with the ceremony without fouling up. Annabelle wore the medal everyday and insisted that she be allowed to wear it to the ceremony. The silver medallion didn't quiet go with the flowing red dress and gold cloak, but the girl refused to compromise. A dwarf suggested that he could make a gold one for the soon-to-be-princess, but she graciously declined the offer._

_The sound of the Fox chamberlain announcing the King and Queen brought Annabelle's thoughts back to the present._

"_Welcome King Gabriel and Queen Atarah!"_

_Gabriel offered Atarah his arm, and they proceeded down the aisle lined with Centaur soldiers holding their swords to form an arch. The cheers for Annabelle's parents were very loud – so loud that she almost had to cover her ears. The pre-teen watched as they entered the hall and went to stand in front of their thrones. There was a third throne to the left of Atarah's that was Annabelle's to fill._

"_And welcome Miss Annabelle, Princess-to-be!" yelled the Fox._

_The cheers rose as the girl walked down the aisle. She walked as gracefully as she could, with her head held high, as she tried to keep her crazy emotions under control. She ascended the dais and curtsied to the King and Queen, and went to stand to the left of her throne._

"_Narnians! Today we extend the royal line with the crowning of our daughter!" Gabriel announced and motioned his hand towards Annabelle._

_A Faun came up to the dais with a crown on a velvet pillow. Bowing, he offered the crown to the Gabriel and Atarah. The crown was gold with diamonds set in every few inches. The King and Queen carried it to Annabelle, who genuflected. The couple delicately placed the crown on her head, and after she rose, she hugged her parents and gave them a beaming smile._

_Atarah then exclaimed to those assembled, "We give you not Annabelle, but Swanwhite! Princess of Narnia!"_

_Swanwhite turned moved to take her place on her throne as the Narnians cheered. For the second time in her life, the Princess felt truly loved by more people than just her elder brother._

"_I _am_ Princess of Narnia, and will be Queen," she thought. "I hope I can do Mum, Dad, and all of Narnia proud. And boy do I have a lot of learning to do!"_

* * *

**Did you like it? Please review!**

**Narnia fans, don't forget to check out Narnia Fan Fiction Revolution for great fics! Link on my profile.**

**Also, those of you who have read "PE" by Tonzura123, it is now being read on NFFR's Revolution Radio! If you want to hear it, go to my profile for the link.**

**LitCast is looking for people's feedback on our episode! Please listen and leave us feedback on our site, link is also on my profile**

**Thanks to Ewcom for betaing, and for those of you who reviewed.**

**Aslan's Blessings ~Fierce Queen**


	6. Tashbaan

**Hey readers! I hope ya'll are liking this. Thanks to those who do review. Thanks to Ewcom for betaing my chapter. If any of you are wondering, the calendar I'm using is elecktrum's (who's a very good author by the way - check her out!). If you're wondering which Narnian months match up our months, feel free to PM me or elecktrum. Hope everyone enjoys this next installment of ALQ.**

**_Disclaimer: Oh how I wish Narnia was mine._**

* * *

Chapter Four: Tashbaan

_Sunbend 4, 846_

After I turned nineteen, Dad finally took me with him to negotiate trade agreements with Calormen. This was my first time going to observe relations between Narnia and other countries. Dad wanted me to feel secure in dealing with any of the country's internal problems before I start tampering with international diplomacy. I couldn't blame him though, if I couldn't handle my own country I wouldn't be able to handle others.

During the voyage to Calormen, Dad sat me down, and we had a talk about men's desire to woo me.

"Now Swan, you've blossomed into a beautiful young woman, and men are going to flock to you very quickly when we arrive," he said trailing off, and made a gesture with his hand.

"I understand, Dad. I'm going to have to try to keep to myself," I said, slightly uncomfortable.

"I know that you will try, sweet heart, but there will be times when men will persist to get your attention – there might even be some that will catch your attention – remember that they are most likely only interested in a . . . physical relationship."

My eyes widened as I took a deep breath and sat up a little straighter. "I think I get what you're saying. I should have high standards for any potential suitors that might approach me."

"Yes. Some standards I would suggest having are: love for Aslan, respect for Narnian people, respect for your parents, and, above all else, love for you as a _person_, not just for your beauty."

"I get the idea. Though tell me dad," I started with a faint smirk on my face, "did your father have this talk with you?"

Dad pulled back, bewildered. I tried to keep my amusement contained, but the look on his face destroyed my efforts. Catching on, Dad chuckled with me.

"Well, not this exact conversation, though a similar one." Smiling softly, Dad took my hands in his. "I just want to make sure that my daughter has her head on straight, and that she doesn't get caught up in what is unfamiliar to her."

Squeezing his hands, I smiled back at Dad. "I understand, Dad. That's one of the reasons why I love you so much . . . because you look out for me as much as you can, and you warn me about what may come. Thank you."

Pulling me forward, Dad wrapped me into a hug. "You're welcome, sweetheart. Now, why don't you go up on deck and get a few navigation and piloting lessons from Captain Murty."

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

When we arrived at Tashbaan, I expected it to be a beautiful city with spacious streets, people strolling along, and everyone enjoying themselves. My thoughts were slain when we docked, and I saw crowded lanes, people rushing about, slaves following behind their masters, and hardly anyone wearing a smile. When we disembarked, we met a Calormene welcoming party which led us to the palace of the Tisroc.

We were shown to a large private living area that had numerous couches, chairs, and tables. There was also a hall attaching to the living area that held our private bedrooms. There were more bedrooms than we needed for it was only Dad, Shream and Famina, our wolf guards, and I. The rooms and furniture were decorated in ornate Calormen fashion with many figures of birds and the main color theme being red and black. Our Calormene escort asked that we make ourselves at home, and told us that we'd be "retrieved" in two hours for the negotiations.

Shream snarled after the escort left us, and he looked positively murderous. "We'll be 'retrieved'. Makes me feel like one of the toys the pups play with when their in training. I am _not_ a toy. And neither are you, You're Majesties, nor my mate," he said in his raspy voice.

"Don't work yourself up into a tizzy, Shream," Famina said as she shoved her mate lightly with her rump. "You'd do the King and Princess no good if you can't take such insults like a grain of sand."

"Famina is right, Shream. If you don't let those kinds of things go, I might have to restrict you to this room where you can do nothing to protect Princess Swanwhite and I," Dad agreed.

"Yes, Your Majesty. I will attempt to restrain myself."

"Good. Now let's all relax a bit before we go into the chamber of doom," my dad said to lighten up the mood.

We all went to our rooms. When I entered mine, I grabbed my book on times when Aslan appeared in Narnia, and set on my bed to begin reading from where I left off. As I read, I couldn't help thinking how Aslan and His Father the Emperor-above-the-Sea sounded familiar somehow. As if I'd heard of Them somewhere else by different names. As I though, I fiddled with my Miraculous Medal. Once comprehension started dawning on me, I fell asleep, and soon awoke with just enough time to quickly brush my long brown hair before meeting Dad to head to the negotiations.

* * *

**Please review, it makes me feel so good. Even if you hate it, tell me. Hopefully I'll update next week, if I remember ;)**

**Don't forget to check out Narnia Fan Fiction Revolution, their podcast AsCast, and LitCast! Links on my profile.**


	7. Calormene Party

**Hey Everyone! Thanks to those who reviewed my last chapter, and thank you to Ewcom who betaed this one. Hope you all like this chapter!**

**_Disclaimer: The Narnian world is, sadly, not mine. *sigh*_**

* * *

Chapter Five: Calormene Party

The negotiations with the Calormens went over fairly well. What they wanted was direct trading with Narnia's islands, to make sure that their produce was actually getting to other destinations besides the mainland. I remained silent as my father and the Tisroc's men argued about what should be done, so I could learn how to deal with Calormens when I became Queen.

Though, as negotiations went on, a certain Tarkaan that was present kept staring at me and wouldn't stop. Not even when I gave him a look that said, "Don't toy with me, you'll regret it" would he stop staring. So I decided to try to ignore him, and to keep on listening to my father and the Tisroc's men debate. They finally came to an agreement after an hour or so of bickering (which, according to Dad, was rather fast).

The Calormens agreed to limited direct trading with the islands, but their slaves were not allowed on the islands. However, it took my father a while to convince the Calormens that they would have to leave their slaves on their ships. But the agreement was signed by both countries, and my father and I then left for our rooms to relax a bit and to get ready for the party the Tisroc had planned in our honor.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

The party began at six o'clock sharp. My dress was red with gold flaring sleeves – Dad said it was fitting for the Princess of Narnia to wear the colors of her country. I also wore my Miraculous Medal, as always, and my Lion ring that I got for my 13th birthday from Mum and Dad. At almost the exact moment I entered the room, most men's eyes were upon me. I did my best to ignore the gawking, though it seemed that I attracted more attention by doing so.

Dad went to go talk to some other dignitaries that were there, and I went to talk to some of the Calormen women; Shream followed Dad, and Famina followed me. My little chat with them could've been better; for at every chance they had, they would say something to make Narnia look terrible. It took considerable control on my part not to let my temper get the best of me.

". . . And with all those barbaric beasts running wild! How in the name of Tash do you keep them under control?" one Tarkeena asked with a laugh.

I hesitated to think on how to answer, and heard a very low growl from Famina. "Well, Tarkeena, you know Narnia not. Just because there are not as many humans as there are Talking Animals, Centaurs, Dwarfs, Fauns, Satyrs, Nymphs, Dryads, and Merfolk, does not mean they run wild. If my parents and I, or any other Son of Adam or Daughter of Eve, were not put on the throne by Aslan's Grace, then yes, they probably would run wild. But they do not. They let us rule them because they love us, and because they love Aslan."

I silenced the group of women with my response and with the silence, I left the group. As soon as I was alone, however, a Tarkaan caught me and asked me to dance. I obliged him, for it was only proper. Song after song, a new Tarkaan would ask me to dance. After about ten dances, Famina herded me to a chair near some refreshments, and stood on guard so no more Tarkaans would ask me to dance until _she_ felt I was rested enough.

Once I ate and drank some and rested my feet (about fifteen minutes), Famina moved so she wouldn't give the impression that I was still off-limits to the Tarkaans. Thankfully, no Tarkaan immediately came to ask me to dance, so I talked to Famina about how she and Shream were doing. We were a few minutes into the conversation when the Tarkaan that had been staring at me during the negotiations approached the refreshment table I sat near. He acted as if he was just getting some food, but I could see that he was after something more (like me). He looked like a typical Calormen: tall, dark, and handsome, but there was something more, I could tell, by the way he side glanced at Famina and me.

Famina had had enough of his stalling, and so she went over to him and, to my embarrassment, said, "Tarkaan, if you wish to speak with the Princess of Narnia then do so. You will gain nothing by just standing here and staring at her."

Coughing in surprise and then blushing, he nodded and came towards me. I rose from my chair, and when he was about arms length away, I curtsied which he answered with a bow.

"Allow me to introduce myself, I am Amesh Tarkaan."

"I am Princess Swanwhite of Narnia," I said offering my hand. "How do you do."

Taking my hand, Amesh kissed it lightly and let it drop gently. "How do you do. It is a great honor to meet you, You're Majesty."

"It's an honor to meet you as well, my lord. Might I ask a question of you?"

"Whatever is it you wish to know? I will do my utmost to tell you what your great mind desires."

"I wish to know why you persisted to stare at me during the negotiations." At this, he ducked his head bashfully.

"Ah, that is because, O Beautiful one, I have never seen one such as you. And when you entered the room, I was not able to stop taking in your everlasting beauty," Amesh explained.

I couldn't help blushing a little. "You flatter me, Tarkaan. But tell me, what were you expecting a Narnian woman to look like?"

"I did not know how to picture such beauty from the descriptions of a traveling tutor that came to the dazzling town I lived in many moons ago."

"Oh? What did this tutor tell you about Narnia?" I asked, truly interested.

"He explained to me that all the Creatures that we Calormens find to be barbaric are citizens. I was informed that many an Animal can talk – much like your guard. He also told me of the Great Lion they admire . . . I do not remember the name I was given."

"Aslan."

"Yes, that's it. The tutor also told me of numerous places, and the castle . . . Cair Paravel. I was sad to see him go."

"Well, you should come and visit Narnia sometime then," I suggested.

"That would be a great adventure. I look forward to visiting your fascinating country."

We then talked about everything from favorite foods to problems in our countries. I found out that Amesh was twenty-two, holds a governing position in one of the nearby towns, and has an interest in astronomy. While we talked, I noticed a few times that Famina stole some food from the table; which was understandable because she needs to eat too.

After about twenty minutes or so (according to Famina), Dad came over with Shream. "Well the two of you must be talking about something interesting – I haven't seen you out on the dance floor yet," Dad said with a wink.

"Oh Father, may I present Amesh Tarkaan. Amesh Tarkaan, may I present my father King Gabriel of Narnia."

The two bowed to each other. "Your beautiful daughter has been telling me about Narnia, You're Majesty. It sounds like a place that deserves to be visited more."

"Oh? I never thought I would hear a Calormen say that about my country," Dad replied.

"I was able to learn about this intriguing country while I was a mere child, before I could develop any views against her."

"I'm sure that my daughter has already invited you, but you are welcome to visit Narnia anytime."

"Thank you, You're Majesty."

The last song of the night started to play, and it seemed to have a slight Narnian beat to it. I tried to keep still, but Dad (and Shream and Famina) could see that I longed to dance to this last song. I caught Dad's eye; he gave me a sideways smile and directed my eyes toward Amesh. Before I could say anything, Dad spoke up.

"My lord, I have observed that you and the Princess have not made one move to dance at all this night. Why not dance to this last song?"

I closed my eyes, and let out a small exhale of annoyance at Dad's scheming as I waited for the Tarkaan's answer.

"Princess?" Amesh started, then paused. I looked into his black eyes, which were full of hope, and I smiled.

"I'd love to." I offered him my hand, and he led me out onto the dance floor.

Amesh asked me to lead him in a Narnian dance, so I picked an easy waltz. He was quick to learn the stepping pattern, and was soon spinning and twisting me with as much grace as an expert dancer. We didn't talk much during the dance, unless I needed to explain how to perform a move. Instead we focused on each other and the music.

The song finished, and Amesh escorted me off the dance floor to my dad. As we walked, the Tarkaan asked if I'd be here tomorrow as well.

"I'm afraid I won't be. My father and I are leaving in the morning."

"I'm sorry to hear that. I was looking forward to spending more time with you, Princess."

A small blush crept into my cheeks. "I suppose to do that, you would need to come to Narnia."

We reached Dad, and bed each other good night, and then we all headed to our chambers. I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow, thinking of Amesh.

* * *

**Well? Do you like it? Please tell me!**

**Don't forget to check out Narnia Fan Fiction Revolution and Revolution Radio! Links are on my profile.**

**Then next episode of LitCast shall be up soon, check out the site to listen to the others while you wait! Link on my profile.**

**Thanks for listening to me rant. Don't forget to leave a review for me on your way out! ~Fierce Queen**


	8. Battle That Made a Princess a Queen

**Hey everyone. Sorry I'm two weeks on updating, I had a hard time writing chapter *cough* nine *cough cough* Yes, I'm ahead on my writing and I'd like to stay that way.**

**Some reviewers have been wondering why I've had Swanwhite calling Atarah and Gabriel "Mum and Dad" instead of "Mother and Father". If you remember her English parents, she called them "Mother and Father" because they demanded more respect and weren't as fun to be with (I'll get more into that later), but Atarah and Gabriel she can have fun with, and she feels like they care about her. Hope that clears things up.**

**Thank you to reviewers! Thank you Ewcom for betaing! Hope you all like this next chapter!**

**_Disclaimer - I .....Do.....Not....Own......Narnia..... *Cries* ;)_**

* * *

Chapter Six: Battle That Made a Princess a Queen

_Snowbrice 10, 849_

Mum and Dad set out for the Western border to try to stop Jadis from killing the Tree of Protection and invading Narnia. They wouldn't let me come because I would see enough battle during my own reign. Shream and Famina stayed behind to be my guards. Mum told me to pray to Aslan that she, Dad, and the army might be kept safe or welcomed into His Country. We also arranged for an Eagle named Selmon to go back and forth to keep me apprised of how the battle was going. That was a two weeks ago.

Yesterday I got word that Dad received a serious wound from a Minotaur's battle ax. This information hit me hard, but I kept my expression free of any distress. As soon as I was alone, I shakily prayed to Aslan that Dad would be fine and come home. I got my answer to my prayer in the middle court.

"My Princess," a Boar started, "with the threat of Jadis' invasion, I suggest that . . ."

"Princess Swanwhite!" interrupted Sir Temnay, the Fox Chamberlain. "Selmon arrives with urgent news!"

The crowd of Narnians stirred uneasily at the announcement. "Let him enter and come forward, Sir Temnay," I answered with a slight tremble in my voice. I stood and held my arm out as the guards opened the doors. Selmon flew in and perched himself on my arm. I listened intently as he whispered to me the news, which was mixed good and bad.

"Thank you, Selmon. You may fly back now," I whispered, and he took off; leaving a room of worried and anxious people. I turned my attention back to the Narnians as I tried to compose myself.

"Narnians. The battle is done; the day is won." Though this was great news, they did not cheer, for they could see that there was something more that I had yet to tell them.

"However, my Father, King Gabriel of Narnia, has died from his battle wound, and my Mother, Queen Atarah of Narnia, is in poor condition from a wound she received from the end of the battle." As the Narnians took in this news, you could see the waves shock go from front to back, side to side.

After a few minutes of letting everyone gathered soak in the information, I added shakily, "They'll be arriving within the next couple days. Court is adjourned."

It took a while before the Narnians started to exit the throne room, and it took all my strength to keep my composure. As soon as everyone was out, I fell back into my throne, curled up into a ball, and cried. At one point I even moved to Dad's throne to try to gain my strength back, but all it did was weaken it. When I finally cried myself out, anger set it. I wasn't angry at Aslan, I was angry at the fact that Dad died due to Jadis, and that Mum was probably going to follow.

To try to blow off some of the anger, I went to the stables, saddled my dumb Mustang Shema, and rode out as fast as I could go out to the beach and down the shore line. Though I couldn't see them, I knew the guards were keeping special watch on me. Once Shema and I arrived at the spot where I came into Narnia, I turned her around and pointed her back towards Cair Paravel. The ride gave me a feeling of freedom and happiness, but it was only temporary. I gave Shema a good rub down and some oats and went to my room to pray to Aslan.

Kneeling next to my bed, I began to pray. "Aslan! Help me please! Dad has gone to Your Country, and I'm sure Mum is to follow, but I need help. Though I am twenty-one, I still need someone to act as a guardian. Please help me, Aslan . . ." I trailed off as I became suddenly tired. I took off my crown and placed it on the table beside my bed, and then crawled onto my bed. Before I fell asleep, I said one more prayer. "Hail Mary, full of grace, the Lord is with thee. Blessed art thou amongst women, and blessed is the fruit of thy womb, Jesus. Holy Mary, Mother of God, pray for us sinners, now and at the hour of our death. Amen."

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

_Two days later_

I was in the library looking up Narnian funerals when the horn from the gate tower sounded the arrival of the army. After hearing the blast, I quickly got up, ran out the door, and down the corridor. The Narnians in the hall quickly got out of my way, knowing I'd probably run them over in my urgency. When I got to the courtyard, they were just entering with two stretchers near the front; one with Dad's body completely covered, and the other with Mum, whose face looked terrible pale. I quickly ran to her side as General Kaymen and one of his lieutenants put Mum on the ground. She raised her almost lifeless eyes to meet mine.

"My daughter," she whispered, "I'm sorry this happened."

I tried to smile. "It's alright Mum. It's Aslan's Will . . ."

Mum raised her left hand up to my face, for it was her right shoulder that was wounded, and said, "Don't lose your faith in Him, dear. He'll guide you through your toughest times . . ." she paused to take a ragged breath. "I love you, Swan."

"I love you too, Mum. Tell Dad I love him, and I'll see you later."

"I shall. See you later . . . my daughter." That was the last thing she said before she died.

A silent tear escaped as I got up and faced the centaur General. "Kaymen, please make sure that my Mother and Father are prepared to be buried – I am planning the funeral. I plan to have them buried at the cave where I was found."

"Yes, my Queen. If there is anything you need, let us know."

"I . . . I shall," I replied hesitantly, not used to the title of Queen.

I re-entered Cair and went to work preparing the funeral. I had the Moles dig the graves, the Centaurs would carve the grave stones, the Dwarves would build the coffins out of the nicest wood, and the Dryads would dress Mum and Dad in their finest clothes, and everyone else would decorate the area as they saw fit for a funeral.

Instead of heading to the royal dining room for lunch, I went to my room and sat on my bed. I didn't feel like eating, and I was worried about becoming Queen of Narnia.

"My daughter, it is not a good idea to not eat. You must keep up your strength," said a deep majestic voice from behind me.

I whirled around to find a huge Lion sitting near the door to the washroom, which joined my room and Mum and Dad's room. I knew the instant I saw Him, I knew it was Aslan. I hesitated going to Him, but after a nod of approval, I went and hugged Him. Aslan put His paws around me, hugging me back, and purred as I rubbed my face in His mane and began to cry.

"I don't understand, Aslan," I sobbed. "Why did they have to go?"

"Because, my daughter, you are my last Queen before Jadis succeeds."

"What?" I asked, pulling back with confusion written all over my face.

"For good to make a definite impression, evil must prevail first," He answered cryptically.

"But Aslan, what good could come from Jadis who is pure evil?"

"I shall inform you later, child, but not today. This afternoon, King Gabriel and Queen Atarah will be buried, and tomorrow you shall be crowned Queen of Narnia."

"Aslan, I'm not sure I'll be able to lead this country."

"You deceive yourself. I _know_ you will be a great leader of Narnia. And do not worry, there will be people to help you."

"Thank you Aslan."

"You're welcome, dear. Now you should eat before the funeral is to start," He said, gently nudging me towards the door, and He walked with me down the hall.

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? (though if you hate it, I doubt you'd be reading this far ;) ) Please tell me!**

**Those of you who have read P.E. by Tanzura123, it is being read on Revolution Radio on Narnia Fan Fiction Revolution! Go to my profile for links and more info!**

**LitCast still hasn't gotten to record the fourth episode *sighs sadly* So if you want to listen and give us feed back, do it! We'd love to hear from you!**

**Now that you've read this rant, please leave a review on your way out. Thank you. ~Fierce Queen**


	9. Coronation

**A/N - Here's the update! I hope everyone enjoys this.**

**_Disclaimer - Narnia is not mine, but the plot is mine._**

* * *

Chapter Seven: Coronation

_Snowbrice 13, 849_

The mood of the castle changed dramatically between yesterday and today. Yesterday, the Narnians mourned the loss of their King and Queen. Today, however, everyone was excited because the Creatures were getting a new Queen – me. The Dwarves worked quickly and carefully through the night to make me a Queen's crown by Aslan's order. The Dryads, as well, were working diligently to make my coronation clothes perfect. Every other Narnian was decorating the throne room, cooking up a feast, or spreading the news of the coronation to other Narnians that lived near Cair Paravel.

I stayed in my room for the most part – out of everybody's way. I would come out occasionally to see how the preparations were coming or to get something to eat, for the coronation was to take place in the evening. I spent my time talking and cuddling with Aslan, and praying. As I cuddled with Aslan, I began to think about what I had learned about Him in my books. For some reason, He seemed _very _familiar to me. The cryptic way He spoke, His strength, the Narnians' faith in Him, His Father The-Emperor-Above-the-Sea . . .

A calm sleep crept over me as I lay between His paws. Before I succumbed to unconsciousness, I smiled and said, "You truly are with us always."

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Gracia, the Cherry Blossom Dryad that I met my first day here, shook me from a calm sleep. I was surprised to find that I was in my bed and not between Aslan's paws.

"Your Majesty," Gracia said, "it is time to get dressed for your coronation."

"Thank you, Gracia."

I got up off the bed and let the good Dryad help me out of the dress I was wearing. Gracia guided me over to a stool to sit on so she could so my hair. When she was finished, she let me see a mirror, and the closest thing I could think of was that she did a French Braid – though she my hair was twisted before she put in the braid.

I stood up, and Gracia brought my coronation dress, shoes, and cloak over. The dress and shoes were a light purple satin with a floral pattern. The dress had a scoop neckline and very wide sleeves. The cloak was deep purple velvet on the outside; plain, lighter purple satin on the inside and a golden Aslan head clasp.

Once I was dressed, Gracia said, "You look exquisite, Your Majesty."

I blushed. "Thank you, good my Dryad. Where is Aslan?"

"He is down at the doors to the throne room, waiting. But first I need to finish getting you ready," she replied.

The Dryad turned and headed for my jewelry box – which only had two pieces of jewelry in it. As she came back, she said, "You wouldn't be Swanwhite if you didn't have your necklace and Lion ring."

I smiled at her light teasing. Once the Lion ring was on my right ring finger, and my Medal around my neck, Gracia and I walked down to the throne room.

I got nervous as we walked down, and I hated it. I could be cool as a cucumber during court while I had to deal with problems in front of dozens of Narnians, on a skirmish Dad and I went on to the North I was fine; it's when I'm being presented formally for something did my nerves act up.

I was happy when I caught sight of Aslan near the doors, and too distracted to notice that Gracia left my side. When I arrived at His side, He looked up at me and caught me gaze, and I suddenly felt my nervousness vanish away.

Aslan smiled at me. "Are you ready, My daughter?"

I smiled back at Him. "As ready as I'll ever be, Aslan."

Aslan nodded to Temnay, and the Fox pushed the doors open one after the other. The horns sounded as Aslan and I started down the aisle. Even though we were going at a moderate pace, it felt like it took forever to get to the dais. When we arrived, I went to stand in front of Mum's throne in honor of her (my continuance with weapons training I would do in honor of Dad). After us came Gracia, carrying my crown of gold and diamond, flanked by Shream and Famina and followed by General Kaymen. I genuflected as the General delicately picked up the crown and walked over to place it on my head.

As he adorned my head with the wreath of gold, Aslan said, "I give you Queen Swanwhite the Alluring."

The crowd of Narnians cheered as I rose and took my throne. Aslan turned to face me and spoke so only I could hear Him, "Once a Queen of Narnia, always a Queen."

Aslan then turned back to the Narnians that filled the room, waited for them to quiet down, then said, "My children, let us celebrate the beginning of Queen Swanwhite's reign!"

Therefore, the servants brought out the food and the music started. I spent most of the time talking and dancing with friends, and I spoke one last time with Aslan before He left. He told me to keep my faith in Him strong, and to remember what I was taught by Mum and Dad as well as my lessons from my parents in England.

The last I saw of Aslan for a while was Him walking along the snowy beach shoreline. I couldn't believe that I became Queen of Narnia ten days before my twenty-second birthday. I stopped suddenly, realizing that it was the thirteenth.

"The thirteenth . . . the day that Mary appeared to Lucia, Jacinta, and Francisco at Fatima. Thank you Aslan."

* * *

_If you're not familiar with the story of Fatima: the three children above were visited by Mary the Virgin Mother of God every 13th starting in May and ending in October of 1917. She told the children not to tell anyone about them seeing her, and she promised to perform a great miracle. Now before Mary's last visit to the children, they were kidnapped by bad people who wanted to know what Mary told them. They refused to talk and after a while, they were released. Mary visited them the next day, but because the children were kidnapped, Mary performed a miracle, though still great, not as great as the one she planned. Mary had the sun come down from the sky and dry the ground (which had been very wet from massive rains). The miracle that Mary wanted to perform was to end World War One early._

**Thanks for reading! If you want to read more good fan fiction, check out Narnia Fan Fiction Revolution.**

**Also check out AsCast and Revolution Radio while you're on the site! Links are on my profile.**

**And if you _still_ haven't listened to LitCast's third episode and want to, go ahead to the site and listen - link on my profile.**

**Thanks to Ewcom for betaing.**

**~Fierce Queen**


	10. Visitors

**Woo! Update! I hope everyone reading enjoys the story and enjoys this next chapter. Happy reading!**

**_Disclaimer: Narnia isn't mine....or is it? Nope, unfortunately._**

* * *

Chapter Eight: Visitors

News of my parents' death and my coronation spread quickly. Just two days after my crowning the Duke of Galma, and the King and Queen of Archenland arrived at Cair Paravel's gates to give condolences, congratulations, and with desires to go over treaties. Duke Dertim, King Fersim, and Queen Mertinée set an example for all the other countries and islands. Soon I had Dukes from the Seven Isles, the Lone Islands, and the royalty from Terebinthia coming to do the same. That all happened within a month of my coronation. The only country that did not come in that time was Calormen.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

_Fairdawn 19, 849_

"You're Majesty!"

"What is it Selmon?" I called to the Eagle from atop Shema. I pulled my horse to a stop, signaling the army to halt. I held out my leather-sleeved arm for him to land on.

"An important message from Deanna, My Queen."

Deanna was a Talking Husky that I met my first day in Narnia. I placed her as Regent before I left to remedy the problem Jadis's brutes caused at Caldron Pool. I trusted her judgment, and I was only going to be gone a few days.

"What is the message, Selmon?"

After a pause, he answered. "A Calormene party has arrived at Cair Paravel."

My jaw dropped. "What? Did they send any word that they were coming?"

"No, your Majesty. They showed up unexpectedly."

"How did Deanna treat them?"

"She treated them with respect, which is more than one of the Calormenes gave her."

"Oh?"

"One of them, _Xemphar Tarkaan_, rudely asked where you were, and why you weren't in the castle."

Sighing, I asked, "Did Deanna explain?"

"She attempted to, but the Tarkaan wouldn't have it. So she and Famina showed Tarkaans Xemphar and Amesh to their rooms."

I had asked Famina to stay behind incase Deanna needed any help. Though it took Shream assuring her that he'd take care of me to convince her to stay. Turns out it was a good thing she did. Deanna could look scary for a Husky, but if the Calormenes wouldn't budge, it would take Famina to get them going.

_Amesh_. The name sound familiar to me. "Amesh . . . Amesh . . . Oh! I met him about three years ago in Tashbaan . . . with Dad."

I turned the information over in my head, and then told Selmon to tell Deanna and Famina that I'd be back by the morning. "_That_ should please the Tarkaan. Fly with Aslan's protection."

"Until tomorrow, My Queen," the Eagle replied. Selmon took off and flew in the direction of Cair.

"What is the word, Queen Swanwhite?" General Kaymen asked me.

"The Calormens arrived at Cair Paravel and demanded to know where I was," I answered.

The Centaur glowered. "How typical of them."

I smirked. "I told Selmon to tell Deanna that I'd be back by tomorrow morning."

"Tomorrow morning. You plan to annoy the Calormens, your Majesty," the General stated, not asking.

"Yes, General. We shall camp here at Beruna for the night. Please tell everyone."

"Yes, Queen Swanwhite."

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

_Fairdawn 20, 849_

Everyone in camp was awake by six o'clock in the morning. I decided that a short breakfast was in order before we broke camp and headed back to Cair.

"We should arrive at Cair by nine-thirty if we leave soon," Kaymen informed me after we ate.

"Alright, General. Let's break camp."

Within fifteen minutes, camp was broken, and we were off in the direction of Cair. While we rode, I thought about how I was going to handle the Calormens. They were not a patient people, and felt that everything had to be on their terms. Xemphar was proof of that. I then recalled that Selmon only told of Xemphar's complaints, nothing about Amesh. It got me wondering about why Amesh was here.

Once we arrived at Cair's gates, I put my plan into action. After I dismounted, I sent word to Deanna that I was back, and that she was relieved of her Regent's duties. I then asked Famina, who was waiting for us to return, what the Calormens were up to at the present time.

"They are eating breakfast, your Majesty," the she-Wolf replied after she greeted her mate.

"Is Xemphar Tarkaan still upset that I am not present so he can get the formalities over and done with so he can go home?" I asked with sarcasm dripping from my words. Soldiers close enough to hear me chuckled to themselves.

Famina smirked. "You could say that, My Queen."

"Well then he shall wait even longer. I need a bath, a bit of time to myself, lunch, and I need to catch up on what's been happening these past few days. I shall talk to them after court. Please tell them, Famina that I shall meet with them in the throne room at three o'clock in the afternoon."

Both Wolves opened their mouths to form doggie-smiles. "I shall tell them, My Queen."

I set off to my room, eager for one of the baths Gracia prepares. When I entered my room, Gracia just glided out of the washroom and stopped cold when she caught sight of me. My hair was a rat's nest, I was dirty from head to foot, a bit bloodied, and I had cuts and bruises all over the place. I guess that's what I get for camping and fighting for a week and a half.

Once she got over her shock, Gracia said, "Your bath is ready, My Lady."

"Thank you, Gracia. Sorry I'm such a mess."

"I should've expected it. Now get into that tub before you stink up the castle!" she said with a bit of a smile on her face.

I smiled widely in return, and did as she said. After the bath, I got into a blue satin dress Gracia had set out for me, and went into my room for her to do my hair. She pulled my hair back into a simple braid, since its wetness make it impossible to do anything else. Gracia next put my jewelry on me, and handed me a gold cloak to wear to keep me from getting cold. Lastly, I put my crown on before I headed for the dining room to eat lunch.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

After court, I asked Shream and Famina to escort the Calormens to the throne room. I was hoping that our encounter would be rather brief, but I should've known better. When they entered, Amesh and Xemphar Tarkaans were in between the Wolves, and General Kaymen stood by the door. By the good General's advice, I kept my sword – Phraymore – next to my throne. After they came up to the dais, Shream and Famina took their places on either side of me, and Amesh Tarkaan bowed, but Xemphar stood stock-still.

"Xemphar Tarkaan, why do you not show respect for the Queen of Narnia?" I asked.

"Why am I obliged to show a queen any respect when she was missing from the castle upon my arrival?" he countered.

"Well, I'm sorry, Tarkaan. I suppose that I could have written to Jadis, asking her to postpone her attack on Narnia for another few weeks because I was waiting for the Calormens to arrive," I replied.

Xemphar glared at me while Amesh stifled a laugh by coughing into his hand.

"Now Tarkaans, please state why you are here," I said after letting Xemphar wallow in embarrassment for a bit.

Amesh stepped forward. "We are here, O Queen, to express the Tisroc's (may he live forever) greatest condolences and congratulations. We are most sorry for being terribly late in giving them."

"Yes . . .," I started. "Why would the Tisroc not come here to express them for himself? All the other leaders have."

Xemphar mumbled under his breath.

"What did you say, Xemphar Tarkaan?" I asked, already getting tired of his antics.

He stepped forward and replied, "I said, O Queen, that the Tisroc (may he live forever) did not think you could handle his coming . . . and I do not believe so either."

My temper rose, and I heard both Famina and Shream growl softly at the insult. "Your opinion was not requested, Tarkaan," I said coldly, but it did nothing to phase Xemphar. In fact, it looked like he enjoyed angering me so. Amesh, however, looked nervous about what his fellow Calormene was doing.

Amesh spoke up. "Shall we review the treaty last made between Narnia and Calormen, O Queen?"

I was about to agree when Xemphar cut in. "Why should we, fellow _Calormene_? We were both there at the negotiations for that treaty, and you know that the Narnian King cheated us."

_That_ insult hit me hard – my blood started boiling. Shream, Famina, and General Kaymen knew how angry I was, for the Wolves got into a defensive stance with their hackles up, and the General moved closer to the Tarkaans.

I, however, didn't move from my spot. Instead, I straightened in my throne, narrowed my eyes on the Tarkaan, and replied in a chilling voice, "There is a very old saying that the first monarchs of Narnia – King Frank and Queen Helen – might've used every so often. 'When in Rome, do as the Romans do.'"

The Tarkaans gave me a puzzled look, so I continued. "It basically means, that when one is in a foreign country, try to behave like the people there and blend in. When this is done, one might receive a better understanding of the people's culture, behavior, and thinking. Reading about a country or listening to first hand experiences does not always give a person the full idea of a culture, but visiting gives one a better picture. When I visited Calormen, I attempted to understand your culture for the brief time I was there, and I learned a lot. You, Xemphar Tarkaan, have not shown the least bit of attempt to understand us. Why?"

The Tarkaan continued to glower at me. After a few moments, he answered me. "I have no desire to comprehend a country that permits wild beasts to roam free."

"Then why are you here, Tarkaan?"

"By the will of the Tisroc (may he live forever), I came."

"Well, the next time you can tell the Tisroc that the Queen on Narnia does not wish to have your presence in her castle ever again," I said in a firm, agitated voice. I then turned slightly in my throne to face Amesh. "Amesh Tarkaan, if it does not inconvenience you, you and I shall review the treaty made three years ago on the morrow, again after court is held."

Bowing, he said, "It does not inconvenience me, O Queen."

"Then Tarkaans, you are dismissed." I rose from my throne, nodded to the General and said, "General Kaymen, please show them out."

"Yes, your Majesty."

After the Calormens where out of the throne room, I headed for the doors and the stables for my evening ride, flanked by Shream and Famina.

"You handled yourself very well, Queen Swanwhite," Shream commented.

"You would've made King Gabriel and Queen Atarah very proud, your Majesty," Famina said.

"Thank you, Shream and Famina," I said as I entered the stables and headed for Shema. "Now it is time to ride and forget for a while that I _am _Queen."

* * *

**Revolution Radio! Listen to some Narnia Fan Fictions that are in the Narnia Fan Fiction Revolution library. There are some very good selections to listen to. Check out the link on my profile!**

**And just for a random moment: Chuck made it to season four! Woot! And VDT has their first poster out!**

**Thanks for reading! ~Fierce Queen**


	11. Getting Interested

**Thank you reviewers! It is a great help to know people take the time to review because they like the story. Here is the next installment of ALQ. Thanks to Ewcom for betaing.**

**_Disclaimer - Narnia is not mine._**

* * *

Chapter Nine: Getting Interested

I enjoyed my ride, and I think Shema did too. I rode on the forest paths near Cair and along a creek, and stopped occasionally to talk to a few Narnians. The ride lasted about an hour before I returned to the stables. I took the saddle and bridle off Shema and gave her a good rub-down – which took me a good fifteen minutes. After I gave her some oats and water and locked her in her stall, I turned towards the door to find Amesh Tarkaan standing there watching me.

I nodded respectfully to him – which he returned with a respectful nod of his own – and I asked, "Is there anything you require, Amesh Tarkaan?"

He smiled at me. "My heart desires that I come to know the Queen of Narnia for the previous time I spoke with her, she was the Princess of Narnia."

I smiled back, and walked up to him. I gestured my arm towards the castle. "Walk with me then."

As we started to walk along the path that would take us up to Cair Paravel, I noticed Shream and Famina were following us from a distance. I couldn't help smiling. _"They don't take their job about protecting me lightly."_

"Well Amesh," I began, "what do you wish to know about the Queen of Narnia?"

"My heart wishes to know why the Queen has not yet married. A beautiful flower, such as you, does not need to wait around floating in the breeze for many years waiting to be picked."

I blushed a little at his compliment. "You would be surprised, Tarkaan. I have been courted many times, however, the suitors who courted me were not worthy of me. All they saw was my rank and beauty. They saw nothing about my personality; that I _was_ intelligent, and they desired to control me."

"I understand greatly, your Majesty."

We walked in silence for a moment before I spoke up with a question that was on my mind. "Tell me, Amesh, why did you wait so long to come visit Narnia?"

"I had no need to go, Queen Swanwhite. I was still governing a Calormen city until recently, when the Tisroc (may he live forever) desired that I be part of his ambassador party to send to Narnia," he explained.

"Why did he pick you?" I asked curiously.

"He had heard that when you and your father visited Calormen, that the three of us made conversation that carried on for a while."

We walked in silence again down a path in one of Cair's gardens that I had directed us to while we were talking. Amesh broke the silence when we were halfway across the garden.

"I am greatly sorry for your loss."

"Thank you."

"What happened to King Gabriel and Queen Atarah? I was not told why or how they died – making you Queen."

We came to one of the benches in the garden, and before I answered his question, I said, "Let us sit down first."

We sat, and I took a breath before explaining the details. "Mother and Father had gone to the most western edge of Narnia to fight Jadis – do you know of her?"

"Yes. The old tutor told me of her evilness."

"Well, she sent some of her creatures to try to destroy Narnia's Tree of Protection so she could enter Narnia, and do whatever she wanted to her.

"Mother and Father rode out with the army to stop the advances towards the Tree. The battle was a hard fought one. Father was killed on the last day of the battle, and Mother was badly wounded – she barely made it back to Cair for me to see her one last time and say 'I love you' before she died."

I had been looking at my hands throughout the explanation, and tears had welled in my eyes. Unexpectedly, Amesh put his very tanned hand on my less tanned ones. I quickly moved my head so I could look at his face. His eyes were full of sympathy, sadness, and something else that I couldn't recognize.

"They are in Aslan's Country now; waiting in great anticipation for you to join them," Amesh said gently.

I was about to reply when a Humming bird came flying over, chirping up a storm. I quickly got to my feet so the bird could give his message easier, and I listened intently.

"He wants to _now_ Mayate?"

"Yes, your Majesty."

"Alright, dear Bird. Tell the General I shall be there soon." The male bird took off and headed in the direction of the training grounds. I turned back the Tarkaan and said, "I'm sorry, Amesh, but I must go."

"That is perfectly acceptable, O Queen."

I turned in the direction of my Wolf guards. "Shream! Famina! Armory!"

The Wolves came out from their hiding spot and flanked me. As soon as we were out of ear shot of Amesh, my guards decided to speak their minds.

"He's hunting for you, your Majesty," Shream commented.

I stopped walking and stared at the Wolf with wide eyes. He just smirked. "It was obvious in the way he was acting and talking."

"Shream!" I scolded.

"You have to admit, your Majesty, he seems like he cares – which is more than the other suitors showed," Famina shared.

"Famina!"

"What, your Majesty? He's hunting for you, as Shream said, but he's trying to hide it from you until he feels it's appropriate," she continued.

I sighed. "Can we please drop the subject? Instead, let us go to the training grounds and see what General Kaymen wants," I said.

"Yes, Queen Swanwhite," answered Shream.

"Yes, your Majesty."

"Thank you."

We arrived at the training grounds a few minutes later. I looked around the courtyard and saw the General at the other end. Quickly, I walked to him and the Wolves stayed at the archway.

Before I could get half way across the courtyard, Kaymen said, "Get your sword."

I did as he said, and grabbed Phraymore and strapped the sword belt around my middle. I then asked, "Is there a reason why you wanted to practice swordplay _now_ General?"

He smirked. "A sword master needs no reason to test his student. Defend yourself!"

The Centaur came at me with an overhead strike that I blocked and twisted away. I then slashed at his middle, but he blocked me before I could get close. The next move I saw coming was a slash to my feet – which was an awfully mean move because I was still in my dress from court – so I did the only thing that was worthwhile, a back-flip. I landed nicely on my feet, and I brought my sword up to block a strike to my neck.

"You are doing well mixing your training," General Kaymen commented, bringing his sword to slash me from the side.

I blocked, pushed his sword away, and brought mine in to slice his middle. "I wasn't sure I'd be able to," I admitted.

We continued to duel for ten minutes straight. While we fought, I swore I felt the presences of someone else at the archway, but I didn't dare look for it could've been the end of the duel for me. The duel ended in a draw, and Kaymen allowed me to get some water. I sheathed Phraymore and turned to head for the water skin that was off to the side when I noticed that Amesh was standing in the archway by Shream and Famina. I tried to ignore the self-conscious feeling that rose, and got my drink of water.

I came back to the General after I got my drink expecting another duel, for the General drilled his students until they drop – I knew this from experience. Surprisingly though, instead of going right into another duel with me, he called Amesh over.

When Amesh reached us, the General asked, "What did you think of the Lady's fighting, Tarkaan?"

"I thought it was very graceful, yet powerful. I never imagined such fighting," he answered.

"You have a scimitar," Kaymen said, nodding towards the curved sword. "Do you fight?"

"I greatly know how to fight. Why do you ask, O General?"

"I think the Lady here, needs some practice fighting a human with a different type of weapon than she's used to. Would you duel with the Lady?"

"_Are you kidding me?"_ I thought. _"This is just like what Dad did to get Amesh to dance with me in Tashbaan!"_ I sighed quietly, for I had an idea of what the answer would be, and I was correct.

"It would be my honor," Amesh answered. He nodded to me as he drew his scimitar. "My Lady."

I nodded back, drew Phraymore, and raised my sword in the Narnian salute before getting into my fighter's stance. We circled each other, and I waited for Amesh to make the first move, for I was taught not to attack, but to defend. He finally made a slash for my middle that I blocked with an upward move and made to strike his neck. Ducking, the Tarkaan went for my knees, so I back-flipped again. The surprised look on his face gave me a chance to make an upward movement to strike at his head. Amesh quickly blocked, got out from underneath the swords and made a move to hit me from behind. I quickly spun around and blocked his scimitar.

After our duel went on for fifteen minutes or so, I decided to take Amesh down. I needed, however, the right situation, and it came after a few minutes. Amesh went for my lower legs, I did a back-flip, but I landed in a squat. I fell to the ground, and swept my leg as hard as I could to get the Calormen's feet out from underneath him. Amesh fell, and I quickly got up and pointed my sword at his neck. Amesh raised his hands in surrender, and I took Phraymore away from his throat.

"My Lady duels well. I never believed you would use such a maneuver," the Tarkaan commented.

"Thank you. I learn from experienced teachers. You are a great fighter yourself," I said.

"Indeed you are," the General said. "Good way to end the duel, Lady. I was beginning to wonder if I should stop the two of you."

I smiled. "Am I dismissed, General?"

He nodded. "You have fought well these past few days. You may take a rest from training tomorrow, but you begin again the day after."

"Yes sir."

"Dismissed."

I sheathed Phraymore and put her in the armory where she belonged with my armor and shield. When I came back into the courtyard, Shream and Famina where there to escort Amesh and I to the castle for dinner.

I slept very well that night, and I was glad that the General gave me the morning to sleep in, for I needed it. And when morning came, my thoughts were, strangely, on the topic of Amesh Tarkaan.

* * *

**Well I hope you enjoyed it. If you really like Narnia fan fiction, check out Narnia Fan Fiction Revolution and their "radio", Revolution Radio, where fics that are in their library are read and posted so you can listen while you do other things. And don't forget their podcast, AsCast! An amusing, informative podcast where you hear the hostess' views on parts of Narnia and listen to their games. Links are on my profile!**

**Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon, we'll see. I'm sick and busy with school and other things on weekends. Fingers crossed, I can write swiftly and post enev quicker ;)**

**~Fierce Queen**


	12. Staying

**Sorry for the longish wait. Thanks for all the reviews people! And thank you to Ewcom for betaing.**

**For those who don't know, the calendar I'm using is according to Elecktrum. Fairdawn is June.**

**__****Disclaimer: Narnia is not mine, not even the calendar. Daaaaaaaang it.**

* * *

Chapter Ten: Staying

_Fairdawn 21, 849_

After court was finished, I grew slightly nervous while I awaited Amesh Tarkaan's arrival, but I didn't understand why. Thankfully, waiting did not take long, for he was standing right outside the doors waiting for everyone to file out. Amesh walked up to the dais and bowed to me, I answered him with a respectful nod, and we got underway reviewing the treaty. The review took but minutes since we were both present when the treaty was made, so we both knew the main points of it.

After we discussed the treaty, I asked, "How is your companion today, Tarkaan?"

"He awaits the departure of the boat back to Calormen with great anticipation, O Queen," the Tarkaan answered.

"You may tell Xemphar Tarkaan that your ship will most likely set sail before sunset."

"He will be ecstatic to catch wind of the news, O Queen."

I had to keep myself from snorting at Amesh's flowery speech. He hadn't spoken so flowery yesterday when we were talking. It made me wonder if all Calormenes spoke in such a way all the time or not.

"Queen Swanwhite, there is a request I would like to make," Amesh said; bringing my thoughts back to the present.

"What is your request, Tarkaan?"

"I was wondering if it would be acceptable with your Majesty if I stayed in Narnia."

His request caught me off guard. I never thought a Calormen would ever want to stay in Narnian longer than he needed to. Golly! I never thought a Calormen would _want_ to stay in Narnia period!

I mulled his request over in my head for a minute before I asked, "Is there a specific reason as to why you want to stay, Tarkaan?"

He smiled softly at me. "I desire to learn more about a country that has intrigued my interest ever since I was a young boy."

I smiled back at him with amusement. "You may stay, Tarkaan."

"Thank you, gracious Queen."

"You are dismissed," I said; rising from my throne.

Amesh bowed, turned on his heel, and headed out the door. I guess that he was going to go tell Xemphar that he was going home alone.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

General Kaymen, Shream, Famina, Amesh and I went down to the dock to bid Xemphar Tarkaan farewell. It was obvious that Xemphar did not want to be around me any further; the feeling was mutual. I, on the other hand, hide my feelings of disgust for the man, and had a pleasant expression on my face.

Amesh and Xemphar exchanged a few words before the latter bowed to me. I curtsied back.

"May your trip back to Calormen be a safe and uneventful one," I said to the Tarkaan.

He grunted in response and then boarded his ship. We all stayed at the dock until the ship was a good distance from shore, and then headed back to Cair. We reached the castle in a few minutes, for the dock was not far away. When we got to the gates, the General made his excuses to go down to the training grounds, and I asked Amesh to walk with me down the gardens because I had a couple questions to ask of him.

"What is it thy heart desires to know, O beautiful one?" he asked as we started down a path.

I blushed at his flattery, and I heard my Wolf guards laugh. "I was wondering if the Tisroc would react poorly to your decision to stay here. Should I expect Calormen troops knocking on my door within the next few weeks?"

Amesh chuckled quietly at the way I worded my inquiry. "You needn't fear any such invasion, O Queen. If at all, the Tisroc (may he live forever) should have expected my decision to stay. He did choose my person because of my interest in the country and because I made friendships with the monarchs."

"That is a relief," I said with a smile.

We walked in silence for the next few minutes as we enjoyed the various flowers and plants in the garden. A new question formed in my mind, though I wasn't sure how to ask it. I decided to just come right out and ask the Tarkaan.

"Amesh?" I started awkwardly.

"Yes, Queen Swanwhite?" he answered.

"Would you care to dine with me tonight?"

The both of us stopped walking. Amesh looked into my eyes. "It would be my honor, O Queen."

We smiled at each other. "Dinner is in an hour. You can ask any of the Narnians in Cair for directions."

"I shall meet you there."

I quickly made it back to the entrance gates and headed for my room. Shream and Famina followed me in.

"So are you letting yourself fall prey to the predator, Queen Swanwhite?" Shream asked.

"Oh Shream! I wish you'd get over your romance ideas for me."

"Would expect less from my mate, my Queen?" Famina piped in.

"I guess not. But Shream, would you please stop asking every time I talk to him?"

"Then why are you dining with the Tarkaan, Queen Swanwhite?" Shream asked.

"I figured he'd like to dine with someone so he would not be alone," I answered.

The two Wolves exchanged looks. "_YeeeEEEees_, my Queen," they said in unison.

I rolled my eyes, and headed for my hair brush. I brushed until there were no tangles, and then headed for the door and to the dining room.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

I arrived at the royal dining room fifteen minutes before I told Amesh to be there and made sure that there was a place set for him. I was fretting around so much, and I _still_ didn't understand why. Sergeant Teman, a Faun guardsman, came in to tell me that Amesh had arrived.

"Please show him in, Teman."

"Yes, your Majesty," he said as he bowed.

I went and stood behind my chair so I could properly invite Amesh to dine with me. As soon as Amesh came in the room, my heart started racing. I fought to keep my anxiety from showing.

I gestured my hand towards the chair to my left. "Please sit, Amesh Tarkaan."

After we seated ourselves, the Dryad servants brought out a meal that consisted of: steak, grilled corn, baked potatoes, sherbet, and a red wine.

"Your cooks make a beautiful spread, your Majesty. Almost as beautiful as you," Amesh commented as he looked at me.

I looked down at my plate, blushing and smiling. "You flatter me very much, Amesh."

"You look to be a lady who needs the praise."

I gave a short laugh. "Well thank you, Amesh."

He gave me a polite nod and raised his glass to me. I did the same, and we drank from our glasses. We ate in silence with some small talk in between food items. We had a delightful time.

After dinner, I walked Amesh to his room. He turned around once he got in the door and looked in my eyes. "I had a tremendous night."

I looked right back into his. "So did I."

His eyes fell to the floor. "I failed to mention a very important reason why I chose to stay in Narnia."

I cocked my head in curiosity. "Oh?"

He looked back into my eyes. "My heart desires yours, my Lady."

I took a quick, deep breath. I could hardly believe what I was hearing.

"I wish to court you, Queen Swanwhite."

Feeling the blood rushing to my face, I quickly ducked my head. Amesh gently brought my chin up so that I'd look him in the eye.

"May I, your Majesty?" he asked, taking his hand from my face.

"My answer at the moment is not relevant. You would need to ask General Kaymen about that. You see, since Father died, the General has acted as my guardian."

"You are an adult though."

"Granted, but there are some suitors who have been, to say the least, a bother."

"I understand. I shall speak to the General Kaymen tomorrow morning."

"I suggest after training. Good night, Amesh Tarkaan."

"Good night, Queen Swanwhite."

After his door closed, I danced all the way to my room, and fell asleep with a smile on my face after I thanked Aslan.

* * *

**Hope you all liked it! Check out Narnia Fan Fiction Revolution for lots of good Narnia fics! And listen to some of them on Revolution Radio! And don't forget AsCast, NFFR's podcast!**

**~Fierce Queen**


	13. Courting

**Thank you to those who have been reviewing, it means alot to me and encourages me to write and update! Here is the next bit for you!**

**_Disclaimer - Should I even do these anymore? We all know I don't own Narnia._**

* * *

Chapter Eleven: Courting

_Fairdawn 22, 849_

When Gracia woke me the next morning, I didn't mope around my room half asleep as I usually did. Instead, I was more awake than normal, and I hummed a bright tune as I got ready to train. My behavior didn't go unnoticed by the Cherry Blossom Dryad. Actually, it would've concerned me if she _didn't_ notice.

"My Queen is certainly alert and happy this morning. Might I know why, Majesty?" Gracia asked, smiling as she brushed my hair into a French braid.

"Do you know Amesh Tarkaan – the Calormene who chose to stay in Narnia?

"Oh yes, I've seen him about the castle."

"Well, I invited him to dinner last night, and we had a delightful time talking . . ." I trailed off to see if the Dryad would catch on.

She did. "Oh! Did he ask if he could court you?"

"Yes, but I wouldn't give him my answer until he consulted Kaymen."

"Wise choice, my Queen. Does the General know as of yet?"

"No, I plan to tell him during training. I also swore Shream and Famina to secrecy because I don't want any rumors floating around until we have the official General Kaymen approval. Could you keep the secret too, Gracia?" I asked, looking at her.

She smiled sweetly and nodded. "Of course, your Majesty."

"Thank you, Gracia."

"You are most welcome. Now let me get your medallion on the shorter chain and around your neck, and you can go practice swordplay," the good Dryad said as she floated over to my jewelry box. Quickly, she changed the chain, and floated back over and put the Miraculous Medal around my neck. "There you go. Now get down to the training grounds before Kaymen comes up here looking for you."

I headed for the door in my scarlet battle dress. "Oh don't you worry, Gracia. There's a reason I have you get me up a half hour earlier than I'm supposed to."

"Yes, I know. Just get down there. You've always like having some time to practice by yourself prior to the start of training. So get!"

"Alright!"

The walk down to the training grounds was a pleasant one as always. When I got outside, I noticed the warmth of the morning; with it being Fairdawn, I was not surprised. I proceeded down the path that lead to the armory and the courtyard used for training, and headed for the room where my equipment was stored. First, I put on the chain mail leggings over my padded ones so that my legs would be protected under my skirt as I dueled. Next, I donned a hauberk and a crimson tabard with a rampant golden lion emblem in the middle of the front. Lastly, I strapped my sword belt around my torso, put on my vambraces, and placed my helm on my head. I didn't wear gloves or gauntlets, for I preferred to fight with both hands on my sword or with two swords and I felt they got in the way ( I did know how to fight with sword and shield; in fact, I was talented in all three styles of fighting, but I disliked having to hold the shield). I then took up my shield and walked out to the court yard.

Putting the shield to the side, I began warming up. I unsheathed Phraymore and proceeded to go through all the strikes, blocks and maneuvers I knew for one-sword style. After I finished those, I retrieved my shield and practiced the strikes, blocks and maneuvers for sword-and-shield fighting. I had just finished warming up when the sword masters (with General Kaymen, a Satyr Captain named Sem, and a Faun Captain named Traymer among them), other soldiers and knights started entering the courtyard to begin the morning training.

With each of the different fighting styles, I had a different sword master. I practiced one-sword fighting on First and Fourthdays with Captain Sem; sword-and-shield fighting on Second and Fifthdays with Captain Traymer; two-sword fighting on Third and Sixthdays with General Kaymen, and Seventhdays I had all to myself to relax. Today, Sixthday, was my day to train with Kaymen. I was excited since I loved fighting with two swords, and because I was going to tell him about Amesh.

The General and I went to a corner of the courtyard to begin practice. The Centaur lent me a second sword to use for training.

We were a good way into the duel when I mentioned Amesh. "General, Amesh Tarkaan will be paying you a visit after training," I said between blocks and strikes.

The General made a dual strike for my head, causing me to duck and strike at his forelegs before he responded. "And why is the Tarkaan visiting me, Lady?"

"He has a question to ask you, General." I blocked strikes to my torso and back flipped to get some room.

We circled each other, swords at the ready. The Centaur gave me a knowing look. "He will be put through a thorough questioning."

"That's why I wouldn't answer until he talked to you."

The General attacked. "Wise choice."

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

After breakfast, I retrieved my recorder and rode to the villages near Cair Paravel. At all of them, the children would come to me to hear what song I had for them to learn. That week's song was "I Heard the Voice of Aslan". The song's origin was from "I Heard the Voice of Jesus", but I tweaked it so it'd fit Narnia. I thanked Aslan that I was able to remember many such songs from my days in England. The children loved hearing and singing them.

The song's original lyrics were:

_I heard the voice of Jesus say, "Come un-to me and rest; lay down, thou wea-ry one, lay down Thy head up-on my breast." I came to Jesus as I was, So wea-ry, worn and sad; I found in him a rest-ing place, And he has made me glad._

_I heard the voice of Jesus say, "Behold, I free-ly give The liv-ing wa-ter; thrist-y one, Stoop down, and drink and live." I came to Jesus, and I drank Of that life-giv-ing stream; My thirst was quenched, my soul re-vived, And now I live in him._

_I heard the voice of Jesus say, "I am this dark world's light; Look un-to me, thy morn shall rise, And all thy day be bright." I looked to Jesus, and I found In him my star, my sun; And in that light of life I'll walk Till trav-'ling days are done._

I made few changes to make it Narnia friendly:

_I heard the voice of Aslan say, "Come un-to me and rest; lay down, thou wea-ry one, lay down Thy head up-on my chest." I came to Aslan as I was, So wea-ry, worn and sad; I found in him a rest-ing place, And he has made me glad._

_I heard the voice of Aslan say, "Behold, I free-ly give The liv-ing wa-ter; thrist-y one, Stoop down, and drink and live." I came to Aslan, and I drank Of that life-giv-ing stream; My thirst was quenched, my soul re-vived, And now I live in him._

_I heard the voice of Aslan say, "I am this dark world's light; Look un-to me, thy morn shall rise, And all thy day be bright." I looked to Aslan, and I found In him my star, my sun; And in that light of life I'll walk Till trav-'ling days are done._

I taught the children all three verses. I taught them third verse because it sounded like a prophecy and deserved to be heard.

They all loved the song as always, and they enjoyed singing it over and over. When I had to depart, the children whined.

"Dear children, I must go. But do not worry, I shall being you another song next time!"

The children cheered to this, and went skipping and walking back to their homes singing "I Heard the Voice of Aslan". I couldn't help smiling as I rode back to Cair.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

I didn't see Amesh or General Kaymen until after lunch as I was making my way to the throne room for court. I was just outside the throne room door when I caught sight of them heading in my direction. Amesh looked a bit worn – probably from all the questions Kaymen asked him – and the Centaur had a satisfied look on his face.

They both bowed to me when they were arms-length away. Kaymen looked to Amesh and then towards me. "You have my approval."

Squealing in delight I gave the General a hug which he returned. I could hear the smile in his voice when he said, "You're most welcome, Swanwhite."

I pulled back and stood before the Centaur with a broad smile upon my face. I looked to Amesh, who wore a bit of a smirk on his face. "The General and I thought it best to inform you, O Queen, before court proceedings so you would have the pleasure of announcing it to all the Narnians congregated."

"That was a splendid idea. And I shall."

Amesh moved towards me, and put his arm around my waist, holding me close to his person.

"There is one rule to this courting," Kaymen said, interrupting whatever ideas Amesh might've had.

"Yes, General?" I asked for the both of us.

"There is to be no kissing or what kissing leads to." The tone of his voice told me it was an order, not a suggestion.

"Yes, General," the two of us said in unison. I knew that if I disobeyed that order, I _would_ be punished for it.

Amesh and I turned for the throne room and Master Temnay opened one of the doors for us. I couldn't wait to tell the Narnians that I was courting someone I cared for.

* * *

**Well? What'd ya think? Thanks to Ewcom for betaing!**

**Don't forget to check out Narnia Fan Fiction Revolution, Revolution Radio, and AsCast! AsCast just got a new episode up, so check them out! They're discussing romance and how it purtains to Narnia. Links on my profile.**

**I made a small video to go with the song in this chapter just in case anyone wanted to hear the tune. I recorded the Narnia version of the song. And yes, in the video that will be me singing. So if you want to hear me, go to my profile for the link.**

**~Fierce Queen**


	14. Chats

**Thank you everyone for reviewing! It means alot to me. Here's the next chapter in ALQ, hope you like it. Thanks to Ewcom for betaing.**

**_Disclaimer - Narnia ain't mine._**

* * *

Chapter Twelve: Chats

_Yule 15, 849; Thirdday_

Amesh and I had been courting for nearly six months; and almost every evening we sat and talked, or sat in silence in each other's company. Today was no different. We were sitting in private living area with a fire blazing in the fireplace.

We sat snuggled on a sofa in front of the fire, gazing into it when Amesh asked, "My Lady has been teaching songs about Aslan to the Narnian children. Where do they stem from?"

"They were originally from the weekly celebrations of Aslan in my world. I did have to change them slightly to fit Narnia, but they mean the same thing," I replied. Long ago I told Amesh about why I wore my Miraculous Medal, who Aslan was in my world, and how we celebrated His birth, life, death, and resurrection.

He looked down at me. "Would my Lady mind singing one of the songs – unchanged – that you would sing during your advent season?"

I smiled at him. "Of course, I'd love to."

I thought about which sing I should sing. I had two in mind, one was shorter and the other longer. Finally, I decided on the one I knew best, "People, Look East"

"_People, look East. The time is near Of the crown-ing of the year. Make your house fair as you are able. Trim the hearth and set the ta-ble. People, look East, and sing to-day: Love, the Guest, is on the way._

"_Fur-rows, be glad, though earth is bare. One more seed is plant-ed there; Give up your strength the seed to nour-ish, That in course the flow'r may flour-ish. People, look East, and sing to-day: Love, the Rose, is on the way._

"_Stars, keep the watch when night is dim. One more light the bowl shall brim. Shin-ing be-yond the frost-y weath-er, Bright as sun and moon to-geth-er. People, look East, and sing to-day: Love, the Star, is on the way._

"_An-gels, an-nounce on this great feast: Him who com-eth from the East. Set ev-'ry peak and val-ley hum-ming With the word, the Lord is com-ing. People, look East, and sing to-day: Love, the Lord, is on the way."_

I had been looking into Amesh's eyes the whole time I sang, and I saw the appreciation in his face as I finished.

"That was as beautiful as Narnia herself," he commented.

"Why thank you, my Lord. You are too kind."

"Nay, my Lady deserves it."

I laid my head on his chest before I asked, "What do you think of Narnia, Amesh?"

He placed his hand on my head and started petting my hair. I could hear the smile in his voice as he replied. "Narnia is a wondrous country. She retains a beauty throughout each season that comes. And her people are extraordinary as well. I enjoy being here, especially with you."

I smiled. "As do I."

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

_Yule 25, 849; Sixthday_

Cair Paravel was full of Christmas spirit throughout the day. The Narnian children there were singing the songs that I taught them, and among them the newest one, "O Breathe on Me, O Breath of Aslan"; and they were doing a lovely job of it too.

"_O breathe on me, O Breath of As-lan, Fill me with life a-new, That I may love the things you love, And do what you would do._

"_O breathe on me, O Breath of As-lan, Un-til my heart is pure; Un-til my will is one with yours, To do and to en-dure._

"_O breathe on me, O Breath of As-lan, My will to yours in-cline, Un-til this self-ish part of me Glows with your fire di-vine._

"_O breathe on me, O Breath of As-lan, So I shall nev-er die, but live with you the per-fect life For all e-ter-ni-ty."_

While they celebrated throughout the day, the Narnians – myself and Amesh included – gave gifts to each other. In the private living space that we had silently declared our hide-away, the two of us exchanged gifts. I gave Amesh a book that gave a detailed history of Narnia.

"This is wonderful, Swanwhite. I will most enjoy reading it," he said after he opened it. He turned to reach behind him to grab the gift he'd gotten me, and handed it to me. "I hope you treasure this as much as you treasure me."

I opened the box and found a small, diary-sized leather bound book. When I opened it, I saw that it was filled with poetry – Calormen poetry, written by Amesh. I looked up to him, and saw a smile on his face. Putting down the book, I threw my arms around his neck.

"Oh, thank you, Amesh! I can't wait to read it."

"You are most welcome, Swanwhite. Now, would you tell me the story of Aslan's birth in your world?"

"Well, it all started with Mary, daughter of Saint Anne, who was betrothed to Saint Joseph. She was visited by the Archangel Gabriel. The Angel, who was sent by God (or The Emperor-Beyond-The-Sea) to ask Mary if she was willing to be the mother of the Savior. Mary, who never sinned, who never had the stain of Adam's sin on her heart, said yes; she would be the mother of our saving Lord, and she became pregnant by the power of the Holy Spirit.

"When Joseph found out that Mary was pregnant, and not by his doing, he planned to let her out of their betrothal quietly so she wouldn't be humiliated. But God sent an Angel to Joseph in a dream to tell him to take Mary as his wife, for her pregnancy was by the Holy Spirit's doing, and that she carried the Savior.

"When the time came for Mary to give birth, she and Joseph had been traveling to Bethlehem – the City of David, whom Joseph was a descendent. When they arrived, there was no room at the inn, so they had to take shelter in a cave used as a stable for farm animals. There, the baby Jesus was born and wrapped in swaddling clothes.

"During the days that they stayed in Bethlehem, the family was visited by many people who came to do the Lord homage. Then there came a day when God sent an Angel to Joseph in another dream to tell him to flee Bethlehem to Egypt because King Herod of Judea wished to kill Jesus, and Joseph did as he was told.

"And to this day in my world, we celebrate Jesus' coming."

"That was a wonderful story, Swanwhite."

I smiled, which he returned. Then a voice from behind us said, "Yes, a very wonderful story."

We turned around, and to my surprise, found a jolly old man in a red velvet suit, and white beard holding a big red velvet bag.

"Father Christmas!" I exclaimed, getting up to hug him.

"It's good to see you, Lass. I'm mighty sorry about your parents."

"Thank you. Now, why are you here so late? I thought you came last night."

"Aye, I did, but the gifts I brought must be given in person."

"Oh, I see." I turned to include Amesh. "Father Christmas, this is my suitor, Amesh. Amesh, this is Father Christmas."

Amesh bowed his head slightly to him. "It is an honor, sir. Swanwhite has told me about you."

"Why, I am flattered. And the two of ya are on a first-name basis, eh?" Father Christmas winked at me. "He must be a keeper, eh Lass?"

I looked to Amesh and took hold of his out stretched hand. "I hope so."

"Oh, I have a feelin'. Anyway, the two of ya might do with these."

Father Christmas reached into his bag and pulled out two objects. He handed Amesh a boot dagger, and me what looked to be a large, beautiful hair clip. However when I looked closer, I saw that the clip contained a small dagger.

"These will be helpful to ya in the future."

"Thank you, Father Christmas," I said, and reached up to give him a kiss on the cheek.

I stepped back, and Amesh bowed his head slightly. "Thank you, kind sir."

Father Christmas bowed his head to Amesh. "I look forward to seeing the two of ya next Yule. Farewell."

"Farewell," Amesh and I said in unison.

After Father Christmas left, Amesh turned to me and said, "Could you sing a Christmas song before we head off to sleep?"

I went and sat back down on the sofa; Amesh sat down next to me. "It'd be my pleasure. This one's called 'Away in a Manger'.

"_A-way in a man-ger, no crib for a bed, The lit-tle Lord Je-sus laid down his sweet head; The stars in the sky looked down where he lay, The lit-tle Lord Je-sus a-sleep on the hay._

"_The cat-tle are low-ing , the ba-by a-wakes, But lit-tle Lord Je-sus , no cry-ing he makes; I love thee Lord Je-sus! Look down from the sky, And stay by my cra-dle till morn-ing is nigh._

"_Be near me Lord Je-sus, I ask thee to stay Close by me for-ev-er, and love me I pray; Bless all your dear chil-dren in thy ten-der care, And fit us for heav-en to live with thee there."_

We both hummed the song as we walked to my bedchambers. When we arrived at them, I was sad to see him leave. Noticing this, Amesh gently grasped my chin, and made me look him in the eye.

"Do not be disheartened by this, love. We will soon live out our lives together, if it is Aslan's will. Sleep now, we shall see each other in but a few hours."

I smiled sleepily at him, and he pulled me into a hug. When he released me, he said, "Sleep well. Aslan's Blessings be upon you."

"And you. Sleep well, Amesh."

* * *

**Well? I didn't make any videos for the two songs in this chapter like I did for the previous chapter. If you would like me to, please tell me in a review or PM me.**

**Check out AsCast, Narnia Fan Fiction Revolution, and Revolution Radio! Chances are you'll find some Narnia stuff you'll like!**

**~Fierce Queen**


	15. Engagement

**Okay readers, time for you to sink yor teeth into this new chapter! Hopefully you'll enjoy it. If not, I'm sorry. Thanks to reviewers and to Ewcom for betaing!**

__

******Disclaimer - Must I really do these? We all know I don't own Narnia.**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: Engagement

_Greenroof 11, 850; Sixthday_

I arrived at the training grounds at my normal time, and to my surprise, it wasn't empty. General Kaymen and Amesh were standing in the middle of the courtyard talking quietly to each other. Not wanting to disturb them, I walked silently to the armory to put on my hauberk, tabard, and Phraymore. It was scorching day, and wearing the rest of my armor would be hazardous to my health. When I came back into the courtyard, I was again surprised by Kaymen and Amesh, for they were waiting for me to exit the armory. The Centaur was wearing a smug smirk on his face while Amesh looked a bit flustered.

"Is there anything I can do for you, gentlemen?" I asked the both of them.

Kaymen looked to Amesh and then to me. "You are excused from training at the moment, Lady. The Lord Amesh has a question for you. When the two of you are finished, I expect you back here."

"Yes, sir." I looked to Amesh and gestured towards the archway. "Shall we walk in the gardens?"

Nodding, Amesh came to my side and followed me to the castle gardens. When we were out of ear shot of the gates, I turned to Amesh asked, "What is your question for me, Amesh?"

He looked at the ground. "The two of us have been courting for over a year, and I desire to ask you something that pertains to the relationship."

I smiled softly at him. "Then ask, my Lord. Ask."

Amesh took my hands in his, and came so close to me that I had to look directly up to look him in the eye. He looked nervous yet confident in whatever it was that he was going to ask. "Swanwhite the Alluring, Queen of Narnia and love of my heart, will you marry me?"

A wide smile unconsciously covered my face. "Yes, my love. I will marry you."

Amesh broke into a smile and picked me up into a hug and spun me around. I laughed out loud with happiness, and when he put me down I was unsteady from the overwhelming joy.

"We shall talk about plans later today, is that alright?" I asked.

"That is perfectly fine, love."

"I must go train now. Until later."

"Until later."

We hugged once more, a longer, tighter one, before I left.

I ran back to the training grounds, not because I was in any hurry, but because I was so excited, so blissfully happy that my body refused to do anything slow. My wolf guards quickly joined me.

"Your Majesty has finally fallen prey to Amesh's hunting!" Shream commented.

"Oh Shream!" I said with a whine, though I didn't really care.

"Oh come now, your Majesty! You enjoy it!" Famina said.

I laughed. "That I do. Tell me, Famina, how are you doing? The pups are due soon, correct?"

Famina had been expecting for a few months now. Nodding, she said, "They're due within the next few days, Majesty."

"Why are you out and about then? You should be in Cair where it's cool and comfortable, not out here. And I thought I gave you leave from guard's duty."

The She-Wolf bowed her head and then met my eyes, for we had stopped. "You did, Queen Swanwhite, but when Shream brought me word that the Lord Amesh desired an audience with General Kaymen, I felt the need to come out and see your answer."

I gave a silent snort. "Alright, Famina. Now get inside before you do those pups any harm!" I said with amusement.

They both gave a dog's laugh. "Yes, your Majesty. Congratulations."

I nodded my thanks and continued to the training grounds. When I arrived, I went straight to the corner the General and I normally occupy, and we got down to our two-swords dueling.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

After seeing to my royal duties, I met up with Amesh to discuss things that we definitely wanted to have happen. We decided that we'd leave most of the decorating, food lists and such to the Narnians. I decided to bring up the fact of him being my consort.

"Once we are married, you will be King Consort, not King. As King Consort, you wouldn't have as much power if you were King."

"I understand, love. How much power would I obtain?"

"Enough so we would reign more equally instead of one over the other. For decisions like if we need to go to war, is a decision that needs to be discussed between the both of us."

"Understandable. Who will make the crown?"

"The Dwarves. They do marvelous work; they made both of my crowns, and my parents' crowns."

"Now, how about the actual wedding ceremony?"

"I was hoping that we could do the traditional Narnian ceremony. The bride and groom walk down the aisle (where ever the ceremony is being held), and a good friend or parent is asked to give a marriage blessing. Unfortunately I have no knowledge of Calormen weddings," I said apologetically.

"That is alright, my love. Calormen weddings are long, dull events. The priests of Tash are required to say many prayers, and other things I would rather not go into. Who would we ask to give the blessing?"

"It is customary for myself to give the blessing to the marrying monarchs," said a deep, rich voice I immediately recognized as Aslan's.

We quickly rose to bow and curtsy to Him. I then ran to give Aslan a hug. He purred as I buried my face in His mane.

After I drew back, Aslan encouraged Amesh forward. "Come to me, my son."

Amesh slowly drew towards the Lion and stopped two arms-lengths away from Him. I had completely forgotten that Calormenes have a deathly fear of lions.

I moved to his side and whispered, "He won't hurt you."

He gave me a skeptical look. Giving him a playful shove, I said smiling, "I wouldn't have hurried to hug Him otherwise."

All three of us chuckled at my comment. "I will need to speak to both of you before the wedding to be certain of the love in your hearts," Aslan stated.

"Yes, Aslan."

The Great Lion smiled our unison. "Now, inform your subjects," He said, motioning towards the door.

I looked at the angle of the sun outside and couldn't believe that it was nearly time for court. "Oh! My how the time has flown. Will join us for dinner, Aslan?"

He gave a nod. "By your request, I shall, my daughter."

We bowed and curtsied to Aslan before heading to the throne room and to court.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

I announced the wedding as the last order of business, and that it would be held in three days according to Narnian tradition. Ecstatic that their Queen was getting to married, tailors, cooks, and decorators went into action. A few of the Narnians had sense enough to ask us if there were certain things that needed to be made or planned. We told them about our plans, and the Narnians assured us that they would be incorporated.

Amesh and I decided to walk around the more unknown areas of Cair Paravel to keep out of the way of the mad decorators. We came across a part of the castle on the eastern side that looked to be unlived in. There were more bedrooms, a library, kitchens, and a great hall with four (yes four) thrones at the end on a dais. When I saw the four thrones I was puzzled. This section of Cair had never been lived in, so why were they there?

"They are for future Kings and Queens of Narnia." Aslan's voice startled us. Turning around, we saw Aslan looking a bit sad. "Their arrival in Narnia will end a great evil that will consume Narnia for one hundred years."

I stood in shock. "Narnia will have a tyrant for a hundred years? Why?"

Aslan must've read my thoughts, for He replied, "You, Queen Swanwhite, and you, King Amesh, will be the last monarchs of Narnia before Jadis kills the Tree of Protection and sweeps down upon Narnia."

I felt like I was going to cry, picturing the Tree of Protection being murdered. I tried to speak, but there was a knot in my throat that would not go away. Amesh spoke for me. "Aslan, is there naught we can do to prevent this from occurring?"

The Lion shook his head. "No, my children. It is my Father's will. There is something you can do for the Narnians, dear ones."

My eyes widened with hope, the knot vanishing. "What is it Aslan?"

"Write down the lyrics and the music to the songs you gave and plan to give the Narnians in a journal so that they are kept forever. They will be needed in the evil period."

We both nodded. I was unable to move from the complete shock of the news that He had just told us, but there was a little voice in the back of my head saying everyone would be alright. Amesh had had his arm around my shoulder, and now he was trying to relax me by rubbing my upper arm.

Aslan then drew our attention back to Him. "Amesh, I wish to talk to you."

Squeezing my shoulder, he released me and stepped in the direction of the Lion. "Of course, Aslan."

The two went off walking down the corridor, and I decided to explore the Great Hall that was built for the Kings and Queens who were to come after me. The Great Hall was very long with pillars and a glass roof. There was even an upper level, where the stairs were and what it would be used for was beyond my knowledge. When I got to the dais, I discovered that there were designs at the top of the tall-backed thrones. The two thrones to my left had the hilts of swords and a bit of the blade carved into the top. The one to the far left had two pieces of what looked like a wand on either side of the sword. It puzzled me as to why that would be carved onto the King's throne. I supposed that the two on the left were Kings' thrones because of their designs, and because the two on the right looked more Queenly. The one to the right center had a horn with a lion's head mouth carved into it, while the one on the far right had a bottle carved into it.

"The Kings and Queens who will sit upon these thrones will be some of the best monarchs Narnia has ever had," said Aslan from behind me. He walked up to stand beside me.

"How will they be related?" I asked in a wondering tone.

"They are four siblings. The eldest will be one year older than you were when you entered Narnia, and the youngest will be eight."

I slowly nodded. "They will have a wonderful time here." I took a deep breath, getting myself out of wonder into the present. "It's my turn?"

Aslan gave a low chuckle. "Yes, my daughter. Walk with me."

He turned around and started walking slowly down the Great Hall towards the doors.

"Why do you wish to marry Amesh, Swanwhite?" He asked.

I thought on my reply for a moment before speaking it. "He is a kind and gentle man, and a terrific swordsman. He loves Narnia and her people almost as much as I, and he wishes to do things in Your name rather than Tash's. And most of all, because I care for him a great deal, and because he cares for me."

"Well answered, my daughter. If you were to have an argument, how would it be settled?"

"I would listen to his side, and then I would tell him my side if, after listening to his side, I still felt I had a point or because I felt that my side was correct. I would not completely dismiss his side, and I hope he will not completely dismiss my side."

"And what about children, my daughter? Even as you have been told that you will be the last Queen of Narnia for one hundred years, do you desire having children?"

"I will bear and raise as many children as you bless us with, Aslan. I will train them to defend Narnia and her citizens until their deaths."

"And what if you become overly stress by baring or raising your children, or from the pressure of being Queen?"

"I would ask Amesh if he would be alright with me stepping down some in my duties as Queen. I would do the same for Amesh if he needed it. And if I didn't recognize that I needed some time to stop being Queen and Amesh did, I would do my best to heed his advice. And again I would try to do the same for Amesh."

Aslan purred. "Yours and Amesh's answers are very similar, my daughter. The two of you will make good monarchs for Narnia."

"Thank you, Aslan."

The Great Lion stopped just in front of the doors, and turned to me. "Do not forget your task."

I nodded, looking into His golden eyes. "I won't, Aslan."

He smiled and pushed the doors open with His muzzle. As we walked to the section of Cair that was alive with activity, I thought about the wedding, Aslan, and what He told Amesh and me. "Things look like they're going to get interesting from here on."

* * *

**Check out AsCast, Narnia Fan Fiction Revolution, and Revolution Radio for great fics! I have no doubt you'll find something you like. And join in the conversations on the forums! Links on my profile! **

**If anything looks like it's missing, please tell me, I'm having a few problems with it.**

**~Fierce Queen**


	16. Wedding

**Hola! First summer night this year, offically, so why not start off with a wedding? Have at it readers! And thank you for those who review. Thanks to Ewcom for betaing.**

* * *

Chapter Fourteen: Wedding

_Greenroof 14, 850; Secondday_

The castle was buzzing with excitement and people hurrying to get everything finished. Last night, General Kaymen informed me that I needn't go to training today nor tomorrow. Court was also not going to be held (mainly because the throne room was being decorated for the ceremony), so I was free for whatever the Narnians needed me for.

Throughout the day, I got reports on how things were coming. While I was eating lunch, a female Robin told me that both mine and Amesh's belongings had been moved into the Royal Rooms – the rooms that used to be my parents. The Narnian's efficiency surprised me, though I knew it shouldn't have.

After lunch, the Dryads who made my gown required me to try the dress on to see if it needed any altering. When I saw the gown, I was awed. It was made of white silk, and it had gold embroidery in a spiral going all around starting from the left shoulder and ending at the hem. The dress would expose my shoulders and the wide sleeves would come down to my elbows. When I put it on, it felt like a second skin, and to the luck of the Dryads, it fit perfectly.

The next order of business was to get out of the gown, and to get my hair styled up. I went and sat on the stool in my old room for Gracia to do my hair. I was surprised when she only brushed it, put my crown on my head, and arranged my hair slightly.

I gave her a confused look through the mirror. "Once I saw your wedding gown, Majesty, I knew that this was the perfect hair style. The natural waves in your hair make you look beautiful," the Cherry-blossom Dryad explained.

I blushed at her comment. I walked over to the big bed and sat on the edge. "Do you know when the ceremony is, Gracia? I've somehow been kept in the dark about that detail."

"Five o'clock in the evening was decided upon, Queen Swanwhite. You have two hours."

_Two hours._ I couldn't believe it. In just over two hours, I would be married to Amesh. My stomach started to tie itself in knots, but it subsided after I said a little prayer.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Amesh and I had been kept apart all day, so I was dying to see him. I caught sight of him waiting outside the throne room doors with Shream and Famina close by. My Fiancée was dressed in a maroon tunic, grey trousers and black boots; looking quite handsome. When he caught sight of me, he gaped. I ducked my head bashfully, and my lips parted in a smile as I walked over to him.

Amesh took my hands in his and whispered, "Narnia rivals your beauty, though you win the contest."

"You truly look dazzling, Majesty," Famina added. Her pups still hadn't come, but I had a funny feeling they would show up in a few days; though she was positively glowing.

"I can do naught but agree, Queen Swanwhite," said Shream with a doggie smile on his face.

"Why thank you," I said to all of them.

Master Temnay Fox came to us and said, "It is time, Majesties."

I took a deep breath, attempting to calm my excited nerves. Amesh smiled and offered me his arm. I gracefully took it as the Wolves took their spots – Shream to my right and Famina to Amesh's left.

Temnay opened the doors to present the gorgeously decorated throne room. There were flowers of all kinds everywhere, and the Centaurs of the army held their swords to make an archway for us to pass under.

We reached the dais where Aslan was waiting for us. Shream and Famina took a spot off to my right for the ceremony.

Aslan started the wedding by saying to the Narnians, "Children. Today we witness the marriage of Queen Swanwhite to Amesh, former Tarkaan, and his coronation."

The Great Lion looked to us. "Join hands, my daughter and son. And look into each others' eyes."

We did as He said. I felt adrenalin course through my body, I was so excited.

"Love, loyalty and truth, my children, are virtues you desire to uphold in this marriage. When you disagree, you will listen. When one is unable to carry out his duty, the other shall alleviate the pressure. What is wrong with one shall be wrong with the other; what is right with one shall be right with the other. May your children and country follow you example." Aslan breathed on us when he finished.

He then turned to a Faun who had two gold and silver twisted rings on a small velvet pillow. "Wear these rings, my children, as a symbol of your love."

Amesh took my ring and pushed it onto my ring finger, and then I did the same for him. It was time to kiss. Slowly, Amesh drew me close and bent his head to kiss me. Closing my eyes, I turned my head to his him. When our lips met, it was like utter paradise. We kissed long and deep; I was thankful Kaymen had us wait to kiss, for it felt so good that I never wanted it to end.

When we did part, due to lack of air, I noticed the Narnians cheering for us. We looked to Aslan, who was smiling. The same Faun brought over another velvet pillow – this one with a gold crown for Amesh. Aslan nodded to me and I delicately picked up the crown as Amesh knelt before Him. The crowd of Narnians quickly became silent.

Aslan spoke as I place the crown on Amesh's head. "Narnia, today I give you a new King. King Amesh, husband and consort to Queen Swanwhite the Alluring."

The Narnians roared as Amesh, now King consort, stood and bowed to Aslan. The Great Lion again waited for the Narnians to quiet down before He said, "Let the celebration begin!"

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

The celebration was full of music, dancing, food and well-wishes. My husband and I were able to say farewell to Aslan before He left, after which the Narnians coerced us into leading off the first dance.

An hour into the celebration, the children gathered and sang "They'll Know We are Narnians" for us.

_We are one in Spir-it, we are one in As-lan, We are one in Spirit, we are one in As-lan, And we pray that all u-ni-ty may one day be re-stored (To refrain)._

_(Refrain)_

_And they'll know we are Nar-nians by our love, by our love, Yes they'll know we are Nar-nians by our love._

_We will walk with each oth-er, we will walk hand in hand, We will walk with each oth-er, we will walk hand in hand, And to-geth-er we'll spread the spread the news that He is in our land (To refrain)._

_We will work with each oth-er, we will work side by side, We will work with each oth-er, we will work side by side, And we'll guard each one's dig-ni-ty and save_ each one's pride (To refrain)._

_All_ praise to the Emp-'r, from_ who all things are come, And all praise to_ As-lan, his_ on-ly Son_, And all praise to the Spir-it, who_ makes_ us_ one (To refrain)._

When they finished, we all clapped for them. I wanted to run up and hug them all, but there were far too many children.

Amesh and I danced and talked with Narnians well up to midnight. By the stroke of twelve, I could barely walk straight and my eyes could hardly stay open. The Narnians gave us a grand farewell and good night as we headed for out rooms; I expected that the Narnians would be up well into the morning.

My King and I walked side-by-side with one of our arms around each other's back. When we were close to our Royal Rooms, I tripped on my own feet and nearly went crashing to the ground. Quickly, Amesh scooped me into his arms and carried me bridal style (which only made sense if you know what I mean).

"M'sorry, darlin'," I slurred sleepily.

"Worry not, love. Sleep. I will wake you when we arrive at our rooms."

That was the last things I remember before I woke next to Amesh in bed the next morning.

* * *

**Cheesy? Yeeeaaaah, maybe. I plan to make a video for the song right above because I like the tune and it's a good one. Hope you all enjoyed it. To find other enoyable stories - and ones that are written far better than mine - check out Narnia Fan Fiction Revolution and their audio fics, Revolution Radio.**

**~Fierce Queen**


	17. Pups

**Happy July! I've brought you the next chapter, dear readers. Thank you for the 79 reviews I have! They mean a lot to me. Hope you enjoy this next part. Warning: The end of this chapter kinda...goes there. Just warning ya, it's not bad, but just to let you know.**

**_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Narnia. *sigh*_**

* * *

Chapter Fifteen: Pups

_Greenroof 15, 850; Thirdday_

I woke to the sound of Amesh's gentle snoring. He was laying on this right side, facing me with his arm draped over me, and I lay up against his chest. I twisted gently beneath the covers so I could see my husband's face. He looked so peaceful. I shifted the rest of my body so I could watch Amesh sleep.

When I did this, I noticed I was in my sleeveless white silk nightgown and not my wedding dress. I racked my brain and was able to vaguely remember changing before I fell haphazardly onto our bed. Amesh must've moved my person into a more comfortable position before he lay down next to me. What a sweetheart.

I couldn't stand it anymore. I felt the need to have my King's conscience presence; my only problem was how to wake him. Like always, Amesh fixed my predicament by rolling on to his back. I smirked, knowing the perfect way to wake my sleeping King. I leaned over and kiss my Lord full on the mouth. I heard Amesh take a sudden deep breath of surprise, but I didn't stop kissing him. We stayed lip-locked until Amesh managed to gently push me off of him.

He gave me a puzzled look as I lay next to him. "Was that necessary, Swanwhite? I was sleeping absolutely well."

"Yes it was!" I said, accenting each word. "I couldn't lie next to you while you slept any longer."

"Ah, well you could've said so," my King said as he pulled me closer to him.

I gave him a playful smile. "Nah, I liked my idea better."

Amesh put his hand on my cheek and neck and moved my head so I looked him straight in the eye. "Then let me show you, my dear, how Calormens greet their loved ones."

Our faces were so close that our lips were mere centimeters away when I closed my eyes and awaited the kiss. Amesh was just about to press his lips to mine when there was a frantic rapping at our door. The two of us jumped, for the knock was unexpected. I quickly got out from under the covers, grabbed my robe and quickly tied my hair back; Amesh followed in suit, though he needn't tie his hair back.

I threw the door open and found Gracia nervously standing on the opposite side. "What is it, Gracia?" I asked as I tied my robe.

"Famina has gone into labor, and she has requested your presence."

"What about the healers? Are they with her?"

The Dryad shook her head. "She wants _you_ there, Majesty. She does not trust the healers in her state. No She-Wolf ever has. They always desire a female they trust completely to help deliver their pups."

I nodded understandingly. "It's a good thing I was taught everything the healers know." I gestured to Amesh. "Come with me, my King. I might need you to keep Shream from getting too worried."

"Yes, my Queen," my husband replied with wide eyes – he was as anxious as I was.

"Lead on, Gracia," I said.

We ran through the halls to the den-like room that my Wolf guards lived in. Shream was pacing outside the entrance to their den when we arrived – Famina had kicked him out.

"How is she doing, Shream?" I asked as I recovered my breath.

"My mate is in pain and desperately desires your presence," the He-Wolf answered.

"Alright, Shream. You stay out here with Amesh, and good Wolf. Gracia, I will need you to help me."

"Yes, Majesty," they both replied.

I turned, got down on my hands and knees and crawled into the Wolves' den, and Gracia followed in after me. Famina was pacing back and forth near a specially made bed of heather, I guessed for Famina to lay on when she was giving birth. There was also a bed made for the pups for when they came.

"How are you doing, Famina?" I asked, not waiting to be noticed.

"I wish for the pups to come now so I would not have to go through this any longer," she growled.

The soon-to-be-mother paced until I had had enough of her wasting her energy and strength. "Famina," I said in a 'no-nonsense' tone, getting on the ground and in said Wolf's path. "Stop. Lie down and rest. It would not be good for you to be tired when the pups decide to show."

Sighing with a growl, Famina laid down. As she did so, she shuddered in pain. Her contractions had been getting closer together ever since Gracia and I entered the den.

"Gracia, we will need towels and a knife to cut the umbilical cords just in case Famina is too tired to."

"Yes, Queen Swanwhite."

Famina shuddered in pain again; her contractions were getting closer together again. The pups would be here in a matter of minutes. I hoped they would be alright. I sent a quick prayer to Aslan for to guide me, for Famina and for her pups.

The She-Wolf gave the harshest shudder of all and began pushing. The pups began to come.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Famina licked the six puppies as they squealed, and she guided them to her nipples so they could drink their fill. I let Shream and Amesh in to see the pups. Amesh, Gracia and I didn't stay too long, for we didn't want to be a bother to the Wolves. When we made a move for the door, Famina spoke up.

"Gracia, Majesties?"

We all turned to face the new mother. "Thank you."

"You are most welcome, my good Wolf," I answered for all of us.

"If you wish, Famina, I will come in and check on you every hour or so," Gracia offered.

"Thank you, Gracia, though it might not be needed," she replied.

The three of us bid our farewells and departed from the den. I leaned my head on Amesh's shoulder as we walked back to our rooms, a bit tired out from delivering the pups. Gracia was accompanying us in case we desired anything.

During the moderate walk back to our chambers, I glanced up at my husband and a strange feeling stirred inside me. I wanted to be with him, alone, for the rest of the day. But I wanted something more than that at the same time. I wanted to…

"Gracia," I said, pausing when we were half way to our rooms.

"Yes, Queen Swanwhite?" the Dryad asked, stopping with me and my King.

I turned to Amesh and gave him a mischievous grin. "Please have some food delivered to our chambers. And please make sure we are not to be disturbed until further notice. Depending on the problems (if any) go to Deanna or General Kaymen. Only if it is absolutely necessary, should we be disturbed."

I turned back to Gracia with the grin still glued to my face. The Cherry-blossom Dryad gave a nod and a small smile of understanding. "I understand, your Majesty." Turning to head for the kitchens, Gracia went to obtain some victuals for the two of us.

Amesh made me face him again, and he gave me a questioning look. My grin grew, and his lips turned up into a smile. "What are we waiting for, wife?"

I gave a soft laugh. "Our food for when we desire to eat, husband."

I led him in a slow walk to our rooms. When we arrived, Gracia was waiting with a platter.

"Thank you, Gracia," I said taking the platter from her.

She curtsied. "My pleasure, Majesty."

Amesh opened the door for me, and I placed the tray down on a table. I took my hair down and removed my robe before I turned to face my husband, who was already moving towards me. We kissed passionately. When our tongues touched, it made me want him even more. We began to undo each other's nightclothes as we kissed, and we did so slowly, not wanting to rush anything. Our clothes fell to the floor.

The fun was about to begin.

* * *

**Well? I know, not very good ending of the chapter, but I don't tend to write that stuff. Hope you enjoyed it. If you enjoy what I hinted at at the end, check out Narnia Fan Fiction Revolution! There's also other good stories in their directory. Go check them out! Link on my profile!**

**~Fierce Queen**


	18. Serious Condition

**Okay, so it's been a while since I've updated so I best do it now. Thank you to my reviewers, though few, for leaving the reviews. They help me alot to keep me going. Thanks to Ewcom for betaing. Enjoy this next installment!**

_**Disclaimer - Narnia is not mine, else I wouldn't be writing on this site :)**_

* * *

Chapter Sixteen: Serious Condition

_Sunbend 12, 850; Fifthday_

I woke up to a queasy sensation for the tenth night in a row. Gracia left a small towel, pitcher of cold water and a basin for me to use on my nightstand. I poured some water into the basin, dunked the towel in it, rung the towel out, and wiped my face and neck with it. The coolness felt good against my skin, but it did little to settle the nausea.

"I'm just over heated," I whispered to myself, though I doubted that was the problem. It had been hot the past couple months, but it was to be expected for the time of year. Amesh and I even left the doors to our balcony open, but it still didn't help.

"_Maybe I'll feel better outside,"_ I thought.

Rising from our bed, I went out on the balcony. It was a chilly night. The Stars sparkled bright in the black velvet sky, and the Moon was nearing the peak of her trail across the sky, signaling midnight. I could hear the peepers singing, and I watched the fireflies light up the night. As beautiful as the night looked, I could not enjoy it, for my queasy spell had not ceased. I leaned up against the railing while I stared up at the Stars. I prayed to Aslan, asking Him what was going on with me, and why I felt so queasy. I prayed to Mary too, asking her to help me through this trial. I began to shiver due to the cold, but I did not desire to return to bed.

I heard Amesh's footsteps before he spoke. He was worried about me, as was the rest of Cair. I was starting to lose too much sleep, and exhaustion would soon overtake me if I didn't figure out what was causing my ailment.

Coming up behind me, my husband put my robe over my shoulders and hugged me from behind. I put my hands on his arms and leaned my head against his shoulder.

"You must sleep," he said in a gentle tone.

"I know," I replied, feeling a bit ashamed. "But sometimes I feel too sick to sleep."

He released his arms from the embrace and began to rub my back soothingly. It felt remarkably relaxing that I near forgot about my nausea. Slowly, Amesh guided me back to our bed while rubbing my back, and he continued to do so until I fell into a peaceful sleep.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

A heavy heave from my stomach woke me from my restful sleep. I threw the sheet aside and ran for the washroom basin. Vomiting was not a nice feeling. The feeling of getting sick was almost enough to make me do it again. I rinsed my mouth out with water before I went back into the main room, and Amesh cast me a worried glance as I did.

I smiled weakly at my husband. "I'm fine."

"I doubt that very much. You should skip training and see the healers," he said in an authoritative tone.

I opened my mouth to protest, but he silenced me before I could. "You've been feeling like this for over a week, and you need to find out what is wrong. I'll make your excuses to Captain Traymer."

I would've attempted to argue, but another wave of nausea hit me so hard that I nearly vomited again. I hunched over, willing the feeling to go away. "You win. I'll go to the healer's ward when my stomach settles a bit."

"Alright. I will escort you there when I finish getting dressed for training."

I sat down on the edge of the huge bed and flopped over on my side, still half bent. I tried to straighten myself out to no avail. Every time I moved to a more straightened position, my stomach punished me for the attempt.

Amesh did not take long in getting ready, so we promptly headed for the healers ward. To add to my terrible luck, the healers ward was in a wing near Cair Paravel's entrance, and that happened to be a good five minute walk away at normal pace. We walked slowly so I didn't get sick on the way there. We passed few guards, and they all wore expressions of concern when they saw me, but they didn't voice any questions.

Pepkin, a Red Dwarf and head healer in Cair, greeted us when we arrived. The good Dwarf had me sit down in a rocking chair immediately and shooed Amesh on down to the training grounds.

"Majesty, you should report to the training grounds before the sword masters begin to wonder where you are. Her Majesty the Queen will be safe here with me." And with that, Pepkin pushed Amesh out of the ward.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

I sat gently rocking in the rocking-chair a couple Faun guards had graciously moved from the healer's ward to my room. I was anxious to tell my husband the news that Pepkin brought me about my condition. It was serious, no joke, and I would have to be extremely careful over the next few months.

The oak door opened to reveal my wearied man with a look of concern about him. He shut the door and strode near me – stopping an arms-length away. "What did Pepkin day?"

I took a deep breath and said, "I'm pregnant."

He stared at me in shock before falling backward with a THUD.

"Well, _that_ wasn't the reaction I was expecting." I got down on the floor and began lightly slapping Amesh's face to wake him up.

"W-what happened?" asked the shaken King when he awoke.

"You passed out from shock of my telling you that I am with child, dear Husband." I couldn't help being a smarty, for I was so happy.

"I can't believe it."

"Well what did you expect after sex like what we had?" I asked half teasing, half serious.

Amesh gave me a half-hearted glare, and then smiled. He pulled me into a hug and said, "We're going to have a child, Swanwhite."

"Yes, Amesh. We are."

* * *

**Hehe, you had to expect the third to last line, right? No? Oh well, it's there.**

**Okay, these chapters are going to start taking major time cuts. I know some of you don't like that, but this fic is going ot be her LIFE STORY and I have to get her to the last battle against Jadis (in the year 899). Plus, this fic is FAR from being HALF over. So yea, expect big time cuts, but hopefully longer chapters.**

**And don't forget to check out Narnia Fan Fiction Revolution! And AsCast just had an interview with Francienyc on their latest episode. Go check them out!**

**I'll shut up now :) ~Fierce Queen**


	19. Time

**Hello everyone! I hope you're enjoying summer. I know I am. Thank you to everyone who reviewed! And thank you, Ewcom for betaing my chapters. Here goes the next chapter!**

**NOTE: Quickening is equal to April in our world. I'm am using elecktrum's calendar (with persmission) as I have said before. I'll post it in my profile so you can see how her Narnian year goes.**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia._**

* * *

Chapter Seventeen: Time

_Quickening 17, 851_

"_When we've been there ten thou-sand years  
"Bright shin-ing as the sun…"_

"Majesty?" I looked up from my writing to see Petra, one the youngest of Famina and Shream's six pups. For the past few weeks, each of the pups had been paying me visits by my request because I wanted to get to know them. The Wolves were also learning guard duty under their parents' tutelage and their visits to me was the perfect time to teach them.

"Hello, Petra. How are you today?" I asked, putting my quill down.

"Excited for the new year, Queen Swanwhite," she answered with a doggy-smile.

"Oh?" I moved so I was more comfortable in my chair. My big belly was putting a tremendous strain on my back, and I was thinking about moving to my rocking chair. "Why is that, good Wolf?"

"My brothers and sisters and I wish to see you train with General Kaymen, and we want to see the human pup!"

I chuckled as I rose from the table in the Royal Dining Hall. "You mean 'baby', Petra. A new born human is called a baby."

"Oh yea, that's the word Mother used."

Petra followed me over to my rocker that was on a short balcony overlooking the Northern Gardens.

"So Petra," I started as I carefully sat down in the rocking chair, "what do you plan to do when you get older?"

The she-Wolf pup sat at my side and tilted her head in thought. "I'm not sure," she said looking back up at me. "I'm not even one- year-old yet!"

I smiled gently at her. "Your siblings have given me similar answers. Except Riker."

"Riker? What'd he say?"

I continued to smile at Petra. "Riker said he wants to become a royal guard like your father and mother."

"I bet he didn't say it like that," she stated. "Riker is always specific about what he wants to do, and what you said, Queen Swanwhite, is not what my older brother said."

I chuckled. Petra certainly knew her brother. "You're right, Petra. He said he wanted to be one of mine and Amesh's personal watchers."

"Will you let him?"

"We shall see how good a guard he becomes."

The young Wolf watched my overly large belly as I rocked. "He's coming soon."

I stopped rocking. "How can you tell?" I asked curiously with no bit of mockery in my tone.

Petra's expression softened into one of caring – very much like Famina's expression when she took care of her pups. "I can sense it. He's too big for his home in your belly and must come out."

I watched Petra as she watched my belly. Her words were very knowledgeable for one so young. And her words were said with a certain caring unknown to most youngsters I've been with. An idea for this young Wolf crawled into my mind. "Petra?"

Said Wolf tore her gaze from my child that had yet to be born and looked up at me. "Yes, Majesty?"

"Would you like to be my child's personal guard?"

Petra tilted her head and gave a questioning whine. "Really, Queen Swanwhite?"

"Yes. Our son or daughter will need a guard, and I would like that guard to be from Famina and Shream's family."

"I…I don't know what to say! Words escape me like a bunny that I chase."

With a smile, I said, "You are welcome, my good Wolf."

"Will King Amesh object to my being his child's guard?" Petra asked.

"I doubt, but I will discuss it with him."

"Thank you, Queen Swanwhite! I cannot wait to tell my parents and siblings!"

"Well, your mother already knows because she's hiding in the Dining Hall." I smiled at the confused youngster. "She always hides when I wish to be away by myself. She does a fantastic job; I often forget she's there."

"Is that what I will be doing, Majesty?"

"That is something you should talk with your mother about – she'd know more about that than I do. I suggest you follow your parents and watch how they handle different situations."

"Is Father here too?" Petra asked.

"No, he is with Amesh, and Riker is with them as well," I answered. "And now," I began as I rose from my rocking chair, "I will be going for a little walk before dinner. I shall see you later Petra."

Petra bowed. "Good day, Queen Swanwhite."

I descended the small balcony's stairs and picked a path to my left to traverse. The flowers were just beginning to bloom and the trees were budding. It was a pretty sight to take in.

I was half way through the garden when two Wolves went flying over the rose bushes and sprawling to the ground.

"Mintier! Mesha! What in Narnia are you doing?" I demanded.

The two eldest pups picked themselves up and bowed their heads to me in guilt. "Do you not know how hard the Nymphs, Dryads and countless Talking Animals work to keep these gardens so beautiful?" I admonished.

"We're sorry, Queen Swanwhite. We meant no harm," said Mintier without looking up.

I couldn't help smiling; the Wolves always had a soft spot in my heart. "Look at me, children." Slowly, the young siblings brought their eyes to meet mine. "Just be sure not to do it again."

Both Wolves nodded their heads eagerly. "So what were you doing? Practicing the hunt?"

"The hunt for the enemy, Majesty," answered Mesha.

"The enemy, huh? I suppose you're thinking about joining Narnia's Army."

"Most definitely, Queen. Mesha and I have always enjoyed attack and defense," Mintier explain.

"Have you talked about this with your parents yet?"

"Yes, Majesty," they both chimed.

"Then you both should talk to General Kaymen about training. I'd love to have both of you at my side in battle." When I said "battle", Mesha and Mintier snarled a bit and licked their lips. I had a feeling they'd be some of the Narnians who _enjoyed_ fighting.

I glanced at the high sun and realized I needed to head back for dinner. I bid farewell to the Wolves and headed back to Cair – remembering that I needed to talk to Amesh about Petra.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

_Three days later_

"_Waaaah!"_

Moaning in exhaustion and delight, I leaned back on the pillows in my sweaty night gown as my new born son cried for want of me. The Nymph midwife wrapped him in a soft blanket while Gracia wiped the sweat from my brow.

I was exhausted, but I wanted nothing more than to see my son. As soon as he was wrapped, the Nymph brought him to me. He was so small in my hands! He looked at me in calm wonder. After a minute however, he began to cry again, and I gave him what he wanted. When he finished, I sent Famina to get Amesh and Shream.

Petra sat in a chair next to my bed and watched as I rocked my son. "He's so tiny!" she commented.

"Yes" was all I could say in return – my attention was on the infant who was in my arms. He was a blessing and a miracle. I was so focused on my baby that I didn't notice Amesh's presence until he softly called my name.

"Swan?"

I turned to my right to face my husband, and I gave him a bright smile. He returned the smile when his gaze rested on our new born son. "He is most handsome."

"He is indeed," I replied. "What shall we name him, Amesh?"

My King sighed and, after a moment or two of thought, he smiled.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

I stood outside the throne room's doors, waiting to be announced with Shream and Petra on either side of me. My child was starting to squirm in my arms because he wanted to lie down and refused to be held. After a few minutes, I heard Amesh call out for the doors to be opened. Unfortunately his call caused our son to start crying, but I was able to sooth the boy's wails before the doors opened.

Shream, Petra and I started walking down the aisle slowly towards Amesh. The Narnians gathered looked at the Prince in awe. I came to stand at my King's side, and he called out to everyone,

"Narnians! We are happy to announce the birth of our son, Bremton. Prince of Narnia."

* * *

**Like the name? Hope you did because we're dealing with Bremton until the end of his life.**

**Now, I've been giving you, readers, chapters that I wrote ahead of time, and I didn't have to worry about leaving this fic alone for a while if I didn't know what to write. Well, I'm out. You'll get chapter 18 when it's all written and betaed. Also, the next chapter takes about a four year jump, but I'm doing my best to make it good.**

**And don't forget to check out Narnia Fan Fiction Revolution and AsCast! AsCast, in their latest episode, interviewed francienyc - a very good author - and discussed the last few chapters of VDT. Check it out! And NFFR has a lot of great fics in their directory! And if you don't have time to read a fic in their directory, check out Revolution Radio! Where fics are read by NFFR members for you to listen to. Links are on my profile!**

**Aslan's Blessings! ~Fierce Queen**


	20. Terebinthian Royalty

**Here is my next installment, readers! I hope you like it! Thanks to Ewcom for betaing!**

**__****Disclaimer - I don't own Narnia, just the characters you never heard of :)**

* * *

Chapter Eighteen: Terebinthian Royalty

_Mayblossom 12, 856_

"Momma?" Bremton asked as I helped him get dressed.

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Why I gotta wear these? Me like my other ones betta." The "these" Bremton was referring to was his dressy Prince clothes.

"Because, Brem, you, Daddy and I are going to meet some people who are going to visit Narnia. Now please, sit down so I can get your shoes on."

My Prince did as he was told and sat quietly as I tied his shoes. When I finished, he piped up again. "Will Petra be coming with us?"

"Of course, sweetie. It's her duty to protect you. Riker, Shream and Famina will be coming as well," I said smiling. "Now, I've got to finish getting ready." I offered my hand to my four-year-old son, and we walked to my room.

"What will Camsha and Sema and Mintia and Mesha do?" Bremton quizzed while I brushed my hair into a half pony tail and clipped it in place with my hair dagger.

"Camsheer will probably be snatched by Petra to help protect you and our guests' daughter. Sema, Mintier and Mesha are in Narnia's Army, so they will be training with the rest of the soldiers," I answered, putting my crown on my head.

Bremton wore a face of disgust when I turned back around. "Their daughta? A _girl_?

I smiled at him with a chuckle. "Yes, Brem. You will keep the girl company while Daddy and I talk to her parents."

"But I don't wanna, Mommy!" he whined.

I knelt in front of my son and took his hands in mine. "Will you do it for me?"

He pouted and looked down. "But what if I don't like her?" he asked softly.

I let go of one of his hands and tilted his head up so I could look him in the eye. "Then I need you to do your best to be a gentleman."

"Yes, Momma."

"Good. Now," I stood up, and Bremton followed, "Shall we go meet Daddy?"

The Prince of Narnia nodded his head vigorously and started dragging me towards the door. We open the door together, and Bremton continued to drag me to the stairs. I glanced behind me and smiled at Famina, Petra and Camsheer jogging to keep up.

We met Amesh, Shream and Riker at the bottom of the stairs. Amesh got on his knees, and Bremton jumped into his arms. They both laughed. My King got to his feet, our son in his arms.

"Have you been a good Prince, Bremton?" Amesh asked as we made our way to Cair's gates.

"Yes, Daddy."

My husband gave me a questioning glance to verify Brem's answer. "Yes, he's been a very good Prince."

"Good." Amesh nuzzled our son's face. "We don't want a naughty Prince, do we?"

"No, Daddy!" Bremton said with a laugh.

On our walk down to the dock, Bremton was quiet – for once. Ever since he learned to talk, Bremton hardly kept quiet; always asking questions. The frequently asked question was when he would start weapons training! I shuddered at the thought.

We arrived at the dock early, as normal. The Terebinthian ship was visible, but it would be a while before they docked. Amesh and I used the time to go over how to bow with Brem. It took him a few tries before he got it down.

"Why do I have ta know how to bow, Momma?"

"Because the people coming to visit us are the King, Queen and Princess of a small country called Terebinthia," I explained. "And bowing is a way to show respect for them."

"When do I bow?"

"After we say, 'and this is our son, Prince Bremton,'" Amesh told Brem.

"How many times do I bow?"

"Only once, sweetie."

"Aren't you friends with Queen Laudine, Swan?" Amesh asked me in hopes of quieting Bremton again.

"Yes. We became friends when Dad and I went to Terebinthia about ten years ago. She was a Princess as I was, so I'm eager to see her again and to meet her husband."

"Have you kept in touch with her?"

"We send each other letters every few months. Come along, the ship is docking now. We ought to greet them."

The ship took a few minutes to dock, and I grew excited as it did so. Soon, the plank was down, and I ran to greet Laudine – who was the first to disembark – with Amesh and Bremton following behind me.

"Laudy!"

"Swan!"

We hugged each other and started in on questions all friends have to ask. "How are you, Laudy? You look fantastic."

"Why, thank you. I'm doing fine. How are you?"

"Great." I indirectly watched as Laudine's husband and daughter joined us. I changed my speech into a formal greeting and to include the others. "Monarchs of Terebinthia, I welcome you to Narnia. I am Queen Swanwhite," I said as I curtsied. "This is my husband, King Amesh and our son, Prince Bremton." Both bowed on their cues. I was so proud of Bremton for his welcoming bow.

Laudine also changed her speech. "We are grateful to be here, Queen Swanwhite. Thank you. I am Queen Laudine of Terebinthia," she said with a curtsy. "And this is my husband, King Frartin and our daughter, Princess Olwen." They also, bowed and curtsied on cue.

"May you, your family and your crew be welcomed," Amesh said.

"Let us go up to Cair Paravel and eat before we renew the trade agreement between our two countries," I suggested.

"That would be terrific," Laudy responded.

Both us girls scooped up our children before we started up to Cair. The two of us chatted about when we were teenagers while our husbands hung back to talk, and the children stayed quiet. The Wolves split up to accommodate our separated number, and walked silently near us (I only noticed because I had Wolves for guards for so long). It was nice to reminisce about times when we had less responsibility and time to be the young people we were.

"How long have the two of you been married, Swan?"

"Let's see, five years this Greenroof. And Bremton was born the Quickening the same year. How about you?"

"Four years in Fairdawn. Olwen was born the Sunbend the following year."

"Though I see you've been keeping up with your training. You look wonderful!

"You too! You look like you did ten years ago."

"Oh come now, I do not."

"Yes you do!"

"Well, fine." We giggled at our girlish antics.

I turned me attention to Princess Olwen as we walked through the gates. "So Olwen, do you mind playing with Bremton while the four of us adults talk?"

With her thumb in her mouth, the three-year-old shook her head. "Oh stop that, darling," Laudine chided, taking her daughter's thumb from her mouth. "Now answer Queen Swanwhite."

"Me no mind," said Olwen.

I smiled at her. "Good."

"Where will the children be playing?" Laudy asked.

"They'll be playing in a room near the library. Brem and Olwen will be under Wolves Petra and Camsheer's supervision."

"Wolf guards, eeh?" she said with a wink.

I gave her an easy going 'you-dare-to-question-me' look, and then I laughed. "Their Famina and Shream's pups. Petra is Brem's guard, and Camsheer wants to be a 'royal child' guard if we have more children – which I hope we do."

"How many pups did they have?"

"They had a total of six. Mesh Mintier and Sema are all in Narnia's Army. Riker is learning how to be a King and Queen guard, and then Petra and Camsheer will be the Princes and Princess guards."

"Hoping for a girl now, are we?" Laudy teased.

"Well yes. What mother wouldn't want a girl?"

"True, true. Where should I have Olwen sit?" my friend asked, for we had arrived at the Royal Dining Hall.

"Pick a side; I have cushions on two chairs for the children."

"Alright."

We sat down to a dinner of chicken salad, bowls of fruit and iced tea. I immediately started the conversation.

"Frartin… weren't you the gardener at the castle when I visited?"

The Terebinthian King ducked his head in embarrassment. Raising his head again with blushed cheeks, he said, "Yes, Swanwhite. It certainly made it easy to court Laudine."

"So were you courting when Dad and I visited?"

"No. We began courting after you left," Laudy replied.

"That's because I didn't see it appropriate to ask while you and your father were about to visit. Though it was nice to see Laudine have some fun with another girl her age."

I frowned in confusion. Amesh asked the question that was on the tip of my tongue. "The other girls didn't want to be friends with Laudine?"

"No," Laudy interjected. "Mother didn't allow me to be with any girl below my rank, save the servants."

"Not much of a childhood," I commented.

"No kidding," Laudy said. "Now, how'd you two meet?"

"It started with a trade agreement meeting between Calormen and Narnia nine years ago…" Amesh and I told our story to them in as much detail as we could. Frartin and Laudy enjoyed it very much. I took a peek at the sun and called for the children to be escorted to the play room so we adults could go to the library to work.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

The trade negotiations took three hours to work out, and both countries were happy with the end result. Amesh left in the middle of the negotiations to attend court, and then came back when he dismissed it.

Though we were tired after the ordeal, Laudine and I went to get Bremton and Olwen. When we arrived at the play room, they were playing a game of tag. Olwen squealed in delight as Camsheer chased her. Bremton stood laughing at the Princess, but his expression swiftly changed and he started running because Camsheer had changed targets. I noticed that Petra was watching from the side, saving her energy so she could spell Camsheer.

Petra turned her head to us after catching our scent and immediately got to her feet and bowed. "Your Majesties." Her brother stopped chasing the children and bowed to us also. Olwen and Bremton ran for us and jumped into our arms.

"Momma!"

"Mommy!"

"Did you have fun, Brem?" I asked my son. I heard Laudy asking her daughter the same.

He nodded. "Yes, Momma."

"What'd you play?"

"Hide-'n'-seek, freeze-tag, Momma-may-I (Petra was 'Momma'), and tag."

"Wow, that's a lot."

"Yep!"

"Are you tired?"

"No!"

I sighed as we walked into the corridor. "Oh dear."

"Ladies," Amesh said to get our attention.

"What do you think about the two of us taking the children down to the beach? To allow you two sometime to your selves," Frartin proposed. They had obviously been talking about this for a bit.

Laudy and I looked at the children in our arms. There were excited smiles on both their faces. "Well you two?" Laudy asked. "Do you want to go to the beach?"

"Yes! Yes! Please!" the both shouted.

"Alright, alright." We let them down, and their fathers chased them to the beach with the Wolves on their tails. Famina and Riker stayed back with Laudine and me.

"So, what do you want to do now that we've been freed of the youngsters?" I asked Laudine.

The Terebinthian Queen put her hand on her chin in thought. "How about a walk around the gardens? I'd like to see them, and I want to talk about what both of us becoming Queens." She nudged me with her elbow at the last part.

I laughed. "Alright, we can go through the Dining Hall."

We walked through the Northern Gardens, and I told Laudine about the various plants that were there. We also greeted many Talking Animals that were either taking care of the gardens or taking a stroll among the flowers themselves.

"So, Swan," Laudy started quietly as we walked down a path, "how did your parents die?"

I gave her a confused look. "Your parents didn't tell you?"

She shook her head. "No. Mother and Father only told me that they had died and that you were Queen."

Nodding understandingly, I told her about their deaths. "A few weeks before my twenty-second birthday, Mum and Dad went to the border with troops to fight off Jadis' largest attack. Dad was killed near the end of the battle, and Mum was badly wounded – they had arrived just in time for me to say 'good-bye' to her."

Laudine placed her hand on my shoulder. "Oh Swan, I'm sorry."

I clasped her hand with my own. "It's alright. I've lived seven years without them, though I do miss them." I squeezed her hand, and we dropped our arms back to our sides. "Anyway, how are your parents? I heard something about them retiring? Can they do that?"

Laudine smiled, and we continued walking. "It's permitted by Terebinthian law. The first King and Queen grew old and wanted to see their oldest son be King. So they retired, made it law, and every King and Queen since have retired when their eldest child is a certain age."

"Interesting custom."

"You're telling me. I'm the one who has to follow it."

"At least you didn't come to be Queen sorrowful because your parents died."

"True, true."

"Anyway, how are they doing?"

She turned to look at me. "Who?"

"Your parents, silly!" I said with a laugh.

"Oh!" Laudy exclaimed, smacking her forehead with her palm. "They're fine. And wondering when you're coming back to visit."

"When would I have time?"

"Oh come now! Frartin and I managed to come to Narnia, didn't we? You could manage to spend a month in Terebinthia."

"No I couldn't. I have Jadis to contend with. She sends her troops monthly – sometimes twice a month – to try to invade Narnia and destroy the Tree of Protection. And a perfect time for her to do that would be when Amesh and I were away. Granted my Army can go into battle by themselves, but as Queen I have a duty to be the first to charge into battle with them and the last to leave at retreat."

Laudine nodded. "I see your point. Maybe they can come here then. They haven't seen Narnia recently, and they should see you in your home."

"Yes they should," I said with mock arrogance, which sent us into a fit of giggles. We recovered and decided to head down to the beach to see the condition of our husbands and children.

"How long are you staying, Laudy?" I asked on our way down.

"Only a couple of days. Then we have to get going."

"Aww," I whined. "At least we got to see each other."

"Yes," my friend agreed. "Uh-oh."

"Oh my." We had gotten to the beach to find husbands and children wet and covered in sand. The Wolves had managed to stay dry and somewhat clean. The two of us girls exchanged a glance, and we went to retrieve our dirty families – who were going to be thoroughly cleaned before supper.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

The two days flew by quickly. I was sad to see my friend go, but nothing could last forever. Besides, Jadis usually attacked around this time of month, and General Kaymen and I needed to plan our defense stagey. Before I met the General to do so, I thought about how Aslan told us that Amesh and I were to be the last monarchs of Narnia for quite some time. It made me wonder what would happen to Bremton and any other children we would have. It also worried me. I was concerned for my good friends and subjects. Questions ran through my head such as: What would become of them under Jadis' rule? Would the Narnians keep their faith in Aslan strong? Will any commit treason? The last question troubled me the most. It would break my heart if any Narnian defected to her. I tried to push the thoughts aside as I walked into the library to prepare for battle.

* * *

**The next chapter will deal with that last paragraph. I hope you all enjoyed it! And don't forget to check out NFFR, AsCast and Revolution Radio!**

**~Fierce Queen**


	21. Battle Wound

**Hey readers! Sorry it took me a while to write this one. I've tried to write battle scenes a couple times, but I never end up liking it and change it. I figured it was time to give you a battle scene (maybe why it took so long). I had a serious fight with writers block on this chapter, but a week ago today I watched Ever After and I took off with writing! So hopefully you'll enjoy it. Today's also the Feast day of the Assumption of Mary, the Blessed Virgin and Mother of God, so the little story at the end of the chapter fits today.**

**Special thanks to Lady of Stormness Mountain and Ewcom for improving the chapter :)**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia, I think you'd all know that by now._**

* * *

Chapter Nineteen: Battle Wound

_Frostmoon 17, 859_

"_Where does Jadis keep getting her troops?"_ I thought from atop my war mount, Belte, as I surveyed the enemy forces. The Morgan Horse shifted as we watched our enemies muster across the bleak tundra of the border between north-western Narnia and Ettinsmoor. The morning sun gleamed off the snow-capped peaks of the Western Mountains that stood in the distance. General Kaymen had ordered some extra soldiers to protect me because the Foul Creatures were putting a good deal of their soldiers in my direction, so Mintier, Mesha and Sema were in a triangle around me.

Kaymen stood at my side, patiently waiting with me for Jadis' Creatures to attack. We all stood, waiting for them to charge. It wasn't long before the commanding Minotaur let out a battle cry and Jadis' soldiers charged our position. I got a better grip on my shield and drew Phraymore. When the Foul Creatures were more than halfway across the field, I let out _my_ battle cry:

"_NARNIA!"_

I spurred Belte into a gallop and pushed my visor down. Half of the Narnian troops followed me and swept down from the ridge, the other half holding their position on the high ground. Our armies collided with the crash of metal and the shrieks of the wounded. I slashed at a Werewolf, rendering him dead, while parrying a strike from another foul creature with the flat of my blade. Belte was busy too, kicking, biting and stomping on Jadis' soldiers as they attacked.

Two Minotaurs charged at us, one from the left and one from the right. I yelled at Belte to stay still, and at the last second – when they were too close to stop – I made my mount run! The Minotaurs collided, knocking themselves out and possibly killing each other. In no time a Goblin with ankle-slicer creatures came to take the Minotaurs' places. The ankle-slicers attempted to hurt Belte, but were squashed instead; the Goblin I quickly decapitated with a swift backslash.

Suddenly, a great and heavy thing impacted my side and unseated me. I rolled to regain my footing and turned to see the perpetrator-a Cyclops who loomed above me and swung again with his club. I dived to the side and rolled to gain some distance. He charged at me again, and when he was close, I stepped out of the way and sliced deep into his leg with Phraymore. The Cyclops fell to the ground, and I plunged Phraymore's razor edge through the Foul Beast's heart. I pulled the sword free and met the attack of a Minotaur's great, curving sword. Another Minotaur approached from the other side and both attacked together. I whirled Phraymore to meet the other's attack with a quick parry, then ducked as a Minotaur's sword sliced through the air. I whirled upward in a spiraling motion, slashing one Minotaur's head clear off in the process. The other landed a blow on my shoulder, but the well-made armor held. The force of the blow pushed me down to one knee, but the Minotaur's murderous intent was thwarted by the singing of a red-feathered Narnian arrow.

I turned to look for another opponent when I was hit square in the back, and the ground came up to meet me. The fall was so hard that Phraymore was tossed out of my hand. I would've rolled onto my side, but my attacker threw a crude and jagged dagger into my right leg. I let out a small cry of agony as I felt the dagger tear my muscles. Anytime I'd move my leg, the dagger would tear even more.

I concentrated on listening for the Creature's movement to keep myself from passing out from the pain and blood loss. It sounded relatively small. I carefully pulled my dagger that Kaymen had given me from its sheath around my belt. When it was out, I listened for the Creature again – it was still at my feet!

"_Dumb Creature,"_ I thought. Through the visor of my helm, I saw Sema. She was ready to pounce on my attacker, but was waiting for me to distract it. So I threw my dagger behind me, hoping that I'd at least scratch him. The dagger in my leg ripped more of my muscles, making me cry in pain again. The shriek from behind told me that I got my target, and the growl and breeze above my head told me that the Foul Creature would not be alive for much longer.

Knowing I was somewhat safe, I succumbed to darkness.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

A chilly breeze through the tent woke me. I tried to shift from my position on my stomach to my side, but was reminded of the jagged wound in my calf. I twisted without moving my legs and barely made out the bandage on my right leg in the dim light. After I gently lay back down, I took time to notice my surroundings: Most of my armor was on its rack with my shield and Phraymore next to it. There was my bag of two dresses and hair things across from me, and there was also a table with a bowl, towels, bandages and a small, lit lantern near the head of the bed. And most importantly, I could hear Riker's breathing below me.

I bent towards the foot of my bed to try to see out the tent flaps. The sun was just beginning to rise, turning the sky and the few clouds pink, orange and purple. There was much activity outside as well.

I heard Riker whine as he yawned and stretched. He stood and shook the night sleep off his back. My guard turned to face me, and he wagged his tail when he saw that I was awake.

"Good morning, Queen Swanwhite. Are you feeling better?"

"Good morning, Riker. I feel fine, that is until I move my leg."

The Wolf nodded gravely. "Riker, would you please fetch General Kaymen?"

"Of course, Majesty." He quickly exited my tent to go find the General.

As I waited I wondered how many wounded we had and how many were dead. There had been two thousand Narnians, and there was at least as many in Jadis' troop. I didn't get to dwell on the possibilities for long because Kaymen arrived at my tent.

"Majesty," the Centaur said with a bow. "It is good to see you awake."

"It's good to be awake. What happened?"

"A Hag, Queen Swanwhite. It embedded this in your calf," said Kaymen as he handed me the dagger. Its blade was sharp and asymmetrically jagged. It looked to be completely made of either iron or Obsidian or something similar to the rock and ore.

I stared at the gruesome thing with distaste before handing it back to the General.

"It tore your muscles badly, and you lost enough blood that you were unconscious for two days. The Healers have done what they could, but you are confined to bed rest until we get back to Cair Paravel."

I huffed, but there was nothing I could do unless I wanted to worsen my condition. "How many did we lose?"

"One hundred are dead; many are wounded, but none are worse off that you, Majesty," Kaymen reported.

I nodded. "What about Jadis' troops?"

"All are dead and disposed of."

"Good." I was starting to get fidgety, and I wanted to flip over on my back. "When are we breaking camp, General?"

"As soon as you have something to eat."

"Then help me up, and please bring me some food. I'm starved!"

Kaymen helped me to sit up, and he levitated my leg so that there'd be no pressure on the wound. I then ate breakfast two times over because I was so hungry. I had various berries, smoked bacon and cheese. And even though his kind doesn't typically care for anything but raw meat (and he had already eaten his breakfast), I shared my food with Riker.

Before the Narnians began to break camp, I was moved to a stretcher with a back on it so I could sit more comfortably and could be carried easily. We were soon prepared to march back to Cair. To my surprise, four Centaurs lined up and lifted my stretcher onto their shoulders! I could not believe it! They were going to carry me like a Tarkeena on her litter. I leaned to my right, which was where General Kaymen stationed himself.

"What is this?" I asked the General.

"Your source of travel, my Queen," he answered without looking at me.

"I feel like a mindless Tarkeena from Calormen," I told the Centaur.

"There is a big difference between you and a 'mindless Tarkeena', Lady. First of all, you are a Queen in the most beloved land that Aslan has made. Second, you are being followed and carried by soldiers who care about you and are willing to die to protect you."

I sat back, humbled by the little lecture I'd gotten. But it was apparent that the General wasn't quite done. "And lastly, you cannot ride, so we decided to carry you instead."

I softly laughed at Kaymen. He always knew how to humble me and then cheer me up.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

_One week later_

A warm reception awaited us when we arrived at Cair Paravel. Villagers had gathered in the courtyard with my family to greet Narnia's tired soldiers. There were fires crackling all over the place to keep the chill in the air away.

As soon as the Centaurs had set my stretcher on the ground, my one-year-old Mezinda jumped on me. "Mumma!"

I hugged my daughter. "Hello, Mezinda."

I let her go when she started to wriggle in my arms. "Muss oo."

"I missed you too, Buttercup." I looked up at my husband and seven-year-old son. "I missed the lot of you."

Bremton smile, and not waiting for his sister to move, gave me a rough hug. I returned the hug the best I could, for Mezinda was still on my lap. I made both of them get up after a bit so Amesh could have his turn. They reluctantly stood, and Amesh helped me to my feet before he embraced me. I took great care to not put any weight on my right leg.

"Did the Dryads get my message?" I asked my hubby once we parted.

"Yes. They made the crutches for you. They're in the Healers' Ward. Pepkin also wanted to see you as soon as possible to check your leg," he informed me.

A Faun helped Amesh get me into Cair Paravel with the children following behind us – corralled by the Wolves. When we arrived at the Healers' Ward, Amesh dismissed the Faun and addressed the Wolves.

"Riker, Petra and Camsheer. Please take Bremton to his lessons and Mezinda to her room to play."

"Yes, your Majesty," they all said, bowing.

Amesh helped me sit while Pepkin waited to check my wound. The Dwarf gently poked my leg, and I would wince if he got closed to the wound. "Please move your foot, Majesty."

I did as he asked, but the movement sent pain soaring through my leg. Pepkin frowned and undid my bandage. My leg had been stitched up, but you could still see where the terrible dagger went in. Pepkin studied it and said, "Hag's dagger. Made of Obsidian."

I stared at the Healer in shock. "How could you tell?"

"I used to be an Army Healer, my Queen."

"Oh . . . How long will it take for my wound to heal?" I asked when Pepkin went to prepare something.

"Soon." He brought over a poultice and out it on my wound. "This will speed up the healing process. You'll be walking within a month."

"Thank you, Pepkin." The Dwarf clipped the bandage in place, and Amesh got my crutches. My King helped me to my feet, and I took the crutches. We started out when the Healer called:

"Make sure you've got someone to catch you, lest you fall on the stairs!"

"I shall!" I yelled back.

"Where do you want to go, Swan?" Amesh asked me when we got to the Main Hall.

"I wish to spend some time with Mezinda."

"Alright."

Slowly, we climbed the stairs. As we did, I filled Amesh in on the battle. He was sad that we had lost a hundred soldiers, but he knew, as did I, that they were in a better place. When we were away from the stairs, Amesh took leave of me to attend his duties.

I made my way to Mezinda's – formally Bremton's – room. When I was pregnant with Mezzie, Bremton, Amesh and I talked about moving the young boy into a different room because it would be better for our daughter to be closer to us. Bremton agreed, and he moved across the corridor.

I arrived at the Princess's door and knocked. One bark from Camsheer told me I could enter. Mezinda was playing with her blocks – building towers and knocking them down. I sat on her bed while I waited for her to see me. I watched her build two more towers before she noticed me.

"Mumma!" Mezinda ran right into me and held on for dear life. She pulled back quickly and said, "Pway, Mumma! Pway!"

I held her hands as I gently told her, "Mumma can't play right now."

Mezzie pouted. "Why?"

"Because Mumma's hurt, Buttercup," I said, stroking her hair.

"Kiff may bwetta?" she cutely asked.

I smiled. "No, Mezinda, a kiss won't make it feel better."

Her pout deepened. I moved Mezzie so close that I was nose-to-nose with her. "But I'll take that kiss anyway."

My little Princess smiled broadly, and I smiled back. Mezinda gave me a big kiss on the cheek, which I also returned with a bit of tickling. She giggled as I did so.

I stopped tickling her and said, "Now, it's time for _your_ lessons, young lady."

"Mumma! Me no wessins!" she whined.

"Yes, lessons, Buttercup. And today we're going to work on your speech."

"Sweech?" she asked, cocking her head as she said the word.

"How you talk. You need to learn how to pronounce your words correctly so people can understand what you're saying."

"Wike oo, Dudda, 'n' Bwem?"

I nodded. "Yes, dear. I'll get one of your story books and we can practice pronouncing the words in it."

"Oway, Mumma."

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

_Later that evening_

The lesson had some success. I didn't think the lesson would completely change her speech, but she did try to pronounce carefully. I would say the words to Mezinda, she'd repeat them back the best she could, and we'd keep trying until she said the word in a way that people could definitely understand. Mezzie spoke very well for a seventeen-month-old.

My Princess was working on coloring a picture I drew for her when she asked a difficult question. "Mumma?"

"Yes, Mezinda?"

"Who L-ad-y?" She asked pointing to my Miraculous Medal.

"You know the Star Alambil, don't you?"

Mezzie nodded her head vigorously. "Yes, Mumma. L-ad-y of Pe-ece."

"Yes. This," – I held the pendant away from my neck – "is Her."

"No one see her."

"Someone did, and they painted her so this Medallion could be made."

"But no p-ain-ting an' no m-ore a dose." She again pointed to the necklace.

"There was a painting of Alambil, but it was lost many years ago."

"St-or-wy, Mumma?" Mezinda asked excitedly.

"Yes, Buttercup. Would you like to hear it?"

"Yes! Yes!"

"Then come sit by me and I shall tell you."

My little Princess crawled over to me and sat at my side. "A long time ago, a year into Narnia's existence, a beautiful Lady appeared to King Frank and Queen Helen – the first King and Queen of Narnia. The monarchs were surprised and frightened by Her presence, but the Lady said to them:

" 'Do not be afraid. I am Alambil, Lady of Peace. I watch over Narnia at all times. During times of grave trouble, my fellow Star, Tarva – Lord of Victory – and I shall pass close to one another when the period of suffering is nearly over and help is on the way.

" ' Have a portrait of me painted and take it where ever you go. I will protect you the best that I can.'

"And the Lady was gone as quickly as she had appeared. King Frank and Queen Helen did as Alambil had told them. They hired a Faun to draw as the monarchs described the Lady. When the Faun finished drawing, the King and Queen took it to a Dwarf to have it painted and then to a Dryad to have it framed.

"The portrait was around for hundreds of years. However, about two hundred years ago while King James was visiting the Lone Islands, pirates raided his ship while it was in dock, and the painting was one of the many things that were stolen."

"But ne-ckw-ace, Mumma."

"One necklace was made from the portrait for the Queens to wear when the portrait was not in Cair, for the Kings would take it off to battle with them. When the portrait was stolen, Queen Jasatin, King James's wife, put the necklace into hiding because she feared someone might try to steal it as well. From then hence, no Queen has worn it except me."

Mezinda clapped her hands happily. "Good st-or-wy, Mumma!"

I smiled and bowed my head. "Thank you, my daughter. Now it's time for you to get to bed."

"Awwww!" She whined and yawned at the same time. "But not sweepy."

"Sure you're not, which is why you're yawning. Come on Buttercup, into bed."

"Yes, Mumma." Like a good Princess, Mezinda got into bed.

I kissed her on the brow. "Good night, Mezinda. See you in the morning."

"Nigh-night, Mumma." And she quickly fell asleep.

* * *

**Don't forget to check out Narnia Fan Fiction Revolution for lots of quality Narnia stories! ~Fierce Queen**


	22. Wasted

**Hey readers! Sorry it took so long to update, but I had writer's block all through August (so I watched JAG instead - good show. Anyone who wants the links to the episodes/episode descriptions PM me). Once school started and I had study halls, I was able to sit down and write this. Oh, you know how I said a couple chapters ago that I wasn't near finished with half of part one? Well, I changed my mind. I'll be winding down this first half of ALQ in one or two chapters. Also! I got over up over 100 reviews with my last chapter! So happy! Thanks to those who have stuck with me on this. Thanks to Ewcom for betaing!**

**_Disclaimer - No matter how much I wish I did, I don't own Narnia *sigh*_**

* * *

Chapter Twenty: Wasted

_Lenisgale 27__th__, 864_

Twist-twirl-swing

Amesh and I moved swiftly and smoothly across the filled dance floor of Cair's Grand Hall. We moved our feet quickly to the fast beat of the Calormene drums and Narnian Flute.

"Enjoying your birthday, sweetheart?" I yelled above the music.

Amesh dipped me in response and held me there. "Of course, Swan."

He brought me up and spun me away as the music ended. I smiled at my husband and breathed heavily as we made our way to the side to join Queen Laudine, King Frartin and Princess Olwen. Laudine was armed with full wine goblets for the both of us. I nodded my thanks to her and drank slowly while I slowed my breath. After I placed my goblet on the table of refreshments, I felt a tug on my skirts.

"Mommy, Brem won't dance with me!" Mezinda complained.

I looked to her twelve-year-old brother. "Is this true, Bremton?"

"Yes, Mother. But only because I danced the last three with her," the Prince answered, exasperated.

Our little group chuckled. I bent down to eye level with my six-year-old. "Now Mezinda, that _is_ quite a lot of dancing. Bremton might wish to rest his feet or eat. Okay, Buttercup?"

"But I wanna dance, Mommy!" she whined.

"Mezinda Bethany, don't. Not unless you want me to spank you here in front of everyone on Daddy's birthday," I told her sternly.

The Princess looked down, and she spoke quietly, "Yes, Mommy."

I smiled at her when she looked back up, and offered her a hug. "That's a good girl."

Narnia's King stepped forward and bowed to the young Princess. "It would be my honor, Princess Mezinda, if you would join me in the next dance."

Mezzie curtsied to Amesh, giggling. "It'd be my honor, Daddy."

Amesh took our daughter's hand and lead her out onto the dance floor. Bremton had moved down the table, and he looked to be making conversation with Princess Olwen.

"If you'd excuse me, ladies," King Frartin said. "I wish to speak with General Kaymen."

"Of course, Frartin," I replied. The Terebinthian King bowed his head and took his leave of us.

"He's just being polite, you know," Laudy said after Frartin left. I gave my friend a questioning look. She shrugged and smiled as she took a sip of her wine. "He could tell you wanted to talk to me."

I nodded understandingly. "Your husband is very perceptive, Laudy."

"And yours, Swan."

I looked over at Bremton and Olwen; Laudine followed my gaze. "Do you think they'll court each other?" she asked.

I sighed and shook my head. "The Prince is not one for that."

"Really? How so?"

"Ever since he learned to talk, he would ask when he could start swordplay. There have been a many young girls visiting Cair Paravel with their Mothers and Fathers, but Bremton has taken no interest in getting to know any girl in a romantic way."

"Tis a shame, they make a lovely couple."

I let out my breath in annoyance. "Just because they make a 'lovely couple' doesn't mean they are meant for each other. I thought you of all people would know that."

The Terebinthian Queen dropped her eyes to the floor and smiled sheepishly. "You are right my friend. I am sorry."

I shoved Laudy playfully. "That is quite alright. Besides, if they did marry, Princess Olwen would have to come to Narnia."

"Says who? Prince Bremton could defer the throne to his sister. And Olwen is my only child – I won't have her giving up the throne."

I giggled. "I jest, Laudy. I know what would need to be done."

"Queen Swanwhite. I must speak with you."

Riker – I had forgotten that our guards were on watch. "Yes, good Wolf?"

"Camsheer reports that he smells one who was not invited."

"Is he sure?" I asked as I started to worry.

"Quite sure, your Highness. My brother says he can smell the danger the person presents," my guard replied.

"What about Petra?"

"She confirms it."

"Can you tell what country the person is from?"

"No, Majesty. He has used something to remove the scent."

"Each country has a scent?" Laudine asked.

"Yes, Queen Laudine," Riker answered. "It's hard to explain, but varied countries have different scents. For example, Narnia and Archenland have similar scents, for they are neighbors, but Archenland smells more of mountains and Narnia of trees."

"I see."

"Riker, have you put the other guards on alert?" I asked.

"Yes, your Majesty. There is nothing else we can do but wait."

"Thank you, Riker. You are dismissed."

My guard bowed and took his leave. Laudine put her goblet down and rubbed my arm. "Are you okay?"

I hesitated and stared off into space before I nodded. I looked to my concerned friend. "Yes, I'm okay."

Laudine narrowed her eyes. "I don't believe that for a minute. You're worried out of your skin."

"That may be so , but I can't show it!" I hissed. "At least not now."

"I know," she said quietly. "Let's try to get your mind off it."

"Are you nuts? These people are in danger, and you want me to not think about it?"

"Calm down, Swan, calm down. Hopefully nothing will . . ."

"DADDY!"

I spun around when I heard Mezinda's shriek; the crowd on the dance floor quickly moved away from her. Amesh was on his knees with a dagger in his back, and Mezinda was trembling in front of him. The assailant stood over my husband, holding the dagger and talking to him. I saw Amesh reach for his boot – he was going for his dagger. Amesh said something, and the murderer turned in my direction, taking the dagger out of my husband's back as he did so. I reached up for my hair dagger and let it fly; at the same time, Amesh took his boot dagger and buried it in the other man's side with the last of his strength. The assailant slumped to the floor.

"Get the healers!" I shouted as I ran to my fallen husband. Bremton and Laudine followed me to him. General Kaymen tried to quickly remove the body of the murderer, but I saw his face before they took him away. It was Xemphar, the man who hated Narnia to begin with. I tried to push my thoughts about the man out of my mind as I tended to my bleeding King.

I sat down on the floor and pulled Amesh into my lap. "You know . . . who?" he painfully asked me.

I nodded with tears blurring my vision. "Why?"

"Payback . . . called me . . . traitor."

I shook my head. "No Amesh, you're not a traitor."

He smiled up at me, but I could tell he was beginning to fade. I looked up and gestured for Bremton and Mezinda to come to us.

"Daddy?" Mezinda timidly asked.

Amesh reached out to her. "Buttercup. You be a good girl now . . . and don't court anybody Camsheer doesn't like," he teased.

"Yes, Daddy," said Mezinda shakily.

"I love you, Mezzie."

Tears were streaming down my daughter's face. "I love you too, Daddy," she sobbed.

Amesh turned to look at our son, who was holding his little sister close. "Bremton."

"Yes, Father?" he asked, trying to keep his own tears at bay.

"I need you . . . to protect your mother . . . and sister," my king said painfully.

Brem gave a hard nod. "I will, Father."

"Take care, young man. I love you."

"And I you, Father."

I looked to Laudine and gave her a look that asked her if she could take the children to the side. My friend nodded. "Come, children. Let's get some food." Mezinda and Bremton left us reluctantly.

Once the children left, I looked back at Amesh. He was gazing at me intently, as if to remember me. I did the same. "I'll miss you, Amesh," I confessed.

"But we shall see . . . each other again."

"Yes . . . in Aslan's Country." My dear husband nodded. "Would you do me a favor, my King?"

"What is it, my Queen?"

"Tell Mum and dad that I miss them, and that I'll see them soon," I said.

Amesh bowed his head. "Of course."

The end of my husband's life drew closer, and I felt there was one last thing to do. I bent over and kissed my husband and King.

"I love you, Amesh," I said looking into his eyes.

"I love you too, Swanwhite."

Amesh closed his eyes, and then went limp in my arms. I bowed my head and prayed that he made it into Aslan's Country. I then move Amesh from my lap, and stood to clear my skirts, but they were sticky with blood. The healers, who had been standing back, came forward to take care of my King's body. I also took noticed that the Hall had been cleared of the guests, minus Laudine.

I walked over to Laudine, Bremton, Mezinda and our guards. Mezinda sobbed uncontrollably, and I could see tears going down Bremton's cheeks. I opened my arms to them. Mezinda ran right to me; I picked her up and she cried into my neck. I held my right arm out for Bremton. He slowly walked over and put his arms around me. I kissed both of their heads and held them close. After a few minutes, we went up a private stairway to our rooms so we could change our soiled clothes.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Gracia was silent as I changed. I had no doubt that by this time everyone in Cair Paravel knew that Amesh was killed. I finally broke the silence before I put my crown on.

"Gracia?" I asked quietly.

"Yes, Queen Swanwhite?"

"Could you ask the General to gather everyone in the castle in the throne room? I need to make an official announcement about Amesh's death."

"Of course, your Majesty." The Dryad headed for the door.

"Oh, one more thing."

"Yes, Majesty?"

"Prince Bremton and Princess Mezinda need not come. They do no need to be put through it."

Gracia bowed. "Of course, Majesty."

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

_Two weeks later_

"How are the children handling the death of Amesh?" Laudine asked me as we sat on my bed.

"Hard, but differently," I answered.

"How so?"

"Bremton gets consumed by his training and lessons. He's willing to do almost anything so he won't have to remember that his father is dead," I explained.

"And Mezinda?" Laudy inquired.

"She's sad most of the time. She will throw an occasional temper tantrum because she doesn't want to learn, she's so upset."

My friend gave me a small smile. "And what about you?"

"Me?"

"Yes, you. How are _you_ dealing with your loss.?"

I hesitated. "I guess I haven't been."

Laudy gave me a 'come-on' look. "Why not? I know you're not supposed to show to the rest of the world that you're 'fine', but why haven't you dealt with his death?"

I thought about it for a while. "I guess because for me to release my emotions, I'd need to cry, but what always stops me is if Brem or Mezzie needs me," I said shakily. "Because if they need me, they'd be afraid if they saw me upset."

"You need to do something, Swan. Have you prayed to Aslan?" Laudy asked.

I nodded. "And it helps every time, but there's still a hole in my heart that will probably never heal."

"Aslan will help it heal," my friend said confidently.

I gave a small smile. "I hope so."

Laudy smiled back. "Though I must say, if you don't know if Aslan will help you, you need you mind examined," she said with a hint of tease in her voice.

I gave a short laugh. Silence fell like a blanket between us. For a few minutes, we just enjoyed sitting together. Right before the silence got awkward, Laudine spoke.

"Why did you lay Amesh next to your father?"

I stared off into space and remembered that night in Calormen when Dad got my late husband to dance with me . . .

"_My lord, I have observed that you and the Princess have not made one move to dance at all this night. Why not dance to this last song?"_

_I closed my eyes, and let out a small exhale of annoyance at Dad's scheming as I waited for the Tarkaan's answer._

"_Princess?" Amesh started, then paused. I looked into his black eyes, which were full of hope, and I smiled._

"_I'd love to." I offered him my hand, and he led me out onto the dance floor._

"Swan?"

I looked to my friend and blinked away the forming tears. "When I was nineteen, Dad took me to Calormen so I could observe how to deal with foreign dignitaries. Amesh watched me throughout the proceedings, and I think Dad picked up on it. At the ball afterwards, Amesh approached me to learn about Narnia and myself. Near the end of the ball, Dad came over to make small talk with him, and Dad convinced the former Tarkaan to have the last dance with me. Dad always had a feeling that Amesh was the one for me. That's why I buried him there."

"They would've been good friends," Laudy commented.

I nodded in agreement and tried to suppress a yawn at the same time. Laudine grinned at my failed attempt, and then she yawned herself! We looked at each other and laughed at out attempts to hide the fact that our beds were calling. We leaned in and hugged one another.

"You set sail tomorrow, don't you?" I asked even though I knew the answer.

"Yes. We've already been away from Terebinthia for a while, and Olwen wants to go home. If it were my choice, I'd stay a few days longer to make sure you were okay," she answered.

"Thanks, Laudy."

She gave me a smile that didn't reach her eyes. "You're welcome. Good night."

"Good night."

Laudine left the room, and I sat on my bed and stared off into space. After a while, I dragged myself off the bed to change into my nightgown. I put a few more pieces of wood in the fireplace to keep my room warm all night and to keep the dying chill of Lenisgale outside with the snow. I said my prayers and slowly fell asleep.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

_I was in a brilliant green meadow, more beautiful than one could imagine. There were mountains in the distance that circled around me, and various flowers painted the bottoms of the mountains with what looked like pictures. On one mountain it looked like a boat was painted; on another, a horse. The sky was a deep blue with no clouds, and the sun shone like it would never end. It was all very breath taking._

_I looked to one of the mountains and noticed a man walking towards me. I immediately knew who it was, and I began to run for him as he ran to me. When we came together, he picked me up and spun me around, and I laughed in delight._

_He put me down and I gazed into his eyes, and he into mine. It was odd. I felt like crying, but no tears came. Instead, I smiled brightly in joy._

"_Sorry it took me a while to talk to you," my husband said._

_I slapped his arm playfully. "Don't be. I'm happy to be here with you now."_

"_I don't want you to be lonely, Swan. If you need to, go courting again."_

"_Thank you, but you know I can't. Not with Jadis attacking soon. And if I did, the children would have to get used to someone else being around, and I don't think they'd want anybody else."_

"_That and what Aslan said to us, what, thirteen or fourteen years ago. That we are the last monarchs before Jadis succeeds?"_

"_Yeah, that's also a factor."_

"_Well, then know what I've told to Mezzie and Brem. I am always with you wherever you are."_

"_Wait. You've talked to Mezzie and Brem?"_

"_Yeeeesss. That's why it took me a while. I was able to comfort Mezzie in one dream, but Brem took a couple."_

"_Well, as long as they're feeling better," I said as I looked into my husband's loved filled eyes._

_We stood there for a while, just staring at each other. Amesh then playfully smirked. "Ever kiss a dead man?"_

_I glared playfully back."No, but I'm about to."_

_Amesh leaned over and tilted his head. Our lips touched, and my King pulled me closer. When we parted it felt like it was too soon._

"_I love you Swanwhite."_

"_I love you too, Amesh."_

"_And remember that I am always with you."_

"_I shall."_

_After I said those words, everything began to blur and fade away. Just before it all went away, I heard the faint sound of a Lion roaring._

_

* * *

_

**Have you been around Narnia Fan Fiction dot com recently? There are more Revolution Radio chapters up! And AsCast recently posted their 13th episode "Matching Chasity Belts". Check it all out! And don't forget to check out the forums and talk to the people over there. We're all friendly and love welcoming newbies.**

**Hopefully I'll update soon!**

**~Fierce Queen**


	23. Children

**Hey readers! Just over a month, and here's another update! Thank you to everyone who leaves reviews, they make my day and encourage me to write. Thank you Ewcom for betaing the chapter! I hope ya'll enjoy this next installment.**

_**Disclaimer - I own nothing of the Narnian world that you already know. The things that only pertain to this story, on the other hand... :D**_

* * *

Chapter 21: Children

_Frostmoon 2, 881; Archenland_

"Granma!" I knelt to the ground and opened my arms to receive the four-year-old Prince.

"Hello, Liam." I pulled back from the hug a little bit to see his face. "How have you been?'

"Good. Missed you," he said cutely.

"I have missed you too. Now, where is your mother?" I asked letting go of my grandson.

Liam took hold of my hand and began leading me inside Anvard's castle. "She inside. Mamma didn't wanna come out . . . AH-hahaha!"

Liam squealed when Mezinda suddenly picked him up. She had been hiding in the court yard to play a trick on her son. "I gotcha!" she said to him.

My daughter smiled at the laughing Prince and then turned to me. "Hello, Mother. Are you well?"

"That I am. And you?"

"I am well. I am sorry about Famina and Shream."

"Thank you, darling, though perhaps this is something that should not be discussed in your son's presence."

Mezinda nodded in acknowledgement. We were at the archway leading into the castle when we heard the horrid growling and snarling of Wolves. Mezinda and I quickly turned around, expecting our guards to be prepared to attack something, and we were surprised to see Camsheer and Riker wrestling. We relaxed. One, my guess would be Camsheer, must have pounced on the other in a brotherly fight. We watched until our Wolf guards decided that they had had enough. Though, throughout the "fight", Mezinda needed to reassure Liam that Camsheer and Riker were only playing.

We entered the castle, and Mezinda handed Prince Liam off to a servant so that he would attend his lessons. It was extremely odd to see humans everywhere. I was so used to being in the presence of Talking Animals, Dryads, Fauns, Satyrs, and Centaurs. The only non-human I saw wandering about the castle was a she-Wolf. And I could tell she was Narnia because of her larger size. It made me wonder how she and Camsheer were getting along, for he would be the only reason why she was there.

My daughter led me to a medium-sized sitting room, and her ladies-in-waiting attended to my, rather small, luggage. There were two tall-backed, cushiony chairs with a table holding tea and biscuits between them. There was a small fire in the fireplace in front of the chairs, and rugs covered the floor. Large windows let in Frostmoon's cloud-shine.

I sat in one of the chairs and waited for Mezzie to join me. I didn't have to wait long. Mezinda plopped down in the other chair and teasingly asked, "Mother, you never take a holiday? I swear ruling Narnia and fighting Jadis has turned your lovely brown hair silver!"

I gave my daughter an 'in-fun' pointed look. "Are you sure my hair turned silver from that and not old age?" I asked in return.

"Old age? No. You, Mother, are not old," she answered.

"Well I'm no spring chicken," I countered.

We paused in our witty remarks long enough to burst out laughing. It felt so good to laugh with me daughter so. Ever since she fell in love and married Prince, now King, Leesum of Archenland, I have not been able to see Mezinda as often as I liked. Which was one of the reasons why I was taking the holiday. Mezinda sent me a letter saying how she missed me, and how she wished I'd visit. I hesitated at first, for I was concerned with the constant threat of Jadis on the Western Border. It took two days of Bremton coaxing me to go before I decided to visit the Queen of Narnia's closest ally.

We calmed down from our silliness, and Mezinda's expression became one of sadness. "I'm sorry for your loss of Shream and Famina, Mother."

I gave her a sympathetic smile, and I reached over to hold her hand. "Aslan blessed them with very long lives, Buttercup. They were probably two of the longest living Wolves . . . It was only a matter of time before Aslan called them Home."

"I know, Mother. But I also know you were quite attached to them."

"Just as are you to Camsheer. By the way, who is the lovely she-Wolf I saw in the castle?" I asked, changing the subject to a happier one. I turned around in my chair to wink at Camsheer, and he looked to the floor in embarrassment.

My daughter perked back up, and I turned back to her. "Her name is Sarin. Cam met her on the journey back to Anvard after we visited you last year."

I turned back to face Mezzie's guard again. "Talking about puppies yet, good Wolf?"

Raising his head, Camsheer said, "We haven't gotten that far yet, Queen Swanwhite."

"Yes he has, he doesn't want to admit it," Riker piped in.

"Oh? And how can you tell?" I asked.

"I can smell it, Majesty," my guard replied with the equivalent of a smirk across his face. Camsheer glared at his brother. Riker snickered.

"And what about you and Amber, Riker?" Mezinda asked, hoping to corner Riker in the same spot as Camsheer.

"Waiting to have them, Queen Mezinda," he said proudly.

"So Amber's pregnant?"

"Yes, Majesty."

My daughter then turned to me. "Is that why you did not pack many clothes? Because Amber is due to have her puppies soon?"

I nodded. "I would like to be home to help deliver the pups, and I'm sure Riker would like to be there too."

"I'm glad. Tell Amber that I said congratulations," Mezinda told Riker.

"I shall, Majesty."

Mezinda and I continued to chat until Prince Liam was done with is lessons. From the time his lessons finished until dinner time, I took the liberty of playing with my grandson. Mezinda took leave of us to attend her duties, which was alright with me. Liam and I played in his room. First we played with his blocks, and we built many a tower. Next we got Riker to join us in a game of tag. And the last game we played before dinner was hide-and-seek.

Around noon-time, a servant came to take us to the private dinning hall. I picked Liam up, and we walked on down. On the way, I told the Prince the story of Alambil, for he asked who the Lady on my necklace was. We arrived at the hall, I set my grandson on the floor, and he ran to his mother to tell her about the story.

As Mezinda listened to her son, I said hello to my son-in-law. "Why Leesum, you're looking energized today."

"Thank you, Queen Swanwhite. And you look as beautiful as the first time I set foot in Cair Paravel."

"That was some time ago, and you were a young boy then. You are sure I haven't changed?"

"Only in the slightest bit. You have aged wonderfully."

"Well thank you, Leesum. How have you been this past year? Liam hasn't been a hassle to raise has he?" I asked teasingly asked as we all sat down to eat.

The King of Archenland gave a chuckle and smiled. "Not _too_ much of a hassle. He's been very good about listening to his elders."

"Speaking of which, Liam tells me that you told him the story of Alambil," Mezinda said.

"Good story!" Liam chimed.

I smiled at my grandson and then looked to my daughter. "Reminds me of a similar answer of another young person I know."

"This sounds like a story," Leesum commented. "One I'd like to hear.'

"As long as it's alright with Mezinda," I said, looking at my daughter.

She smiled. "Oh, go ahead. I love hearing you tell stories."

And so the story telling began.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

I stayed at Anvard three more days. The first day I spent mostly playing with Liam. The second day I spent with Leesum, and the last day I committed to Mezinda. During dinner and supper time, I would tell stories about when I was younger, about Bremton and Mezinda, and about the Wolves. Everyone enjoyed the stories.

I departed the morning of my fifth day in Archenland, after my morning training of course. Mezinda complained that I should not be training so rigorously. I told her that as long as Jadis threatened Narnia, I would train hard everyday to be sure I could fight. I hugged my family and said farewell, and mounted my horse Shema junior (the granddaughter of my former mount).

"Take care, my family! May Aslan and His helpers protect you all!" I yelled to the three.

"And you!" Leesum yelled back.

"Farewell, Mother!"

"Bye, Granma!"

I waved to them, and they waved back. My small guard surrounded me, and we headed for Narnia at a trot. I knew it was going to be a while before I saw my daughter again.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

_Frostmoon 9, 881_

We arrived back at Cair Paravel just in time to hear that Riker and Amber's first pup was about to be born. Riker was so excited that he wanted to hurry to Amber's side, but I told him to stay with me.

"She will not be in a very good mood until after all the pups are born – I should know. Your mother was not very happy until afterwards," I told me guard with a bit of a smile.

"Yes, my Queen," he answered a bit sadly. I knew he wanted to be with her, but I also knew what was best for both of them.

Together, we walked up to their castle den. By the time we got there, Riker was the father of five children; three boys and two girls. The healer who had delivered the pups said that it was alright for us to visit Amber. When we entered, the pups were nursing, and Amber had a motherly glow about her.

"How are you doing, Amber?" I asked.

"Tired, Majesty. But very happy."

Riker sniffed the pups and licked each one, giving them an idea who their father was. He then laid down next to Amber so she could lean on him. I smiled at the two.

"I best go talk to Prince Bremton to see what happened while I was gone," I said, excusing myself. "And Riker, you may have the rest of the day off. I will ask Sema to take over your guard duties for today."

"Thank you, Queen Swanwhite."

"You are welcome."

I crawled out of the den, and I checked the angle of the sun to give me and idea where Bremton was in his routine. The sun's angle showed that it was noon hour – dinner hour. The place to nab him was the Royal Dinning Hall, and I the thought of the hall made me hungry. I arrived at the Dinning Hall, and Bremton rose from his seat to greet me.

"Mother, I was told you arrived. I'm sorry I could not greet you."

"That's alright, Bremton. I went to see Amber just after we arrived, for she was having her pups."

"Oh, she did? How many?"

"Five. Three boys and two girls. I gave Riker the rest of the day off."

"Who will be your guard then?" my son asked as we sat down to dinner.

"I was going to ask Sema," I answered.

"I can ask her for you after dinner, Mother," Bremton offered.

"Thank you, Bremton, but I was going to ask her before I tour the villages around Cair Paravel."

"Singing to the children again, Mother?"

"And talking to the villagers," I said with a smile. Bremton returned the smile. "Anything important happen while I was gone?"

"No. There were a few disputes over food supplies for winter, but nothing I couldn't handle."

"What about reports of Jadis' troop movements?"

"There's no movement towards Cauldron Pool as of yet. They are camped about a week's worth of travel from the border. So we would arrive about two to three days before them . . . should the need arise."

"The need will arise, Bremton. The question is when. And when it happens, we should pray to Aslan, Alambil, and Tarva to help us hold the foul creatures off again."

"Yes, Mother."

Silence fell between us as we continued our dinner. After a few minutes Bremton broke the silence.

"I am never going to be King."

The statement startled me. I had never told the children that Amesh and I were to be the final monarchs before Jadis conquered Narnia. Amesh and I agreed never to tell them, unless they said something pertaining to who was going to rule Narnia next. And it seemed to work. Bremton was thirty and Mezinda was twenty-two, and I still had not told them of what was to happen. What Bremton said made me worry about how he figured it out.

"Why do you say that, Brem?"

"Because, Mother, you said we should pray so we could hold Jadis' 'foul creatures off again'. And the music books you and Father had made for the Narnians, many of the songs speak of keeping faith in hard times." Bremton fell silent for a moment before adding, "And I've never felt like I was to be King. I am now, thirty years old with no wife, why? Because I have put my heart and soul into being a warrior of Narnia. That's what I am. I was not made to be King, but to fight and die in battle."

I sat in awe of my son. Once I got over my shock, I said, "You are right, Bremton. You will never be King."

"How long have you known, Mother?" he asked gently.

I sat back in my chair to think. "Oh, I believe I've known for thirty-one years."

"Thirty-one years? And you never told us?"

I nodded. "Your father and I made an agreement not to tell the two of you, unless it somehow came up. We didn't want you to be scared to live life just because Amesh and I were to be the last monarchs."

"Will Narnia cease to exist?"

"No. Jadis will conquer and rule Narnia for one hundred years."

"How do you know this?"

I smiled at my son's questions. It was like he was a child again. "Aslan told us a few days before our wedding. He decided to tell us so we could be somewhat prepared for the end, and so we could give the Narnians something to help them through the hard time that is fast approaching."

"The music?" my son asked quietly. I nodded in return.

"How many books were made?"

"One is being made for each village in Narnia. By the time my reign ends, every village should have their song book."

I looked at the sun's angle and rose from my seat; Bremton rose with me. "I must be on my way to the villages."

"Alright, Mother. I shall handle court."

"Thank you, Bremton." I went over and gave him a hug and a kiss before I headed for the doors.

Just as I got to the doors, the Prince called out, "What song are you going to sing?"

I smiled. Bremton always enjoyed the songs when he was growing up. "Glory and Praise to Aslan," I told him.

Bremton smiled and nodded. "That's a good one."

* * *

**Okay everyone, time to tell me what you thought. Even if you think it sucked, it'd be nice to know. And since you heard the ages of Mezinda and Bremton, I'll tell you Swanwhite's age. She's about 53. If you think that's too old for her to still be fighting, then I'm sorry. My paternal grandma was a farmer's wife and a feisty woman, and only cancer slowed her down. So I guess I'm giving Swan a characteristic of my grandma. Sorry if you don't like it!**

**Don't forget! If you'd like to read really good Narnia stories, check out Narnia Fan Fiction Revolution! Link on my profile. And if you don't want to check them out, that's fine too :)**

**~Fierce Queen**


	24. The Last Battle, Part 1

**Here is the beinning of the end of part one of "A Legendary Queen", readers! I hope you like it. Thank you Ewcom for betaing!**

_**Disclaimer - I don't own Narnia . . . I don't!**_

* * *

Chapter 22: The Last Battle, Part 1  
_Quickening 10, 899_

"It's coming soon," I said to myself one morn. "I can feel it."

When I arrived at the training grounds, Bremton had a look of joy on his face, and Kaymen had a satisfied one. Not being able to stifle my curiosity, I headed towards them.

"What is it that pleases the two of you?" I asked.

A glance was shared between the Prince and General. Kaymen gave a nod to Bremton, and my son spoke.

"We have a new edition to Narnia's officer chain."

"Oh? And who is this Narnian?"

"Lieutenant Oreius. A Centaur from southern Narnia," Kaymen answered.

"How far do you think he will go in the ranks, General?" I asked.

"I believe he will be one of Narnia's best generals, Swanwhite. He has great ambition."

I must meet the lieutenant. Where is he?"

"He is training on the south side of the courtyard, Mother," Bremton replied.

"Thank you. And General, we need to meet after training to discuss battle plans."

Kaymen nodded gravely. "Yes, your Majesty."

I made my way to the south side of the courtyard. I easily picked out Oreius, for he was the only Narnian I did not recognize. I watched his skills with the sword for a few minutes. The lieutenant was very talented. His moves were graceful, powerful, and properly executed – which was very advanced for one so, by Centaur standards, young. I could definitely see that he would rise to the rank of General, and he would be a great deal of help to Narnia's next monarchs.

There was a pause in Oreius's training – he wasn't even breathing heavily. I approached the Centaur captain Oreius was with, and asked him if I could have a few words with the lieutenant. The captain allowed me, and I stepped towards Oreius.

As I did so, Lieutenant Oreius bowed. "Your Majesty. It is an honour to meet you."

"And I you, Lieutenant. Tell me, Oreius, why did you join Narnia's army?" I asked.

"To defend my country, Majesty."

"And if I were to leave you here for a battle because I thought it was for the best. Would you argue my decision?"

"No, your Majesty."

"Why not? Is it not fair to keep you from a battle that would allow you to defend your country?" I asked, testing him.

"If I am to stay, it may be because I will be needed for something else. Going to battle may jeopardize my role in the other mission," Oreius replied.

I smiled. The lieutenant hit it right on the nose. "You're a good man, Lieutenant Oreius. You will make a fine officer." I started to walk away, stopped short, and turned back. "Lieutenant, did you ever hear the songs that I spread throughout Narnia?"

"Yes, Queen Swanwhite. I carry them with me wherever I go."

I gave a small smile. "Remember them, Lieutenant. You'll need them."

"Yes, your Majesty."

I turned back to the captain. "Carry on."

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

A map lay out on the table of the armory's state room. The map showed the Tree of Protection, the border, and all the possible directions that Jadis' troops could attack. There was a problem, however. Our army had slowly diminished in size over the years due to the many battles, though Jadis' troops never seem to decrease in their numbers.

"Kaymen, I am unaware of how long we will be able to hold off Jadis. From the reports, she has _at least_ three times our number and probably more."

"Numbers have never worried you before, Queen Swanwhite," the General commented.

"Yes, but I didn't know when the final battle was . . . I know that this next one is the last one."

Kaymen nodded sadly. "Why do the numbers concern you so?"

I stood for a minute, thinking about his question. "Because I don't want to leave Narnia without some kind of military support."

"Even though you know that it will be many years before Narnia is freed," he stated.

"She will need help getting off the ground," I replied.

We were both silent for a while. "Then I suggest, Majesty, that you leave behind three officers and forty-eight soldiers."

I rolled the thought over in my mind. It was a small number, so we'd be just under a thousand soldiers, but enough to start another army when needed. "Alright. The Satyr Captain, Brezer, Lieutenant Oreius, and Lieutenant Quinton, the Faun."

"Good assortment of young and experienced, Majesty."

I nodded. "Will you pick the other forty-eight please, Kaymen?"

"Of course, Queen Swanwhite."

"Now, onto our plan of attack."

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

_Quickening 13, 899_

I woke to an unusual chill in the air. Normally during mid-Quickening, the temperature would begin to rise, but not today. I also detected a sense of finality. For a moment, I was afraid of the report coming, saying that we needed to deploy. I pushed the feeling aside and knelt by my bed.

"Saint Michael, the Archangel, defend us in battle, be our defense against the wickedness of the devil. May God rebuke him, we humbly pray; and do thou, O Prince of heavenly host, by the power of God, thrust into Hell Satan and other evil spirits who prowl the world for the ruin of souls. Amen.

"Hail Mary, full of grace, the Lord is with thee. Blessed art thou amongst women, and blessed is the fruit of thy womb, Jesus. Holy Mary, Mother of God, pray for us sinners, now and at the hour of our death. Amen.

"Jesus, please give me the strength to lead my people into this final battle. And may the Narnians be faithful and strong during the occupation. Amen."

I rose to my feet and headed for my wardrobe. I couldn't help thinking that for the sixty years I spent in Narnia, I still prayed as one from earth, not one from Narnia.

At my wardrobe, I picked out my red battle dress, stepped into it, and laced it up. Then I walked over to my vanity, and I brushed my long, silver hair. I put my brush down, weaved my hair into a French braid, and pinned the braid that fell down my back around my head. As I did this, I began to miss Gracia, for she had long ago returned to her Tree. Finally, I put on my Miraculous Medal on the short chain, my Lion ring, and my wedding band.

I took my crown from its pillow on the vanity and put it in a cushioned box next to the crown I wore when I was a princess. I placed the cover on the box and grabbed my cloak. I walked down to the stables, passing many curious Narnians along the way. I saddled Shema, and I strapped a shovel and a saddle bag with the box securely to her sides. I mounted my horse and rode out towards the beach.

I arrived at the cave within a few minutes. After I dismounted, I knelt in silence to remember the loved ones I had buried there: King Gabriel, Queen Atarah, King Amesh, Shream, and Famina. I then retrieved the shovel and began to dig near the entrance of the cave. When the hole was big and deep enough, I got the box, set it in the dirt, and covered it up.

I sat back on my heels. "My time as Queen is done, my family, and I bury my crowns according to the tradition that when a monarch feels that his reign is nearly over, he should bury his crown in a special place.

"May your graves be protected from Jadis and never be disturbed."

I rose to my feet. I walked back to Shema, mounted her, and rode back to Cair Paravel. After I took Shema's tackle off and gave her a rub down, I turned to my guard and said, "Riker, please have General Kaymen report to me. I am heading for the Royal Dining Hall."

"Yes, your Majesty." The good Wolf ran off in the direction of the training grounds.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

I meet Kaymen at Cair Paravel's gates, and we continued to walk to the Royal Dining Hall. The Centaur glanced at my attire, and he gave me a knowing look. "You wanted to see me, Queen Swanwhite."

"I did." I stopped my words short. I couldn't think of how I wanted to speak my thoughts.

"Where did you ride?" the General asked, breaking the awkward silence.

"To the cave. I buried my crowns there," I replied, taking the opening he gave me. I felt like I was that young, inexperienced Princess again, and not the well learned, elderly Queen I was.

Kaymen sensed it too. "Why, Queen Swanwhite?"

I took a deep breath before I said, "Because I know my reign will soon be over."

The General was silent for a moment. "I understand, Majesty. When do we leave?"

"In two hours. I need to eat some breakfast, and I would like to make sure everything that needs to be put in a safe place is in one."

"Yes, your Majesty. I shall begin the preparations. If you will excuse me."

"Of course, Kaymen." The General bowed, and I entered the Hall.

I attempted to eat my breakfast, but I had no such luck. I ended up giving half of it to Riker. When Riker finished licking his chops, and I rose from my chair, Riker stated, "I _am_ going with you."

I turned towards my guard. "Amber agrees to this?"

"Yes," he said in a tone that said _'no-arguing-with-me'_.

"And your children?"

Riker gave me the Wolf equivalent of a smirk. "They said they would pray that I enter Aslan's Country . . . I have guarded you most of my life, Queen Swanwhite. I will not let you stop me from doing that duty."

I smiled at him. "I hadn't planned on it."

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

_Two hours later_

Everything precious was safe and in its spot. Documents were made about the items and hidden in the unlived-in part of Cair Paravel with the hope that they would someday be found by the next kings and queens.

I mounted Shema dressed in my armor with Phraymore on my left hip, my hair dagger clipped to my head, and my shield across my back. To my right sat Riker and Bremton on his mount with Petra at his side. To my left was General Kaymen. I gave one last look to Cair Paravel and the fifty-one soldiers left to bring Narnia up at the appropriate time. I then looked to the brave Narnians that I was about to lead into the last battle. I could see in their faces, their wish to protect their land and to fight for Aslan.

They would get their wish, but it would be a long time before I would thank them for their courage and persistence.

* * *

**Well? What does thou think? Please tell me!**

**If you want to read any really good Narnia fics, check out Narnia Fan Fiction Revolution! They have a lot of "Only The Best" Fics. And don't forget to check out Revolution Radio, the place to hear those "Best" fics! And join us on the forums! We welcome new members; don't be shy!**

**I want to get part 2 written within the next two weeks, so expect it soon!**

**Aslan's Blessings ~Fierce Queen**


	25. The Last Battle, Part 2

**Hello readers! I managed to get a second chapter out this month! Yay! I hope you like it. Thanks to Ewcom for betaing.**

_**Disclaimer - I only own the people you do not know from canon Narnia. Everything else belongs to the C.S. Lewis estate.**_

* * *

Chapter 23: The Last Battle, Part 2  
_Quickening18, 899; Day 1_

When I woke, I felt as if I was being watched. However, when I looked about my tent there was nobody there besides Riker, who was snoring soundly at the foot of my cot. I peered out the slightly open flaps of my tent, and I saw that dawn was just breaking. Knowing that I would not be able to sleep anymore, I threw my covers off and proceeded to get my old body to cooperate with me. Once I was all stretched and "warmed up", I brushed my hair.

Riker woke to my moving about. "You would never break this habit of waking up early before battle, could you, Queen Swanwhite?" my guard asked me as he stretched.

I turned to smile at him as I weaved my hair into braids in the darkness of my tent. "No, Riker. I never could."

I heard Riker stand and shake the sleep out of his fur. "I shall go see if there is anything being prepared for you to eat, Majesty."

"Thank you, Riker." I took five minutes to finish dressing and to say my prayers before I took leave of my tent.

Upon exiting, I noticed most of the army was like me – up at the crack of dawn. I saw General Kaymen and an Elf Owl at the designated "strategic operations" area, and I decided to ignore my growling stomach. As I got closer I recognized that it was Oolva, our aerial reconnaissance officer, talking to the General.

"Are you sure, Oolva?" Kaymen questioned.

"I am most certain, General."

"Certain about what?" I inquired. Kaymen and Oolva quickly bowed before filling me in.

"Oolva reports that Jadis and her troops have started moving east, towards the border."

"How long until they reach us?"

"I estimate two hours, Majesty," Oolva replied.

"Will we be ready in time, Kaymen?"

"Yes, Swanwhite. With time to spare."

"Good. Since there seems to be no one asleep, everyone should try to get some breakfast before preparing for battle."

""Speaking of which," said a voice from behind me. It was Riker with a Satyr who had breakfast for me.

"Thank you," I said as I took the food from him. I turned to Kaymen. "Please issue the order, General."

"Yes, Swanwhite."

Kaymen and Oolva left, and I sat on the ground to eat. As I shared my breakfast with Riker, I watched as my people prepared to fight. They ate, donned their armor, and strapped on their weapons. Their confidence and bravery was something to be admired.

After I finished my breakfast, I returned to my tent. I pulled on my armor and strapped on Phraymore. I picked up my shield and headed out to the stable area where Shema was.

And so it began.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

_Quickening 20, 899; Day 3_

The final day dawned darkly for us. We lost more than half of our army; five hundred seventy-three to be exact, including my guard, my son, and his guard. Somehow, we managed to gather and bury all the dead Narnians without having anymore killed, for the Foul Creatures camped close to the border and would shoot at any live Narnian. The four hundred and twenty of us that remained were mostly covered in bandages so some of our wounds would get a chance to heal.

The Foul Creatures soon crossed our border, and we attacked in defense. The first creature that met my blade was instantly killed. The next one that attacked, a Cyclops, nearly knocked me off Shema while I beheaded a Goblin.

Suddenly, I was thrown from Shema because the ankle-slicers deeply cut into all of my mount's legs. I quickly regained my whereabouts just in time to roll out of the way of a Monitor's axe that was on an intercept course for my head. I tried to regain my feet, but my body would not cooperate. I heard two swords fall close to me, and then I felt Kaymen's arms pick me up.

"Thank you!" I quickly shouted before we were both attacked.

While I fought, I took quick glances around me. The Foul Creatures were swamping us, and they were getting closer to the Tree. The ones that got close enough to strike were quickly stopped by the Narnians in and around the Tree.

As the battle continued, my body betrayed me. It grew tired, but I had to push through the consequences of being old. My people needed me!

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Our lines regrouped so we could better defend the Tree of Protection. Another half of our army was gone by this time. It was here my fall and the fall of Narnia came.

I was trying to defend myself from a Boggle when a Minotaur hit me from behind. I fell to the ground screaming in pain. I couldn't feel my legs. Just as the Minotaur and Boggle moved to finish me, two snarls from behind them sounded. The next thing I saw was my two enemies face down on the ground with Mintier and Mesha on their necks.

The Wolves ran over to me. "My Queen! You must get up!" yelled Mesha.

"I can't move, good Wolves," I replied. "Go, save yourselves."

"No, Majesty. We will stay by your side until we die," Mintier stated.

"Thank you . . . my friends," I said with difficulty. With all the wounds I had, I could feel myself slipping away. The last thing I saw of Mintier and Mesha, they were trying to keep a Werewolf and a Hag from me. From there, everything faded into black.

It would be a long time before I saw them again.

* * *

**And so ends part 1! If you liked it, please tell, and if you don't like it, please tell. I'm always looking to improve. Thank you for keeping with me this far, it means alot to me :)**

**If you're looking for more good Narnia stories, check out Narnia Fan Fiction Revolution! Link on my profile.**

**Happy belated Thanksgiving to those in America!**

**Aslan's Blessings ~Fierce Queen**


	26. Interlude Two

**Hello dear readers! How are you today? I hope you're ing the mood to find out what happened to Swanwhite!**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own a ting. Nope. Sad ain't it? ;)_**

_

* * *

_

_Interlude: Talk with Aslan_

_Swanwhite lay on the soft, luscious green grass. She was surrounded by pools of water and tall green trees. A mist filled the air, making it warm and moist._

_Out of the mist, came a Lion of great size, and He brought the scent of summer with Him. The Lion walked over to Swanwhite, His pads making no noise upon the grass. He arrived at the sleeping Queen and nudged her with His muzzle._

_"Wake up, my daughter." His voice felt like thunder to the sleeping Queen._

_Slowly, Queen Swanwhite woke from her slumber. Upon opening her eyes, Swan saw Aslan. As quickly as she could, the Queen rose and put her arms around the Lion's neck._

_After a minute, Swan pulled back. "Where are we, Aslan?"_

_"We are in the Wood between the Worlds, Daughter."_

_"Not Your Country? Why, Aslan?"_

_"It is not your time to go there, Swanwhite. I need you for another mission," He answered the Queen._

_"What is it, Aslan?" Swan asked._

_"To help The Four in your world."_

_"The next monarchs of Narnia?" she asked, remembering the day she found the Four's to be throne room._

_The Great Lion nodded his head. "But how will I know them? How am I _supposed_ to help them?"_

_"You will know, my daughter. Now, follow me."_

_Aslan lead Swanwhite past a dozen pools and around about as many trees before stopping at one pool that had a long cut along its bank. To the Queen, it looked like an ordinary puddle, but Aslan assured her otherwise._

_"Each of these pools of water will take you to different worlds, but only with my help. This pool will take you back to your world," He explained._

_A feeling of sadness began to grow in Swanwhite's chest. Her voice was caught in her throat, and the beginning of tears stung the Queen's nose. Swanwhite was able to regain her voice to ask, "Will I ever return to Narnia?"_

_"No, Daughter. But I will send you dreams of Narnia's progress."_

_"What about my memories of Narnia? Will they fade with time?" she asked shakily._

_"Did you ever truly forget your family, friends, and experiences in England?"_

_Swanwhite shook her head. "Then neither shall you truly forget your family, friends, and experiences in Narnia."_

_The Queen again hugged Aslan, burying her face in His mane. Aslan held her tight His side with His head. As she hugged the Lion, Swanwhite could feel her body growing younger and shorter. "_Tis a strange feeling_," she thought to herself._

_"It will take some adjusting to get to know how to behave in England again, but I know you can handle it," the majestic Lion told Swan. "And you know what to do if you need help, yes?"_

_The seventy-two year old Queen, who now looked like that twelve year old who first entered Narnia, nodded. "Yes, Aslan. Pray."_

_"Yes, Daughter. Not wrestling with your friends."_

_Swanwhite gave a wet snort to Aslan's jest and pulled back from the hug. "I shall miss talking to you like this."_

_"But you can, it's just harder to hear my reply." Aslan leaned over and kissed the now young-looking Queen on the forehead and then blew His breath on her face._

_"Go in peace, my daughter. Do my work. And remember, I am always with you."_

_Swanwhite, now filled with a greater sense of courage, gave Aslan one last glance before stepping into the pool that would take her back to England. As she was consumed by the water, the Queen heard Aslan's roar. _

_

* * *

_

**Ah! And we know what Swan is supposed to do! Sorry if you were hoping for a full chapter, or the end of Swanwhite's story because there's more to come! The bit of discription about the pool Swan was to enter I got from Magician's Nephew, and Aslan's last line "I am always with you" are the same words (just slightly different order) that Jesus told his disciples in Matthew 28:20 (The Holy Bible: Revised Standard Version: Catholic Edition).**

**My thanks to Ewcom for betaing, and thank you to all who continue to review.**

**If you wish to read more great Narnia Fan Fiction stories, go to Narnia Fan Fiction Revolution. On the site, you get links to great stories, listen to the stories, listen to the podcast, and/or join in the forums. Links are on my profile!**

**Oh! And if you haven't checked already, I have a poll up to see which character was your favorite so far in ALQ.**

**Aslan's Blessings! ~Fierce Queen**


	27. Back in England

**Hello readers! I acutally haven't forgotten about this fic, I've been stocking up on chapters. Besides, I think this is a good way to start of the New Year. Hopefully you will enjoy the beginning of part two. Thank you to all the readers who have stuck with me, and a big thank you to Ewcom for betaing!**

_**Disclaimer - Totally not mine...well, except for the plot :D**_

* * *

Chapter 24: Back in England  
_August 29, 1940; Thursday_

_Wack!_

"Ow."

I rubbed my head after I hit the ceiling of what looked to be a miniature house. I let my eyes adjust to the dim light. I saw a blanket and a long silver thing on the house's floor. The tree house! The one Eamon built for me, and where I came before going to Narnia! Memories instantly flooded my mind. It was like revisiting an old childhood special place, which was ironic since I was back to my twelve-year-old self.

I grabbed the blanket and electric torch, and climbed down from the tree house to head into the house through the back kitchen door. Upon entering, I remembered that I had written a note to Mother about my sleeping outside. I grabbed to piece of paper so she wouldn't see it. I walked towards my room in the front of the house. Entering my room, I slowly looked around to take it in. It wasn't even one-fourth the size of my chambers in Cair Paravel, and the bed was a third the size of the one I was used to.

An unfamiliar sound reached my ears. _Tic-toc-tic-toc_. I looked around my room and finally found the source of the noise. It was a clock. And by the way the hands were aligned, I reckoned it was only five minutes since I left the house – if my memory served. It was crazy. The clock also looked to be showing that it was late at night, and that I best be in bed. Quickly, I got into the small bed, said my prayers, and fell asleep. But before I fell asleep, I couldn't help thinking that the sheets and blankets weren't as comfortable as those in Narnia.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

"Annabelle . . . Annabelle!" My mother's voice gently rang out and reached my ears. It took me a few minutes to realize she was calling me, for after sixty years of being called "Swanwhite" I had forgotten my other name.

I slowly rose, just waiting for my rheumatism to start hollerin' at me. When it didn't, I remembered that Aslan made me young again. I reached for a robe that hung near my bed, and while putting it on, I looked for a hair tie in order to pull back my mussed hair. I opened my door and listened for Mother. Her humming came from the kitchen, and I walked in that direction.

I stood quietly in the archwa – doorway watching my mother. She had an apron over her white nurse's uniform, her red hair was pinned up out of the way, and she was making our breakfast of porridge. I saw a love pouring from her as she made breakfast, something I never saw before going to Narnia. A love any mother has for her child, whether she knowingly gives it or not.

"Good morning, Mother," I said after I decided to let her know I was there.

She turned her head towards me and gave a smile. "Good mornin', Annabelle. Breakfast will be ready soon. Will ya please set the table?"

I paused a moment before heading to the cupboard and gathering the appropriate dishes needed: two bowels and spoons, a glass for me, and a coffee mug for Mother. My glass was filled with tap water, since Mother wanted to keep the milk for cooking only, and I poured coffee into Mother's mug. I had a bit of difficulty getting everything, for I was used to being taller. Mother scooped the porridge in the bowels and added cinnamon and nutmeg to it.

We sat down opposite of each other and began to eat. I had to keep from cringing from the awful taste of the meal. I knew my mother did the best she could with what little she had, and I appreciated that, but I was used to the flavorful food in Narnia.

"How was yer sleep, Belle? Uneventful, I 'ope."

"_Ha ha, if only you knew,"_ I thought to myself. "I slept . . . well."

"No nightmares?" she asked concerned.

"No, not really," I answered. It wasn't a lie. I still had nightmares in Narnia, but they were fewer and far between. Mother gave me a knowing look, but my experience as a princess and queen helped to keep me from squirming. How could I tell her that I went to another world, grew up, fought in battle, lead a country, got married and had kids, and all in the span of an English minute? It seemed impossible.

Mother ceased giving me the stare and said, "Now don't ferget that Emma is a comin' over soon."

I hesitated scooping another spoonful of porridge. _"Emma? I feel as if I should know that name!"_

I looked back up at Mother, and she gave me a quizzical look. "Yer best friend? Emma Jones. Ya only asked me yesterday if ya could 'ave 'er over."

That really made me nervous, but I kept a cool exterior. I finally remembered my friend. "Oh, yes. Thank you, Mother."

Mother continued to glance at me while we ate as if she was studying me. Though understandable, because no one could go through Narnia without changing somewhat, but it was a bit uncomfortable. She seemed to be looking for something. Maybe what happened to me overnight, or something to indicate that I was still the little girl that she had yesterday – which I wasn't. Her scrutiny only stopped when she kissed me good-bye before she went to work at the hospital.

"I will be 'ome around five o'clock tonight. Emma may stay overnight if she wants."

"Thank you, Mother. I think I may insist that she stay."

Mother raised an eyebrow at my language. My guess was that I was speaking a bit too formal for a pre-teen, or an ordinary Englander for that matter. She began to walk down the sidewalk and got near the road before she turned around. "Could ya please make something for dinner, Belle? I'm gonna be very tired when I get 'ome," she asked loudly.

"Of course, Mother. Have a good day!" I yelled back.

"Ya too!" And she went off to the train station so she could get to London on time.

I closed the door and went to my bedroom. I checked my bureau to see what clothes I had. The drawers contained: two uniform outfits, and a number of skirts, shirts, sweaters, socks, knickers, and braziers. Four pairs of shoes sat on the floor by my bureau: a pair of slippers, everyday shoes, a pair that looked like they went with my uniforms, and a pair of dressier shoes. Next I checked my wardrobe – er – closet. In it, there were two dresses, a nice coat, and a few hats and scarves.

Closing the door, I turned back towards my bureau and caught sight of myself in the mirror above it. It was so weird! Even though I was back to looking like the spry, energetic twelve-year-old, I expected to see the older, wiser queen I had been.

I tore my gaze from the mirror and checked the clock. Eight fifty-five. I remembered that Emma was coming over at nine fifteen. Sighing, I opened my bureau and got dressed in clothes that I had not worn in many years.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Emma promptly arrived at the house at nine fifteen with a sharp rap on the door. I quickly answered the door. She was the same height and age as me, and we looked very similar. Our mothers said the only way they could tell us apart was the difference in our hair shade – hers was a dark raven color, and mine was a chocolate brown with red highlights. Emma looked so young to me, but I was thinking from a seventy-two-year-old lady's point of view.

"Hello, Emma. Please come in. How are you today?"

"Hey, Annabelle. I'm good. What's with all the formal talk?" she asked a bit confused. "You weren't talking like that yesterday."

"I'm sorry. A habit I picked up."

"Picked up? You picked up the habit in less than a day?" she asked even more confused now. I gestured for us to sit in the living room, just to the right of the door and opposite my bedroom.

"It's a bit of a long story," I said.

Emma narrowed her eyes and smiled brightly. "How long?"

I smiled brightly back at her. "Well, it started last night when I went outside to sleep in the tree house . . ."

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

"That's terrible the way your husband died!" Emma exclaimed as I cooked a small dinner of chicken and potatoes.

"You're telling me. And I had a traumatized daughter and son and a castle full of guests. I was lucky to have Laudine with me for a few weeks to help me."

"Have you told your mother about any of this?"

I was silent as I mashed the potatoes. "You haven't," my friend stated.

"I did just return last night, Emma."

"So? Your mother has the right to know why you've been acting strangely. She has noticed that, hasn't she?"

"Yes, she has."

"Then she has the right. Especially to know that you've already grown up, got married, and had kids!"

" 'ho did what, now?" called my mother.

I froze for a second before I continued my dinner preparations. "Nothing, Mother. Dinner is almost ready," I called back. Emma glared at me because we weren't talking about just anything.

Mother stood in the door way of her bedroom that was across the way from the kitchen. "Alrigh. I'm gonna quick change before we's eat."

"Alright, Mother," I said and then turned to Emma. "Could you set the table, please?"

"Sure thing. But you really should tell her," she added quietly so Mother wouldn't hear.

I looked at my friend. "If she asks me why in heaven I'm acting strange, I'll tell her. But if she doesn't ask, then I won't tell."

Emma rolled her eyes. "Will you at least tell me the rest of it?

"Yes, after dinner."

"Okay."

I finished the potatoes, took the chicken out of the oven, and sliced it up. Emma helped me fill the plates with food. Mother soon came into the kitchen, and we all sat down to eat. Dinner was uneventful, though Mother continued her studying of me. Afterwards, Emma and I cleaned up so Mother could rest, and then we went outside so I could continue my tale.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

". . . And He sent me home," I said as I finished my story in the night air. We had gone into the backyard so I could tell her the rest.

"Wow, Annabelle. You really have been through a lot. How are you going to deal with being just a regular person after being royalty for, how many years?"

"Sixty."

"Sixty years. How are you gonna do it?" she asked softly so Mother didn't hear.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I'm not sure. I was hoping that you could help me," I replied.

Emma feigned shock to tease me. "You – Queen of Narnia – request the help of me? A commoner?"

I mocked glared at her. "Well I could ask Bethany!" Bethany was one of the meanest girls in town. She did everything she could to make fun of me, Emma, and our group of friends. The only reason she got away with many pranks she pulled was because no girl wanted to stand up to a taller and older teenager. Well, that was going to change, Bethany just didn't know it yet.

My friend's eyes grew wide with fear. I couldn't help my laughter. "Are you crazy? Bethany?" Emma spat when she said the brat's name. "I'll help you!"

I was laughing so hard at my friend's reaction that tears were starting to pour down my cheeks. "Th . . . Th . . .thank you." I said trying to catch my breath. I looked back up at Emma. Her face was scrunched up and looked hilarious. I started giggling all over again, and this time Emma joined me. We must've laughed a good five minutes before Mother called out to us.

"Emma! Annabelle! Emma's mother is 'ere!"

"Coming, Mother!" I yelled back.

The two of us got up slowly, leaning on each other so we wouldn't fall over. Emma told me earlier that her mother was coming to pick her up because she needed to be home tonight. We walked through the house still giggling, though not as hard as before. We reached the front door, and our mothers looked at us and smiled.

"Good evening, Mrs. Jones. How are you?" I asked after I caught my breath.

Emma's mother raised her eyes slightly before she answered me. "Hello, Annabelle. I'm well, thank you." She turned to Emma and asked, "Are you ready to go?"

My friend nodded. "Yes, Mum."

"Then let's go. I don't want to walk in the dark for a long time."

"Yes, Mum. Bye Belle, Mrs. Reeder. See you in church!"

"Bye, now," said my mother.

"Good-bye," I said.

Mother closed the door and went into the living room. I watched her go in and sit down and stare at pictures of Father and Eamon. Knowing what she was going through, I went into my room so I wouldn't disturb her.

Not knowing quite what to do, I changed into my pajamas and sat cross-legged on my bed with a small box in front of me. I opened the box and picked up its contents. It was my wedding band and lion ring from Narnia. Before Emma came over this morning, I noticed they were still on my hands. I took them off so no one would question why I had them and where I obtained them, for it would be too hard for most anyone to understand. I was lucky that Emma believed me, but I wasn't so sure Mother would. She believed in God and loved Him, His Son, and all the Saints dearly, she also knew that sometimes He did things that not everyone would understand, but I was afraid she wouldn't believe me. Though it was a silly fear, I never told Mother about Narnia.

I stared at my rings and remembered fun times that I had with my Narnian parents and Amesh. I remembered the first day I met Amesh, and Dad convincing him to dance with me. And Famina and Shream! How I missed them all so. But as I became sad, I felt all of their presence. It felt so good. However, I wished I could see them all and touch them.

A while later, I heard a soft knock on my door. Quickly, I put the rings back in the box and put the box beneath my pillow.

"Come in," I called.

Mother gave me a smile as she entered my room. She looked into my eyes, again searching for something.

"Is there something wrong, Mother?" I asked, trying to see if she'd ask me about how I changed.

She shook her head. "I'm just a realizin' 'ow grown up ya are. Makes me feel like I missed somethin'."

I gave her a sad smile. Technically, she did miss something. She missed me growing up and becoming a woman, a wife, and mother. I wasn't about to make her feel bad and tell her about what happened in Narnia. No, I wouldn't do that to her.

I rose and gave her a hug. "I love you, Mother," I said quietly.

"I love you too," she replied as she returned the hug.

We stayed like that for a while before parting company and going to bed.

* * *

**Well? Did you expect this or not? Like it? Please tell me!**

**Don't forget to check out Narnia Fan Fiction Revolution! Great stories, podcast, and people! You won't regret going there. Please visit!**

**Aslan's Blessings, Merry Christmas, and Happy New Year! ~Fierce Queen**


	28. The Blitz

**Speacial treat day! I got another chapter cranked out for ya'll to enjoy. Hope ya do. Thank you Ewcom for being a lovely beta.**

_**Disclaimer - Must I say it again? You should know by now that I don't own Narnia at all.**_

* * *

Chapter 25: The Blitz  
_September 8, 1940; Sunday_

"Annabelle! Get to the shelta!" my mother screamed.

Bombs were falling and taking out houses all around town. I quickly grabbed my box with my Narnian rings before running towards the back door. The explosion of a bomb falling nearby threw me to the floor. I felt Mother's hands help me up, and we both ran outside where there were screams of neighbors and their children. Another bomb fell a few blocks away making the earth shake violently. Mother and I fell instantly to the ground. We scrambled to our feet and finally got to the bomb shelter. Mother dropped what she was carrying and slammed the door shut.

This was the second day in a row of bombings. The first bombing killed many people and destroyed as many buildings, including houses. I was beginning to wonder if the bombings would continue, and if they did, for how long? I was also afraid of what would happen if they _did_ continue.

Mother came to the back of the shelter with me, which was only a few feet from the door. She sat down next to me and spread the blanket she brought over the both of us. I leaned my head on her shoulder, and she began to pet my head in comfort.

"There, there now. Them bombs can't get us now. You'll see, darlin'. You'll see."

Though I was scared, I smiled to myself. Mother's attempts to sooth me were based on the idea that I was a young, innocent, and inexperienced girl. Something I was not. Still, I think her rambling was as much to calm me down as it was to reassure herself, so I let her indulge. Besides, she was my mother.

Mother then began to sing a favorite hymn of ours, "I heard the voice of Jesus".

"I heard the voice of Je-sus say, 'Come un-to me and rest; Lay down , thou wea-ry one, lay down thy head up-on my breast….'"

I soon began to remember going around Narnia and teaching her people a similar version of the song. Good memories began to flood my mind. I smiled and fell asleep.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

_Snow was everywhere. The rivers and ponds were frozen, and snow was falling from the sky._

"This doesn't feel right,"_ I thought to myself._

_Then, I saw a Wolf pack stalking a Faun. I frowned, not understanding. The pack then broke into a run to catch the Faun, and the Faun began to run too. Sadly, the Faun didn't have a chance, for he was elderly. The Wolves surrounded him as he trembled in terror._

_One Wolf stepped out. "You, Faun Lengale, are charged with praying to the beast, Aslan and singing songs of his praise," the Wolf said roughly. "Now walk with us to the Queen's castle, and if you attempt to stray away from us, we will kill you."_

_The group began to walk away. My jaw dropped and my eyes widened in shock. _"My people are going through this? And some have even betrayed their fellow Narnians! Oh Aslan! What will happen?"

_As if He heard my prayer, the image switched to Jadis' castle. Her courtyard was filled with stone statues, and at one point I thought I recognized a pair of Wolves. Carefully, I studied a few statues. They were Narnians, and I had a feeling I was about to learn how they became this way._

_I moved towards the entrance of the ice castle and saw Jadis for the first time. She was tall, pale, and beautiful, but there was an air of evil about her. In her right hand, she held a crystal wand with a metal handle. In front of her was the elderly Faun I saw the Wolves take. Jadis struck him across the face with the back of her hand, and I desperately tried to cry out "NO!" as he fell to the ground, but I was mute. The Faun crouched to get back up when Jadis stabbed him, turning him instantly to stone._

_I wanted to cry. I was very upset that Jadis hated Narnian and Aslan so much that she'd do this. Jadis then said something to the Wolves, and they headed in my direction – out to get another Narnian brother. I looked into the Wolves eyes, desperately hoping that I didn't recognize the glint in the eye that Shream and Famina's children and grandchildren inherited from them. Ten Wolves passed by me, and none had the glint. Then the eleventh walked up to me and stopped. It was Trem, one of Riker's sons. I began to weep. One of the Narnians I loved dearly, and whose Father and Grandparents protected me, defected?_

_I mouthed his name. Surprisingly, Trem raised his head and looked nearly as startled as I was. He must've seen the tear tracks on my face, for he drooped his ears._

"Why?"_ I mouthed._

_He bowed his head. "To survive."_

"_Wolf! Who are you talking to?" Jadis yelled, for she did not see me._

"_No one, my Queen," Trem said with a hint of disgust._

"_Then join the others. You have work to do."_

"_Yes, my Queen."_

_Trem walked off to join the other Wolves. Before he disappeared, he gave me one last, sad glance before quietly saying, "Long Live Aslan."_

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

I woke with a gasp and tears were already streaming down my face. Mother was still asleep, so I slowly maneuvered myself into a position that would allow me to cry and not disturb her. I wept hard. I wept for my country and her people. I wept because I couldn't be there to stop what Jadis was doing.

"_But you know what, Swan?"_ I asked myself._ "It is Aslan's will that this be done. That's why He brought you to Narnia, to prepare them for this time. Trem will be alright, and the Faun didn't deny praising Aslan. Not to mention Aslan was kind enough to keep you informed about Narnian – others may not be so fortunate. . ."_

I then heard a gentle chuckling in my head and instantly knew Aslan meant to stop my rambling. I felt a bit silly, for I was doing what Mother was doing earlier. Also, I could almost hear Aslan say, _"You're very correct in your thinking, Daughter. Now sleep."_

I obeyed the command.

**-x-x-x-x-x-  
**_September 14, 1940; Saturday_

"Do you 'ave everything, dearie?"

"I believe so." I went over my mental check list. Clothes for all seasons, toiletries, Rosary, Bible, Hymnal, my rings, and the house and Eamon's mailing addresses. "Yes, Mother. I have everything."

"Good. I 'ave your ticket and tag – I'll give 'em to ya at the station. Let's get goin'," Mother said.

Like I feared, the bombings continued every night since the Saturday prior. Mother, along with hundreds of other Mothers in London and the surrounding towns, decided to send their children off to the country where there were not bombings. I packed as much as I could in my small suitcase.

Mother and I quickly walked down to the train station in the centre of town. When we arrived, it was very crowded with children and their Mothers.

Mother handed me my tag which I promptly attached to my coat. Once on, I took a look to where I would be going. My card said:

_Destination: Goosey Station  
Caretaker: Polly Plummer_

Looking back up at Mother, I saw that her eyes were filled with tears. I grew sad, for I sympathized with her – seeing her daughter off and not knowing when she'll see her again. It was also saddening to realize I was just beginning to understand her, and now I was forced to leave. Mother pulled me into a hug; tears welled into my eyes.

"I'll miss you, Annabelle," Mother said shakily.

I sniffed in attempt to keep my tears at bay. "I'll miss you too, Mother."

The call for "All Aboard!" prompted us to pull apart. We exchanged kisses and blessings before Mother handed me my ticket. I picked up my suitcase and proceeded to follow the stream of children heading for the train. Ladies in uniform helped guide us all to our appropriate cars. Behind me, I heard an annoyed voice of a younger boy loudly say, "I know how to get on a train by myself!" I promptly ignored the shout, though I felt a bit sorry for whomever he was with, and headed for the train car I was to get on.

After stepping onto the car, I considered going to find a compartment, but then I thought of Mother. Like the other children, I pushed and shoved, though I said "Excuse me", to get to the closest window so I could search for my loved one. Somehow, we managed to catch each other's eye instantly. I began to wave to her, and she waved back. Feeling too pressured, I gestured that I needed to go, and Mother nodded. I bent my middle and ring fingers, forming the "I love you" sign. Mother returned the sign, and I left the window to make room for another child wanting to wave to his mother.

I traveled down the car a ways so that most of the kids could get a spot close to where they were now. I chose a compartment to my right, put my suitcase on the rack above the seat, and sat down next to the window. For a few minutes, I sat looking out on the other side of the tracks before there was a jolt of the train starting.

As we started out, I watched the door of the compartment out of the corner of my eye. Almost immediately after I started watching, I saw a group of four children enter the compartment across the way. The eldest girl, who was at the end of the line, looked to be about my English age of twelve. She turned her head in my direction as she waited to go in, and I politely smiled at her. The girl smiled back before she joined her siblings. I continued to watch as they settled down for the ride to their station. Randomly, I felt a bit of Narnian Magic at work, and the feeling confused me until the thought dawned on me that the four across the corridor might be the ones who were supposed to fill the four thrones in Cair Paravel. A light, cheery feeling rose in my chest, for I knew the evil time would soon be over.

Suddenly, my compartment door opened. I looked up, very startled, and saw that it was Emma.

"Emma Nadine! You nearly scared the life out of me!"

"I figured as much, seeing that you were staring off into space," she said with a malicious smile.

"I was thinking."

"What about?" my friend asked as she put her suitcase on the rack. I waited until she sat down next to me before I answered her question.

"About the four children over there." I pointed to where they were sitting.

"I only see three," Emma said.

"The fourth is on the other side."

"Oh. Why were you thinking about them?"

"Because I think they are the ones that will end Jadis' terrible reign."

Emma looked across the aisle. "How can you tell?"

I shrugged. "I just feel it."

"I think I recognize the older girl. That's Susan Pevensie, right?"

"Yes. I don't know her personally though."

"Me neither. Are you going to talk to her?"

"Well not now. That would be awkward, and it'd probably cause them to think I was insane. I will talk to them at the appropriate time."

"And when would that be?" Emma asked to my annoyance.

"Whenever Aslan tells me to. You can be really nosy, good friend," I told her.

"I know," she said with a smile. "But 'good' friend?"

I rolled my eyes. "It's an expression."

"Not an English one."

"Obviously, else you wouldn't be making a fuss over it."

"Could you explain how you came to use it then?"

"It's just habit. Whenever I spoke to my subjects and I didn't use their name, I would call them 'good' or 'dear'. For instance, if I was talking to Riker, my Wolf guard, I might call him 'Good Wolf'."

"Oh, okay."

There was a bit of silence between us, so we watched the scenery pass by our window. As I watched, I noticed how through what I thought was the "dullness" of England's landscape, I saw Aslan's Magic at work. It was no wonder, for He was here as well as in Narnia.

All too soon, or so it felt, I heard the call for Goosey Station. "Oh, I have to get ready to depart. Will I hear from you?" I asked Emma.

"I hope so. Who are you staying with?"

"A Miss Polly Plummer," I said as I reached for my suitcase.

"Okay. I'll look up her address, and I'll try to send you a letter next week."

"Alright. God Bless. Stay safe."

"You too. God Bless."

"Good-bye."

"Bye."

I made my way to the train car's exit, following behind two younger children who were in the same compartment as the Pevensies. I stepped off the train and began looking for Miss Plummer. I wasn't sure what type of lady to look for, though I reckoned an older lady.

"Annabelle?" I turned towards the sound of my name. A lady in her late fifties-early sixties came walking up to me. She was of average height and weight, and she had wispy white hair. On her nose were a pair of glasses connected to a golden chain, and she wore a simple, deep green dress.

"Yes?" I asked.

"I am Polly Plummer. You'll be staying with me."

* * *

**Ahh, what a chapter. Run in with the Pevensies and meeting Polly for the first time. Hope it was enjoyable for you!**

**By the way, Narnia Fan Fiction Revolution is now holding their Revolution Awards. They have been revamped from last year - now anyone can join. All you need to do is write a one-shot for one of the three prompts (or you can write a one-shot for all three) and submit it to be voted on. Check out my profile for a link to the rules.**

**Also, don't forget to check out Revolution Radio while you're over at NFFR! Some of the stories have just been updated, and a lot of well loved ones (like elecktrum's "Into the West") are being recorded.**

**Aslan's Blessings upon all of you ~Fierce Queen**


	29. Polly Plummer

**Happy February everyone! Hope those in the US are warm and with power after that snow storm. I've got a snow day from school (and by the quick work of my beta, she might too ;)), so here's another chapter! Thanks to Ewcom for betaing!**

**_Disclaimer - I think you know the routine by now._**

* * *

Chapter 26: Polly Plummer

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Plummer," I said, almost dropping a curtsy. _"That's a habit I will have to break when meeting new people,"_ I thought, scolding myself.

"Please, call me Polly," Miss Plummer said as we began to walk away from the platform. "I hope you enjoy living in the country, Annabelle."

I smiled to her. "I think I will."

We came behind the station house to a horse and buggy. The horse, a mare, was a beautiful brown color with a dark brown mane and tail. Miss Polly had taken my suitcase to put it in the buggy, so I slowly walked up to the mare. She had no blinkers on, so she saw me approach her side.

When I reached her, I began stroking her flank. "Hello, girl. How are you doing?"

"Making friends with Helen now, are you? You're very quick. I thought coming from the town, you haven't been around horses before," Polly observed.

I stepped back from the mare and turned towards Miss Plummer. "I haven't . . . recently," I said trying to explain my behavior without mentioning Narnia to a person I only met.

My answer didn't seem to sit well with my caretaker, though. She stood a couple metres away and studied my face – more specifically, my eyes. She looked deep into them, as if she was searching my soul. As I held her gaze, I noticed something in _her_ eyes. They seemed to hold secrets, but not secrets of this world. This confused me, for no one else I knew or had seen in the past few weeks had a similar look. I hid my confusion because I didn't want awkwardness if she asked.

Finally, Polly smiled because she found whatever she was looking for in my eyes. "Well, let's get going youngin', or we'll stand here all day and never get home!"

The two of us laughed and climbed into the buggy. Polly took up the reins and gently slapped them against Helen's back. Polly had Helen walk until we got away from the small town, and then she had the mare canter. I enjoyed watching the scenery go by, and with the sun out, the landscape looked all the prettier. I looked back to mare pulling the buggy and tilted my head and squinted as I tried to think of its breed.

Stumped, I asked Miss Polly. "What breed of horse is Helen?"

My caretaker smiled and glanced sideways at me before returning her eyes to the road. "She's a Connemara Pony. And so are her mate and son back at the house."

"Connemara . . ." I racked my brain as I tried to figure out why the name sounded familiar. "It's an Irish horse!" I said. "They became endangered in the twenties, and some were sent back into the wild."

My caretaker raised her eyebrows. "Not many know about this Irish horse. How did you come to know about them?" Polly asked me.

"My mother, Delma Reeder, is Irish. Her father told me and Eamon stories about the Connemara."

"Do your grandparents still live in Ireland?"

"Yes. They liked England fine, but loved their native land."

"What nationality is your father then?"

"He's English. So Eamon and I are half Irish and English," I answered.

"How did your parents meet?"

I shrugged. "I'm not sure. They never liked to talk about it."

"Alright. Then your brother, Eamon. Where is he?"

I fell silent and quickly looked down before steering my gaze outward. "He's off at war with Father," I said quietly.

A comforting hand on my own made me turn my head towards Miss Plummer. She gave me a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry."

I gave a small smile. "It's alright. I get a letter from him every week or so."

"That doesn't make the pain go away completely."

"_I've already spent sixty years without him,"_ I thought.

"What did you say?" Miss Polly asked, for I apparently said that out loud.

"Nothing." Polly cast me a scrutinizing glance, but didn't press any further. "So what's your place like?"

"It's a small farm. There are cows, the horses, chickens, calves, and my border collie. I hope you don't mind learning to work around the barn – I could use the help."

I gave a smile. "I don't mind. How are you going to make sure you have enough food for all your animals to last through the winter? Especially since food is starting to be rationed?"

"That's the beauty of give and take. The government will pay and give necessary grain to keep the animals alive in exchange for meat and milk for the troops."

We were silent for a while, and I began to watch the landscape again. My heart started to yearn for Narnia and my husband. It was at this time that Polly wormed my secret out.

"Why did you leave?" she asked.

I looked at her confused. "I thought you knew. The Germans are bombing us."

"No, not Finchley. Narnia."

I sat there, frozen, and staring at Miss Plummer's elderly face. Slowly I began to see a sort of "mark" of Narnia. It was in her eyes and face. It made sense that Polly knew of Narnia because of the secrets I thought she had.

"You've been to Narnia?" I asked, very curious about her role in my country's history.

"Yes, at her very beginning. But I shall get into that later. We're here."

Polly's place was an older, brick made, two-story house with ivy growing up the sides. Windows covered the sides of the house to let in as much sun-light as possible. To the right and behind the house was a large wooden barn with a chicken house to its left. Behind the wooden buildings was an enormous fenced in pasture with trees in the very back. One could hear noises of all the animals on the farm, and from the house was a dog's bark.

"That'll be Sam. Your things are in the back. I'll go calm him down," said Polly. She quickly tied Helen to a fence post and headed towards the house. I got down from the buggy and grabbed my suitcase. The next thing I knew, a barking black and white fur ball came hurling at me. Had Sam been barking in a friendly manner, I would've stooped down to meet him, but his barking was in protection.

"Sam!" Polly shouted in a deep, authoritative voice. Instantly, the border collie ceased to speak. "Come this way, Annabelle. Sam won't hurt you as long as you don't challenge him."

When I first walked in, I saw straight back to the dining room – which was a good twelve metres back. Between the door and the back of the dining room was a beautiful mahogany stair case that led up to the second floor. Just inside the front door was a set of double doors that led to a massive library. I slowly followed Polly up to the second floor so I could take in everything in. We went up a few stairs before coming to a landing and turning to go up some more stairs to the second floor. At the top of the stairs there was a large living space.

"The washroom is to your right," said Miss Polly, giving me details about her home. She led me down the hall and opened the door to our left. "And this is your room. Mine is right here across the hall."

I smiled to my hostess. "Thank you very much, Miss Polly."

She smiled back. "You're welcome. Though, I imagine that if you lived in Narnia, you must've stayed at a castle with many more rooms than this old house."

My smile widened and I bit my lower lip in embarrassment. "Yes, a great deal more. It will be nice to live in a smaller place. Besides, I think I will be spending a great deal of time in the library or out riding."

Miss Plummer bowed her head a bit in acknowledgment. "I shall go prepare dinner; it should be ready at about six, and it's four now. In the mean time, rest from your long day. We shall exchange tales of Narnia when we eat."

"Thank you, Miss Polly."

Polly turned around and headed down the stairs. I entered the guest room, put my suitcase on the floor, and flopped down on the bed. The trip had been very tiring, and I was happy to be lying down.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

The next day was a wet and dreary one. Which, after church, was a great day to share Narnia stories. Polly told me of her adventure in Narnia the night before. About mid-way through her tale, I remembered learning about our country's beginning in a history lesson, but I didn't dare interrupt a Narnian who was there at the time. I began telling my story that night around ten in the evening, and we stayed up until we could barely keep our eyes open. Through breakfast, barnyard work, and lunch I continued my story. I finished it around three hours past noon with the retelling of my dream I had of Trem, Jadis, and the Wolves turning in Narnians loyal to Aslan.

"When under that kind of a tyrant, people may have to do things they are not proud of to survive. I'm sure at the end of every day, Trem asked Aslan to forgive him," Miss Plummer told me.

I sighed sadly and curled up in the big arm chair I was sitting it in front of the light fireplace in the library. "I am sure also, but I can't help feeling that I've failed in teaching Trem and many other Narnians in having undying faith in Aslan."

She gave me a sympathetic look. "You can't teach every Narnian, especially after Jadis has invaded and spread her evil thoughts."

"I know. However, after living there for so long and raising two children," I started.

"Who sound wonderful," Polly interjected.

"Thank you. I still cannot help but feel responsible for what's happened."

Miss Polly gave me a mock glare. "Aslan brought you into Narnia so that you could prepare the Narnians for this period, yes?"

"Well, yes."

"And you and your husband spread song throughout the country that every Narnian child and grandparent could sing the songs by heart, yes?"

"Ye-es."

"Then how have you failed? You did what Aslan wanted you to do. You put faith into Narnia's whole population. It is every Narnian's choice to believe in Aslan or to follow Jadis. It is not by your folly."

Granted this was true, the guilt didn't leave me. Miss Plummer could see this, and so she changed the subject.

"So how was school for two weeks? Was it a bit odd going back and relearning some subjects?" she asked.

"I wouldn't know, Polly. The children in Finchley were never sent back to school; our parents got letters saying that they wanted to wait a while to make sure we'd be safe in going," I replied.

"That's odd."

I nodded in agreement. "I think they might have known the Germans were up to something, but they weren't sure what."

Miss Polly shrugged her shoulders and raised her eyebrows in an _I'm-not-sure_ gesture. "So what will be your hardest classes when you go back?"

I furrowed my eyebrows and narrowed my eyes as I thought. "English history and literature for sure . . . I was good at astronomy, but of course I need to relearn the constellations of this world. I had to be proficient at math, biology, botany, speaking, and etiquette. Oh, I was horrible at anything crafty, except sewing. I've always been good with food, and I learned in Narnia how determine if a foreign plant or animal is poisonous. Umm . . ."

"Boy you know a lot. How are you going to feign not knowing the subjects you know well?"

I smiled to my caretaker. "Make it look like I'm paying attention. And though I am good in a few science subjects, I do not understand the others much. So if anything, I will only have a couple classes I can relax in."

"Well, you could get a head start on those subjects right now, if you'd like. You see all the books here, yes?"

I nodded. "Full of history and literature. I bet by the time you go home, you'll have all these read, and you'll be ahead of everyone at school."

I smiled brightly and gave a soft laugh. "I don't want to be _too_ ahead! I would rather not have people be wary of my extra . . . talents shall we call them. They would be curious as to how I obtained them."

"True, true."

We were both silent as we stared into the fire. A small smile began to play upon my lips again. I looked up to Polly, and said, "I'll start reading tomorrow."

We both laughed.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

"_Amesh? Bremton? Mezinda? Is that all of you?" I asked._

_Before me in a large green valley were three adult figures dancing in the dazzling sunlight and among the fragrant flowers by a beautiful lake. As soon as they heard me call out their names they stopped their dancing and turned in my direction. At the sight of my family, and their sight of me, we began running toward each other. As I ran, I noticed my long, flowing skirts, I was taller, and my hair was a great deal longer._

_Amesh was the first to reach me, and when he did, he picked me up and spun me around. We both laughed out loud happily. When Bremton and Mezinda caught up to us, I hugged each of them with as much happiness as I hugged Amesh. I stood back and looked at all of them. They appeared to be at the best point in their lives –young and spry._

"_Where are we, my family?" I curiously asked._

"_This is the valley between your world and Aslan's Country, Mother," Mezzie answered me._

_I narrowed my eyes a bit and tilted my head in a confused fashion. "This is a dream, Mother," Brem said, easing my confusion._

_My eyes softened and a sad expression crossed my face. "You all seem so real."_

"_As always in a dream, my dear. Come now, we have something to show you," Amesh told me. My husband then began to run towards the lake, leading my by the hand, with Mezzie and Brem following behind. Even though I was a bit sad, I smiled and laughed as we ran together as a family._

_We arrived at the lake in a flash, and I didn't feel the least bit tired. "What is it you wanted to show me?"_

"_Narnia, Mother," said my daughter. "The evil time is almost done."_

_Mezinda gestured towards the lake, and I watched as the reflection changed to a moving picture. There was a small, young girl that backed into snowy pine trees. She turned around and began looking around the forest area she was in. I recognized her instantly, it was Lucy Pevensie. She made her way to the Lamppost, and within a few minutes, she was scared by a Faun wearing a bright red woolen scarf. Lucy slowly made friends with the Faun, and it looked like the Faun asked her to go home with him (this I had to guess for there was no sound). However, when they started walking together, I had an awful feeling that Lucy shouldn't have gone with him. They arrived at the Faun's house, and little Lucy began exploring his house while the Faun locked the door and hid the key – the awful feeling increased in the pit of my stomach. The two then sat down to hot chocolate, and the Faun grabbed an instrument and began playing. Pictures danced in the fire, and Lucy fell asleep. She wasn't asleep long before Aslan's face came roaring from the fire, blowing out all the candles, and scaring the Faun from his plans._

_Next, Lucy woke and started to rise from her chair when the Faun said something. He was on the stairs and had been crying. Little Lucy handed him her handkerchief and said something in order to comfort him. But he said something that startled her, and she looked to say, "_I thought you were my friend._"_

_The Faun and Lucy were then running through the woods – heading back to the Lamppost as fast as they could. They reached the Lamppost, exchanged a few words (Lucy let the Faun keep the hankie), and Lucy ran back to where she came from._

_The pool's surface then went back to reflecting everything that shone on it. I turned to my family. "What was that Faun's name?"_

"_Tumnus, Mother," Bremton answered._

"_He was planning to kidnap Princess Lucy and take her to Jadis. Aslan's appearance in the fire deterred him from doing so," Mezinda continued._

"_Why did he think to do so in the first place?" I asked._

_Amesh spoke up. "Because Jadis gave strict orders that if any Narnian saw a human walking in the woods, the Narnian was to turn him over to her so she could turn him into stone – to stop the prophecy '_When Adam's flesh and Adam's bone sits at Cair Paravel in throne, the evil time shall be over and done_' from coming true. Lucy's kindness also helped Faun Tumnus change his mind . . . he risked his life taking her back to the Lamppost, my dear."_

_I let all the new information sink in for a few minutes before asking, "Has anything else happened? Has any of the other Pevensies entered Narnia?"_

"_Yes, Mother," my daughter replied. "Edmund."_

"_What happened?"_

"_He met Jadis," my son said with disgust. "He followed Lucy into Narnia when she returned a second time. Though because he was a few seconds behind her, he lost her, for she went straight to Tumnuns's house. He had the unfortunate pleasure of meeting Jadis and becoming enchanted by her food. Jadis left Prince Edmund with the instructions to bring his family to her house, and right after she left, Lucy found Edmund for she was heading back to the Lamppost."_

"_Oh Edmund!" I said with a grumble. Through friends, I had heard that he used to be a wonderfully nice child, but that all changed when he went to a rotten boarding school, and when his father went off to war._

"_Sadly, my wife," Amesh started, and I turned to him. "This is where we say farewell. It is time for you to wake."_

_Reluctantly, I gave my family good-bye hugs. We exchanged _"I love yous"_, _"Farewells"_, and "_Until next times_". Before Amesh let me go, he drew me close and gave me a long, soft kiss on the mouth. A moment after we parted, everything started to blur and swirl into a mess of colors before fading to black._

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

_COCKA-DIDDLE-DOO!_

The scream from the rooster woke me from my restful sleep. As I came to, I felt my lips, as I still felt the pressure from my husband and king's kiss. Slowly, I sat up and remembered what occurred in my lengthy dream. As quickly as possible, I scrambled out of bed to go inform Miss Polly of Narnia's good fortune.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**  
_September 18, 1940; Wednesday_

It was mid morning when I stepped outside in the warm autumn sun to read _Black Beauty_. The sun danced off the gold, red, and orange leaves, and there were only a few big, white puffy clouds in the sky. I finished chapter eleven and set the book aside to enjoy the sun. I looked up at the deep blue sky and watched the small number of clouds slowly move by. As I watched the white puffs, I noticed that they began to take the shape of Narnians I knew: Kaymen, my Wolf guards, and Deanna among them. I also saw the outline of Aslan's head. The shapes made me feel right at home.

A sudden sleepiness came over me. _"Strange,"_ I thought. _"I just woke up a couple hours ago. I guess that's what happens when you lay in the sun."_ I smiled to myself, put my hands behind my head, and shut my eyes.

Unexpectedly, what seemed like pictures began to flash past my closed eyes. I saw all four Pevensies in Narnia, and then they were heading for Tumnus's cave which happened to be trashed. Next, they all followed a Beaver to his dam, and after staying a while, the dark haired one – Edmund, if I remembered correctly – quietly snuck out and headed for Jadis's house. The next flash showed the remaining three and two Beavers running east towards the Stone Table, them getting caught by the Wolves while crossing the Great River at the Falls, and the group arriving at the Narnian Army camp. Then the five met Aslan, the eldest – Peter – saving his sisters from two of Jadis's Wolves and being made a Knight of Narnia, and Oreius – how much older he looked since I saw him last! – and a troop of Narnians rescued Edmund. The next thing I saw was Jadis poised over Aslan's bound, lifeless body, then a battle which ended in a victory for Narnia when a resurrected Aslan brought in more troops and slew Jadis. The four were then crowned kings and queens of Narnia.

The next flash brought to me was years later – the four were adults: Edmund and Susan were in Calormen, Lucy was at Cair, and Peter was fighting Giants. What was going on, I couldn't figure out, for the flashes skipped to a battle at Anvard between the Calormenes, Archenlanders, and the Narnians that ended in the defeat of Calormen with one of the country's soldiers hanging off the castle's wall because his chainmail got caught on a hook – this happened to save Edmund's – excuse me, King Edmund's – life.

The final flashing pictures involved the Pevensies, a few years older now, riding west after the White Stag. They come across the Lamppost, and Queen Lucy leads them back to where they entered Narnia.

The pictures end, and I open my eyes. "They must be back now," I said to myself.

I looked up at the sky to check the time. The sun hadn't changed its position since I closed my eyes. _"That happened in a span of a few seconds?"_ I thought. _"They must've just gone and come back!" _

* * *

**Well? What do you think? That it was good I hope.**

**And don't forget, NFFR is holding new Revolution Awards and _anyone_ can participate! NFFR also has audio recordings of some of the more popular Narnia fics on Revolution Radio. Check my profile for the links!**

**Aslan's blessings upon all of you! ~Fierce Queen**


	30. Letters

**Another update! Yay for me, that means I'm proceeding on schedule :D I hope you all enjoye this next little bit. Just to warn you, any names of officials or numbers are most likely NOT what they really were during WWII. If that sentence made no sense to you what so ever, just read - it will. A BIG thank you to Ewcom for betaing for me; I don't know what I'd do without her :)**

_**Disclaimer - I think you know the routine by now.**_

* * *

Chapter 27: Letters  
_December 10, 1940; Tuesday_

"Mail call! Mail call!" yelled Miss Polly as she entered the house as she had returned from her trip into town. "Mail call for her Majesty, Queen Swanwhite!"

I rose from the chair I was sitting and reading _The Scarlet Pimpernel_ up on the second floor. Quickly, I descended the steps to meet my caretaker to receive my mail. In her hands were two letters, and a small package.

Eagerly, I held my arms out to receive the parcels. "Thank you very much, Miss Polly. Though you needn't call me 'Majesty' or 'Queen'. I am neither here."

"That may be so, but you deserve to be called 'Queen' by a humble servant of yours."

I rolled my eyes good naturedly at her, and we both went upstairs to read our mail. Polly received a lengthy letter, from who I did not know. I surmised it was from Digory Kirke, the man she went to Narnia with when she was a girl . . . course, he was a boy then. My letters were from Mother and Eamon, and the package had Mother's address on it. Giddy with excitement, I tore open Mother's letter.

_My Annabelle,_

_How are you? I am doing fine, but I miss you terribly. I have yet to get used to making breakfast, or any meal for that matter, for one. But I am glad you aren't here. The bombings every night makes living in Finchley very hard. You remember how bad Finchley looked before you left? It's even worse now. By some miracle, our house has yet to be touched by a falling bomb. Some of the glass from the windows has been blown out, but that's about it._

_Eamon came home on leave a few days ago, for he made it through twenty-five bombing missions. I'm sure he'll tell you more about it in his letter._

_As you probably noticed already, a package arrived with this letter. It contains your Christmas present, but you may open it at any time if you wish._

_I hope your Christmas is a wonderful one even though we all will not be together. I love you, darling. God bless, and may He protect you at every turn._

_Warm hugs and kisses,_

_Mother_

I snorted at the line "even though we all will not be together", for Mother had not known that I spent sixty such Christmases in Narnia. I did appreciate it, though, for she truly loved me. Her accounts of Finchley were very disturbing to my imagination. Eamon had gone home on leave! I wish I was there to be with him! I swiftly picked up the letter with Eamon's name on the return address and tore it open.

_Belle,_

_I don't doubt that Mother already told you I've been home on leave. I'm sorry you're not here so I could see you. I wish I could've gotten out of London to see you before you left, but I couldn't exactly get away without permission from my CO. I __am__ glad that you're out of harm's way, though. I wouldn't want to come home and have no adorable little sister to pester me! That would be awful!_

_Anyway, I should probably tell you about what I've been up to. As you know, I went into training to be a bomber pilot. I've flown twenty-five missions, which is a miracle in and of its-self. There are a lot of guys that've been shot down during our runs – I've lost so many friends I made that I'm almost afraid to make any new ones. For surviving that many missions, headquarters gave our crew an extra-long leave. I would try to come out and visit you, only Mother won't let me out of her sight._

_I gotta ask, why were you writing so formal in your last letter? It sounded like I was reading a royal correspondence._

_I have sent along a present for you in Mother's parcel. Hope you like it._

_I better be going – Mother wants to get the letters out. God bless and be safe._

_Your loving brother,_

_Eamon_

"Good letters?" Polly asked.

I gave a half smile. "Yes. However, Eamon asked about my formal writing."

My caretaker raised her eyebrows. "Are you going to tell him?"

"Yes, but not in a letter. There's not enough paper to describe my time in Narnia, and it might take him a while to understand what happened."

"Good idea. Do you know what's in the package?"

I nodded vigorously and smiled widely. "Two Christmas presents. Mother and Eamon say I can open them now if I want, and I just might so I can tell them 'Thank you' in my next letters," I said as I moved to open the parcel.

"Well," Polly said as she moved to get up. "You open your presents, and I'll go attend to the animals."

"Alright. I'll join you as soon as I'm done."

Miss Plummer smiled and nodded in reply. As she made her way down the stairs, I got on the floor and ripped open the box that contained my Christmas presents. There were two small, wrapped oblong shapes on top with a small note that read _"I know these are from your room, but I thought you'd like to have them with you. Merry Christmas ~Mother"_. Upon tearing the paper off, I found that they were my Jesus and Mary statues that sat on my desk. They were a comfort to see and to hold again. I put the statues on the table next to the chair I had been sitting in. At the bottom of the box was something very soft. I eagerly picked it up and unfolded it. It was a mink stole. I gasped, for Eamon must've saved his money for a while to buy this for me. Tears welled in my eyes at how much my brother loved me. I gathered my gifts and letters and took them to my room before I headed downstairs to get dressed to help Polly.

Sam trudged through the ankle deep snow to greet me as I exited the door. I gave the border collie a quick pet with my gloved hand before entering the barn to tend to calves and horses while Polly took care of the cows and chickens. I reached for the rake and began to clean out Helen's stall.

"So what did you get from your family?" Polly asked from across the barn.

"Mother sent me my little Jesus and Mary statues from home, and I received a mink stole from Eamon," I answered.

"A mink stole!" she exclaimed. "How did he manage to buy that?"

I shrugged and then said, "I haven't the slightest idea. Eamon has always, somehow, gotten me extraordinary gifts."

"You're very blessed, Swanwhite," Miss Polly said. I could hear the smile in her voice.

I grinned. "That I am. I will write Mother and Eamon when I finished."

"Sounds like a plan."

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

_Dear Mother,_

_I'm fine. I miss you too. I have been busy keeping up my learning while I'm out of school. I am grateful to have Miss Plummer as my caretaker._

_That's sad about home. I am glad you haven't been hurt yet. I have no doubt that you have been in heaven with Eamon home. Have you heard from Father?_

_Thank you so much for sending my statues! They bring me great comfort. I'm sorry that I cannot give you anything except this letter. I love you very much, Mother. And I hope to see you soon._

_God Bless and Merry Christmas,_

_Annabelle_

_P.S. – Would you please tell Eamon, if he's still at home when you receive this, that I sent a letter to his base address? I love you!_

I folded the letter put it aside on the desk I was working at. Picking up another sheet of paper, I began my letter to my brother.

_Dear Eamon,_

_I dearly wish to see you. It seems as if you've been gone for many years, and yet it has only been seven months. Tis a shame that Mother wouldn't let you come out to visit. I expect that you (and Mother) come to visit me on your next leave!_

_I suppose that congratulations are in order, since you made so many missions. I hope that God protects you on your upcoming ones. Don't be afraid to make friends, Eamon, you'll end up lonely. Trust me, I know._

_My writing? It's a habit I picked up from an adventure the Jesus sent me on. I would love to tell you about it, but there isn't enough paper to write it on, and I doubt you have enough time to read it. The next time I speak to you, I shall tell you._

_I opened my present, and I love it! How on earth did you get your hands on a mink stole? Oh it doesn't matter, I love it anyway. Thank you very much, Brother. I shall be wearing it often._

_Oh Eamon, how I miss you! My heart aches to see you and be in your arms again. There are times when I am out right depressed because you or any other family member is not near. Sometimes I wish you had never joined the war effort, but I suppose you would've joined at one point or another. Please keep safe so that I still have a brother when you come home._

_God bless, my brother. And Merry Christmas._

_Belle_

I folded the letter up like I had for Mother's while I tried to hold my tears at bay. As I said in my letter, my heart did ache to see him, and to see Amesh, Mezinda, Bremton, Mum and Dad, and Mother and Father. I felt downright lonely. Miss Polly was great company, especially since she was a Narnian, but I needed my family.

I turned to look at my statues of Jesus and Mary. Jesus had His heart exposed, and Mary had her hands near her sides with palms facing outward. As I stared at them, I could almost see a golden glow come from Jesus, and a starry glow from Mary. I felt two tears roll down my cheeks. They were here with me, and They were going to make sure I had a good Christmas.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**  
_February 10, 1941; Wednesday_

Today was mail day, as was every tenth day of the month for me and Miss Polly. I had gone a few times with Polly, so this month she allowed me to go to town to get any letters we might have. Polly offered to hook Helen up to buggy for me, but I politely declined because I wanted to ride Fledge, Frank and Helen's offspring, to town. I saddled the young Connemara and put on a shoulder bag before I mounted him and headed off to town. The hour ride was a cold one, but it was refreshing. It felt good to go for the ride after months of hardly getting any riding done.

We had been galloping and trotting the whole way, and I slowed Fledge to a walk as we approached town. I traveled down the left side of the snow packed road, as tight to the curb as I could because of cars that wound down the street. I guided Fledge over to the post office and tied him up to a pole. When I entered the building, I relished in its warmth before walking towards the elderly post master to acquire any letters addressed to Polly and myself.

"How are you today, sir?" I asked the post master.

"Very well, thank you," he answered with a smile. "How about you, miss?"

"I'm well, thank you. Are there any letters addressed to Miss Polly Plummer's house?" I asked politely.

"Let me check," said the post master. He turned around and began rummaging through stacks of mail for anything marked for the brick house outside of town. The elderly man turned back around with several letters in his hands. "Here you go, young lady."

"Thank you very much, good sir."

The post master chuckled lightly as I exited the door. My guess was that no one said "good sir" in our world at all. I glanced through the envelopes before putting them in my bag, and I stopped short when I saw one from the mayor of Finchley and one that had a return address of British Military Headquarters in London. Quickly, I shoved the letters into my bag, mounted Fledge, and made best speed for Polly's house.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

"Miss Polly! Miss Polly!" I yelled as I entered the house after giving Fledge a quick rub-down and oats.

Polly came running from the kitchen. "What is it, Swanwhite?"

Her eyes widened with worry as she took in my frightened state. "I don't know! There are two letters here from the mayor of Finchley and Military Headquarters!" I said distressed.

Miss Plummer attempted to calm her features. "Alright now, let's take them over to the dining table and read them."

We both sat down at the large oak table at the back of the house, and Sam laid down beneath the table. Polly set the two letters down and asked, "Now, which one do you want to open first?"

I stared wide at the letters and didn't move. "The one from Finchley," I finally said at length.

Miss Plummer carefully opened the letter and read it silently to herself. While she read, her demeanor shifted from apparent calm to sadness and tears welled in her eyes.

"What is it, Polly? What is it?" I said shakily and with urgency.

My fellow Narnian moved her gaze to meet mine. "It's your mother, Annabelle," she said, using my English name.

My heart, which was already pumping fast, increased its pace times two. "What . . . what happened?"

Polly looked at me sadly. "She's dead."

I froze where I sat. _"Dead? . . . . . Mother is . . . dead?"_

"What?" I asked after a few minutes of shock.

Polly pushed the letter towards me.

_Miss Annabelle Reeder,_

_I regret to inform you that your mother, Delma Reeder, has been killed during a bombing raid. Mrs. Reeder was visiting Mrs. Elizabeth Watts at the time of the raid. They were both killed while running for the bomb shelter._

_The Reeder house is still intact, and until your father and brother return from the war, the house belongs to you._

_I am very sorry for your loss._

_Sincerely,_

_Mayor Thomas Carey_

Tears welled and poured out of my eyes. I looked back up at Polly. " . . . How?" I choked out.

Miss Polly was suddenly up and out of her chair and holding me. I wept very hard. I had only recently gotten close to my mother again, and now she was taken from me, and I didn't know why. I kept asking Jesus why, and that He would grant me the strength to overcome my loss.

After a few minutes of crying and recovering my composure, Polly returned to her chair. She gave me a sad half smile. "Shall we read that other letter now? Perhaps it brings good news."

I returned her smile with a watery one of my own. "I guess."

_To the family of Eamon Matthew Reeder:_

_During his last bombing mission, Pilot/Officer Reeder was injured. His aircraft caught a bit of flack, and some glass flew into his eye. Pilot/Officer Reeder is now in the London hospital recovering from the accident. You will be getting a call from him as soon as he regains his strength._

_Sincerely,_

_General Stine_

"Oh, Eamon," I said, my voice full of despair. I felt the tears start to well again.

"Come now," said Polly. "He's only hurt, he's not dead. I'm sure he will be fine."

I nodded my head. "I'm glad for that."

We were silent for a while. When the clock struck three in the afternoon, Miss Polly rose from her chair.

"I'll go tend to the animals."

"I'll help you," I offered as I rose from my seat as well.

"No," she said with power to back up her response. "You go and rest. This was all quite a shock for you. I want you to go upstairs and lay down. I will come get you for dinner."

A small smile played on my lips. "Thank you, Polly."

She returned the smile and gave a nod. Miss Plummer whistled for Sam and headed for the door. I, on the other hand, went upstairs to ponder on what had just been made known to me.

* * *

**Okay, by a show of hands, how many of you thought Eamon was dead? Did my bringing him back surprise you? If it did, I shall say this: I always meant for Eamon to be alive and well - or as well as he can be right now ;) When Swanwhite/Annabelle had that nightmare way earlier in the fic (Chapter 3: Love - listed as chapter 4) that's all it was meant to be - a nightmare. I kinda hinted right before the dream sequence that she typically had nightmares with the whole "_I _hope_ I can sleep tonight. Otherwise, I don't know what I'm going to do."_**

**Alright, besides Eamon, how else did you like it?**

**Now don't forget to check out Narnia Fan Fiction Revolution. Remember that they're holding _totally _new Revolution Awards. _Anyone_ can enter! Check out my profile for the link.**

**Happy be-lated Valentine's Day everyone! May Aslan's Blessings be upon all of you! ~Fierce Queen**


	31. The Call

**My most humblest apologies, dear readers. When I originally posted, I posted the wrong chapter; this one was to come first. But you are in luck, after I post this chapter, I shall post the one that you've read already so you don't feel cheated. Besides, this *might* explain a couple things mentioned in "Homecoming". My deepest thanks to Ewcom for putting up with my mistake.**

_**Disclaimer - *sigh* Narnia's not mine, I would think you know that by now ;)**_

* * *

Chapter 28: The Call  
_February 23, 1941; Sunday_

My mother was dead, I hadn't heard from my father in months, and my brother had yet to call – these were the makings of a terrible seventy-third – sorry – thirteenth birthday. I wondered where Father was, if someone told him of Mother's death and Eamon's injury. Was he even alive? And what of Eamon? How was his recovery coming? I longed to go to London to visit him, but Miss Polly said it could be dangerous, especially at night.

Miss Plummer relinquished me of my usual chores for the day to allow me to do whatever I wished. I decided to bundle up and go out for a ride, almost like I had fifty-two years ago when I learned of my Narnian father's death, and my Narnian mother's extensive injuries. Only I wasn't going to gallop Fledge like I had Shema that dreary day. Today, I let Fledge walk across the pasture and into the woods. The trees here looked very different than the ones in Narnia, besides the ones that were homes to the Dryads I mean. Of course, everything looked a bit different compared to its counterpart in Narnia.

I stuck near the edge of the forest so that I wouldn't get lost, but it was pretty much Fledge leading the way. He showed me rabbit and gopher holes, bird nests, and a bee's hive. And all the animals, except the bees, came out to greet us. It was almost like they knew who I was, or it was because they were curious as to who was at their "door". Either way, it made me feel better.

It was probably only an hour or so since we set out, but I was getting cold and wanted to go inside. "Time to go home, Fledge," I told the horse.

Huffing at my command, the Connemara turned about and headed for home. When we were clear of the woods, I encouraged Fledge into a trot, and he took it a couple steps further into a gallop. The wind whipped my face, and I felt my skirt paste itself to my legs. It filled me with such happiness that I laughed with joy. I slowed the horse down as we approached the barn. Inside, I took the tackle off, gave him a good rub down, his blanket, and some oats in his stall.

As I watched him eat, I began to wonder if Fledge had sensed that I was feeling down and decided to cheer me up. For a moment, I decided the thought was absurd, but then again, even the dumb beasts in Narnia could sense feelings of others and could understand different situations.

I leaned against the horse's stall door. "Fledge," I called in a sing-song voice. He raised his head to me.

"Did you know I was feeling bad?" I asked.

He ducked his head and brought it up; repeating the motion several times. I smiled widely and offered my gloved hand to the horse. Fledge reached out and nuzzled my hand with his snout.

"Thank you very much."

The Connemara whinnied in reply as to say, "No trouble at all! Happy birthday!"

My grin widened, and I headed up to Polly's house.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

For dinner, Polly made me a perfectly roasted chicken, fried potatoes, and corn. It was all very delicious. Throughout the meal, I told my caretaker of birthdays past, including the story around my twenty-second. Even though Miss Polly tried her best to keep my mind off of Eamon, my thoughts could not help straying to him at various times during our talk.

Around nine o'clock at night, or twenty-one hundred hours, I wandered into the library and sat for a while in front of the ever burning fire. I stared into the fire for quite a while, thinking about the fun Mum, Dad, and I had during my years as a youth. We used to go for rides in the spring and summer, we'd go for hunts in the fall, and we'd have fun in the snow during winter. And then there were the balls held in honour of the visiting royalty, and the young boys who would nervously come up to ask me to dance. There were also the trips across Narnia! Meeting the people from all over the country and learning how they lived. Oh how fun the trips were. I couldn't help but smile at the memories.

My mind then switched trains and began to think about why I went to Narnia other than the mission Aslan clearly sent me on. At the moment, I was without a Mother and my father was off at war with the possibility of dying before I ever see him again. When I was in Narnia, I had a Mum and a Dad until I was an adult. It was as if Aslan gave me a chance to have parents because mine wouldn't be around because of the war.

I didn't get to think on it long, for the phone rang. At first, I jumped, thinking it might be Eamon, but then I remembered that Polly sometimes got later-evening phone calls. But when Miss Polly called out "Aaaannabeeeeelle!", I was out of the library and at the phone that was hanging on the wall in the dining room before you could bat an eye.

Polly smiled as she handed the receiver of the telephone. "It's for you."

I beamed as I took the receiver and turned to talk into the speaker on the wall. "Hello?" I said loudly, for it was a long distance call.

"Belle?" came Eamon's voice.

Tears welled in my eyes. I had worried so much over my brother that it was a relief to hear him. "Eamon, it's so good to hear from you!" I exclaimed, trying to hide the tears in my voice.

I heard my brother laugh softly on the other end of the line. "It's good to hear from you too, Belle."

"How's your eye?" I asked quickly. "How badly was it damaged?

My questions seemed to catch my brother by surprise. It was an impulse that I hadn't meant to act upon, but the healer in me needed to know how they tended to him. "I got a lot of glass in it, sis. Unfortunately, the doctors weren't able save the eye after removing it all. . ."

I was practically fuming on my side of the phone. I had a similar case on my hands when I was thirty, and a Faun went through a window. It called for slow, careful extraction, and afterwards, a healing poultice was to be kept on the eyeball itself for a couple of weeks. The Faun never lost his sight, and in fact, he became one of the sharpest archers in my army. "Do you know what happened during the procedure?" I asked, barely containing my anger.

"'Course not sis, I was unconscious. That would be something you'd take up with the docs. Just calm down, I'm perfectly fine," my brother said as he tried to calm me down.

I smirked. "You're just not able to see out of an eye."

"Hey, it gives me an honourable discharge, lil sis. I can come out to live with you and Miss Polly."

My anger suddenly fled my being. "You heard about Mother, didn't you?"

Eamon fell silent. "Yes, I did," he said after a few moments. "How are you taking it?"

"When I found out . . . . I took it hard. Now, I understand. How about you?"

"It's just shocking really . . . I mean, I knew that Mother was always risking her life by staying home with the bombings, but I never expected the bombs to take her," he said at length.

"I know, I felt similarly. I also know, though, that she's in Heaven with As – Jesus," I told him, trying to counsel him as I did my children after my husband was killed.

I heard a soft chuckle. "Have you been studying counseling, Belle? You almost sound like a professional."

I laughed along with my brother. "Studying? No. Naturally practicing, yes."

" 'Naturally practicing'? Now what does that mean?"

I bit my lip. _"How can I tell him about Narnia? That was stupid of me to even say that."_

"Well," I said at length. "It deals with that adventure I mentioned in my last letter."

"Oh yes, this vague, interesting adventure. When will you tell me about it?"

"When are you coming home?" I countered.

"Hmm, that's a good question. According to the doctors, I'm recovering slowly-"

"What did they do to your eye?" I interrupted.

My brother paused. "What do you mean?"

"Did they sew the eyelids together, or did they just wrap a bandage around your head?" I asked, clarifying my question.

"Right now it's only bandaged, but from what I'm told, I'm to have another operation soon to close the lids. Why d'you wanna know?"

I tried to hide my agitated sigh. "Because the doctors don't know what they're doing."

"The _doctors_ don't know what they're doing? Belle-"

"Can you give me their number please, Eamon?" I asked in the sweet voice that he could never resist.

A soft laugh reached my ears. "Sure. You can reach the doctors at London Hospital, Military Ward."

"London Hospital, Military Ward," I said to myself as I wrote it on a piece of paper. "Thank you, Eamon. I think I can get you out of there soon."

"Well thank you very much, lil sister. But we still have the problem of getting my discharge papers from headquarters."

"That should be easy, getting you out of the hospital is going to be the hard part," I commented in a care-free tone.

"You sure sound like you know what you're doing," Eamon retorted a bit sarcastically.

"Oh, but I do! Besides, you'd be getting your discharge papers after you get out of the hospital, right?"

"Yeah."

"So what difference does it make? I'll just tell General Stine that you're getting out earlier than expected."

"I'm shaking my head over here."

I smiled. "I'm laughing at the head shake."

"Well, little sis," Eamon said with a yawn. "I think I should go to sleep."

"Good idea. I will too."

"Good night, Annabelle."

"Good night, Eamon."

"And Belle?"

"Yes?"

"Happy birthday."

I grinned. "Thank you."

**-x-x-x-x-x-**  
_Next Day_

"Miss Polly, might I use the telephone after breakfast?"

My caretaker raised an eyebrow and gave me studying stare. "This has to deal with your brother, doesn't it?"

I nodded. "Yes, ma'am. The doctors are not treating his eye injury correctly, and I want to get to him before he completely loses sight in it. Since you do not want me going to London to tend to him, I wish to bring him here, where he can get the proper attention he requires." I fell into my formal speech – something I tended to do, now, when I was explaining what I intended to do and not wanting any objections to my plans. It made me feel like myself again.

"I see." Miss Plummer was silent for a minute, probably debating whether or not to unleash me on the unsuspecting doctors in London. "Yes, that fine. Just don't make me regret it," she answered teasingly and wagging her finger at me.

I laughed with Polly. "I won't, promise."

"Would you mind doing the dishes after you speak with them?"

"No, I'll take care of them."

"Splendid, I'll go take Sam out to play in the snow, he just loves it."

"Alright. Have fun!"

"I will. Just don't kill the doctors," Polly said on her way out with the excited border collie.

I put the dishes to soak in the sink so the food residue wouldn't harden, and I picked up the telephone receiver. "Operator, I would like to place a call to London Hospital, Military Ward please."

"Yes, Ma'am. One moment please."

I waited patiently as the operator placed my call and went over my arguments that I would give the doctors I planned the night prior.

"London Hospital, Military Ward, Nurse Powell speaking."

"Hello, Nurse Powell, my name is Annabelle Reeder. My brother, Pilot/Officer Eamon Reeder, has an eye wound, and I would like to talk to the doctor who is attending him," I explained.

"It may take a few minutes, can you wait?" the nurse asked.

"Of course."

The wait wasn't long, and when the doctor answered, I think he expected a timid girl on the line, for he spoke in very gentle tones. "Hello Miss Reeder, my name is Dr. Morris. What would you like to talk about?"

I was slightly offended at his behaviour, but I let it roll off my back and continued as if I hadn't heard it. "My brother's wound, actually. I wish that you not perform anymore surgery on it."

I caught the doctor off guard. "W-what? What you're suggesting is preposterous! We need to operate in order to protect the eye from further infection."

Rolling my eyes to myself, I asked, "Was Eamon's eye terribly mutilated by the debris?"

"Not terribly, no," Dr. Morris answered.

"Then, sir, my brother should be released into my care. I know of a procedure that can heal his eye and can potentially return his full sight to it. From the sounds of it, doctor, the surgery you plan to perform will not do that at all."

"What you suggest is impossible," said the doctor.

"No it's not. I have studied medicine for a long time, both modern and old. I came across a poultice that heals eye injuries and evidence that it worked. All I ask, is the opportunity to help Eamon."

"Miss Reeder, what you're asking is impossible."

"You would rather let my brother lose his sight, even thought there is a chance of saving it?" I asked. I knew this question would get him, for I learned from the healers that when there is an option to give the patient better health, the route is most likely to be taken. The only reason it wouldn't be taken was if it was by evil means that the patient healed.

There was a long pause on the telephone line followed by a defeated sigh. "I will see what I can do to get him on the next train out of London."

"Marvelous. I shall call General Stine and ask him to prepare my brother's discharge papers immediately."

"Discharge papers? But if you can get his sight back-"

"I am not sure to the extent of Eamon's sight recovery. Depending on how long his eye went untreated, he could recover most of it, but not be of any use to the Queen's Armed Forces," I explained. "If he does recover all his sight, I am sure he will return to the RAF."

"I see."

"Thank you for your time, Dr. Morris. Good day," I said, ending the conversation.

"Good day, Miss."

I hung up the receiver and turned to wash the dishes. They had been waiting long enough and were just begging to be done. It took me only a few minutes to wash, dry, and put them away, and it was a nice switch up from the talking on the telephone. As soon as the chore was finished, I went back to the phone and called General Stine about getting Eamon's discharge papers in order.

* * *

**So? What did you think? Cheesy? Do tell :)**

**Don't forget to check out the Revolution Awards on Narnia Fan Fiction Revolution's website! And while you're there, check out the forum, AsCast podcast, the Fic directory, and Revolution Radio! Links on my profile.**

**Again, I thank you for putting up with me.**

**Aslan's Blessings ~Fierce Queen**


	32. Homecoming

**Here is "Homecoming" again. Those of you who reviewed the last time this was up - I saved your reviews on a word document in case took 'em down. Thank you all sooooo much for puttin up with me. Again, thank you Ewcom for being my beta.**

**_Disclaimer - La-di-da I don't own Nar-ni-a! :D_**

* * *

Chapter 29: Homecoming  
_February 26, 1941; Wednesday_

I sat on a bench waiting for the train. Yesterday, I received word that Doctor Morris and General Stine had Eamon's papers all in order, and my brother would be at Goosey Station this afternoon. I arrived early so Eamon wouldn't need to wait around for me.

I glanced at the cloud-shine. _"Nearly three-o'clock. Train should be here any minute."_

Off in the distance, I heard the faint sound of a train whistle. I smiled to myself. _"Right on time."_

The steam engine pulled up to the station at three-o'clock on the dot. There were a few people that got off the cars – one of the last was Eamon. I spotted him by his red hair and height and by the bandage on his head, of course. I desperately wanted to run up to him and hug him and never let go, but with the slow way Eamon was walking, I settled for a quick walk. When I reached him, I almost burst into tears. Behind his green eye, I could see all the pain the war had caused him and it broke my heart to see it.

"Hey now," my brother said gently, tucking my brown hair behind my ear with his right hand. "Don't you get to cryin'. I'm not all that beat up."

I gave a wet smile. "I don't know about that," I replied, motioning towards his eye. "We best get to Polly's house so I can treat that quickly."

"Lead the way little sister."

We walked as quickly as possible – which was quite slow because Eamon's injury had thrown his body off balance. We got to Helen and the buggy, and my brother gave me an odd look. He received an amused smile before I helped him in and put his luggage in the back. I climbed up into the buggy, released the brake, and guided Helen out of town. As the horse trotted down the road, I threw glances at Eamon to make sure he was alright. He looked tired, worn, but content. I must've looked back at him one too many times though, for he caught notice of it.

"Not used to seeing a bandage on someone's head like this, are you?" he asked softly.

I gazed at him sadly. "Actually, Eamon, I'm quite used to it. I've seen my fair share of wounded, especially just after a battle," I answered, leading into my tale of Narnia. "And I've lost a great many friends in battle too."

My brother narrowed his eye. "What do you mean, Belle? You've seen wounded this far out? 'Battle'? Why did you use an out-dated word?"

I added a small smile to my sad demeanor and watched the road as Helen pulled us along. "My adventure, Eamon. The one that Jesus sent me on. He sent me to another world, one that still uses bows and swords and is filled with creatures that are known as myths here.

"In that world, there was a country called Narnia, and that's where the 'mythological' creatures lived, along with Talking Animals. The Narnians are ruled by a king and queen – a son of Adam and a daughter of Eve. I was brought there because the king and queen that were ruling had no children. I grew up with them as their princess, and when they passed on, I became queen. I fell in love, had children, fought in battles, and traveled to other countries for mostly diplomatic reasons."

I fell silent for a moment to allow my brother to take in the condensed version of my life before moving on. "Wait a minute. You went to another world, ruled it, got married, and had kids?"

"Basically, only I ruled a _country_ – not the whole world," I answered, hoping that he would believe me.

"What was the name of the country again?"

"Narnia. She was created by Someone we know, Eamon. Can you guess Who it is?"

"Hmmm." My brother thought a while before giving me a one-eyed smirk. "Jesus?"

A broad grin spread across my face. "Yes. He was there in Narnia, except that He is in the form of a lion. Mary and Saint Michael the Archangel I believe were there too, only they are in the form of stars. I was very comfortable there when I knew they were with me."

I looked back at my brother. A smile was on his face, and mine only broadened. "That's wonderful, Belle. Can you tell me more about your life there?"

I felt like I was positively glowing. Eamon was one of the few people I truly trusted to believe every word I said. "I'll tell you more, after we get inside," I replied as we pulled into Polly's yard. Pulling Helen to a stop in front of the barn, I put the brake on and hopped out to help Eamon down and over to the fence so I could let Helen free of the buggy. After a few minutes, I led the mare to the pasture to be with Frank and Fledge. Eagerly, I walked back to Eamon and picked up his suitcase. We put our arms around each other as we walked to Polly's house. From inside, Sam was in the window barking up a storm with Miss Polly holding his collar firmly. By the time I hung up our coats, Sam toned his guard down to a growl.

I turned towards Miss Polly so I could introduce my brother. "Polly, this is my older brother Eamon. Eamon," I said turning towards him. "This is my caretaker, Polly."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Eamon."

"And you, Miss Polly."

"Please, call me Polly."

"It's against my up-bringing, Miss Polly," my brother answered with a smile.

Miss Plummer smiled in response to his. "That's alright. I've gotten used to it."

I stepped forward a bit to get into the conversation. "Is everything ready upstairs, Miss Polly?"

She nodded. "Everything you had listed is in your bedroom."

"Thank you very much." I turned and reached for Eamon's hand to lead him up the stairs. "This way, Eamon."

"Lead on, royal sister," he teased, and I laughed at him.

The two of us walked slowly up the stairs and entered my room. I helped Eamon sit in the desk chair, and I carefully undid the bandage around his eye. After the cloth was removed, I took a look at my brother's eye. His green iris had swollen, due to the debris and careless extraction, and covered up his pupil.

"Can you see anything?" I asked Eamon.

"Nope. Notta thing," he replied.

I went through a few tests on his eye before determining that the iris would need to be treated for certain. Turning to my desk which, had a basin, a pitcher of water, the poultice and an application cloth, and a new bandage, I reached for the poultice jar and cloth. I unscrewed the jar and put a little bit of poultice on the cloth.

"Now, I want you to close your good eye, Eamon, but keep the damaged one open. Like when you would make me laugh when I was little," I instructed.

"Do I stick out my tongue too?" he asked, doing what I asked plus.

"No, you don't," I answered giggling.

"Aw, alright." Eamon returned his tongue to his mouth.

Slowly and carefully, I applied the poultice to my brother's iris. It was a tad difficult because he would flinch as soon as I touched the cloth to the eye, but I soon finished my work. Next, I took the pitcher of water, poured some in the basin, and dipped the second cloth in the water. I wrung the cloth out and started to clean up the poultice that missed Eamon's eye. Finally, I wrapped the clean bandage around his head and clipped it in place.

"There," I said when I was finished. "How's that?"

"Much better, Belle. Where did you learn about that poultice?" my brother questioned.

"Narnia. One day, when I was about thirty, a group of young Fauns had been playing too roughly near windows. On accident, one went through a window – a smaller window, luckily – and he had gotten glass in his eye. That day I learned from the healers how to carefully extract any debris from the delicate eye and how to make a poultice that will heal the eye," I answered.

"How'd this Faun make out?"

"He became my sharpest shooter amongst the archers."

"Huh," Eamon grunted as he thought for a moment. "Think I'll have similar results?" he asked in a mocking tone.

I rolled my eyes at him and laughed. "I'm not sure. This is the first time I've tried something from Narnia to see if it would work here."

"Oh, so I'm the guinea pig, huh?" he teased.

I scrunched up my face into a playful glare. "Yes you are! And who knows? Maybe it'll work."

Eamon smiled broadly and put an arm around my shoulders. "That's my sister. Now, how about you tell me more about your second life."

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Eamon went to bed soon after supper was finished. I let him take my bed and said I would sleep on the floor. He tried to argue with me about it – because he didn't feel right kicking me out of the bed – but I reminded him that he needed it more than I did. I waited outside the door as Eamon changed into his pajamas in case he needed any help. He got along fine and called me in so I could say good night. I entered the room, and Eamon was getting under the bedcovers.

"Comfy?" I asked.

"Yes. Thank you for giving up the bed, Belle."

"You need not thank me," I said modestly.

"Yes I do."

I rolled my eyes good naturedly. "Alright. I accept your gratitude. And you are welcome."

My brother smiled triumphantly, which made me laugh, and Eamon joined in. We were being ridiculous – arguing over something so small. Very typical of us. The arguments always ended in us laughing at ourselves.

"Alright," I said after we finished laughing. "You should get to sleep, and I need to finish some history reading."

"Relearning?"

"Yes. Now go to sleep, Eamon."

"Yes ma'am," he said in a feigned military tone. I slapped my brother's arm lightly before leaning down to give him a good-night kiss.

"Good night big brother."

"Good night lil sis."

I turned the light off and exited the room. When I returned a couple hours later to go to bed myself, I took the liberty of watching Eamon sleep. It was something I used to do back in Narnia. No matter what age my children were, I would go into their chambers a few hours after they retired just to watch them sleep. When Bremton and Mezinda were younger, Amesh used to join me, and he would normally end up carrying me back to our own chambers because I would be too sleepy to walk on my own.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

_I was wondering about a thick forest; my skirts made the over grown grass and fallen leaves rustle. It was quiet – _Too_ quiet. I looked up to the sun, and from what light trickled through the tall trees, I figured it to be about mid-morning._

_Something was terribly wrong. _"If it's mid-morning, where were the Narnians? And why had the woods grown so thick? What had happened?"_ I thought to myself._

_There was a sudden _Snap!_ from the left. I turned towards the noise. It was a Wolf. He was stalking something. I walked quickly to catch up to him and to figure out what he was watching. Behind the Wolf, I tried to find what he was looking at. The woods thinned in the direction he was staring, and there was a young child just outside the trees. His skin was tan and his hair and eyes were dark._

"Telmarine,"_ I thought. _"What are they doing in Narnia?"

_I was then afraid for the child's welfare. While I could gather that my people were being suppressed by the Telmarines, I did not want any Narnian killing an innocent child. I looked back to the Wolf and saw something in his demeanor that I hadn't before. His hackles were up, but he wasn't poised to pounce. He was on guard, not hunting. It seemed he was guarding the woods from the Telmarines._

"The Narnians must be in the woods,"_ I figured._

_I continued to watch the child with the Wolf. He must have taken a step too close to the trees, for an older woman came screaming at the child._

"_Caspian! Don't go any closer to those trees! You know nothing nice is in there," she said._

"_But Mamma, I want to go exploring," the child whined._

_I rose from my position behind the Wolf guard and walked to the edge of the woods. I reached the last tree before an endless meadow and rested my hand on it. There was a frightened whimper from the Wolf which caught the attention of the child – Caspian – and his mother. Caspian turned in my direction._

"_MAMMA!" he screamed as he pointed at me. Caspian's mother turned pale, grabbed her son, and they both took off running._

_The last thing I heard from Caspian's mother was her yelling to a guard. "Quick! Flee back to the castle! We must tell my husband, King Caspian the II that the woods are haunted!"_

_Understanding that they had seen me, I began laughing to myself. I had been seen by Trem when I "visited" during Jadis's reign, it made sense that I would be seen again._

_I turned back to the Wolf on guard. He looked spooked, but willing to figure out who I was. I walked up to him and sat down in front of him, letting my skirts settle on the ground. There was a bit of Mesha in him. This puzzled me, but I put my confusion aside, for I could feel my dream coming to an end. I stroked the Wolf's head once and placed a kiss on his head._

"_Carry on, good Wolf. Aslan's Blessings."_

_He gave me a doggy smile. "Yes, Majesty."_

_

* * *

_

**Just so everyone knows, the procedure Swan does to heal Eamon's eye was totally made up by me.**

**Don't forget to check out the new Revolution Awards! Anyone can participate and will get the fics they write voted on. Check out my profile for the info link!**

**Aslan's Blessings everybody! ~Fierce Queen**


	33. Back to School

**Hey everyone! How are you doing? I'm sick on this 18th birthday of mine, but I'll try not to let that ruin my day :) I hope you enjoy this next installment of ALQ! Thank you Ewcom for betaing 3**

_**Disclaimer - If Narnia was really mine, I'd be making money off it right now ;)**_

* * *

Chapter 30: Back to School  
_August 10, 1941; Sunday_

"Race you to the end of the field!" I shouted as I encouraged Fledge into a run.

Eamon spurred Frank, and we were off. When Fledge and I were half way across the field, I looked back to see where my brother was. He was only a few lengths behind me and gaining. I faced forward and gave Fledge encouraging pats. The race ended in a tie, and we dismounted and began to walk the horses so they could cool down properly.

"You're a good racer, Belle," my brother commented.

"Thank you. You're not so bad yourself."

"Thanks. So where did Miss Polly go before we headed to the barn?"

"She went to town to get our mail. It _is_ the tenth of the month," I answered.

"That's right." Eamon fell silent for a while, and by the time he spoke up again we had silently decided to mount and ride the horses back to the barn at a walk. "It's a shame what happened to Father," he said quietly.

I nodded. "It makes you feel real lonely, doesn't it?"

Eamon nodded silently. "I never thought he'd die like that – drowning on a sinking ship. And now that they're both gone . . ."

Frank and Fledge came to a stop. I looked into my brother's green eyes – his injured eye having healed a while ago now. "And now that they're both gone, you're wondering what's going to happen to us," I finished for him. My brother nodded.

We encouraged our horses back into a walk. "It was hard for me when my Narnian parents died as well, but I got through it, with Aslan's help. They're deaths helped prepare me for when my husband was taken unexpectedly from me and my children. However, when Amesh left us, I was able to comfort my children as Aslan did me."

My brother shook his head. "It's so weird to hear 'husband' and 'my children' come out of your mouth, Belle."

I closed my eyes, raised a shoulder to my chin, and smiled. "Get used to it."

My brother laughed at my antics. The horses then huffed – saying that they wanted to do more than walk – so we spurred them to a trot for the last few metres before bringing them to a stop before the barn. We rubbed down Fledge and Frank, gave them oats, and put them back out to pasture. We were returning to the house when Helen and Miss Plummer arrived home. The two of us helped Miss Polly detach Helen from the buggy and set her out to pasture.

"There's news for you, Swan," said Polly. She had become quite fond of calling me by my Narnian nickname.

"What is it, Miss Polly?" I asked.

"The air raids on London have ceased. School is beginning again on September first."

I was silent. While I knew the bombings had to come to an end sometime and I would have to go back to school, I hadn't expected it so . . . soon. Then my mind went to how much it would cost to go to school, especially with Mother dead, Father out at sea, and Eamon, for now, without a job. Miss Polly seemed to have anticipated my worry.

"You're going to Saint Finbar with a full-ride scholarship, partially because your brother and father were military and partially because you're mother is gone," Polly said as she handed me the paper work confirming what she said.

I smiled warmly. "Did you get this for me?"

My care taker nodded. I threw my arms around her neck. "Thank you," I said quietly.

"You deserve it, my Queen."

We pulled apart from our hug. "I guess this means we need tickets back to Finchley," Eamon said.

Miss Polly shook her head. "I got them for you." She handed them to my brother, and then handed me another set of tickets. "And those are to get you to school, Swan."

Eamon and I looked at each other in shock. "Miss Polly, we can't let you do this," I said for both of us.

"Oh yes you can, and you will, your Majesty. I can't let the two of you go off without a way to get home and to school, now can I?"

I smiled widely. "I suppose not."

"Now you two get inside so you can get packed!" Miss Plummer mocked scolded, putting her hands on her hips.

"Yes ma'am!" Eamon and I said.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**  
_August 31, 1941; Sunday_

"I don't want to go, Eamon," I complained as we walked down to the train station that would take me to London.

He put his arm around me. "Come on. Queen Swanwhite doesn't want to go learn about a new and different country? That doesn't sound like you, sister."

I sighed through my nose and looked up at my brother. "I would've done that at Miss Polly's house."

"But that wouldn't have given you much interaction with the people."

"I don't care."

Eamon gave me a sideways look. He probably figured out that I didn't want to leave his company, and that I was a bit nervous about attending the boarding school, hence why I was resorting to adolescent tactics. "I'll be fine, Belle, and you will too. Just remember to let Jesus take care of your problems," he told me gently.

A small smile played on my lips. "I shall. I'm also going to write you every week," I stated.

My brother smiled. "I'd expect no less from you."

He handed me my suitcase, and we hugged before I entered the train station. I gave the conductor my ticket before I boarded and found a seat. Quite a few kids got on the train to go to London for the boarding school train while I waited for the train to start – which wasn't long. I attempted to find some of my friends in the numerous faces that passed by, but I saw none.

The train pulled into London thirty minutes later. When I disembarked, I looked up at the sun to check the time. I had an hour. Being careful of the crazy traffic, I crossed the street and headed towards the subway station. Upon entering the station, I gave my ticket to the ticket master and then descended the stairs to find a place to sit while I waited.

At the train platform, there was a bench to the immediate left and right of the stairs. I chose the bench to the left and put my suitcase up against it. Kids were sitting up and down the platform waiting for the train to arrive. I took out _The Scarlet Pimpernel_ – which Miss Polly gave me before we left – and picked up where I left off. About twenty minutes before the train was due, out of the corner of my eye I saw two boys set their things down at the bench opposite me. A slight turn of my head helped me to determine that it was the Pevensie boys. Narnia seemed to have changed them since I saw them last.

"I'm going to tell Lu where we are – she'll tell Susan," the younger one said.

"Alright, Ed," the elder replied.

I quickly moved my head back to face my book before Ed – Edmund I think was his full name – turned back around and headed up the stairs. After Edmund left, I looked back over at his brother. He was sitting casually on the bench, but there was a tension in his being as he surveyed the platform. His gaze finally rested on my side of the platform, and I caught his eye. The moment I looked into his eyes, I knew he was my High King. I inclined my head to him, and my King's brow furrowed. It furrowed even more when he took a good look at me – he probably began to recognize me from the portraits that hung in Cair Paravel. My King would have said something, except three older boys had also caught sight of me and quickly approached and surrounded me – cutting me off from my King.

"I thought I recognized you, Annabelle," the leader said with a sneer. It was Jason, Bethany's twin brother. "My, you've gotten pretty. Hasn't she, boys?"

"Oh, yeah," said the larger one of the three.

"Definitely," agreed the other.

I put my book down and folded my hands in my lap. "And what's that to you, Jason?"

"It means that I can now take you as my girl," he answered.

I narrowed my eyes. Jason was beginning to walk a fine line on my temper. "There are two flaws with that idea. One, you cannot _take_ me as your girl without my consent or the consent of my brother, for I am a person and not an object. And two, I would _never_ be your girl."

Jason gave a short mocking laugh. "I must talk to the one-eyed giant if I want you to be my girl? That's ridiculous. If I want something, I take it," he said leaning close to me. To prove his point, he grabbed my left wrist. My heart began to race. I sent up a quick prayer as I leaned near Jason's face.

"My brother's eye has healed nicely, thank you. And what makes you think you can take me without a fight?" I asked.

My enemy smirked. "You're not the fightin' type."

A satisfied glare appeared on my face. "Well that's where you're wrong."

The next thing Jason felt was my hand delivering a stinging slap to his face. He reeled back a bit, and his buddies stared at me in shock. I held my hands in fists, ready to defend myself. Jason almost regained his original position when my High King firmly said:

"Leave her alone."

Jason reeled to face him. "Why do you care, Pevensie?" he asked angrily.

I looked at the blonde. He had shed his coat, as if expecting a brawl. The High King stood opposite my enemy and his buddies, giving no signs of cowering at the three.

"She is an honourable lady and should not be talk to in that manner."

"How would you know, Pevensie? You don't even live on the same side of town as she does!"

"That does not mean that I have no knowledge of her, Davies," my King replied.

What pushed Jason over the edge at that moment, I don't know. Regardless, Jason tackled the Pevensie boy, and his buddies joined in. I would've tried to help my King, only numerous kids noticed the fight and ran to crowd around and watch and encourage it. Not too long after the crowd had gathered, another boy – Edmund I realized – had joined in fight to help the out-numbered one. I could barely bear to stand and watch, and I only did so in case there was a chance I could jump in and help. When Jason and his bigger buddy dragged my King over to the train tracks and tried to smash his face down, tears sprang into my eyes. Many times in Narnia had I witnessed my people scare ill-intentioned suitors off, but nothing like this ever happened.

"Oh Aslan," I whispered. "Make it stop, please!"

A whistle sounded and I sharply turned my head towards it. Everyone was running to get away from the soldiers coming to break up the fight. Someone pushed by me hard enough that I fell back onto the bench. A single tear fell down my cheek as the soldiers pried the boys apart.

I looked up just in time to see one soldier yell at my King. "Act your age!" There was a pain in my heart at those words, for they would only add to the High King's current anger.

"What happened, Peter?" Edmund asked as he sat next to his brother.

"Nothing," the High King replied harshly as he stood up and walked towards the tracks.

"Peter," Susan said gently, trying to draw an answer from him.

My King was silent a moment. "He pushed me."

My own jaw dropped and I turned my head to face the siblings. _"Why is he lying?"_

"So you hit him?" the younger girl, whom I guessed was Lucy, asked upset.

"No, he tried to make me apologize, that's when I hit him."

"You could've walked away," Susan pointed out.

Peter winced slightly. "I know, but don't you get tired of being treated like a kid?"

"We _are_ kids, Peter," Edmund reminded his brother.

"Not really, Ed," Peter replied a bit bitterly. "It's been a year," the High King continued as he went to sit down. "When do you suppose we will go back?"

"Whenever He calls us," Lucy said as she began to rub her brother's arm in a comforting way.

"And until then, we should accept the fact that we live in England, and that even when we do go back, we won't stay there forever," Susan said practically and folding her arms in front of her.

The whistle of the train blew and the tracks began to rumble. I quickly put _The Scarlet Pimpernel_ away and picked up my suitcase. Kids filled the train platform, but there was still plenty of room to mill about.

Just before the train entered, I heard Lucy cry out in pain and saw that she had jumped up from the bench. Peter, Susan, and Edmund then followed in suit and grabbed hands. I took a deep breath and smelled the scent of summer mixed with a salty tang. The Pevensies seemed to flicker, but they had to walk back to where they were first standing. I blinked my eyes to make sure I wasn't seeing things. When my eyes were closed, this is what I saw:

_A Telmarine Prince running for his life and blew Susan's horn when he was in the depths of the forest. The Pevensies arriving at the, sadly, ruined Cair Paravel. The Pevensies and the Prince meeting up. An attack on a castle that went sour, and an attempt by Jadis to come back to Narnia. A duel, a battle, and the return of Aslan. Finally the Prince was crowned King of Narnia, and the Pevensies returned to England – Peter and Susan never to go back to Narnia again._

I opened my eyes a little overwhelmed. Recovering fairly quickly, I got on the train just ahead of the Pevensies. It was going to be an interesting year at boarding school.

* * *

**Well? What did you think? I hope you thought it was good, but hey, I'm not you.**

**Don't forget to check out Narnia Fan Fiction Revolution! There's something for everyone!**

**Aslan's Blessings, my readers,**

**~Fierce Queen**


	34. Getting Settled

***Waves frantically* Heeeeeeeey! How are my readers? I hope ya'll been good. I thank very much my beta Ewcom for editing my chapter (I'm glad she got time to do it! She's been really busy). I have hopes to finish this fic by the time I graduate high school (which is June 25th this year), but unless my imagination starts working with me, that won't happen. But for the mean time, please enjoy this new chapter!**

_**Disclaimer - Oh how I wish.**_

* * *

Chapter 31: Getting Settled

The subway train pulled into King's Lynn station about two hours later. Everybody headed for boarding school – which was most that were on board – got off and headed one of two ways: north to Hendon House – the boys' school – or south to Saint Finbarr – the girls' school. As all the girls headed down the sidewalk, I kept a watchful eye on Susan and Lucy Pevensie. Susan appeared to be walking automatically as she thought about something else, while Lucy anxiously followed her. I found it a bit odd that Susan wasn't talking to her sister or at least making eye contact from time to time, though Lucy didn't seem to mind. I made a mental note to talk to my fellow queen about what bothering her.

The walk to the school gates wasn't as long as I remembered it to be, but I didn't mind. Everyone turned towards the gymnasium because that was were the dorm assignments were. Nuns were inside directing the younger, new girls toward the appropriate areas. As I headed over to the bulletin board for year eight students, I saw Susan give Lucy a warm smile and squeezed her hand before letting her go off. I looked at the bulletin board for my room assignment: _Room 308 in Saint Rose_. Quickly, I made for the exit at the back of the gym. Once outside, I took a deep breath, slowed my pace a bit, and took in my surroundings. In front of me was my dorm building, Saint Rose, and to its left were the other two, Saint Helen and Saint Bridget. To my right was the cafeteria, and behind me were the academic buildings – places I would have to explore later when I received my schedule.

The front door to my dorm building was a heavy oak, and I smiled to myself as it reminded me of Narnia. I walked up the stairs, keeping to the left as other girls came down them. I opened the door to my room with the key I obtained from the ground floor reception desk. I was hardly surprised when the door opened to reveal a room smaller than the one I had in Finchley. There were two beds up against the wall to the right with an end table with a lamp in the middle to separate them. On the wall to the left were the desks and dressers – the desks also holding lamps. The wall directly in front of me had a rather large window looking out upon a tree behind the building.

I set my belongings down on the bed closest the window and began to unpack. It didn't take me long because I did not pack much. The dresser held my change of uniform, gym clothes, and three other outfits in case I ever had the opportunity to wear them. In my desk I had: notebooks, pens, pencils, folders, a ruler, and erasers. _The Scarlet Pimpernel_ was also kept in the desk for protection.

I sat down on my bed and began fiddling with my lion ring. Eamon ordered me to keep my wedding band at home, for it would be difficult to explain why I was wearing it and where I got it. He also promised to keep it safe, so I left it with him willingly. It felt odd not to have the ring on my finger after numerous years of wearing it day in and day out.

The sound of the door opening brought me out of my thoughts. I turned to greet my roommate. It was Susan. I waited until my fellow queen took notice of my person to say anything; it felt like forever. When our eyes finally met, the sorrow in hers gave me an idea why it had taken her so long. A warm smile appeared on my face in a vain attempt to make her sadness disappear.

"Hello," I greeted, rising from my bed.

"Hello," she answered with a nod.

"I am Annabelle Reeder," I said, resisting the urge to curtsy. I had gotten pretty well at suppressing the habit, but every now and then one slipped through.

"I am . . . Susan Pevensie. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"And I you. I hope you don't mind me taking the bed closest the window."

That earned me a small smile. "No, I don't mind."

There was an awkward silence as Susan began to put her clothes and book supplies away.

"When you are through, would you care to go retrieve your class schedule and go room-searching with me?" I asked as she put her extra uniform in the dresser.

"No, thank you," Susan answered without looking up.

I opened my mouth to insist when a sharp rapping came at the door. _"It is Emma!"_ I thought.

"I will get it, you continue unpacking," I offered.

Susan gave me a smile of thanks. When I opened the door, I was greeted with the smiling faces of my good friends Emma, Sara, Maggie, Heather, Heidi, and Phebe.

"Hey Annabelle!" they all said. I smiled brightly.

"Hello, my girls!" I replied. I called my friends "my girls" because it took too long to list off everybody's name. Not to mention, when we were little, they nominated me group leader, so they let me call them whatever I wanted. "What are you planning that requires me?"

Emma gave me a bit of a glare to tell me to knock off the formal speech. I smiled and quickly quirked an eyebrow, challenging her to respond in kind.

Sara caught our silent exchange and rolled her eyes. "We're gonna go get our schedules. Did you get yours yet?"

"No, I was just about to. Let me guess, group reunion as we walk?"

Six heads nodded. My eyes danced with joy and a wider smile played on my lips. "Alright, I'm with you."

I turned to shut the door behind me and saw Susan standing by the window. She seemed to be shaking a bit – that concerned me. "Susan?" I called. "Are you sure you do not want to come along?"

"I'm sure," my fellow queen replied quietly and shakily.

"Come _on_, Annabelle," Maggie yelled after me.

Reluctantly, I shut my dorm door behind me.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

I arrived back at the dorm at five o'clock to get Susan to go to the cafeteria for dinner. When I entered the room, my roommate had taken her blazer and shoes off, let her hair down, and fallen asleep. Slowly, I took two pieces of paper from my blazer pocket – it was our schedules. I had a feeling Susan was not going to leave the room unless forced, so I picked hers up along with my own. I placed the schedules on our desks and sat on my bed so I could see my roommate's face. There were faint tear tracks down her cheeks, and her face was still pink. I grew very concerned for Susan. I needed to figure out a way for both of us to share our stories and soon.

Finally, I rose and gently shook my fellow queen awake. "Susan . . . Suu-san, wake up."

My roommate took a deep breath and fluttered her eyelids. Her eyes still held so much sorrow that it almost brought me to tears. "It's dinner time, Susan. I thought it was time to get you outside," I explained.

Susan nodded to my words and sat up on the bed. She put her shoes back on, along with her blazer, though she didn't do anything to her hair except pass a brush over it.

"I got your schedule for you also."

I finally got the tiniest smile from my fellow queen. "Thank you," she said quietly.

This time, the two of us headed out our dorm door. We walked together at a moderate pace for a queen – really it was a fast walk. When we entered the cafeteria, there was quite the line for supper, for the meal just started to be served. We waited in line for ten to fifteen minutes before we got our meal, and when we did, we were able to find an empty table we could have all to ourselves. I explained earlier to my girls that I wanted to spend supper time with Susan since she was my roommate and that I was concerned for her.

"Who did you stay with when we were evacuated, Susan?" I asked after a few minutes of silence between us.

"My brothers, sister, and I stayed with a Professor Digory Kirke."

"Really? I stayed with his friend Polly Plummer," I said with some excitement as I attempted to draw Susan out.

"That's interesting. What was she like?" my roommate asked in a bit more formal language.

"She was a kind and generous hostess. Miss Polly let me do anything I desired, as long as I helped her take care of the animals she had and clean the house."

"What kind of animals does Miss Polly have?"

"Horses, chickens, cows, and a dog. She owns a farm," I answered.

"Horses," Susan repeated with a fleeting look in her eyes. "What I wouldn't give to go for a relaxing ride right now."

I let my fellow queen float in memories for a moment. "What is sir Digory like? Miss Polly told me that he lives in a house at least twice the size of hers."

"Sir Digory's house is indeed quite large; he has a few house keepers to take care of it. One of them is Mrs. Macready – one does _not_ want to get in trouble with her.

"Sir Digory, on the other hand, is a jolly old fellow and a bit strange until one gets used to him. He, like your Miss Polly, let me, my brothers, and sister do anything we pleased," she said, adding "as long as we didn't bother the Macready" under her breath.

I tried to contain a snort, but I failed. Susan looked over at me as I covered my mouth with a hand in an attempt to stop laughing. A bright smile appeared on Susan's face and delight appeared in her eyes. With a couple short laughs from her, the two of us laughed out right, and we continued to laugh until a girl three years older than us came up from behind and laid a hand on Susan.

"You!" the girl yelled, causing silence to fall on the cafeteria.

Susan turned and stood to face the bully, and the bully took a step backwards. "Yes, Bethany?" my fellow queen asked calmly.

"Your brothers beat up mine," Bethany grumbled.

"Were you even at the fight?"

"No."

"Well then _your_ brother failed to inform you that _he_ and two other boys were beating on _my_ older brother before _my_ younger brother joined in to the help," Susan told Bethany. They were both staring hard at each other.

"I don't suppose Jason _told_ you why he, his boys, and Peter were fighting now, did he?" I asked the sixteen-year-old as I rose to stand by Susan.

Bethany glared at me. "He said what's-his-name –"

"Peter," Susan corrected.

"Peter," the girl said with a growl. "Punched him first for no reason."

Susan was about to reply with the lie Peter had told her and her siblings, but I spoke up first. "Funny because from my position, which was right behind Jason, it looked to me that your brother threw the first punch. And the only reason Peter hit back was to defend himself."

My fellow queen tried not to look surprised while Bethany fumed at me. "What were the two of you doing near him?"

"Well, Jason approached me first, and Peter only came over when your brother refused to leave me alone. Now, I suggest you leave _us_ alone, Bethany." I stared hard at my enemy until her will to tolerate us withered away.

Bethany got right up in her faces before she left. "This isn't over."

"That doesn't surprise me," I replied.

She growled at me before she pulled away. Susan and I watched her go, and as soon as she was out of sight, we turned to sit back down. Only then did we notice the cafeteria-wide silence.

"Please, continue," Susan called out in a loud voice.

Everyone was very edgy and didn't start talking again until we sat down. It wasn't long after we were seated that Lucy came over. No words were exchanged between the sisters, but I could tell the younger was concerned.

"Lucy, this is my roommate, Annabelle," Susan said, introducing us. "Annabelle, this is my sister, Lucy."

Lucy's face brightened in a smile. "Pleasure to meet you, Miss Annabelle."

I returned the smile. "And it's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Lucy."

"I best go sit with my friends, or they'll start to worry. Cheers!"

"Cheers, Lu," Susan replied.

"Cheers," I added.

"So," Susan started as she began to finish her supper. "What exactly started the fight?"

"As I said, it was Jason, but I assume you want the whole story . . ." And I told her. By the time we exited the cafeteria, my fellow queen was laughing to herself.

"That's somewhat typical of Peter. He doesn't enjoy anyone being threaten or teased in the way Jason treated you. Peter stood up for many people back in Na… back home."

I paid no heed to my roommate's almost slip and correction, knowing it would be uncomfortable to ask her to explain what she was first going to say. "You live in Finchley, don't you?" I asked instead.

"Yes, how did you know?"

"The day that all the children were moved to the country, I was the girl sitting in the compartment across from yours."

"That's right! I thought you looked familiar," Susan commented. Though the way she looked at my face again, she seemed to be looking for something more.

"Shall we go compare schedules? I already have with my girls, and we have all our classes together."

"Alright, let's."

* * *

**First off, I have very limited knowledge of the British School grades, so if I have gotten it wrong please correct me! For you Americans out there who don't know a thing about the system, "Year 8" in the British system is equivilent to 9th grade here in America (or at least from what I understand).**

**I hope you liked the chapter! Happy April!**

**Aslan's Blessings ~Fierce Queen**


	35. Bruises

**I'm back! Sorry it took so long, but I was in a writing slump. My plans for getting this all said and done by June 25th have been squashed, but I'm still working on it. I am having a bit of trouble writing another scene for a chapter, so I don't know when I'll get my next one out. Thank you to those who are sticking with me on this! And a BIG thank you to Ewcom who has been betaing this fic from the beginning.**

_**Disclaimer - The only things that are mine are the things that you don't recognize from the books :)**_

* * *

Chapter 32: Bruises  
_October 4, 1941; Saturday_

A month had gone by without me mentioning Narnia to Susan. Instead, I watched her and was a good a friend as I could be. In every class except science and history, I would notice that Susan tended to allow her mind to wander, though the teachers never knew. It was a royalty ability to make it look like one was paying attention when one actually was not. The only reason I knew Susan was doing it was because I had been a queen myself. After classes, my fellow queen and I would return to our dorm to do our homework – which usually got finished in an hour or so – and then we would head outside and part ways. Even while I quite literally hung with my girls in one of the trees, I kept a watchful eye on Susan. Most of the time, she sat and talked with Lucy. There were occasions when she tried to spend time with her old friends, but she only seemed to tolerate their company, never enjoying it.

I walked down the stairs of Saint Rose – my destination being the big oak tree behind the building. My fellow queen was beginning to worry me. She was becoming more introverted with each day, and while she hadn't cried since I first met her formally, I could tell that she was deeply pained.

"There you are Belle!" Heather and Heidi yelled when they spotted me. The identical twins were hanging upside down from the tree looking silly with their strawberry-blonde hair billowing in the gentle breeze. Their hazel eyes danced with their smiles as I ran up to meet them.

"Hello, H squared!" I greeted. "Are Maggie, Sara, Phebe, and Emma up there?"

"You bet!" they all shouted.

I looked up the tree with a wide smile and hoisted myself up onto a branch. Quickly but carefully, I climbed up to the middle of the tree with Heather and Heidi on my tail. I situated myself on a thick branch next to Sara and greeted everyone with a "Hello girls!"

"Hey, Belle!"

"So, how are my girls? Any problems that demand attention?" I asked the last part with a hint of humour so I could still be me without anyone being suspicious. My girls, minus Emma, had yet to hear my tale of Narnia. Though I have no doubt that they'd believe me, Eamon told me not to tell the rest of my girls about my trip in confidence, unless they asked about a certain behaviour, just in case they let the secret slip – which I doubted, but I obeyed my older brother.

"Can we get rid of Sister Catherine?" Phebe asked. "She's a cranky art teacher."

"She's good though, you have to admit," Sara said defending Sister Catherine. Sara loved art and was thinking about being an artist, though what kind she did not know. She was speaking extensively with Sister Catherine about art as well, so it was only natural that Sara defended her.

"But does she have to be cranky too?" Phebe whined.

Sara gave Phebe a pointed look. "If you got to know her, you'd realize that she's not cranky on purpose – only after Bethany's class."

"Speaking of which," Maggie started. "Something has to be done about Bethany. The younger kids I tutor have been complaining about her teasing them."

"I've even seen her pushing them in the halls," Emma put in.

"It's not only the younger kids she's bullying," Heather said.

"She's teasing anybody not in her small circle of friends – even the older girls!" Heidi finished.

I sighed. Bethany sure was a problem. "Though she hasn't bothered me or Susan out right, I've at least gotten my share of glares."

"You two have got to be the only girls – besides the teachers – who haven't gotten harassed by her since school started," commented Phebe.

"She's planning something," I stated.

"Like what?" asked Sara.

"Does everybody remember our first dinner this year?" My girls nodded. "The only reason Bethany confronted Susan in the first place was because her brother had been fighting with Susan's brother, Peter. I have a feeling she's going to start something with Susan, and I am going to be drawn into it."

Emma looked at me uneasily. "And _why_ would you be drawn into it?"

"Because I stood by Susan when Bethany tried to bother her, and I will not let Susan stand alone when Bethany tries to take her revenge." I looked outside the tree in search of Susan. She was sitting in a sunny spot on the grass reading a book. I looked farther north and saw Bethany with two of her friends walking towards Susan. "And it seems that the time has arrived."

As fast as I could, I swung down from the tree, and my girls followed. "Is there anything you need us to do, Belle?" Maggie asked when everyone was on the ground.

I squinted in the sun as I sized up my enemies. "Stay away, and do not let anyone near us – even the Sisters," I ordered. It felt good to give an order again. My girls were hesitant, but agreed to do as I said.

I felt my battle instincts returning to me as I walked away. Upon looking up, I saw that Susan had taken notice of Bethany and her comrades and had risen to her feet. Bethany, on the other hand, was nearly in my fellow queen's face.

"What do you want, Bethany?" Susan asked gently.

"I just wanted to finish our little conversation," she answered with evil barely contained in her voice.

"And why would you need two extra people to help you finish a conversation?" I called as I came up behind Susan.

Bethany's gaze shifted to me. "I was hoping you were going to join us."

I gave a thin smile. "I have no doubt."

Bethany grinned evilly at me and then turned her attention back to the girl she was in front of. Susan stared right into our enemy's eyes and searched for something; it made the older girl squirm to be under such a strong gaze from a supposedly younger girl. My fellow queen looked calm, collective, and gentle, whereas Bethany appeared restless, anxious, and angry.

After a minute, Susan asked, "Why do you wish to do this?"

The older teen's face darkened. "Why do you care?" she snapped.

My fellow queen's eyes hardened a bit but still looked concerned. "I feel revenge is not your nature," Susan answered kindly.

Bethany's eyes narrowed. "And how would you know?" she growled.

I visibly saw Susan pull up to her full height. While she was still a few inches shorter than the other girls, I saw them shrink the smallest bit. "I have seen many men and women try to act against their nature, and I have seen the result of it," my fellow queen said slowly. "And I do not wish to see others here do the same."

Susan's words confused our enemies for a moment, but I understood what she was talking about. So many Narnians tried to either follow their parents' footsteps or attempted to do something they were told that they were supposed to do, but it was not their nature to participate in. I helped a few Narnians when I visited the villages while I ruled, and it sounded like Susan was able to help more.

Bethany then looked Susan square in the face, glaring into her eyes, and spoke low. "Well you're wrong." She then turned to her accomplices and asked, "Are you ready?"

As she said this, I leaned over and quickly whispered to Susan, "I hope you remember your hand-to-hand combat training."

"I do," she answered without thinking about what I was suggesting.

Just as we pulled apart we were jumped – Bethany at Susan and her two comrades at me. I ducked and was able to avoid my blonde attacker, but not the brunette – she shoved me right to the ground. Before she could get another hit in, I kicked her hard in the ankle which brought her down to the ground. The blonde then grabbed my hair and pulled me to my feet, causing me to yell out in pain. Once upright, I grabbed the blonde's hands, quickly kicked the brunette (who had gotten back up) in the stomach, and tilted my head backwards. My head movement caught my attacker off guard, and she loosened her grip enough for me to pull her hands off my hair, twist around and kick her in the abdomen – letting her go as she fell. From behind me, my other attacker grabbed my arms and pinned them behind my back so my first attacker could punch my lights out – which would have worked had I not been trained by a Centaur. The blonde got in one good punch to my head. As she came back for a second hit, I smashed my head in to the brunette's face, causing her to let go of me, and I quickly blocked my first attacker's punch and delivered a knock-out blow. I looked to my brunette attacker with my hands in fists in case she attacked again, but she was in too much pain to care about anything else. I turned around just in time to see Susan give Bethany her own knock-out punch.

"Somebody go get Sister Agatha!" my fellow queen shouted. In the corner of my eye, I saw Sara's blonde head go running off in the direction of the Nurse's Ward.

"Are you okay?" I asked Susan.

She nodded. "You?"

"Yes."

"Susan!"

The two of us turned towards the voice. It was Lucy, and she was running in our direction. When she reached her sister, Lucy practically bowled Susan over when she hugged her. Before Lucy could ask Susan for details, Sister Agatha yelled, "What on earth happened here?"

Susan and I turned to the nurse. "A brawl, Sister Agatha," I replied.

Sister gave a frustrated sigh before she checked the girls' vitals; Lucy helped her. "Well, they have no major broken injuries, just a couple broken noses. They'll have a mess of bruises though, and so will the two off you by the looks of it."

Susan and I looked at each other. Our hair was messed up, our clothes dirty, and we had spots that were starting to swell. We shared a small smirk before redirecting our attention back to Sister Agatha. She gave us a glare of her own. We hung our heads in shame.

"Help me get these young ladies to the Nurse's Ward."

"Yes ma'am," we chimed together, snapping our heads back up and moving to help. Sister Agatha helped Bethany, Susan got my brunette attacker, and I got my blonde attacker. Lucy followed us to the ward, no doubt so she could figure out why there was a fight. Susan and I somehow were able to get all three girls _to_ the Ward and leave before they became lucid. However, we weren't quite out of the woods, as we had to go talk to Sister Anastasia, the dean of Saint Finbarr's and also known as 'Sister Superior', about what happened.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

"So, what happened ladies?" Sister Anastasia asked us.

Susan and I stood in front of Sister's desk with our arms crossed behind our backs in a queenly way; Lucy was off to the side with her hands in front of her. We shared a glance that asked who was going to speak first. Susan opted to start.

"It started at dinner the first day everyone arrived at Saint Finbarr. Annabelle and I were getting to know each other when Bethany came up for behind and got cross at me because my brothers had 'beaten up on' her brother earlier that day. I explained to her that her brother and his two comrades were assaulting my elder brother long before my younger brother joined in to help him. That was when Annabelle stepped in to help me in telling Bethany that it was her brother who had started the fight. She told Bethany that the only reason Peter – my older brother – was even near Jason – Bethany's brother – was because he refused to leave her alone, and Annabelle suggested that she leave us alone . . ."

"It was then that Bethany said that it wasn't over," I continued. "So today, Bethany decided to 'finish the conversation,' as she said. She had two companions to help her attack Susan, but I saw and went to help her again. They jumped us, and Susan and I were merely defending ourselves."

Sister Superior was silent for a while. "Is there anybody who can back up the part about the fight?"

"Yes, Sister," I said. "I have a group of friends that were around when it happened."

Sister nodded.

Sister Anastasia was again silent, but this time for a longer period of time. Susan and I started to become uncomfortable with her silence, but hid it well. I had to resist the urge to start fidgeting with my sleeves. Relief flooded my person when Sister stood from her desk chair and came to sit in front of her desk before she spoke to us.

She smiled. "As of now, I shall take no disciplinary action against you. I will speak with Bethany and her friends to hear their version of the story and then make a decision."

We beamed. "Thank you, Sister."

Sister Anastasia's smile grew. "You are dismissed."

"Yes, ma'am."

As we headed down the hall and out the door of the building, I began humming _"And They'll Know We Are Christians"_ or _"And They'll Know We Are Narnians"_ – depending where you came from – as we walked. Once I started humming it, Susan and Lucy shared a confused look, but didn't say anything until we got outside.

"How do you know that song?" Lucy asked curiously.

I ceased humming, and turned to face the two queens. "I am the one who gave it to you," I answered a bit cryptically.

Lucy's eyes grew wide instantly, and Susan's followed a couple minutes later. "You mean you are . . ." Susan began.

I looked around to make sure we were alone. "Queen Swanwhite," I said with a curtsy. "It's a pleasure to meet you Queens Susan and Lucy. May Aslan's blessings be upon you."

* * *

**Did I do a good job introducing them to each other? Please tell me :)**

**If you like my story, then you should check out Narnia Fan Fiction Revolution. There's a ton of great stories on that site, along with a podcast, forum, and audio fan fics. Links are on my profile!**

**Aslan's Blessings! I'll see you next time (hopefully not in another 2 months time *looks sheepish*)!  
~Fierce Queen**


	36. Tales

**HA! Just looked at my 2nd A/N from the last chapter, and it's taken me _3_ months to get another chapter cranked out. *sighs* I hate not being able to write Narnia. I'm thinking I'm going to have to watch PC if I want to get the last few chapters written (and by the way, there's at least another 9 chapters that need to be posted). Thank you so much to EWCOM for the beta, I know she's in her Senior year of high school.**

_**Disclaimer-I think it's pretty obvious that I don't own Narnia :)**_

* * *

Chapter 33: Tales

"I knew there was something Narnia about you!" Lucy exclaimed.

I put a finger to my lips and checked for anyone that might have heard. "Let us go to the dormitory where we can speak freely," I suggested, falling easily back into courtly speech.

"Yes, let us go," Susan agreed, straightening as she spoke.

The three of us walked quickly to Saint Rose, and as we walked I could feel the excitement Susan and Lucy were feeling. We were stopped only once by two Sisters because they noticed our clothes and wondered what we had gotten into. It took us a few seconds to respond, for we had been so focused on getting to our room and talking that we had momentarily forgotten the tussle we had gotten into earlier. After a quick explanation, Susan, Lucy, and I were back on our way to the dorm.

Lucy bounced onto Susan's bed next to her sister, who gracefully sat down on it, while I shut and locked the door. It was amazing to see the differences in the two queens' personalities.

"When did you go to Narnia, Swanwhite?" Lucy asked excitedly. I beamed on the inside when she used my Narnian name.

"The night of August twenty-ninth this year past," I answered as I joined them on the bed. Both of their jaws dropped.

"You went two and a half weeks before we did," Susan stated in awe. "What did you think of Narnia at first?"

I thought for a moment. "It was an odd place to me, with her Talking Animals and mythical Creatures. However, I adapted and became Princess of Narnia, and I loved our country ever since."

"Princess?" Lucy asked. "Oh, that's right. King Gabriel and Queen Atarah adopted you. They had no children of their own, correct?"

"Yes, though I had two of my own."

"Bremton and Mezinda!" Lucy said happily.

"You certainly know your history!" I said with a smile.

"Lucy always was good at it," Susan said with a smile of her own.

"What happened to them?" Lucy asked, though I was certain she knew.

"Mezinda married and became Queen of Archenland, and Bremton …" I trailed off as I remembered how he died. My son had been stabbed through the belly by a Minotaur. I saw him fall and went to protect him. The Minotaur killed Petra before I reached them, and the foul creature was about to strike my son again when I ended his evil life. I dropped to the turf and lifted Bremton's bloody torso onto my lap. He looked up into my eyes and said, "I'll see you soon. I love you, Mother." I was able to tell him I loved him too before his body went limp. Around me, battle still raged while I sat in shock, seeing similarities between Bremton and Amesh's deaths.

"Died in battle," Susan said quietly. Her voice brought me back to the present, and I smiled apologetically to them.

"I am sorry."

Lucy reached out and put her hand on mine. "It is alright. We understand. I should not have asked."

I gave the young queen a watery smile. "It is alright," I reassured her.

"Though none of us ever lost children in battle next to us, we _do_ understand," Susan added.

"I know, and I appreciate it," I said, turning so I could get a clear view of both of them. "Did any of you get married?" I asked, changing the topic to a happier one.

"Only Susan," Queen Lucy said with a smile.

"Really? Not you, Lucy?"

She shook her head. "I devoted my time in Narnia to Aslan."

"Aaaah. You enjoyed it very much, did you not?"

"I adored it! It was amazing how happy I was being Aslan's."

"Are you going to continue to do so here?"

"Oh, yes."

"That is wonderful. Now Susan," I said turning to her. "Your husband."

My fellow queen blushed s she smiled widely. "He was the son of a Galman farmer, and he came over with his father, who came to Narnia to offer his services to us. They were both fantastic. They tended the crop fields near Cair Paravel, the animals' stables – even the Castle Gardens!"

"Oooh. That was how you became smitten with him, was it not? You came across him working in the Castle Gardens, didn't you?"

Both queens nodded. "And how old were you at the time?" I questioned.

"Sixteen," Susan answered.

My eyebrows sprang up in surprise. "And how old was he—oh please give me his name!"

We all giggled at the fact that Susan had yet to say her husband's name. "His name is—was Karic. He was the same age as Peter, seventeen."

"Aaah. So how long until the two of you married?"

"Oh, it took Karic a year to asked Peter and Edmund if he could court me."

"I assume they said 'yes' since he became your husband," I said with a warm smile.

"Of course!" Susan exclaimed, her voice cracking.

"When did you wed?"

"A month before I turned nineteen. By Peter's request, we waited until I was at least eighteen."

"Ah, how interesting!"

I looked to Lucy. Though she seemed enthusiastic about sharing Narnia tales, I could tell she wanted to join in. "How about my queens tell me of how they arrived in Narnia and how they left?" I suggested.

"Oh Lucy, you tell of how we went, for it is truly your story to tell," Susan pleaded as she picked up on my intentions.

Lucy grinned widely. "Alright! But I may need your help, Susan."

"I'm sure you will not, but I shall add to it if you wish."

"Alright. It was a rainy day at Professor Kirke's house when I guilt-tripped Peter into playing hide-and-seek …"

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Lucy and Susan told me about their first entrance and exit of Narnia _and_ about their most recent trip. I learned that they were called to help Prince Caspian, a Telmarine, regain his rightful throne, and that the road to getting him there was filled with bumps and potholes. The Gentle and Valiant recounted their tales to me through lunch and until about mid-afternoon—at which Lucy decided that she wished to go back outside.

"I shall see the two of you later, perhaps at dinner," Queen Lucy said as she walked towards the door. "Fare thee well, Su and Swan."

"Fare thee well, Lu," Queen Susan and I replied.

Lucy exited the dormitory, and we stood to stretch. Susan and I smiled brightly at each other, having enjoyed knowing someone else who had been to Narnia and recounting our stories. I felt so happy that I wanted to sing. Susan had the same idea, and we thought of the same song.

"We are one in the Spir-it, we are one in As-lan,  
We are one in the Spir-it, we are one in As-lan,  
And we pray that all u-ni-ty may one day be re-stored.

"And they'll know we are Nar-nians by our love, by our love,  
Yes they'll know we are Nar-nians by our love.

"We will walk with each oth-er, we will walk hand in hand,  
We will walk with each oth-er, we will walk hand in hand,  
And to-geth-er we'll spread the news that He is in our land.

"And they'll know we are Nar-nians by our love, by our love,  
Yes they'll know we are Nar-nians by our love.

"We will work with each oth-er, we will work side by side,  
We will work with each oth-er, we will work side by side,  
And we'll guard each one's dig-ni-ty and save_ each one's pride.

"And they'll know we are Nar-nians by our love, by our love,  
Yes they'll know we are Nar-nians by our love.

"All_ praise to the Emp-'r, from_ who all things come,  
And all praise to_ As-lan, His_ on-ly Son_,  
And all praise to the Spir-it, who_ makes_ us_ one.

"And they'll know we are Nar-nians by our love, by our love,  
Yes they'll know we are Nar-nians by our love."

Together, we held the last note for a few seconds and ended with a perfect cut-off. The only thing that went wrong was that we began to laugh as soon as we finished.

"Great minds truly think alike," Susan commented.

"Indeed," I agreed. I looked out our window to see the sun shining down on the earth. It was a warm light, and I desperately wanted to be in it. "What do to you say we follow Lucy's example and go outside?"

Susan looked out the window and nodded. "Sounds like a swell idea, but I think we should clean up first."

I looked down at my clothes and laughed again.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

"There you are!" Phebe yelled as we walked out of Saint Rose. She ran up to us and began talking to me, ignoring Susan.

"Everyone's been wondering where you were," she explained.

I smiled warmly at my friend. "I was talking with Susan," I said with a gesture. "Susan, this is my friend Phebe. Phebe, this is my roommate Susan."

Phebe turned slightly in the Gentle's direction, stuck her hand out and said, "Nice to meet you."

Susan, after a moment's hesitation, reached out and shook my friend's hand. "It is my pleasure."

"So, what where you two talking so much about?" Phebe asked, her eyes going back and forth between me and Susan.

I hesitated for a split second before thinking up a cover story which wasn't altogether a lie, but it would be on my list of sins for confession. "We discovered this morning that Susan and I both have great talents for storytelling. You should have heard some of Susan's!"

My fellow queen's body language told me that she was a bit worried even though the rest of her exterior smiled as Phebe beamed. "Are yours as good as Annabelle's?"

"I'd like to think so."

"Would you mind then, coming and sharing a few with the girls?"

My fellow queen looked to me for reassurance, and I nodded. "Of course. I would be delighted."

"Phebe, why don't you go tell the rest of the girls that Susan is going to join us, and she's going to tell us a story," I suggested.

"Okay! We'll meet beneath the tree."

"Alright." And with that, she ran off to find everyone.

We began walking towards the tree I had been sitting in earlier with my girls. "Do they know … where you've been?" Susan asked concerned.

"Only Emma, though I want to tell them all. Right now, I tell them stories about what happened there and that's all they think they are—stories. Eamon, my older brother, told me not to tell them in case they accidentally say something that would prevent my secret from staying secret."

"Your brother is very much like my brothers; they said the same thing."

I smiled. "I think they'd like each other, but I don't think Narnia should really be kept too tight a secret. It was such a wonderful place—so loving, fun, and adventurous – that I think people _should_ know."

The Gentle nodded. "I agree, but I think we should also be careful about who we tell about Narnia."

"I agree. So what story are you going to tell?" I asked to change the topic.

The Gentle Queen gave a teasing smile. "You will have to wait and see."

I feigned offense, and we laughed up until we arrived at the tree. All my girls were sitting in a circle with space for me and Susan to sit. The two of us sat down, and I started the introductions.

"I shall go around the circle. Susan, this is Phebe, as you know already, Maggie, Sara, Heather, Heidi, and Emma. Girls, this is Susan, my roommate and fellow storyteller."

Susan dipped her head. "Hello."

The girls all smiled welcomingly. "Hello!"

"You are going to tell us a story?" Heather and Heidi asked together.

The two of them asking at the same time didn't faze Susan. "Yes. I am going to tell you the story of a queen who was invited to a foreign country and fell into a trap laid by the man who asked her to come…"

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

As Queen Susan and I got ready to retire for the night, I noticed she seemed downhearted. Ever since she finished telling her story, she did not act like the Gentle Queen I had come to know that afternoon.

"Susan, are you feeling well?" I asked after I said my prayers.

She gave me a sad smile from where she sat on her bed. "Physically, yes, mentally, no."

I rose from the floor and joined Susan on her bed. "Why are you not feeling mentally well?"

She drew in a shaky breath. "I want to go home."

I knew by "home" my fellow queen meant Narnia. She had not mentioned when she and Lucy spoke of their recent trip to Narnia that it was her last, but I surmised from her behaviour at the beginning of school and the way she said she wanted to go home, that she could no longer visit Narnia. It was a hard thing to deal with, not being able to go back to a place you worked so hard for, and you loved so much. I even had a hard time dealing with the homesickness my first few months away, but I accepted what Aslan told me and decided to prepare for my mission here.

"Aslan told you that you and Peter were never to return, did He not?" I asked softly.

Susan nodded. Tears welled in her eyes. "He said that we knew Him in Narnia and must learn to know Him by His name here in this world, and that we would not be able to do so if we continued to come back. He also said that we had learned all that we could from Narnia and must apply what we learned here."

"Sounds like a solid explanation. Did Aslan give you and your royal brother other missions as well?"

"Yes, but Aslan said that it would be best if we did not discuss them."

Nodding, I said, "I understand. I must say though, Susan, you and Peter were lucky to have left Narnia the first time at such a young age."

"Young age? You call twenty-seven a young age?"

"Since I left at the age of seventy-two and was almost dead, yes I call twenty-seven a young age."

Susan gave a wet laugh. "I'm sorry. I forgot about that."

"It's alright. Besides Su, you have your memories, and they will never fade."

"Truly?"

"Truly, Aslan told me so. And I shall be able to tell you how Narnia's doing."

The Gentle Queen titled her head to the side. "What do you mean?"

"Aslan gives me dreams about what happens in Narnia. I saw the four of you go to Narnia twice, though I didn't know all of what went on. I've seen what Jadis did to my people, and I saw what the Telmarines did to our people. And in the dreams that have been 'in-betweens', I've always seen a Wolf. Though the second one looked to be a descendent of Mesha, one of Famina and Shream's pups that joined Narnia's Army, but I thought she and her brother Mintier died when Jadis finally conquered Narnia."

"Mintier … Mesha …" Susan said to herself. "I know those names."

My brow furrowed in confusion. "Of course!" she exclaimed. "They were mine and Peter's guards during our time there!"

"What?" I asked even more confused.

"Mintier and Mesha were turned to stone by Jadis because they were loyal to you and Aslan. When Lucy, Aslan, and I stormed her castle, they were two of the Wolves in her courtyard. Once they learned what happened, they insisted they be guards for me and Peter and that any of their living relatives be guards for Edmund and Lu. They both eventually found mates and had pups. _That's_ why that Wolf looked like Mesha."

I smiled with tears in my eyes. "I'm glad they had a good long life with wonderful people. However, why did they decided to be guards when they enjoyed being in the army?"

"They said that they felt they should carry on the family tradition of guarding the royal family. Mintier and Mesha's children, and the descendents of Riker even carried on the tradition. I have no doubt that Caspian is being guarded by _at least_ two of them!"

"Bless them! They are loyal Wolves to the end."

* * *

**Well? Hope it was okay. No promises for when the next chapter comes out because it's not even started & it's my first semester in college *smiles sadly***

**Have you checked out Narnia Fan Fiction Revolution? You should! There's tons of great fics there, and the people are great to talk to.**

**Aslan's Blessings! ~Fierce Queen**


	37. Christmas Hols

**Hey everyone! Long time to read! I, sadly, haven't been writing, but I thought you'd all like to read my Christmas chapter of ALQ. I also forgot that I have 2 Christmas chapters, so hopefully the next one will be posted after Christmas. I hope you all enjoy this next installment-it has been far too long. Thank you EWCOM for betaing!**

_**Disclaimer-I do not own Narnia in any way, shape, or form. And I doubt Santa will give me the rights for Christmas ;)**_

* * *

Chapter 34: Christmas Hols  
_December 20, 1941; Saturday_

"Eamon!" I set my suitcase down in time for my older brother to pick me up in his arms.

"I got your telegram. Why did you take the later train?" he asked after setting me back on my feet.

"I needed to finish an essay for English class."

Eamon glanced down at me with a critical look on his face. I gave him a glare of my own. "Would I ever tell an untruth to thee, dear brother?"

His expression softened. "No, you wouldn't."

I grinned at him as I retrieved my suitcase. Eamon offered me his arm and lead me out of the train station to snow covered Finchley. "How have you been, brother mine?"

"Pretty good. Work in the factory has allowed me to keep up with the payments on the house, though it's not very clean."

"I can imagine. Even with dozens of servants at Cair Paravel, Amesh and Bremton managed to dirty up their rooms something awful – especially while I was on campaign."

My brother chuckled to himself. "Sounds about right."

I laughed with him. "Worry not, I shall clean up the house after lunch. Anything else interesting happen at the factory?"

My brother frowned, his brow furrowed in thought. "No, I don't think so."

"Oh?" I said, my eyebrows perking up in disbelief. "None of the women working there have made any advances toward you?"

Eamon's eyes dropped to the ground, and the blood rushed to his face. "Well…"

I reached up further on my brother's arm to snuggle closer, and I smiled mischievously. "How many?"

He tilted his head to the side and back again with a grimace. "Most in my section," he said quietly.

"And how many is that?"

Eamon shrugged. "Twenty."

My eyes widened. "Twenty women? Have you taken any of them out?"

"Of course not. Why should I?"

"Well, if you were interested in a lady, and she in you, why not take her out on a date?"

"Because I have you to take care of."

"Oh, Eamon," I said exasperatedly. "I _am_ seventy-three years old and quite capable of taking care of myself."

"Wow, what a way to make me feel loved," said Eamon with an annoyed tone.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Brother mine, I do not mean to offend you. I appear to people as a thirteen-year-old, and culture dictates that you take care of me. However, because appearances can be deceiving, that does not require you to spend all your free time with my person. If there were a pretty girl that your heart desires to court, then do so. I do not wish you to give up your personal life on my account."

We stopped and separated in front of the porch steps when I finished my little speech. As Eamon looked at me, I could see love, admiration, and sadness in his green eyes. I cared not to see sadness in my loved one's eyes, and I cared double not for the tears that welled in the eyes along with it. Reaching up, I cradled my brother's cheek with my right hand. Tears sprang into my own eyes. "Eamon, what is it?"

"I forgot how mature you are," he replied thickly.

"Eamon Richard, don't," I said as I narrowed my eyes. "I may be very mature, but I can be as _immature_ as I want – that's the benefit of having this second childhood."

To emphasize my point, I tickled my brother in the ribs and made a quick dash for the door after snatching the house key. My maneuver caught Eamon off guard, but he was on my tail as soon as I opened the door. I put my suitcase down and turned around in time to hear my brother growl before he tackled me. Letting out a playful screech, I braced myself to hit the floor. Eamon proceeded to poke me in the waist and ribs. I attempted to retaliate, but he pinned my arms above my head. To keep him from easily winning the wrestling match, I rolled out from underneath my brother, causing him to fall. I flopped on top of him and poked him in the ribs. To counter my move, Eamon rolled on his back, pinning me between him and the floor.

"Do you give up, Queen Sister?" Eamon asked, breathless.

"Never!" I shouted from beneath him.

To keep him from crushing me, I put my hands on his waist and squeezed. Eamon shot straight up giving me the chance to get on my feet. I got into a stance to defend myself from the tickling brother and to attack if necessary. He stood in front of me, panting a bit as I did.

Attempting to level me with a glare, my brother asked, "Why'd you do that?"

I relaxed and looked pathetically innocent. "Do what? Pull the whole tickle attack or the last maneuver?"

Eamon continued to scowl at me. I only smiled. "The first."

My grin widened. I turned to retrieve my suitcase and headed towards my room. "You needed it!"

The sound of the front door clicking shut reached my ears. I placed my suitcase on the bed and retrieved my wedding band. "I _needed_ it?" he asked confused.

"Yes," I said turning to face him. "With all that has happened this past year – Mother and Father dying, your injury, and my return to school – and _then_ my 'I-can-take-care-of-myself' speech on top of that, you needed something to relieve some of the pressure."

A small, appreciative sort of smirk appeared on my brother's face. "It _was_ a nice diversion."

I smiled warmly. "And do not worry, brother dearest, I shall let you indulge in taking care of me."

Happiness wormed its way into Eamon's smirk. He offered me an arm, and I snuggled up to him. "Good. Because I would've insisted on it."

"Ha ha! How about we get some lunch?"

"Sounds good to me."

The two of us walked to the kitchen and made simple sandwiches for lunch. We sat in silence at the table, enjoying each other's presence. A few minutes before Eamon prepared to head back to the factory, I remembered the town's annual Christmas Eve party.

"Eamon," I started as I washed our dishes. "Is Finchley still holding their Christmas Eve party?"

"Yep. There was concern about holding it, but it was decided that the party should be held to divert everybody's attention from the war."

There was weariness in his voice, making me think that the work at the factory was a little more than he could handle at the moment. I looked over my shoulder at him. He was leaning heavily against the back of the chair and looked worn out. I considered whether or not to ask my brother if we were going to the party and to tell him that Susan had invited us to her house for Christmas dinner – Eamon easily lost his temper when he was over tired. Turning back to the sink, I decided to take the risk and ask the former. "Are we going?"

He took a breath and answered, "Of course, what would make you think that we wouldn't?"

I smiled a small smile. "Oh, nothing."

Eamon snorted. "Yeah, I'm sure," he mumbled to himself. "Well, I gotta get back to work, sis."

I circled back around and wiped my hands on the dish towel that was hanging from the stove handle. Together, we walked to the front of the house, and my brother opened the door to leave, though not without getting a hug and a kiss from me.

"What time do you finish?" I questioned so I could prepare dinner in time for his return. I crossed my arms, trying to ward off the chill of the December cold as it cascaded in the house.

"I get done about eighteen hundred and get home around nineteen hundred," he answered in military time. I used it plenty in Narnia, so it was easy to understand. Eamon finished at six at night and returned home at seven.

"Seven hours, I should have the house cleaned and supper ready by then," I said smiling.

"You can work that fast?"

I nodded.

"That's amazing."

"Why thank you. Now you probably should go if you do not want to get in trouble with your boss."

"Alright little sis. I'll see you later." Eamon gave me a kiss on the brow and shut the door behind him.

I turned to face the mess of a house. I went to the living room to turn on the radio and Christmas music fill my home, and I started to sing along as I started to dust.

"_Hark the har-old, an-gels sing!_

_Glory to the new born King! …"_

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Eamon entered the door at seven pm sharp. _"Must be the result from his time in the service,"_ I said to myself. I took my apron off my clean dress and waited in the hall for Eamon to acknowledge me. When he looked up, I could tell he was exhausted, though he smiled widely despite his lack of energy. I grinned back. "Welcome home, Eamon. Supper is on the table, ready and waiting for you."

My brother took a deep breath. "Smells wonderful, Belle," he commented tiredly.

I curtsied as low as I could in my skirt. "Thank you, good sir. I only hope it tastes as good as it smells."

Eamon gave a weary sideways smile. "Let me wash up, and I'll join you in the kitchen."

"Alright."

Turning on my heel, I re-entered the kitchen and took my place at the farther end of the table. Five minutes later, Eamon joined me for our meal. He still had a tired feel about him, but he was trying to hide it with false energy, so I allowed him to think that I was fooled by his façade.

"The food looks wonderful, sis."

It was a simple meal of fried, un-breaded chicken with steamed peas, plain rice, and water – nothing elaborate. I dearly wanted to make something with more flavor, but there's only so many things you can do with severely limited food items. "Thank you, milord. Please, help yourself."

Throughout the course of the meal, Eamon told me about what he did in the factory. Turns out he helped put the planes together and was always moving – he seldom got a break. His story about what went on in the factory – different sections making wheels, body parts, glass, guns, bomb racks, and much more – reminded me remotely of the Dwarf smithies that I visited on occasion. Each group of Dwarves had their own special job, and they were busy as bees.

When he finished telling me about it, I asked him about Susan's invitation to Christmas dinner. At my mention of it, it looked like a weight had been lifted from Eamon's shoulders. "That's very kind of her. You can tell her that we'll come."

I beamed at my brother and rose from my chair to hug him. He grunted as I came in contact with him. "Thank you, Eamon."

"No problem, sis. Now, if you will excuse me, I think I'll be going to bed," my tired brother said, rising from his chair.

"You are excused. I shall put the food in the ice box and finish washing up."

Eamon looked at me from the kitchen doorway. "You're amazing, Belle. How could I get on without you?"

I looked at him with gentleness filling my expression. "You couldn't. That's why I am here."

He smiled and nodded tiredly before heading to his room. _"Jesus, please keep my brother safe. He needs all the help he can get,"_ I prayed as I cleared the table. After cleaning up the kitchen, I went to my room and changed into my pajamas before reading my Bible passages and praying the Rosary for the night. When I finished, I looked down at my rings on my hands and the medallion around my neck. In the medallion and the Lion ring, I saw people of Heaven protecting and helping me through the days, and in the gold and silver wedding band, I saw my family, including our Wolf guards. For a second, I felt the presence of everyone that cared for me; it was a delightful feeling to fall asleep to.

* * *

**As I said above, I hope to get the next Christmas chapter up-as long as my beta is willing and able.**

**I hope you all have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!**

**Aslan's Blessings upon all of you,**

**~Fierce Queen**


	38. Party

**Hey everyone! Here is the next installment! I would like to say that I only have two more chapters to _write_ before the end of ALQ is here. So that would be seven more to post. Get ready people! Thanks to Ewcom for betaing!**

_**Disclaimer - I don't own** **Narnia.**_

* * *

Chapter 35: Party  
_December 24, 1941; Wednesday_

I finished my outfit by tying a maroon sash to my pine-green dress. The dress used to be Mother's, so it was a bit large on me, but I was able to alter it successfully so it hung loosely about my curves and just past my knees. My hair hung loose except for some strands that were braided and tied together at the back of my head. Around my neck was my Miraculous Medal, and on my right hand was my lion ring. Swiftly, I slipped on my shoes and exited my room.

Eamon was waiting by the door in his decent trousers and shirt and coat. He looked at me with admiration. "You're picture perfect, Belle."

I felt my face heat up, but I resisted the urge to duck my head. "Why thank you, my brother. You look handsome yourself, Eamon."

He wrinkled his nose and shook his head. "No, I'm not," he insisted as he helped me with my coat.

I rolled my eyes as we headed out the door. "You are so, Eamon. It may not be a classic sort of handsome that every girl would swoon over, but you _are_ handsome."

My brother smirked. "Whatever you say, Belle," he said before planting a kiss on the top of my head.

Somewhat amused, I shook my head as I took Eamon's offered arm. I leaned my head against his arm as we walked in silence. It wasn't a far walk to the town dance hall, and we could faintly hear the band playing. I looked up at the clear starry sky to see if I could find any constellations that I had learned during the past few months from science class. Ursa Major, the big bear, was the easiest one to spot, and near it was Cassiopeia, the queen. I enjoyed looking at Cassiopeia; her shape reminded me of Helen's Crown constellation in Narnia. There was a bit of a difference, though, between Earth and Narnian constellations. Earth constellations did not look like what they were named after, for the constellations were named to commemorate people or events. Narnian constellations, while named for the same reasons, _did_ look like their names – it made it easier to find them.

Within a few minutes, Eamon and I neared the dance hall. As we entered it, I couldn't help but start moving to the beat. Eamon offered to hang up my coat, and I let him, as a lady should. Slowly, I made my way to the dance area. The music got louder with each step. The beat of the particular song being played was a bouncy one, and while Narnian dances weren't especially made for that kind of song, I had a feeling the dances could be modified. I entered the dance area and there were already quite a number of people already. Perhaps between fifty and a hundred – and it was only fifteen after eight!

Discretely, I surveyed the room, subconsciously locating all the exits and the best defensible spots. I looked for Susan and her family as well. Before she left school, my queen told me that she would be helping her mother and the other volunteers decorate the hall, and that the rest of her siblings would most likely be dragged along as well – much to the dismay of Peter and Edmund. I spotted the four on the dance floor making good use of our English dance lessons.

Eamon came up beside me. "Would you like to dance?" he asked offering me his hand.

Smiling sweetly, I put my hand in his. "Of course."

My brother led me in a quick two-step. It was fun and exhausting at the same time. Eamon spun me this way and that, and even dipped me at the end. He had a real knack for dancing. When the song ended, Eamon gave me a hug before sending me off in the direction of the Pevensies, for I had told him that Susan wanted me to properly meet her brothers. While Eamon never liked me going off by myself, even going over to a friend's house or to boarding school, he also remembered that I wasn't so defenseless. Besides, I knew that anywhere I went in the hall I would be in my brother's line of sight.

Susan saw me walking in her family's direction, and she gathered her siblings together. Once I reached their semicircle, I curtsied as deeply as my skirt allowed. When I stood again, I said, "Blessings upon those who have visited the magical land that He created." I deliberately avoided mention Narnia, Aslan, kings, and queens outright for it was risky anyplace that housed numerous people with the possibility of being overheard.

The Gentle stepped forward and curtsied to me. "And blessings upon you, my Lady. The honour is truly ours to behold." Susan turned towards her siblings. "You know Lucy."

I nodded my head and gave the Valiant a cheerful smile. She beamed and curtsied.

"And these are my brothers, Peter and Edmund," Susan continued.

Together, the kings bowed. I curtsied to them again. "As our sister has stated, it is truly our honour to meet you," Peter said.

I smiled modestly. "And it is my honour to meet the four of you. My name here is Annabelle, but many of my friends from His land called me Swanwhite, or Swan for short."

"Then we shall continue that tradition," Edmund said for all of them.

The situation got rather awkward as a silence fell between the five of us. What was there to safely discuss? We certainly could not speak of battles, consorts, or Narnians outright. The music playing in the background and the decorations that caught my eye gave me an idea. "How does this Christmas Eve compare to others past?" I asked, gesturing to the band and the embellished walls.

Lucy was the one who piped up first. "It's different and almost as fun."

"Any party with dancing is fun for you, Lu," Edmund commented. "You drag anyone and everyone onto the dance floor with you."

The Valiant narrowed her eyes at the elder king. "Just for that, my dear brother, you are the next one I shall _drag_ out there!" she remarked, taking Edmund by the wrist as she spoke with him scowling. Peter tried to conceal his laughter by coughing and Susan, fighting a smile herself, elbowed the High King in the ribs.

When Peter finally recovered, he offered his hand to me and graciously asked, "Would my Lady like to dance?"

I glanced at Susan to be sure she didn't mind being left alone for a while. She gave me a reassuring smile, and I placed my smaller hand in his larger one. "I would love to, my Lord."

The song that was playing was another upbeat one, but one that could be danced to with Narnian flair. Unlike many dances of this world, Narnian dance steps didn't form invisible boxes on the floor. Most Narnian dances moved back and forth, in a circle, or just plain all over the place and they could be easily adapted to fit any of the styles. Peter, I learned, like to combine all three styles. He guided me back and forth in a circle and took me across the dance floor all the while keeping the fast _1-2-3-4_ beat. Our eyes were locked at all times, except for when my King threw in a spin or similar move that would require the eye contact to break.

Since we were more or less alone – all the other dancers focused on their partners – I decided to ask my High King a question that had been on my mind for a while. "So, do you always attempt to woo a Lady by pulling 'the damsel in distress' rescue?"

Peter smiled modestly. "Not intentionally, my Lady. Though my brother and sisters be quick to inform you that most of the women I courted were products of similar events."

"Most, eh?" I commented after the High King spun me. "Any luck?"

He wrinkled his nose and shook his head slightly. "No, the ladies did not care for my lack of attending them."

"The price for being the top man?"

"Yes. I did, however, remain friends with the ladies."

"That is good. Perhaps He has a lady for you here," I said.

"I only hope," Peter replied as the song ended. The two of us were very close to where we began on the dance floor. I panted slightly, having not danced like that in a couple years. I curtsied to my King and he bowed in reply. He offered me his arm, and I took it unreservedly.

"Thank you very much for the dance, Peter," I said when we returned to Susan.

"You are welcome, Swan."

The Gentle was trying to hide a smile as I turned to her. Peter noticed it too. I glared playfully at her. "What are you smiling about?" I asked as I let Peter's arm free of my own, assuming Susan's smile might have been about the High King's reputation with women.

Susan's attempts to conceal the smile failed. "Nothing that concerns your persons. Though you two did look terrific on the dance floor," she replied with a knowing look. Peter rolled his eyes.

"It was nothing."

"What was nothing?" Edmund asked as he and Lucy joined us.

The eldest queen turned to her younger siblings. "Swanwhite and Peter's dancing was a sight to see."

King Edmund gave his brother a studious glare and Lucy beamed with a teasing smile. The Valiant spoke the thoughts of her and her brother. "Are the two of you going to –?"

"No," Peter answered quickly and firmly before his sister finished her question.

I ducked my head as coughed to hide a laugh. When I raised my head again, Susan and Lucy were concealing laughs as well, Edmund was smirking, and Peter rolling his eyes.

The next song that began playing was _Joy to the World_. I remembered that the Narnians had developed a group dance for the song. It required at least three people, and we were in luck – there were five of us. "I don't suppose the four of you learned the dance for _Joy to the World_," I said.

The kings and queens looked at me and smiled. "Of course we did!" Lucy exclaimed.

"It's one of Lu's favourites," Edmund said with a groan.

"Oh, come now, Ed. Dancing is good for you," Susan said as she sided with her sister.

The younger king scowled at his sisters. "But not _my_ favourite way to exercise," he complained.

"Edmund?" I started. Said king turned to me. "If you please join us in this dance, and I promise you that we shall not bother you the rest of the time."

"I doubt, but since you are a Lady that should not be refused, I accept."

I smiled in gratitude. This was going to be a very interesting night.

**-x-x-x-x-x-  
**_Christmas Day_

The clock in the hall chimed at five in the morning, dragging me out of a sound sleep. My muscles protested loudly when I rolled over on my bed to look out the window. The sun had yet to paint the sky pink, purple, and orange to indicate the day of celebration had begun. However, just because the sun was not up yet, that did not mean I could sleep in anymore. I slowly sat up and stretched my being and yawned a great yawn. After I rubbed the sleep from my eyes, I swung my legs over the edge of my bed and stepped onto the freezing cold wood floor. Slowly, I dressed while thinking about what to prepare for breakfast. We, somehow, managed to get our hands on some bacon, and we had what was needed to make pancakes. With our morning meal decided on, I brushed my hair and put it up so it would not get in my way as I cooked. Before I left my room, I retrieved the small bundle in my closet that was Eamon's Christmas present. I entered the still hall and went to place my brother's gift in the living room by the radio. The house was festively decorated, however, we had no tree. Even though it was tradition, Eamon had not the energy to buy one, cut it down, and put it up in the house. He felt bad about not having a tree, but I reminded him that it was Christ, not the tree, that was important. Eamon chuckled in agreement as he helped me decorate the radio as we would the tree.

I double checked Eamon's bedroom door before I entered the kitchen, not wanting to wake him while I prepared breakfast even though his room was right next to it. As I moved about the kitchen, getting things from the cupboards and the icebox, I thought about the party last night. Lucy was definitely the energetic one; I was amazed that she was able to dance until eleven – when the party ended – without more than a five minute break. And she danced with most young people there! She danced with Edmund, Peter, Eamon (after being introduced, of course), and me and Susan before she sought out her age mates and others that would willingly dance with her. Edmund stayed as far away from the dance floor as possible. Instead, he chatted with some of the Great War veterans and any veterans from the current war that made it home alive about battle and about the weapons they used. While I found that a bit distasteful, especially on the Eve of Christ's birth, I did not say anything to the king. I later saw him talking with public officials that attended the party, which made me curious as to what else King Edmund did in Narnia, for even though I _saw_ events in Narnia through quick flashes at times, only in my dreams did I _hear_ the events carried out as well.

Susan I tended to lose sight of when she was not with her siblings or with me and my girls. I caught her a couple times talking to some young men, but that was all I saw. Peter, on the other hand, decided to hang around with me for most of the duration of the party. When I introduced him, and Susan, Edmund, and Lucy, to Eamon, the High King spent a few minutes talking to my brother about being protective of siblings. My girls had caught sight of us by then and waved me and Peter over. I introduced the High King to my best friends, and I saw a look in Maggie's eye, much like the look Mezinda had when she was introduced to King, then Prince, Leesum of Archenland. Peter hit it off really well with my girls, especially Maggie. Heidi and Heather pretty much scared my king – not having seen identical twins before I supposed – though he hid it well. Despite my king's fear, he danced with _all_ of my girls, and while he danced, I watched Eamon. He had been talking to Macy Williams, his best friend since childhood. Macy was a pretty girl about my brother's height with raven hair, blue eyes, and fair skin. She was so much an opposite of Eamon, much like Peter and Edmund were opposites, but she suited him so well – it made me wonder why in the world they never courted. I managed to steal my brother away for a couple more dances last night before the party ended.

"Mmm, smells good, Belle," Eamon said. I was so caught up in my thoughts that I jumped at his voice and bumped the bacon pan. "Whoa there. Sorry, didn't mean to scare ya."

I threw my brother a smile before I turned back to the stove. "That's alright. Breakfast is almost ready. Did I wake you?"

"Nope, I just heard pigs squealing," he teased.

I rolled my eyes as I put the last of the bacon and pancakes on their respective plates. I placed the food on the table and hugged my brother. "Merry Christmas, Eamon."

"Merry Christmas, Belle."

We parted from our hug and sat down to breakfast. "I thought I told you not to get up so early," Eamon scolded, a bit teasingly.

I looked down at my plate in attempt to look guilty. "Yes, you did, but I am not able to obey."

When I looked up, my brother mocked glared at me. We went through this routine many times. "And why not, sister?"

"Because I spent sixty years getting up at five in the morning for weapons training – it's a hard habit to break."

"Even on Christmas day you would wake up this early?" he continued to ask as he took the conversation in a slightly different direction that he normally did.

"Oh yes, dear brother, but on a holiday such as this, I would stay in bed longer and take my time getting up."

My brother chewed on his pancakes. "And why didn't you do that today?" he asked after he swallowed.

"Someone had to make breakfast since we have no servants to so for us," I said. And to accentuate my point, I took a big bite of my last strip of bacon.

Eamon gave me a frown, almost a pout. "I could've done that."

"Ah, but you, brother, have been preparing food for yourself for the whole time I was away. You deserve a break from having to do so while I am home."

His frown turned into a warm smile. "And I thank you for it." My brother wiped his mouth with his napkin, put it back on the table, and said, "Shall we trade presents now?"

I daintily pressed my napkin to my lips and placed it on my clear dish. "Yes, let's."

Eamon and I cozied up on the floor under a couple blankets in the living room and turned the radio on low. The first song that played was _Away in a Manger_. At my insistence, Eamon opened his present first. He carefully undid the plain wrapping and looked in awe on his gift. It was a drawing of how Narnia looked out my chamber windows throughout the four seasons. I had managed to find a picture frame that fit the paper I used when I cleaned the house the day I arrived home to protect it.

"Belle, this is beautiful!" my brother said, still awed. He placed the picture on the floor and gave me a hug. "It's truly wonderful. I like how I finally get a glimpse of what your kingdom looked like. How did you learn to draw so well?"

"I learned from a maple Dryad. She was a great teacher."

Eamon released me from our hug. "That's amazing, sis. Now, you open your present."

I rubbed my hands together. "Sounds like an idea to me!"

I tore through the wrapping that covered the box, and when I opened the box's lid, I audibly gasped, for I found the one thing I least expected. It was a dagger. It was as long as my forearm from pommel to tip. The grip and sheath were dark red leather, and the cross guard and pommel were silver plated. I drew the dagger from its sheath and the steel blade shone even in the dim light; its weight was perfectly balanced in my hand.

"Eamon Richard Reeder! Where on earth did you get this? You must have saved several weeks' pay to get this!" I yelled at my brother as I attempted to be annoyed with him for spending so much on the gift as I sheathed it.

My brother smirked at my reaction. "That is my secret, Belle. Besides, you should have it."

I looked at him with confusion written across my face. "Why should I have it?"

Eamon shrugged his shoulder. "Who knows when you're going to need it, and I got the feeling from your stories, that you typically wore a weapon."

I thought about it for a minute, and I realized that he was right. I was always wearing some kind of blade, be it my hair dagger, Phraymore, or a dagger hidden in my skirts or tied to my leg. "But Eamon," I began. "That was in Narnia. I don't need it here."

Eamon gave me a look of disbelief. "Annabelle. You are a grown up when you count the years you've lived in Narnia. I wouldn't be surprised if you started going out to town more often with your friends and who knows what kind of people you're going to meet on the streets. There may be men who will want to take advantage of a seemingly young girl like you, and I want you to have a weapon you know how to use to defend yourself."

My brother paused and allowed what he said to sink in. He was right.

"Besides, I doubt the Lord and General Kaymen would be very happy with me if I let your skills diminish to nil," he said jokily in attempt to cheer me up.

I smiled brightly at my brother and hugged him tightly. "Thank you, Eamon."

"You're welcome, Swan."

* * *

**Well? What did you think? I would really appreciate the reviews because my favorite TV show, _Chuck_, ended last night, and the reviews would make me happier.**

**Oh, and if you don't remember the "damsel in distress" the Swan was referncing to Peter-it was Peter's fight with Jason as they were heading back to school (set in the beginning off PC). Don't feel bad if you forgot because I did. I had to go back and reread the chapter!**

**Aslan's Blessings!  
~Fierce**


	39. Summer

**Hello my readers! For my birthday celebration, here is another installment. I am also happy to say that I finished writing _A Legendary Queen_ on March 2, 2012! There are six more chapters after this one. I hope you enjoy this current chapter. Thanks to EWCOM for betaing!**

_**Disclaimer - I do not own Narnia.**_

* * *

Chapter 36: Summer  
_June 4, 1942; Thursday_

My hair danced about my face as it blew in the gentle breeze while I walked to the Pevensie house. I hadn't seen the kings and queens in near two weeks, for their father had returned from the war with an arm injury, and Mr. Pevensie wanted to spend some time with his children. I spent those two weeks with my girls. We talked about summer plans (all were going to relatives' houses), I gave them a couple more stories, and we thought about our futures. Maggie wanted to become a teacher since she enjoyed tutoring the young children at Saint Finbarr's so much. Emma was very much into chemistry, and she enjoyed scaring everyone with her experiments. Sara knew she was going to be an artist. Heidi and Heather didn't know what they wanted to do yet, and Phebe was praying about becoming a Religious Sister or a Nun. And me, well, I had been giving serious thought about becoming a nurse since I spent a good deal of my off time in the healer's ward during my time as Princess and Queen of Narnia.

I knocked loudly on the Pevensie's wood door. As I waited, I filled my lungs with the late spring air; my feet happy to stand still after a thirty minute walk. I heard heavy footsteps approach the door. The smile that had been on my face slowly diminished to a worried frown once the door opened. Edmund greeted me with a smile, but it was far from genuine. There was disgust and disappointment in his eyes that he was trying to hide.

I reached out for the Just, and I half expected him to shrug my hand off. "What's the matter, Edmund?"

The young king went to greater lengths to try and hide the look in his eyes. "It's nothing, Swanwhite."

I narrowed my eyes disapprovingly. "There is too something the matter, Sir Edmund. Do not try and deceive me."

The Just opened his mouth to respond when an unfamiliar low, husky voice interrupted him. "Eddie, let your guest in! Don't keep 'er standin' in the doorway."

I let my hand drop to my side and King Edmund gave an agitated sigh before he stepped aside to let me in. Mr. Pevensie stood by the staircase as he waited for his youngest son to introduce me to him.

"Dad, this is Annabelle Reeder. Annabelle, this is our father, John Pevensie."

Mr. Pevensie extended his hand. "How do you do, Annabelle."

I clasp his hand and shook it firmly. "It is a pleasure to meet you, sir."

"My children have told me about you. Susan mentioned you helped cheer her up when she was down."

"I did, sir, multiple times actually. But I highly doubt she would like me to discuss the particulars with anyone besides her," I said in hopes of ceasing any further discussion of the topic. Thankfully Edmund jumped in.

"Peter, Susan, and Lucy are waiting for us out back," the Just said.

Mr. Pevensie nodded his head. "Of course. We don't want them to start worrying because you've been separated for less than five minutes," he grumbled.

A small frown appeared on my face as Ed led me through the kitchen to the back yard. I glanced at the preteen, and his expression confirmed my suspicions: Mr. Pevensie's re-inclusion into the family had not been easy. When we reached Peter, Susan, and Lucy, I noticed the same disappointment in all their eyes; only in the Valiant's expression did I see Edmund's mutual disgust.

I repeated the question I had asked the Just with great concern as soon as we joined the other three on the grass. "What _is_ the matter?"

There was a moment of silence between the four before Peter answered. "We're all going different ways this summer."

My jaw dropped. "You're being separated?"

"Except for me and Edmund," Lucy piped in. "We're going to Uncle Harold and Aunt Alberta's." Both she and Edmund grimaced at the mention of their extended family.

"It wouldn't be so bad if not for Eustace," the younger king added. "He's such a beast to live with."

I had the unfortunate pleasure of meeting Eustace Clarence Scrubb when Eamon and I came over for Christmas dinner. He whined and complained and followed us around so much that I had to be clever in giving the four their gifts – which were drawings of their Narnian weapons. "Oh, I'm sorry."

Lucy gave a small smile, and Edmund gave half of one. "If they are going to Cambridge, then where are the two of you going?" I asked, turning to Peter and Susan.

The Gentle spoke first. "Mum, Dad, and I are going to America. Dad said something about giving lectures over there, and he could only afford to take one of us along."

"How did he decide on you, Susan?"

"Because I am apparently 'no good with books' and should think more about a social life instead."

My face contorted into one of disbelief. "That is complete rubbish!"

"I know! I'm practically acing all my classes. The only one I have major unexpected difficulty with is history and that's because I keep thinking of Narnian History."

"You _have_ made improvement, Su," Lucy interjected.

Susan smiled meekly. "Only with the help of all of you."

We all silently accepted the Gentle's praise. Before the silence got awkward, I asked Peter where he'd be staying.

"I'll be staying with the Professor. The only reason he didn't invite Ed and Lu also is because his mansion somehow caught fire last year, and he's now living in a two bedroom cottage. He's going to help me for next term's tests, so the less people the better."

I narrowed my eyes in thought. "Wait a minute. Don't the big tests start in year eleven?"

"Yes," the Magnificent answered.

"But I thought you were going into year ten."

"Not anymore. The headmaster of Hendon wrote to mother and told her that he was advancing me and Edmund a full grade. Mum got a similar letter about Susan and Lucy from Saint Finbarr.

"Huh, that's interesting. When did you get the letters?"

"Just this week," the Valiant answered. "Did you not get a letter yet? Surely you should be advancing a grade like us."

"I have not received a letter, perhaps in the next couple days if at all. Really, I think it's peculiar that they'd actually advance us at all."

"Not so peculiar when you think about it," said Edmund.

We all faced the just one, and he continued. "We've learned so much to become kings and queens, and much of what we learned is also taught to us in schools here – the only differences really being history and literature. Since the headmaster and headmistress see that we know significantly more than we do not, or that we have an easy time with the material, they want to try and challenge us."

"Though we should be careful with that," the Valiant said, picking up where he brother left off. "We don't want to accelerate too much, else people might get suspicious."

"I agree," said the Gentle. "It is not uncommon for students to advance one grade, but never more than that."

"How should we . . . distract ourselves then?" I asked.

"Perhaps we should get involved with sports. It would give us something else to concentrate on," Peter suggested.

"Maybe we could find something that is similar in Narnia!" Lucy exclaimed, practically bouncing where she was.

We all smiled brightly with the youngest queen. The opening and closing of the back door made all of us turn around.

"Come on children! You've got packing to do!" called Mrs. Pevensie.

A communal sigh went up between the five of us. We all got up and walked slowly back to the house. As we walked, Susan answered the question that was forming in my mind.

"We all leave on Sunday," she said quietly.

"Alright, thank you," I replied.

After we entered the house, I took my leave of the Pevensie family, not without promising to see them again on Saturday. During my walk home, I began to seriously think about taking up Miss Polly's offer to spend the summer with her.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

_June 7, 1942; Sunday_

Eamon was not as reluctant to let me go visit Polly as I thought he would be. He told me that I would get lonely during the day while he was gone since all my friends would be gone. I did agree to come home two weeks before school started so we could spend some time together. When my departure day finally came, my brother and I went to morning mass, to a café for breakfast, and finally to the train station. My train did not pull in until ten thirty, but my brother always arrived anywhere a half hour ahead of time. Together, we spent fifteen minutes praying the Rosary quietly so as not to disturb others who were waiting for the train.

When we finished, I felt the need to tease my brother. "So, are you going to do anything while I'm away?"

He shrugged. "I will definitely be spending evenings reading."

I rolled my eyes. "That's it?"

Eamon glanced down at me. "What else do you want me to do?"

"Oh, maybe go out on to a movie or even play an outdoor game with some friends. Maybe even go out on a date."

My brother wrinkled his nose. "Who would I date?"

I clicked my tongue at him. "There are plenty of ladies in town that are interested in you. The problem is that you're not clever enough to notice."

"I know, sis, I know. How about you, though? Do you and Peter plan to date?"

"Now why would you ask that?" I asked as I eyed my brother suspiciously and attempted to hide the horror I felt inside.

He seemed to enjoy my reaction to his question. "Oh, you spend so much time with him and his brother and sisters that I find it quite amazing that you haven't started dating," he answered with a smile.

I shook my head and completely mastered my emotions. "There are a few problems with that idea."

"Do tell."

"First," I started quietly, for I did not want anyone accidently overhearing. "Peter is the High King above all kings and queens save Aslan, and it would be improper for him to be courting a queen under him. Second, it would be doubly improper for a queen of seventy-four to be courted by a king of thirty. Thirdly, Aslan sent me to help the four in this world. That does not mean getting romantically involved with Kings Peter or Edmund. Fourth, I have already been with the love of my life. And lastly, he likes someone else."

Eamon nodded as he listened to me. "That's quite the list. Who does Peter like?"

"Maggie.

"One of your friends?"

I nodded. "And she likes him."

"Have they told you this?"

"Nope."

"Then how do you know?"

I giggled to myself. "When I introduced them, I saw the same look in their eyes that I saw in Mezinda and Leesum's eyes when they first met," I explained.

"Ah."

The train whistle blew and a rumbling that had been farther off got louder and louder. Soon the train stopped and the passengers began to depart. We rose from our spot and hugged each other.

"Now don't forget to practice," whispered Eamon, referring to my dagger which hung from a belt beneath my skirt.

"If you think I wouldn't, you're silly," I replied.

We separated after I spoke and gave each other a peck on the cheek. I reached down and grabbed my valise. "I'll call you when I get to Polly's house."

"I'll be waiting for it then. I love you, Belle."

"I love you too, Eamon. God bless."

"God bless."

I gave the conductor my ticket and climbed onto the train. Before I disappeared into the train car's innards, I turned around and waved one last time to my brother. He smiled brightly as he waved back. I turned back and proceeded to find a compartment in which to sit. Being one of the first ones on board, I had a wide choosing, so I took one in the middle of the car. Rather quickly, I placed my valise on the rack above the seat after taking out a book on Medieval History and checking my dagger. The book held my interest for a while, about fifteen to twenty minutes. The train had started moving, and somebody had opened the door to the compartment I was in.

I looked up from my book to see who had opened the door, and I was filled with delight as I recognized the intruder. "Peter!"

The High King smiled down at me, amused. "Hello, Swanwhite."

Peter put his own valise upon the other rack and shut the door before we hugged – a custom the five of us had adopted. "Where are you headed?" I asked after we separated and sat down opposite each other.

"To the Professor's, of course," he answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

I rolled my eyes and lightly kicked my king for his tease. "You know what I mean! What station are you getting off at?"

"Goosey."

"Really?" I said, fully aware that the High King was not telling me something. "How far from town does the Professor live?"

The magnificent looked up at the ceiling and narrowed his eyes in thought. "Oh, about a mile or so from Miss Plummer's place," he answered with a satisfied grin and a twinkle in his eye.

I felt like kicking my king again, harder this time, but settled on an all out glare. It did nothing to shame him, and only added to his grin and twinkle. "When did the Professor tell you that?"

"Yesterday, before you came."

"And yet you made no mention of it when I spoke of going to Polly's house for the summer?"

Peter's grin turned into a wide smile. "I thought this would be more fun."

I shook my head. "Did you do this to your siblings in Narnia as well?"

The High King's teasing smile turned soft, and his eyes had a faraway look in them. "On occasion." A wicked grin appeared on his face as he looked back at me. "And it bugged them just the same."

I sighed and looked up at the ceiling – something I did when I talked to Him when not praying. "I guess this is better than some of pranks that I heard tell from his siblings."

Peter leaned towards me. "And what pranks have my royal brother and sisters told you about?"

I pulled a teasing thoughtful look. "Oh, when you hide Edmund's crown under his bed and rearranged Lucy's musical instruments, and when you snuck up on Susan while she was talking to her beau."

"Ah," the High King said off handedly as he leaned back into his seat. "Nothing that would damage my reputation."

My eyebrows arched in a question. "Oh? There are worse pranks that have yet to be spoken?"

My king looked smug. "And you won't hear about them."

"What makes you so sure?" I asked as I moved my person next to his. A look of concern appeared on Peter's face, and I poked him in the ribs. My king wriggled away as quickly as possible, but my fingers followed. He swatted at my hands and moved to counter attack. A shriek of laughter attempted to escape my lips as Peter squeezed my sides. I responded by poking him in the stomach. Sadly, Peter was saved from farther tickling when the conductor came down the hall calling out, "Goosey Station! Goosey Station!"

The Magnificent relaxed and let out a sigh of relief. "Saved by the train."

I laughed. "Why do you typically lose tickling matches?"

He looked at me and smiled. "All the time."

We reached out and clasped hands and pulled each other up. I moved to get my bag and put my book back inside before I followed Peter out of the compartment. The train slowed as we walked down the corridor and stopped just as we got to the end. Once on the platform I began walking to where I usually met Polly.

"Did the Professor say if he would meet you here?" I asked.

"He said he had told Miss Plummer that I was coming, so I suppose that I might be traveling with you," my king answered.

I nodded. "I hope, then, that Polly didn't bring the buggy. The three of us would not fit!"

"And that is why I brought the horses," came Miss Polly's voice.

I ran towards my friend, dropped my bag, and gave her a hug. "I've missed you, Miss Polly."

"I missed you too, Swan."

We released from our embrace, and I remembered Peter who was standing off to the side. "Miss Polly, this is Peter Pevensie. Peter, this is Miss Polly Plummer."

Polly dipped a low curtsy – I figured that the Professor had thoroughly filled her in on the four. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Peter."

The High King bowed lowly in response. "And I you, Miss Polly. Swanwhite has told me and my siblings much about you."

"Why I'm flattered. And while we could stand here all day and chat, I'm sure you both want to get settled," Polly said as she turned to the side so we could see the horses.

"You brought Fledge and Helen!" I said, excited.

"Yes, I didn't bring Frank because that would be too many horses to bring into town, so I'm afraid you'll have to double up on Fledge."

I looked at Peter, and he nodded, his amazement at the names quite clear. I turned back to Polly. "We don't mind."

Turning back around, I reached for Peter's bag so I could balance them on Fledge's back. "The horses are named after the first king and queen of Narnia and the father of Winged Horses," the High King stated more than asked. His words were directed at both of us.

Miss Polly took the liberty in explaining. "When I inherited the farm my parents worked when I was a teenager, I wanted to have something that reminded me of the place I once visited. It took a long time, but I finally found Helen and Frank and named them so since they were the first horses on the farm in a long while. When Helen gave birth, it made sense to me to name their colt Fledge since he was the only other Narnian that I knew besides Aslan."

"It is wonderful that you have them," my king replied.

Together, Polly and I swung up into the saddles. I held my hand out to Peter to give him leverage when he swung up. Once we were all comfortable, Polly lead us off in the direction of her house at a canter. We talked little as we rode, and when we did, it was to make sure no one felt like they were going to fall off or to make sure no one pulled ahead. Upon arrival to my friend's house, the three of us dismounted, and I removed my valise from Fledge's flank. Sam also started his barking from inside. I rolled my eyes and waved at the border collie in the window.

I turned to Peter and said, "I'll quickly go put my things in the house if you want a ride to the Professor's."

My king smiled. "I would enjoy that, milady."

I faced Polly. "Is it alright?"

Miss Plummer smiled, the corners of her eyes wrinkling. "Of course. Just make sure Sam doesn't burst out the door."

Smiling in reply, I said, "I will."

Quickly and carefully, I put my valise just inside the front door. I returned to Fledge and mounted him for the second time that day with Peter behind me. We trotted down the road to the Professor's little cottage, and it was little – there was no way the four of them would have fit in that house.

"My goodness, it is small. I hope you can study in there properly!"

"As long as the studying gets done," Peter remarked.

Just then, a gentleman about the age of Miss Polly came out the front door. He was tall with wispy white hair and beard. The High King quickly dismounted. "Professor!"

"Hullo there lad! How are you?"

"Very well, thank you. Professor, this is Queen Swanwhite the Alluring of Narnia – the last queen before Jadis ruled our beloved land."

The Professor looked a bit taken aback. "Another one, eh? Well, it is a pleasure to meet you, my lady," he said with a small bow.

I leaned forward in the saddle in reply. "It is my pleasure to meet you finally, Lord Digory. Lady Polly and the Four have told me much about your adventures in Narnia."

"I'm a might flattered, ma'am. I would like to hear your adventures as well."

I smiled softly at the dear man. "And I would love to tell you, but I need to telephone my brother in Finchley to tell him I am safe, and I am sure you and Peter have much to talk about."

"Aye, that."

With the mention of my leave, my King came over and untied his luggage from Fledge. "I thank you for the ride, milady."

"It was my honour, milord."

Peter backed away from the horse, and I turned Fledge around so as to lead him back to the road. Once on the road, I called back, "Aslan's blessings upon you!"

"And you!" they both yelled.

And with that, I spurred my mount into a gallop for Miss Polly's.

* * *

**What do you all think? Could you make my birthday even better by leaving a review? Because I would appreciate it :)**

**Remember-six more chapters to go!**

**Aslan's Blessings,**

**~Fierce Queen**


	40. Faith

**Hello readers! I hope you are all doing well. Here is another installment of ALQ-only five more chapters to post. Thank you Ewcom for betaing!**

_**Disclaimer-I do not own Narnia. I wish, but alas, I don't**__**.**_

* * *

Chapter 37: Faith  
_July 4, 1942; Saturday_

I had grown rather bored spending Saturdays with no one my own English age, so I walked down to Lord Digory's cottage to find out if I could see Peter. He had been studying so hard that I thought he deserved to enjoy the beautiful evening that was upon us. His brain also needed a break, whether he wanted it or not. The short walk was a pleasant one; the warm breeze ruffled my hair as I watched squirrels, rabbits, and robins bounce about the fields.

When I turned to walk up the path to the Professor's house, I saw said person lounging on the front porch swing. The metal hinges creaked lightly as it swayed to and fro. The elderly gentleman saw me and waved. I waved back with a smile.

"Hello there, Swanwhite," Digory said with a bow of his head as soon as I walked up the few steps to the porch. "You're an evenin' early to visit Peter."

"I know, good sir, but the thought of the High King spending this evening studying in the house repulsed me . . . I also wished to spend time with someone my own 'age'," I explained with my smile going from pleasant to sheepish.

The Professor chuckled as he nodded. "Ah, yes. He does push himself a might harder than he should, and he should spend this evening with a friend. By all means, my Queen," he said as he offered an arm towards the door. "He is in the kitchen."

"Thank you, Lord Digory." I curtsied to the good man and went inside.

Walking through the small house, I made no effort to conceal my footsteps. I had tried in the past to sneak up on Peter and failed every time. My king did the same to me if he arrived at Miss Polly's house early; he failed to scare me as well. It was a sort of test, and we did it to keep our skills we worked so hard to learn in Narnia from diminishing.

When I arrived at the kitchen doorway, the High King said without ceasing his work, "You are early."

I shrugged and continued to sit down opposite him. "I was tired of waiting."

My king persisted in his work. He was writing an essay and there was a book on music in front of him. Whether he was close to finishing or not, I couldn't tell. "I just need to write one more paragraph," Peter said, reading my thoughts.

Not five minutes later, my King finally looked up and smiled tiredly. "Done."

I smiled back. "Done for the day or just with this subject?"

Peter leaned heavily back in his seat. "The latter. I start science next."

"Wrong."

My king tilted his head and gave me a questioning look as I pulled his books away. "You work too hard, Peter."

The High King smirked and rose to walk over to my seat and offered me his arm. "Shall we go for a stroll then?"

I graciously took Peter's arm, and he led me out the back door. We walked down the path to the Professor's garden; it was filled with numerous flowers and shade trees. There were red, white, and pink roses, purple and yellow Rhododendrons, Bluebells, and Daffodils. In the middle was a bird bath that was most always entertaining a couple of the little creatures. At the moment the fountain was being bathed in by three goldfinches. Peter guided me over to one of the two stone benches in the garden. This one was in the warm sun, and the other was in the constant shade of an oak tree.

The two of us sat leisurely in the sun for a while, enjoying each other's company and the rolling, multicoloured landscape that was painted in front us. My King let me lean on his shoulder, and while we sat, I took pleasure in being able to lean on someone. It was about fifteen minutes before the High King spoke. "Thank you for rescuing me."

I turned my head to look up at him. The way that Peter's hair was catching the setting sun light, a bright halo seemed to circle his head and cast a dim silhouette upon his face. "You are welcome, my King."

We sat for a moment in silence when Peter exhaustedly asked, "How did you know that I would work so hard?"

I smiled kindly up at him. "Is your brain so tired, High King that you would forget about the number of stories the five of us have shared over the months?"

Peter chuckled. "I guess I have been working too hard – much too hard to forget to tell you that I found Aslan here."

I sat up straight and looked at my King with abounding happiness. "When did you find Him?"

"Two weeks ago. I was reading about Christ's life and His death on the Cross, and that's when I made the connection."

"And what did you think?"

"I think His appearance in Narnia makes sense. In that world He created with Talking Animals and mythological creatures, it made sense that He appeared as a Lion. Actually, I am surprised I didn't notice the similarities sooner, seeing how Mother took us to church so often until the war started," he replied.

I looked at him in concern. "You haven't been to church since the war started?"

Peter shook his head. "Mother was too busy to take us."

"Would you like to accompany me to church tomorrow?" I asked.

My King thought for a minute. "If it is of no inconvenience for you, Swanwhite."

I shook my head. "I usually go to church alone."

"Lady Polly does not accompany you?"

"Only once a month."

Peter's brow furrowed. "That is odd."

I shrugged. "It _is_ her choice. She reads the Bible everyday anyway. But you will come?"

My King nodded. "I will."

"Good. Mass is at eight, so I suggest you arrive at Lady Polly's cottage at six-thirty."

"How long does it take to ride to town?"

"About twenty minutes or so, but I do not plan to ride. It will be a warm morning tomorrow – just perfect for a walk into town."

"I shall be there at six-thirty then."

**-x-x-x-x-x-  
**_Next Day_

Peter showed up right on time, as I expected, and I was ready to walk to church with him. We had a delightful chat about how we had worshiped Aslan in Narnia, and how we would go about continuing that here on Earth. We both agreed that we should go to church every Sunday (which I already did when possible because sometimes it was not), and we agreed that Susan, Edmund, and Lucy should start attending again even if they didn't quite realize who Aslan was here yet.

We arrived at Saint Augustine of Canterbury's church around seven-thirty, and after we knelt and prayed, I explained to Peter how the Mass went. This is what I told him: "First there is an entrance hymn, then a few prayers to be recited," I showed Peter all the prayers in my prayer book as we went along, "And then there is the first reading that is typically from the Old Testament. After the first reading, there comes a responsorial psalm, the second reading (which is typically from one of Saint Paul's letters), the Alleluia, and the Gospel reading. After the Gospel reading, the priest or deacon will give a homily, and after that there the Prayers of the Faithful, and an offering of the gifts we saw in the back. Then the priest begins the ceremony for transforming the bread and wine into Jesus' Body and Blood. Then those who have received the Sacrament of Holy Communion rise to receive Jesus as well. Mass ends with another prayer and the recessional hymn."

The High King stared at me with wide eyes as I explained this all to him. "Wow," he whispered. "That is a lot. How long does Mass take?"

"About an hour. It really depends on who is presiding," I answered.

Peter smiled as someone stood up on the pulpit to announce the beginning of Mass. "Welcome to Saint Augustine of Canterbury …"

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

The walk back to Polly's house was a quiet one, but it was a nice kind of quiet. The two of us were reflecting on the readings from Mass. The first one was from Zechariah, the second from Saint Paul's letter to the Romans, and the Gospel was according to Saint Matthew. From the look on Peter's face, I hunched that he was thinking about the Gospel reading –

_At that time Jesus declared, "I thank thee, Father, Lord of heaven and earth, that thou has hidden these things from the wise and understanding and revealed then to babes; yea, Father, for such was thy gracious will. All things have been delivered to me by my Father; and no one knows the Son except the Father, and no one knows the Father except the Son and any one to who the Son chooses to reveal to him. Come to me, all who labor and are heavy laden, and I will give you rest. Take my yoke upon you, and learn from me; for I am gentle and lowly in heart, and you will find rest in your souls. For my yoke is easy, and my burden light."_

– But just to be sure, I asked him. "What is thou thinking about, High King?"

"Hm?"

I smiled at my King. He was walking with his hands in his pockets and staring at the ground in so hard of concentration that he did not hear my question, just my voice. "I asked, King Peter, about what you were thinking. My guess would be that your thoughts are on the Gospel reading from today."

"Yes…" He trailed off as he looked for his words. "It sort of answered the biggest question I have had about going to Narnia -"

"About why Aslan chose four children who, at the time, couldn't seem to get along for more than five minutes?" I interrupted to clarify.

"Yes. It makes me wonder if He answers anymore of my questions in the Bible," the Magnificent said at length.

I smiled warmly at him. "Peter, Jesus always answers our questions. It's our job to listen and accept the fact that He does say 'no' sometimes."

My King smiled back. "You have a point, Swanwhite."

I clasped my hands behind my back. "Speaking of listening, what has He said about you and Maggie?"

Peter hesitated before asking, "What do you mean?"

I stopped and looked at my King. There was a nervous look in his eyes – as if his feelings for Maggie were supposed to be a secret. The thing was, even though he never spoke about it, Susan, Edmund, Lucy, and I knew that Peter fancied Maggie, and I knew that Maggie fancied him too from the way she acted.

"You know exactly what I mean, my good King. The four of us _do_ know that you fancy her by the way you act and how the air about you changes ever so slightly when she's around. Have you been praying about it?"

Peter was blushing in the slightest – I could tell he was fighting it. "I have."

I raised my eyebrows and leaned forward a bit to encourage him to continue.

When he didn't, I said, "Aaanndd?"

"And I'm thinking about courting her."

I smiled happily, and we began walking again. "Don't think too much Peter, you may over-think it. Do what your heart wants for once, but do remember to consult your brain."

The High King laughed. "I shall endeavour to follow your advice, good Queen," he said with a bow of the head.

We turned into Polly's driveway and headed for the stables to saddle Fledge and Frank for a ride. After we put the tack on the horses and mounted, I said, "I have the address where Maggie is staying if you wish to send her a letter, King Peter."

"Thank you, Queen Swanwhite. I may take you up on that offer. But for now, I intend to race you to the end of the field," Peter answered as he kicked Frank into a gallop.

I followed in suit, encouraging Fledge into a gallop and coaxing him to go faster. It was a near tie to the end of the field – Peter almost beat me by a neck. I pulled Fledge to a stop and brushed my hair back with my hand. When I closed my eyes as I did so, I saw many things. I saw Edmund, Lucy, and Eustace in water, and then men jumping from a ship nearby to rescue them. Once they were all on the ship, I recognized Caspian greeting the three and announcing to the sailors who was with them. I saw the Narnians visit many islands and encounter many dangers: they were kidnapped, there was a sea serpent, and they went to a Dragon Island, a sort of Midas Island, a Dark Island, and two islands where old stars lived. I also saw Edmund, Lucy, Eustace, and Reepicheep sail to a place where the water and sky meet. The row boat stopped, and the four had to separate. Lucy hugged the Mouse, and the boys said they're good-byes before Reep sailed away in his coracle. Then there was a Lamb who greeted them, and the Lamb turned into Aslan. He spoke to Lucy, Edmund, and Eustace, and they walked through a door in the wall of water and sky after Lucy and Edmund tearfully hugged Aslan.

I opened my eyes, and sadness enveloped me.

"What is it?" Peter asked in concern. I gazed at the High King; his eyes were full of worry.

"We need to call Edmund and Lucy."

The Magnificent needed no further explanation. Together we spurred our horses back towards Polly's house. We had our mounts run so fast that I was surprised we didn't fall off.

* * *

**Dawn Treader makes its appearence! Did everything flow okay? When I uploaded the chapter, I had to go through most of it and seperate the paragraphs because they were all lumped into two big ones.**

**Only five more chapters! Can you believe it? I can.**

**Aslan's Blessings!**

**~Fierce Queen**


	41. Their Return

**Hey everyone! I thank those who have stuck around to see this to the end, and double thanks to those for leaving reviews because they mean a lot to me. Here's chapter 38. There's only four more installments after this one, so enjoy it while you can! Thank you Ewcom for being my beta!**

_**Disclaimer-Narnia's not mine, else I would be rich :D**_

* * *

Chapter 38: Their Return  
_ July 10, 1942; Friday_

A soft whimper woke me up from my deep slumber. I opened my eyes and listened for it again. There was another whimper that sounded more like a suppressed sob, and it came from the other side of my bed. I rolled over carefully and faced the back of the Valiant Queen, who shook as she wept. Looking up at the grandfather clock, I found that it was nearly two in the morning—it made me wonder how long the young queen had been like that since we retired at eleven.

Slowly, I sat up. "Lucy?" I asked softly.

Said girl turned her head sharply towards me. I couldn't see much in the faint moonlight except for the distraught expression in her eyes. Holding out my arms, I enveloped Narnia's cherished queen in a comforting hug.

"I'm sorry," she said after a few minutes in the hug.

We pulled apart. "What for?" I asked with a small laugh.

I thought I saw a smile tug at Lucy's lips. "For waking you," she answered.

I shook my head. "I don't mind Lucy. You're hurting, and I want to help."

A small smile made its way across her face, and she nodded.

I smiled with her. "Now," I said as I lay against my pillow which was against the headboard. "What's the matter?"

Lucy joined me against the headboard. "A number of things."

"How about we start with the one that is bothering you the most."

The Valiant ducked her head. "I'd prefer to talk to Susan about that one," she confessed.

I nodded. "Then what's the next thing?"

"Narnia," Lucy said quietly.

I put my arm around her. "And how you'll never go back?"

She nodded mutely.

"You know, Lu, you were going to have to leave Narnia forever one way or another," I mentioned gently.

"I know," she said thickly. "But if I died in Narnia, I would at least be with Aslan now in His country."

"Yes but then England wouldn't get a chance to know this spunky girl who loves to dance, loves to laugh, and can hold her own in a duel! Now really, would you rather deprive England of such a girl?" I asked humorously.

I received a wet laugh for the effort. "I guess not, but I despise how most adults brush me off just because I appear young. I know adults tried the same while we were in Narnia, but they were also given a quick lesson on assuming."

"You could always to the same here, especially when it concerns something you excel at," I suggested.

Lucy pondered a moment. "How would I do that without sounding priggish?"

"It's a matter of being subtle, Lucy."

She nodded. "Okay."

"But I must say, if someone is arguing with you about whether you know a subject or not, you sometimes have to be bold and tell that person that you know your stuff … Of course, you'd probably do that anyway," I said smiling.

The Valiant Queen laughed again. "Yes, I probably would." There was a pause in where we enjoyed the thought of Lucy telling someone off. It would be a sight to see, and the question wasn't _if_ it would happen, but rather _when_ it would happen. My young queen then sighed and said, "The worst part about not going back is not being able to see Aslan. I know who He is here on Earth, for when we returned, Edmund, Eustace, and I noticed the crucifix above my bed, and it brought back many emotions for me and Edmund. But I know I am going to miss seeing Him and drawing comfort from being at his side," Lucy said sorrowfully.

I sat in silence for a minute thinking. You know, Lu, the Lord Jesus does show Himself to anyone He chooses. He could very well show Himself to you."

The Valiant queen turned her head towards me. "Really?"

I nodded. "Really. And I know a place where we can go and feel His presence."

Lucy's face brightened up. "Can we go tomorrow? Please Swan?"

I laughed as she was almost bouncing where she sat. "Of course! We'll have to wait for the boys to get here first because I'm sure they'll want to go as well."

"Yes, yes."

"Shall we go to sleep now?" I asked.

Lucy smiled. "Okay."

The two of us rearranged our pillows and fixed the blankets before we bid each other goodnight.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Lucy and I woke to the smell of bacon cooking. I sat up and stretched while taking in a deep breath of bacon scented air. "It reminds you of the kitchens at breakfast does it not?" the Valiant commented as she rolled out of bed and reached for her valise.

"Ah, it does," I answered dreamily.

As the two of us got dressed, we recounted kitchen stories to each other. Lucy spoke of the time she attempted to make Susan a birthday cake and she forgot the yeast. "It still tasted alright, but it was just so very dense!" she told me with a laugh. I in turn told Lucy of a time when I was teaching Mezinda how to make cinnamon buns and she grabbed cayenne pepper by mistake.

"Oh my gosh!" she exclaimed as we walked down the stairs.

"Yep," I said laughing. "Those buns were so spicy that we had to toss them out."

"Oh, poor Mezinda!"

I shook my head. "She suggested it!"

"Are the two of you making fun of my cooking?" called Polly.

"Of course not, Polly!" I answered as we walked into the kitchen/dining room area. "We were talking about past cooking blunders in Narnia."

"Oh, okay," she said with a smile. "Could your majesties set seven plates for breakfast? The men shall be over in a few minutes."

"Of course," the two of us chimed.

One the table was set I asked Polly if there was any milk in the ice box. "No," she answered. "I used the last of it making breakfast and haven't been able to get out to milk Bess."

"No trouble; I'll go milk her," I offered as I headed towards the door.

"Would you take Sam out while you're at it? He hasn't gone out yet this morning."

"Sure! Sam! Come on boy! That's a good boy."

I opened the door to let Sam out, and he immediately ran out front to where Digory, Peter, Edmund, and Eustace were entering. I waved to the four and said, "Good morning, Narnians! You may go right in. Sam and I shall follow in a few minutes."

"Thank you, Swanwhite," the Professor called back.

I continued my way to the barn. Once inside, I found the milking pail and made my way to Bess.

"How are ya, girl?" I asked her as I patted her flank. "Is it milking time?"

I pulled up a little stool, sat down, and got to milking. It wasn't long after I started that I heard Peter's footsteps coming up the barn aisle. "Have a hard night?" I inquired while I worked.

I heard Peter lean against Bess's stall. "A bit. You?"

"Lucy woke up once, but I managed to get her back to sleep. How about Edmund?"

"He woke up three times. Somehow, Eustace wasn't roused by him, thank goodness."

I grimaced. "Nightmares?" I asked in a low voice.

Peter gave a ragged sigh in response. I turned my head to look at my High King. He looked exhausted. His normally shining blue eyes were dulled with dark circles underneath them. My king's constant studying had begun to take a toll on him, and the addition of needing to calm Edmund down multiple times during the night was not something he could completely handle at the moment. My concern for Peter's health was always relatively high, but his current state sent my worry level soaring.

"What kind of nightmares? Past battles? What-could-have-beens? Happenings from the _Dawn Treader_?" I asked softly as my hands worked on Bess's udder.

"Yes," Peter replied.

My eyes drooped in sympathy. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

The Magnificent smiled tiredly at me. "I wish there was, but …"

I nodded. "There are some things that stay between brothers who have fought together."

"Exactly." There was a moment of silence between us with only the noise of the milk filling the metal pail. "Why did Lucy wake up?" my king finally asked.

"She said she was going to miss Narnia and seeing Aslan," I answered.

Peter nodded. "You reassured her?"

It was my turn to nod. "I also told her that there was a place to go and be in Jesus' presence, but I told her we had to wait for morning and the three of you."

Peter smiled widely. "Shall we go after breakfast?"

I returned the smile. "Yes."

I patted Bess as I finished, picked up the nearly full pail, and walked to Polly's house with Peter and Sam.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Upon dismounting the ponies, I saw warm and reminiscent smiles form on Edmund and Lucy's faces. Peter and I shared a joyful glance, as the High King had the same reaction his siblings now shared. Eustace was in plain awe of the beautiful architecture of Saint Augustine of Canterbury's church. I looked back at Peter again, and he gestured for me to take the lead.

Gracefully, I move to the front of our little group and acquired the attention of the recent Narnian travelers. "If you will follow me, my friends," I began, "the Lord awaits for you to enter His house."

"Please," the Valiant said excitedly, "do lead on."

I smiled widely and lead them into Saint Augustine. When we entered the body of the church, I heard three gasps from behind me. I stood off to the side to allow the three to explore the area on their own. Peter came to a stop next to me. He was positively glowing with happiness as he gazed around the church like his family.

Behind the alter area was a large carving of a crucifix with a statue of the Blessed Virgin Mary at Jesus' right and St. John the Apostle at His left. High up on the walls were statues of Saints, and lower on the same walls were the fourteen Stations of the Cross. The windows of Saint Augustine were stained glass that told Bible stories. Upon the ceiling was a circular painting that depicted the Ascension of Christ into Heaven.

Lucy, Edmund, and Eustace had different expressions of awe on their faces. The newest member of the Narnian family had his eyes wide and mouth agape in complete amazement. The Just smiled happily while looking lost in memories. Lucy's face was bright with joy. However, when she caught sight of the crucifix, she looked like she going to burst into tears. Just before she did, the Valiant's attention was drawn to the Tabernacle. Pure awe overcame her being. Edmund and Eustace picked up on the direction the youngest queen was looking in, and they too saw the Tabernacle. A satisfied smile made its way across the Just's features, and a happy grin came over Eustace's face. Peter and I smiled joyfully at each other like parents whose child had just said his first word.

"He's right there," Lucy said in soft amazement.

"That's right Lu," the High King agreed as he came up behind his sister.

"He's really there?" Eustace asked.

"Yes," Edmund replied confidently.

"That's amazing," the newest Narnian commented.

I smiled at the three's reactions, for I knew they felt His presence. "Yes it is."

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

We stayed at Saint Augustine for about an hour. We mounted up on the ponies to ride back to Miss Polly's house. Lucy and I rode Helen, Edmund and Eustace rode Fledge, and Peter rode Frank. During the trip back, I decided to bring up a delicate issue.

"So what should be our 'policy' on informing others about Narnia?" I asked out loud.

Edmund spoke first. "At the moment, we haven't told anyone about Narnia who isn't familiar with her already."

"I know but that hardly seems fair," I replied. "But when we have close friends we trust—such as our friendships—I feel that we can allow those friends a glimpse of what Aslan gave us to help them understand Him better."

"I agree with Swan," the Valiant commented behind me.

I looked to Peter. He frowned in thought as he rode.

"She does have a point Peter," the Just put in.

"I have told one of my closest friends about Narnia, and she believed me," I added in hopes that my testimony would help Peter make his decision.

The Magnificent looked up and made eye contact with each of us. He smiled. "I agree with Swanwhite. We may tell out closest and most trusted friends about Narnia if we feel they will believe us."

All of us let out a big "hoorah!" with wide smiles on our faces.

I looked to Peter with a mischievous grin. "It is good that we decided to do this, my King, because I would have probably told my girls about Narnia after this summer, and that includes Maggie!"

The High King's eyes grew wide in fright of what I might have done, the Just smirked, I heard the Valiant giggle, and Eustace was confused—for he was out of the loop about Peter and Maggie. "Who's Maggie?" the new Narnian asked.

"Maggie is one of my dearest friends, and I've known her since I was a little girl. _Aaannnd _Peter is planning on courting her," I informed everyone.

Edmund smiled widely. "She's a good one Peter. I approve!"

"I approve also!" Lu said with a laugh.

The High King groaned and looked to me for support. I smiled sympathetically. "I certainly think you two will make a lovely couple. And I know Maggie's interested in you."

Edmund finally took pity on his brother and changed the subject. "Now, what shall we name this group we've seem to have made?" he asked as he looked in the Valiant's direction.

I looked quizzically at the High King. He smiled. "Lucy was excellent at coming up with names for almost anything during our reign," the Magnificent explained.

"_Was_?" the youngest queen asked in exasperation. "I'll have you know, brother mine, that I did name a few thing during our last two stays in Narnia!"

Peter bowed his head to Lucy. "My apologies, dear sister. I have forgotten."

I heard Lu giggle. "Apology accepted. Now, a name for our group of friends that knew about Narnia…" she trailed off in thought. "That's it!" she exclaimed.

"What's it?" we all inquired.

"_The Friends of Narnia_!" the Valiant replied.

"That's a good name," Eustace said. The rest of us nodded in agreement.

"And those who've been to Narnia are the first members," Peter announced.

"Let's race back to Miss Plummer's house to tell Lady Polly and Lord Digory about the idea," I suggested.

"Do you think Helen and Fledge can keep up with Frank?" Peter taunted. "I mean, they're both carrying one extra rider."

Lucy and I shared a competitive glance. We then looked to Ed and Eustace. The former was smirking while the latter looked a bit nervous.

"There's only one way to find out," I challenged the High King.

We took off in the direction of Miss Polly's residence and left a cloud of dust in our wake.

* * *

**What did you think? Love it? Hate it? Have constructive criticism for me? Please leave a review!**

**And don't forget to check out Narnia Fan Fiction Revolution. The site has many great fan fiction links so you don't have to go sifting through the crap yourself.**

**Aslan's Blessings be upon you and your family!**

**~Fierce**


	42. Change Begins

**Hello dear readers! I hope you are all well. Here is another update to this story. There are three more chapters to go!**

_**Disclaimer-I do not own Narnia or any characters that live officially in that world.**_

* * *

Chapter 39: Change Begins  
_August 17, 1942; Monday_

The train ride back to Finchley flew by as Lucy and Edmund managed to catch the train that detoured to Goosey Station instead of taking the more direct train home. I also managed to get Maggie on the train with us after I rode over two days prior to convince her. It was easy once I mentioned that Peter was going to be on.

During our trip, Lucky, Edmund, Peter, and I filled Maggie in on Narnia. At first she looked at us disbelievingly, however it was a natural reaction to information such as that. But as we told her more and more about Narnia, the light of belief, wonder, and amazement dawned on her face. She asked us a number of questions—from fashion to architecture to ruling to the Narnians to Aslan Himself. It was almost like answering Bremton or Mezinda's rapid-fire questions after they learned to talk.

"So all those stories you and Susan told us?" Maggie asked as the train pulled into Finchley's station.

"All true," I answered as I followed the Pevensies out of the compartment after retrieving my valise.

Maggie kept close behind me as we all headed for a door. "Does anyone else know?"

"Apart from those who've been there," I started while deliberately out Narnia's name. "Only Emma and Eamon know. I plan on telling the rest of the girls when school starts."

We all braced ourselves as the train stopped. "Why wait? Why not tell them before we go back?"

I smiled at my friend. "Because they all won't be back until next week, and by that time we all will be in 'get-ready-for-school' panic mode."

She smiled back at me. "True."

"Do you know if Susan is back yet?" I asked the Pevensies after we disembarked.

Lucy piped up before her brothers. "Su returned home a few days ago. She called us after she finished unpacking."

"Shall we get together on Wednesday at our house then?" the Just suggested.

Peter, Lucy, and I nodded in agreement. "See you then!" we said to each other as we parted ways—the Pevensies went one direction, and Maggie and I went the other.

"You are coming with me to the Pevensie's house on Wednesday, by the way," I told my friend as we walked through town.

"Oh?" Maggie said. "Do you think I would be welcomed?"

I rolled my eyes. "Of course you'll be welcomed! Besides, you've only met the Magnificent, Just, and Valiant—you still need to meet the Gentle."

"But you've introduced me to Susan already," Maggie protested.

"Ah, but don't you remember the differences in Susan's behaviour when she told her stories and when she wasn't?" I questioned.

Maggie was silent as she thought back to the past school year. After a minute or so, she nodded. "She seemed more reserved and closed off when she wasn't giving a story, or if she wasn't around you or Lucy."

"The Susan you see in those instances you mentioned is Queen Susan the Gentle."

"I like that Susan better," my friend commented. Then she tilted her head to the side. "Why doesn't she act like the Gentle more often?"

The smile that was on my face fell into a sorrowful expression. "She was going through a tough time last year. Susan was really homesick, and knowing that she was never going to return didn't help her," I explained.

"Ooh. You're sure I won't make her uncomfortable?" she asked doubtfully.

"I'm sure. And once she knows you know about Narnia, she will most likely be more open. Besides, Peter also needs her approval in courting you," I said with a smile.

Maggie's eyes grew wide. "You know?"

"Why yes!" I said with a laugh. "It took the combined effort of myself, Edmund, Lucy, and their cousin Eustace to convince Peter to ask you."

Maggie's expression relaxed. "I should've figured."

We laughed together. I cut my laugh off when I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end. We were being followed. Or more precisely, _I_ was being followed. I could feel the stalker's eyes upon my back. I sent up a quick prayer to the Lord, to Mary, and to my Guardian Angel for protection. Maggie noticed my behaviour change and looked worriedly at me.

When she spoke to me, concern laced her voice. "What is it?"

"I'm being followed," I answered quietly.

Her eyes widened in fright. "What are you going to do?" she asked shakily.

A sudden calm came over me as my fighting instincts came back to me, and as I felt a large, guarding presence to my left. "I'm going to continue walking home. I have my dagger with me if I need it."

My friend's eyes grew even further, only this time in surprise. "You have a dagger?"

I smiled brightly. "A Christmas present from Eamon."

We stopped at the corner where Maggie and I were to part ways. "Do you want me to walk you home?" she asked.

My smile turned to one of gratefulness. "I appreciate your offer, Maggie, but you do not have to. Eamon is at home for the afternoon, and my house is only a little ways down."

"But you'll be alone," she argued.

I smiled knowingly. "I am not alone."

A look of understanding spread across her features, and she nodded. "I'll call you when I get home, Belle."

"Alright, Maggie. And thank you."

My friend hugged me and smiled warily when we parted. "You're welcome."

We went our separate ways, and I walked quickly to my house. My stalker kept his distance—and it was most certainly a male. As soon as I was in the house, I felt the large guardian presence leave me. I sent a thank you up to the Lord as I shut the door behind me and locked it. After waiting a moment, I heard nothing from Eamon, as he was probably napping. I moved swiftly to my room and peered out my curtains to get a look at my pursuer. Within a minute I was rewarded.

"_Jason!"_ I mentally yelled. _"_He _would try and stalk me."_

After I silently fumed, I asked the Lord to forgive my reaction and to give me the grace to deal with him properly. After I sent up my prayer, I exited my room to find Eamon. He wasn't on the sofa, so I checked his room. Once my eyes landed on my brother, a small smile spread across my lips. He looked so angelic—almost like a young boy. His relaxed face held none of the worry lines that had made their appearances over the course of the war. Though I was sure Eamon needed his sleep from all the factory work, but I also knew he wanted to know when I was home. Before I got my chance to greet him, the phone rang.

I quickly moved to the kitchen after softly shutting Eamon's door, and I picked up the receiver.

"Annabelle?" came Maggie's voice.

"Hello, Maggie. I got home safe," I told her.

"Did you figure out who was following you?" she asked.

"I did…it's Jason," I answered.

"Oh no. Didn't he try something at the beginning of the school year last year?"

"Yes. And your suitor stepped in to defend me."

"He is the type to do that," she said dreamily. "Do you know if Jason is still outside?"

"I do not, but I would not be surprised. I need to wake Eamon to let him know," I told her.

"Okay. Good luck, Belle."

"Thanks, Maggie."

I quickly hung up and made my way back to Eamon's room. Slowly, I perched myself on my brother's bed, and I gently shook his shoulder. Groggily, my brother woke up. "Hey there, Eamon."

"Hey, Belle," he responded with a yawn. I moved so he could stretch properly. "Sorry I wasn't at the station to pick you up."

I smiled softly. "That's alright, though I did encounter a problem on the way home."

That woke him up. "What happened?" he demanded.

"When Maggie and I neared the corner, I felt that someone was following me. I didn't get a look at him until I got into the house," I paused to look directly into my brother's eyes. "It was Jason."

Eamon's eyes went cold. Just as he was going to say something, there was a knock on the door—I could only guess who it was. Before Eamon could dart towards the front of the house, I got in his way. I put my hands up before he started to argue. Easily, I moved my dagger from being hidden at the small of my back to the belt around my skirt.

"I will answer the door, Eamon. You can stay in the background. Jason needs to see that I will not tolerate any of his shenanigans, and I can defend myself," I told him.

Grudgingly, my brother nodded. I went to the door to answer, though first I waited for a pause in the knocking.

"Why Jason, I haven't seen you in a nice long while," I said sweetly when I opened the door enough for him to see my face.

Said person leaned against the door frame. "It has been too long, eh Belle?"

"Now, I didn't say that," I countered.

The teenager looked at how I positioned the door. "You're not gonna let me in?" he asked me in a seductive manner.

I narrowed my eyes and shifted my position into a more defensive stance. "Now why would I do that?" I asked innocently. "Especially after you followed me home?"

Jason raised an eyebrow. "You noticed me?"

"No, I felt your presence through instinct."

"Instinct?" he asked curiously. "What instinct do you have besides that of 'run-and-hide'?" Jason asked as he began forcing the door open.

I felt myself going into my duel state of mind. A tight smile made its way across my lips, and I could feel Aslan giving me strength. "The instinct of a warrior," I answered.

Right after I answered, I kneed him in the stomach. Jason instantly crumpled. I stayed my rage. While I wanted nothing more than to beat him to a pulp, I would not attack him again unless he attacked me. Eamon came right to my side after I took out Jason. From his knees, the teenager looked up at me, but before I caught his gaze, he found my dagger.

"Don't doubt I know how to use it, Jason," I told him with a steely edge in my voice.

He finally shifted his gaze to meet my eyes. He looked like he might try and rush me. Taking this in, I got into the proper position to defend myself. He saw this and stopped. Instead he rose slowly to his feet and backed away.

"Y-you have a g-good day, A-annabelle," he stammered as he backed off before he ran for home.

Eamon put a hand on my shoulder. I glanced back at him with the slightest of smiles.

"I don't think you're going to have any more trouble with him, Swan," my brother said wistfully.

I sighed. "I only wish it didn't take violence to get through to him that he can't take advantage of me."

My brother wrapped me in a hug from behind. "Pray for him."

I nodded.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**  
_August 19, 1942; Wednesday_

"Susan! Edmund!" I called to my fellow king and queen.

"Swan! Maggie!" the Just called back.

I hugged both Pevensies in greeting. Maggie hung back and kept with the less physical greetings.

The Gentle turned to greet my friend and Peter's suitor. "I have been told that you know about our beloved country. As one of the former leaders of Narnia, I welcome you into our family."

Maggie blushed. "Thank you, Susan."

The Gentle smiled warmly, and Edmund and I shared wide grins.

"Speaking of leaders," I said to break the awkward silence. "Where are Peter and Lu?"

"They're in the back setting up a target and a picnic," Ed answered. "You brought your dagger, yes?"

I nodded. "I don't go anywhere without it."

The Just gestured towards the backyard. "Follow me."

Maggie walked next to Ed, and I walked with Susan. Now that the queen wasn't attending the new guest, she was very subdued and looked slightly uncomfortable. I frowned in confusion to the unusual behaviour of my queen and friend.

"Are you alright, Susan?" I quietly asked her.

The Gentle gave an exhausted smile. "My mission takes a lot out of me, Swanwhite."

I nodded, accepting her explanation though I knew it was lacking. "If you ever need to talk, my queen," I offered. "I am here for you."

Susan's tired smile grew in the slightest. "Thank you."

I then put a mock-serious face on. "Now, shall we go practice our dagger throwing skills only to have Lucy show us up?"

That got the queen to laugh—objective complete. "Yes, we shall."

We reached the backyard in time to see the Valiant throw a kitchen knife and hit the target dead centre. Susan and I shared a smile, Peter and Edmund applauded, and Maggie stared wide-eyed at the young looking queen.

"Oh, I was meaning to ask you—actually the four of us have been wondering," Susan started.

My smile grew. "Were you wondering if I pushed ahead in my grade level like the rest of you?"

The Gentle nodded, and I noticed I also had the Magnificent, the Just, the Valiant, and Maggie's attention.

"I did."

* * *

**Well? I hope you enjoyed it! Thank you to Ewcom for betaing. And thank you to all who constantly review-I appreciate it.**

**Don't forget to go check out Narnia Fan Fiction dot com! Great hub for fantastic Narnia stories, and forums where you can talk with Narnia fans and fan fic authors.**

**Aslan's Blessings,**

**~Fierce Queen**


	43. The Group Grows

**Hey everyone! I meant to get this chapter up sooner (last week), but I got distracted. Better late than never, right? :) Thanks to Ewcom for betaing!**

_**Disclaimer-I don't own Narnia-phooy.**_

* * *

Chapter 40: The Group Grows  
_October 17, 1942; Saturday_

"Is everyone here?" Phebe asked.

The eight of us looked around Heidi and Heather's room. "Susan is the only one missing," Lucy answered melancholy.

I gave my fellow queen a sympathetic look. Much to my and Lucy's disappointment, the Gentle hardly spent any of her free time with us. Though Susan told me that she was not going to be able to spend as much time with us because she had to work on her mission, I still wished she could have come. I had noticed throughout the week, when she wasn't studying, eating, or sleeping she was spending time with Bethany. It made me wonder what she was doing with the school enemy, but the Gentle gave me a 'don't-ask' signal when she caught me watching. However, I guessed it had something to do with the mission Aslan gave her. So while the Gentle worked on that, I endeavored to spend as much time with the Valiant as possible to try and make up for her sister's absence. Yet, I knew there was nothing that truly compared to having one's close sibling around.

"We noticed Susan hanging around Bethany and her minions," H squared commented simultaneously. Their words were laced with suspicion.

Phebe and Sara's eyes grew wide in fear while Maggie and Emma frowned in thought. "Do you think Bethany is corrupting the Gentle Queen?" Sara asked nervously.

Lucy, Maggie, Emma, and I looked at the girls in disbelief. "Did you forget that knock-down-drag-out brawl from last year, Sara?" Emma asked incredulously. The other girl winced.

"Easy, Emma," I said as I tried to calm my best friend down.

Sara bowed her head and placed her hands in her lap to hide the wringing. "I do," she answered softly.

"And don't forget the stories she told us this past year about her life in Narnia," Maggie added gently. "She's been through so much—ruling a kingdom, fighting in battles, and she even had to deal with a Prince who would stop at nothing to try and make her his wife. Not even the knowledge that she was already married! Well…the only real thing that completely stopped him was the knowledge that he'd be turned into a permanent donkey if he traveled far from home. I don't think Susan would go through all that just to give in to Bethany."

Everyone in our circle on the floor nodded in agreement. Susan was loyal and a fighter. Though it could take her a while to understand strange concepts that others might get right away, she would eventually understand.

"You're right!" the twins exclaimed.

"Bethany doesn't tease the girls as much anymore," Heather started.

"If anything, she's trying to make better friends and help out," Heidi finished.

"She's also been treating the teachers with more respect," Sara added.

I saw a smile that was caught between happy and reminiscent cross Lucy's face. "Susan's always had a good effect on people—even the mean ones."

I smiled with the Valiant. "Then she's sacrificing her time wisely, and most probably, according to His Will."

My fellow queen's smile turned definitely happy, and she nodded.

"So," Emma piped up. "What was this meeting _supposed_ to be about, Swan?"

"Yes," Phebe interjected. "I didn't think we were going to talk about Susan the whole time," she added jokingly.

I smiled at all the girls assembled. "No, we met so Lucy and I could tell you all about the group that was formed by those who visited Narnia." I turned to the Valiant. "Would you care to do the honours, my Queen?"

She positively beamed. "I would love to, Swanwhite," she said as she bowed slightly to me. After shifting so she could easily address the girls, Lucy spoke. "Over the summer, Swan brought up the prospect of spreading the knowledge of Narnia to friends we trust so that they can share in the joys the Lord gave us. The name we decided to give the group is 'The Friends of Narnia'. Would you ladies like to join?"

Emma, Phebe, Heidi, Heather, and Sara were all silent in thought, and they looked at each other. Then they looked at Maggie. Peter's suitor's eyes darted to all of the other girls'. "Don't look at me! I already decided to join. Besides, I'm courting the High King," she added with a dreamy smile.

"You're what?" they all exclaimed.

Lucy, Maggie, and I busted out laughing. The looks on their faces were priceless.

"I...I wish we had a camera!" the Valiant said between gasps for air. "That…that was great!"

The other girls couldn't help but join in the laughter—it always seemed to be contagious.

"But seriously—you're dating Peter?" Heather asked once we all calmed down.

Maggie nodded. "He asked me over the summer."

Sara tilted her head to the side. "How did he ask you? Over the telephone or a letter?"

"Neither!"

The girls' eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "How did he ask you then?" Emma inquired.

"He rode over to my keeper's house one day and asked me," Maggie explained.

"Wow! How's it going?" the twins asked.

Maggie shrugged. "It's going well."

"Don't you think you're a little young for a relationship, Maggie?" Phebe asked.

She shrugged again. "It feels right. And we're taking it nice and slow," Maggie replied. "Now, weren't you five supposed to be deciding if you want to be a part of the Friends of Narnia?"

The girls glanced at each other. "We're in!" they all answered.

"Alright!" I started. "Now, everyone definitely gets together around Christmas time and hopefully during the summer so we can share stories and discuss different things…"

**-x-x-x-x-x-**  
_Later that day_

When I got back from dinner that evening, I was surprised to find Susan in our room. For the past few Saturdays, I normally did not see her until around eight-thirty or nine o'clock at night.

"Blessings, Susan," I said as I shut the door. "I did not expect to see you so soon."

The Gentle sat up from her laying position on her bed. "Blessings, Swan. I was quite spent, so I came back. I am sorry I did not make it to the meeting," she replied with a tired smile.

"How is Bethany?" I asked as I took my shoes off. I flopped down on my own bed and shifted to face my fellow queen.

The Gentle gave a small smirk. "She is coming around. It turns out beating her in a brawl helped a bit," she joked.

I grinned. Then I remembered Lucy's demeanor at the beginning of our meeting. "Susan," I began. "I know you are working on your mission that Aslan gave you, but Lucy is very lonely. I try to keep her company; however I am not you, Su. She needs to spend time with her sister."

The Gentle paled. "My goodness! I cannot believe I got so caught up with helping Bethany that I forgot about Lucy!"

She sprung up and began pacing frantically. "Aslan forgive me!" she muttered to herself.

Susan finally stopped in front of the window and gazed out. I saw her shoulders start to quiver, and she sobbed a moment afterward. No sooner had I heard her, I was at her side holding her in a hug. The Gentle hugged me back tightly.

"How did I let it happen?" Susan asked tearfully.

I laughed softly. "It's called focus, Su. We tend to forget some things when we get so focused."

My fellow queen lightened her grip on me. "Yes. I do remember this happening in Narnia."

We smiled at each other as we pulled apart. I quickly retrieved a handkerchief for her. "Now," I said in a mock serious tone. "Wipe those tears away! I am sure once you apologize to Lucy you will be having fun in minutes."

Susan laughed. "I will do that," she said with a wet smile. "Now what was the meeting about that I missed?"

We moved back to our beds before I told her what happened. The Gentle listened intently as I relayed the meeting's details. She laughed heartily at the girls' reactions to Maggie's news. We soon got off telling stories about our years in Narnia. We shared tales of training, husbands, children, the Narnians, and the diplomatic travels. Before we knew it, it was late into the night. Together, we quickly got ready for bed.

We laughed together as we brushed our hair and shared children blunders. I closed my eyes as I brought my brush up and saw the following:

_An old Caspian getting on a boat. Then Eustace and a girl about his age went from Cair Paravel to the Northern Marshes where they picked up a Marshwiggle. The three of them continued to Ettinsmoor. There they encountered Giants, and then they entered a sort of underworld. A lady all in green appeared with a young man tied to a chair. Eustace, the girl, and the Marshwiggle freed the young man, and they young man killed the lady in green after she turned into a serpent. Then the young man, Eustace, the girl, and the Marshwiggle made their way back to Narnia. Lastly, the young man leaned over a dying Caspian._

"Swanwhite?" Susan asked as I came out of my reverie.

Quickly, I related what I saw to the Gentle. She seemed glad to hear news from Narnia, even if it did come with sad tidings.

"We can call Eustace tomorrow and get the whole story."

"Alright. Good night, Su."

"Good night, Swan."

* * *

**I know, it's short-sorry. I hope you at least liked it. Two more chapters to go!**

**Don't forget to check out Narnia Fan Fiction dot com!**

**Aslan's Blessings,**

**~Fierce Queen**


	44. The War is Over

**Hey everyone! Here is the second to last installment of _A Legendary Queen_! Can you believe it? I hope you all enjoy it. Thanks to Ewcom for betaing.**

**Also figured I'd give you the ages I have figured out for the Pevensies and Swanwhite since I've skipped a few years: Peter is 17 (almost 18), Susan is 16 (almost 17), Edmund is 14, Lucy just turned 13, and Swanwhite is 17. These ages are all based on birthdays I thought up for the characters.**

_**Disclaimer-I don't own Narnia at all.** **Phooy.**_

* * *

Chapter 41: The War is Over  
_May 15, 1945; Tuesday_

Over the past few years, "The Friends of Narnia" grew. Not so big that all of Finchley knew about Narnia, but there were around twenty of us (Narnians included). We incorporated our closest friends into the group. Gatherings were held three to four times a year in which the Narnians shared stories, and we all practiced our etiquette, dance, and weaponry. And most of the time we were all there. There were occasions when someone couldn't make it, or Susan attended other gatherings on conflicting nights. Peter, Edmund, Lucy, and I never complained when Susan attended the parties instead of the Narnia gatherings because we started noticing a change in the attitudes and actions of some of the town bullies, and we knew of only one person who even had a shot of getting that change underway. Not to mention we all knew she enjoyed Narnian celebrations and going to parties in England was a way to give her happiness for a while.

Presently, I was getting ready to attend the victory and "welcome home soldiers!" party—which was planned by the Gentle Queen. The women of Finchley spent most of the day, under Susan's direction, decorating the town hall. The hall looked extravagant, and Susan went to great lengths to make sure that there was little possibility the decorations would send the local heroes into flashbacks.

And now everyone in town was getting ready to the lavish party. For my attire, I chose to don the same pine green dress I had been wearing for the Christmas parties for the past four years. Though, instead of a maroon sash I tied a sky blue one around my waist. I added the same coloured ribbon to my hair, clasped my Miraculous Medal around my neck, and placed my Lion ring on my finger. Then I turned to look at my dagger as it lay on my bed. The queen in me wanted to clip it under my skirt and take it along. _"Always be prepared,"_ as Kaymen often told me. Another part of me didn't want to take it along in fear of a soldier spotting it and sending him into a flashback. Frustrated, I sat down on my bed and grabbed the box that held my wedding ring. Memories of Amesh's birthday celebration came flooding back to me. Had Amesh or I not had our daggers on our person, Xemphar would not have been stopped. I sighed as I wished for my hair dagger.

A knock on my bedroom door brought my out of my revelry. "Come in."

Eamon opened the door and poked his head in. "Almost time to go, Belle. You ready?"

I smiled up at my brother. "Almost. I am just having some conflicting thoughts."

His gaze went to the dagger he got me for Christmas a few years ago and then back to me. "Are you debating whether or not to take it?" Eamon asked gesturing towards my dagger.

I nodded with my eyes still locked on the blade. My brother sat down next to me and waited until I placed my gaze upon him. He stared into my eyes for a long moment.

"Has there ever been a time, besides going off to boarding school, when you haven't had your dagger on you?" he asked.

"No," I answered quietly.

Eamon gave me a small smile. "And why is that?"

I smiled bashfully back at him. "Kaymen told me to always be prepared."

My brother paused as he let my words hang in the air a moment longer. "Then should tonight be any different?"

"No," I replied with a joyful grin on my face.

My brother smiled widely with me. He patted my leg and rose from the bed. "Now hurry up, Swan!" he said playfully. "The others will be wondering what's keeping us!"

I beamed. "Then get out of my room!" I responded in kind as I childishly pushed Eamon out the door.

"I'm out! I'm out!"

After I shut the door, I quickly clipped my dagger to the small belt I always wore under my skirts. I quickly hid my wedding band again, slipped my shoes on, and met Eamon in the hall. We both donned our spring coats and headed out the door.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Despite Eamon's tease, we were hardly late. My brother hung up our coats, and I went to find Susan, as I volunteered to help her host the party. My girls arrived shortly after I did and went to make sure the food and drinks were out and ready. Lucy was chatting with the band that Susan had arranged to come, and the boys were conversing with Polly, Digory, Eustace, and Jill.

Within a few minutes the town arrived, and the band began to play. Susan and I became extremely busy greeting folks, offering directions, and mingling with as many people as possible to make sure they were enjoying themselves. We also made the effort to give our soldiers special attention by saying 'thank you for your service', offering to talk or dance, and letting them know if they needed anything to inform us.

I paused a moment to try and catch a glimpse of my brother, as I had not seen him since we arrived. A smiled graced my features when I caught sight of him on the dance floor with Macy Williams, his childhood friend and fiancé. I was so happy when Eamon wrote me while I was at school and told me he and Macy were courting. Those two were as meant for each other as Mezinda and Leesum, and Peter and Maggie. Thoughts of the former couple made my heart ache to see them again. Though, just as I started heading down that depressing route, the latter couple danced into my view. Peter and Maggie were practically engaged, but they were holding it off until Peter was at least out of college and had a steady job.

A hand on my shoulder brought me out of my thoughts. I turned around and saw it was Edmund. The Just had gradually been getting taller. It made me wonder if he was growing the same way he had in Narnia—I did.

"Anything I can do for you, Edmund?" I asked smiling.

The King of Narnia offered his hand to me. "Would you care to dance, my Lady?" he asked graciously.

My expression turned to one of gratitude. I took his hand and curtsied. "It would be my honour, my Lord."

Out on the dance floor, Edmund was just as good at mixing Narnian and English styles as Peter was.

"Lucy has left you alone this time, has she not?" I asked the Just after the song finished.

He smirked. "How could you tell?"

I laughed. "I have never known you to voluntarily dance with someone when Lucy has forced you to dance with her multiple times."

"My Lady is correct. I also thought you could use a bit of relaxation," Edmund confessed.

"Oh, Edmund, thank you. I appreciate it."

The Just bowed to me. "It was my pleasure, Swanwhite."

I glanced over towards the refreshment table and saw that most of the Friends of Narnia had gathered there. "Shall we go get some refreshments?"

The king nodded and offered me his arm. "Sounds like a swell idea to me."

The two of us reached the table just in time to hear Eustace ask above the din, "How does this compare to parties in Narnia?"

The five of us kings and queens froze, and the rest of the Friends looked anxious. The people around us gave us queer looks, especially to Eustace. Unfortunately, there was no way to explain ourselves out of the situation without announcing our travels. Susan, however, saw an out.

"You mean the game we used to play when we were younger? Yes, that was fun! We could definitely think up some extravagant stories."

The look of betrayal on Eustace's face tore at my heart, and I could only imagine what it was doing to Susan. Jill looked shocked, Polly took on a chilled expression, and Digory looked thoughtful. Peter, Edmund, and Lucy were doing their best to their faces neutral while my girls looked grim. Despite everyone's reactions, the people around us seemed to accept the lie and continued as if nothing happened.

Jill took Eustace by the arm and led him away from the group; Polly followed their example. The Gentle's face turned into one on anguish as Digory looked at her once again, as if deciding whether or not to follow his childhood friend. Softness came into his eyes, and he gave Susan a small nod before heading off. The rest of us gave the Gentle Queen looks of encouragement. She accepted them all with a watery smile. Peter silently offered her a handkerchief to dry her eyes, and she graciously accepted it. After she dabbed her eyes, she handed it back to the Magnificent with a nod of thanks. She then steeled herself and headed back out to host everyone else at the party.

"I can't believe she just did that," Sara said with amazement coating her voice.

"She did what she had to," the Valiant responded blandly.

"But how could she just pull herself together so quickly after it looked like she was nearly going to burst into tears?" Phebe questioned in bewilderment.

"In our positions, you have to be in complete control of your emotions," the Magnificent answered.

"Though that did not always happen, right brother?" the Just asked jestingly.

Peter gave a short laugh. "Yes, that did not always happen."

I saw Lucy smile. "But Susan was always the one to have _the_ most control," she commented. "When she _did_ lose her temper…well, let us just say it was safer to steer clear of her."

I glanced back at my girls and saw wide eyes. Smiling, I excused myself to continue hosting.

Hosting was such a chore. You had to talk with people you did not know, make sure they were having a good time, and make sure they had everything they needed. There was a lot of standing and dancing, and by the end of the night you would want nothing more than to lie down and never get back up. But there was one thing I did like about hosting parities—it made the time fly by. By the time the party came to an end, I was ready to go home.

I met Susan in the coat room just before Eamon, Macy, and I headed home.

"It was the only way out," I told her softly after I gave the Gentle Queen a long hug.

She nodded solemnly. "I just wish there had been another way. Gosh, I wish Eustace had waited until _after_ the party to ask anything!"

I rubbed her arm comfortingly. "I know. But he did ask then, and your fib was the only way out of the situation. And while Eustace, Jill, and Polly may be angry with you, my queen, there are more people around you who love you deeply and understand why you did what you did."

Susan gave a small melancholy smile. "Thank you, Swan. I do not know what I would do without you because you've helped me through so much."

I smiled sympathetically. "I guess that's why Aslan sent me to Narnia and then back here."

She nodded. "Yes. Thank Aslan."

"We always should."

* * *

**Well? What did you think for the second to last chapter? Please let me know! I mean really, the review box is right there...and reviews make me happy because then I know people actually read it :)**

**The next and final chapter should be up before I head off to college in about a month (if all goes well).**

**Aslan's Blessings upon all of you!**

**~Fierce Queen**


	45. It's Only The Beginning

**And here it is! The final chapter. I'd like to thank those of you who followed this story to the end-I'm glad you liked it. I would also like to thank Ewcom for being my beta for this whole thing.**

**Here are everyone's ages for this chapter: Peter's 21 (turning 22), Susan's 20 (turning 21), Edmund's 18, Lucy's 17, Eustace and Jill are around 16, and Swanwhite is 21.**

_**Disclaimer-I do not own Narnia in anyway...phooy. :)**_

* * *

Chapter 42: It's Only the Beginning  
_May 20, 1949; Friday_

"How I managed to tolerate parties in Narnia, I will never know," I whispered jestingly to Susan.

The party the two of us were attending was by far one of the worst we had ever attended during our English lives. The music selected was rubbish, the hosts were doing a lousy job of entertaining the guests, the cuisine was horrific, and the guests had so little in common that it was very difficult to keep conversations up.

The Gentle snorted. "Oh, I know how. We had the opposite of what is presented to us here."

I nodded as if I just understood something complex. "Oh yes, yes. I forgot."

The two of us smiled widely to each other. "Thank you for coming with me, Swan. Though I'm sorry you had to miss the F.O.N. meeting."

I waved a hand dismissively. "You invited me to come to this party before the meeting was even arranged. Besides, you would have gone out of your mind trying to stay here."

We softly laughed together. "Ah yes, I would have," she agreed. Susan then shifted uncomfortably in her dress. "Do you think the designers could make a dress with any less fabric? I long for one of my floor-length gowns."

"I understand," I concurred. "Also, I do not comprehend the fascination with lipstick and rouge. There were no such things during my time there."

The Gentle shook her head. "Nor in ours, and I am glad for it—I face feels so stiff when I wear it! However, I have had to put up a front to appear to like it when I am around the girls who adore the stuff. Unfortunately, Miss Polly and Jill had seen my fake obsession and thought it real."

I frowned. "Did you get a chance to explain yourself?"

She shook her head again. "They saw my behaviour and stormed off before I received a moment to voice the reasons behind my actions. Eustace also has _the_ worst timing for wanting to discuss Narnia—he always brings it up whilst I am surrounded by those who do not know!" Susan told me. Her frustration was clear in her voice.

I put a hand on my fellow queen's arm. "It will get better. Perhaps we could sneak away early, and you could explain yourself to them."

Susan nodded, though I caught some bitterness and sorrow in her crystal blue eyes. I rubbed her arm. "Are you alright, Su?"

My question brought tears to her eyes. "I am a queen of Narnia," she said softly and tightly. "I should not have to explain my actions."

I smiled sympathetically to my fellow queen. "I agree. However, this is a different place, and Digory, Polly, Eustace, and Jill were there for a considerably shorter period of time compared to the five of us. _And _they have never been kings or queens. A fact that might seem trivial to them, but the differences in our visits is extreme. They simply do not know what kings and queens have to do in their daily life or what each trait He attributed to us actually calls us to do. To rectify that, you have to explain why you are doing some things."

Susan offered a lopsided smile. "You have a point, Swan . . . you seem to do that often."

I smiled warmly at her. "He did send me to help the four of you."

The Gentle's smile became a full one. "And you have been doing a wonderful job. I do not think I would have gotten through school and university without your help. And I know Peter, Edmund, and Lucy feel similarly."

I bowed my head to my fellow queen for a moment before looking back up at her. "I am very glad to be of assistance."

To our dismay, Susan was asked to dance by one of the young men attending the party. She graciously allowed him to take her out on the dance floor. I watched, amused, as the Gentle easily guided the young man in a waltz. The poor lad was doing his best not to step on Susan's toes and trip over his own feet at the same time.

I closed my eyes for a moment, as I was getting quite bored without Susan's company. While my eyes were closed, a horrific sight came to me. Narnia was quietly being invaded. Dryads were being murdered as the invaders were chopping down trees without care to which trees they were taking. An Ape was deceiving Narnians to believe that a Donkey dressed up as a lion was Aslan. Narnians were also scared of this Ape. Lastly, I saw a human, who appeared to be the King of Narnia, tied to a tree.

I opened my eyes with a quiet gasp. My home was being invaded, and her current king could do nothing! Frantically, I searched out Susan on the dance floor. To my delight, she hadn't gone far from the spot I last saw her. Gracefully and swiftly, I made my way to her and her partner. The song was not yet over, but I needed to speak with Susan urgently.

Firmly, I place my hand on the Gentle's partner's shoulder. The two ceased to dance, and he turned to face me. "I am sorry, but I must talk with Su. Something at home has come up," I politely explained.

The young man was dismayed by the news, and concern spread across my fellow queen's features. In the blink of an eye, Susan was smiling again at the young man. "Thank you for the dance," she said with a small curtsy.

The young man nodded back, and the two of us made our way to our hosts to bid them good-bye. Afterwards, we retrieved our coats and headed out the door.

Once we were on the sidewalk heading back towards the Pevensie house, the Gentle asked:

"What is it, Swanwhite? What's wrong?"

I paused in my walking, turned, and looked at her with a distraught expression. "Narnia . . . she is being invaded."

The colour I could see in Susan's face—thanks to the street-lamps—drained rapidly, and she looked back at me in horror. She didn't respond immediately, and I feared she was going to faint. "B-by whom?" she stuttered.

I shook my head. "I do not know—I only saw some of what was happening."

The Gentle clenched her jaw. "We need to get back to the house and tell the others."

I nodded in reply, and the two of us started walking at a fast pace towards the Pevensie house.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

To our surprise, Digory, Polly, Eustace, and Jill were all leaving the house when Susan and I arrived at the end of the block. Peter, Edmund, and Lucy stood near the doorway, watching them leave. My fellow queen and I exchanged a confused gaze, and we quickened our pace up to a run. The three caught sight of us when we were a house away and came down the walkway to meet us with concern etched on the faces.

"Why are they leaving so early?" Susan asked as we all came to a stop.

"We were just about to ask why you two were coming back so early," Lucy countered worriedly.

I looked into the other three's eyes—there was anxiety along with concern there. "I think we all know why," I commented.

The Four looked at me, and then we all exchanged glances. Together, we all said, "Narnia."

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

It didn't take long, after going back into the house, before we traded what we knew. When Edmund described the spirit who had visited them, I confirmed that it was the same man I saw in my vision. After all was said, we sat in silence for a few moments as we digested the information.

"So what do we do now?" Susan asked quietly.

Peter leaned forward in his chair. "Tomorrow, Ed and I are taking the train to London so we can dig up the rings the Professor and Miss Polly used when they were children to visit Charn and Narnia. We figured since Eustace and Jill have not been told they won't be returning to Narnia, they could use the rings to go and help out."

The Just picked up where his brother left off. "After we retrieve the rings, the Professor, Miss Polly, Jill, Eustace, and Lucy will come out on Sunday to pick them up."

Susan and I nodded. I glanced at Susan—she was staring at the floor. I could tell she was hurt about being left out of the plan. I looked to Peter and guided his gaze to his sister. Edmund and Lucy also looked to her, and their features softened.

"You know," Peter started. "London has great clothing stores. I was thinking about inviting Maggie to come along so she could have a bit of fun. Would the two of you also care to join us?"

The Gentle and I looked up at the Magnificent. He was wearing a smirk that was partly comforting and partly jesting. Susan and I shared a glanced and looked up at the other three—they were all looking hopeful.

"Well," the Gentle started with a mock roll of the eyes. "I think we could accompany you and Edmund."

The five of us shared wide and bright smiles. All of us rose and exchanged warm hugs. It felt like we were a family. After we all parted, Susan and I excused ourselves so we could change and rid ourselves of the dreadful makeup. We all slept peacefully that night.

**-x-x-x-x-x-  
**_Saturday_

We arrived in London a little past noon and made our way to a café to get some lunch before we headed to Lord Digory's old house. We all agreed on the train that we'd clean the house first (as we would be staying there for the night) before the boys started ring hunting. Between the five of us, it did not take long. After we cleaned, all five of us went outside to look at the stump of the Narnian tree. Strangely, the stump was withering. We all looked at it puzzled.

"I wonder why it's like that," Maggie thought aloud.

Susan, Peter, Edmund, and I exchanged a glance. "Perhaps it has something to do with the secret attack on Narnia," Edmund offered.

Peter nodded as he continued to examine the Narnian wood. "That is possible. The Professor did tell us that it would billow as if in a wind when there wasn't even the hint of a breeze."

"Because it was still tethered to Narnia," Susan added.

I knelt next to the stump and slowly reached out a hand to touch the wood. While I relished in the familiar touch and scent of a Narnian tree, the wood was soft—not hard as it should be. I turned to face my fellow kings and queen. "It's been poisoned."

The Magnificent, Just, and Gentle's eyes grew wide in worry. Maggie's face contorted into one of immense confusion. "How can that be?" she asked.

"Since this tree remembers its connection to Narnia, it reacts as it also would were it in Narnia," Edmund explained as I rose to my feet. "If the soil around Narnian trees is dry, it would most likely wilt in thirst even though it may have plenty of water here in England. The Professor already told us it blew in the wind when it probably was blowing severely in Narnia, so there's no reason to doubt that it would react in similar situations to what was happening in Narnia as well as what was occurring here in England."

"So if the soil around Narnian trees were to be poisoned," Peter started.

"This tree would also react to the poison," Susan finished.

While Maggie silently took in what she just heard, I asked if the Professor ever told the four where he got the apple for the stump at our feet.

"He said he obtained it from the Tree of Protection," Peter replied.

It took me a moment, but I remembered where that tree was located. "Near Caldron Pool."

Maggie tilted her head in thought as her confusion left her. "So how would the ground around Caldron Pool become poisoned? By the people cutting down the Dryad Trees?" she asked.

The four of us shrugged. "It's possible," I answered. "Since spilling the sap of a Dryad's Tree is like spilling blood of a human or an Animal."

"However, we won't know for sure until we find the rings and send Eustace and Jill to Narnia to help," Peter reminded us.

"True," Susan commented. "We will go and buy some food to start dinner. You two just remember to wear gloves while you're searching for the rings."

Edmund and Peter bowed to their sister. "Of course, my Royal Sister," the Just said.

"We would not want to cause you three ladies any unnecessary alarm," the Magnificent finished.

We three girls laughed at the boys' antics and left them to their digging. By the time we finished making dinner, Peter and Edmund had found the rings. We wrapped the rings in a handkerchief and placed them in a cloth bag and put the bag into one of our valises for safe keeping.

The rest of the night passed with stories of Narnia.

**-x-x-x-x-x-  
**_Sunday_

It was ten-fifteen in the morning when Peter, Edmund, and Maggie left to head to the train station to pick up Digory, Polly, Jill, Eustace, and Lucy when their train arrived at ten-thirty. Susan and I stayed behind to prepare a brunch for the travelers.

"Do you think Jill and Eustace will be able to help fix whatever is happening in Narnia?" the Gentle asked me hesitantly as she cut up various fruits.

I frowned sadly as I flipped a pancake on the griddle. Glancing over my shoulder, I caught Susan's gaze as she looked over her shoulder. "I don't know," I answered quietly. "I wish I did."

We turned back to our respective tasks more downtrodden than we had been the past couple days. Then, out of nowhere, there was a massive explosion that made the whole house tremble. Susan and I braced ourselves and tried to keep the food from falling. We shared a glance and put everything aside, and I turned off the stove. As quickly as possible, we snatched our sweaters and ran out the door. Chaos ensued outside as everyone was racing towards the train station. The Gentle and I didn't even look at each other—we just took off running. When we got arrived, there was a strong smell of smoke in the air, and we could see it pouring out of the building while the fire marshals worked on putting a stop to the fire inside. Susan and I looked at each other as we caught our breath. The same thought went through our minds.

_Our Narnian family_.

We moved closer together and held one another in an attempt at comfort. As we stood in each other's arms, I closed my eyes in attempt to keep the tears at bay, and that's when I saw the most heartbreaking event in my entire Narnian and English life.

The invaders were Calormenes, and the Ape managed to turn many Narnians against each other. The Narnian King had been freed, and I saw Eustace and Jill fighting on his side with other Narnians. The loyal Narnians dwindled in number, and soon they were captured. Eustace, Jill, and the Narnian King were thrown into a thatched stable. Soon after, Aslan stood at the door to the stable, and a large man stood and blew a horn which caused all that could move to run towards the stable door. Then, dragons and large lizards came out from the underworld and ravaged that which was Narnia. Once Narnia was completely and utterly barren, the stable door was shut, and it looked like it was Narnia's High King who shut the door.

When I opened my eyes, I did not understand the last that I saw. _"How could Peter be there?"_ I asked myself. _"He was never to go back."_ A moment's time gave me the answer, and I could not help but choke on a sob.

"What is it?" Susan asked tearfully with panic lacing her voice.

It took all I had to look my fellow queen in the eye. Her expression turned to one of distraught when she saw the look in my eyes. "They're gone, Susan," I said after a moment. I choked on another sob as she tried to keep her tears from falling. "Narnia . . . and the Narnians here . . . they're gone."

Together we broke down crying. It felt like we were standing in front of the train station for ages as we wept. Susan and I were going to have a hard future ahead of us, and we were going to need assistance.

Silently, I prayed, _"Aslan help us through this."_

_El Fin_

* * *

**Well? Was it the ending you expected or did it catch you by surprise? :) I'll guess probably the latter since I was following the books.**

**If there is any concern as to the stance Susan and Swan have on makeup: I wrote it that way partially because I don't give a darn about makeup (I barely even wear nail polish) and partially because I think these two queens-who were beauties during their reign-probably are only using makeup because it is used in the society they're living in now, and they need it to be accepted so they can work with more ease to spread Aslan's Grace.**

**Anyway! Hope you enjoyed the journey! I do plan to write a sequel focusing around Susan and Swan in England. When it will be written, I'm not sure. However, it will always be in the back of my mind. And hopefully it won't be as long as this one :)**

**Aslan's Blessings upon you and yours!  
~Fierce Queen**


End file.
